Secret & Forbbiden Love (Segunda parte)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años desde que Gohan fue enviado a prisión por cargos de abuso sexual infantil. Trunks lo ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos era continuar con su vida y no romperse la cabeza contra la pared esperando a que su amor prohibido regresara algún día. [Truhan] *contenido Yaoi/shota y m-preg* dejen reviews n n
1. Prólogo

Nota: Hola, Animalitos de Dross.

Ha pasado un largo mes desde que escribí la primera parte de _"Secret Forbbiden Love"_ y no hace falta que explique él porque me he demorado en trabajar con esta nueva parte porque ya lo mencione antes pero como esta es una nota de autor, me veo obligada a explicar todo de nuevo para aquellos que no leyeron la primera parte del fanfic.

Bien, como sabrán el mes pasado decidí darme un pequeño "break" por así decirlo porque he estado ocupada estudiando para rendir mi segundo examen de la escuela de arte, además me he puesto a terminar todos mis trabajos y proyectos pendientes, además de que me puse a continuar con la traducción del doujinshi " _Taking a Chance"_ y también quiero actualizar el fanfic basado en ese doujinshi cuando pueda.

En fin, aprovechando que estaré dos semanas de vacaciones, les quiero anunciar la llegada de la segunda parte del fanfic "Secret Forbbiden Love" el cual se ambienta en la popular saga anime _"Dragon Ball Z Kai"_ y un poco de _"Dragon Ball Super"_ la ÚNICA diferencia con estas sagas es que la primera parte se basa en un AU después de la derrota de Majin Buu y esta parte será basada en _"Dragon Ball Super"_ en cuanto a las edades de los personajes y también es un AU al igual que la primera parte, el orden vendría a ser así:

Gokū: 40 años

Vegeta: 46 años

Bulma: 40 años

Chi-chi: 37 años

Gohan: 19 años

Goten: 11 años

Trunks: 11 años y medio (más adelante sabrán porque)

Bura/Bra (Sí, lo leyeron bien, ella aparecerá antes de lo esperado en este AU): 3 años

Para concluir, la saga _"Dragon Ball"_ no me pertenece si no a Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime son propiedad de Toei Animation junto con sus películas pero este fanfic es de MI propiedad y queda prohibida su publicación en otra página sin mi permiso. Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir así que… ¡A trabajar!

Prólogo.

Ya han pasado tres años desde que Gohan fue enviado a prisión por cargos de abuso sexual infantil. Trunks lo ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo pero luego decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos era continuar con su vida y no romperse la cabeza contra la pared esperando a que su amor prohibido regrese a él algún día, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente no ha perdido la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Gohan otra vez. Está a punto de terminar la escuela e incluso ha hecho nuevos amigos mientras Gohan estuvo en prisión: Pilaf, un humanoide de poca estatura, una niña de largos cabellos oscuros llamada Mai que por alguna razón le recordaba un poco a Gohan pero en una versión femenina y un perro ninja llamado Shu, quienes originalmente eran una pandilla de villanos conocidos como "La Banda de Pilaf" cuyo objetivo era obtener las esferas del dragón para dominar al mundo pero por una mala interpretación de Sheng Long, este los convierte en niños a causa de su deseo.

Goten, por otro lado, no puede esperar ni un segundo más para terminar la escuela primaria pronto. Ha estado cumpliendo la promesa de proteger a Trunks que le hizo a Gohan tres años atrás y no ha perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo otra vez, aunque saben que faltan tres años más para que pueda volver a verlo y para cuando eso suceda ya tendría catorce años al igual que Trunks y ambos estarían en la secundaria.

Gohan aún se encuentra en prisión, rogando que la sentencia termine pronto para que pueda reunirse con su pequeño nuevamente, lo extraña como nunca antes había extrañado a nadie, no solo le interesa volver a estar con Trunks, también quiere ver a su hermanito Goten, a su padre y tratar de arreglar las cosas con su madre. Lo que no sabe es que su deseo pronto se hará realidad, podría volver a reunirse con Trunks, estarían juntos y por fin serían felices sin que nadie los detuviera.

 _Año 777 (año en que Gohan sale de la prisión)_

El sol se asomaba apenas por los gruesos y fríos barrotes de la pequeña ventana de la celda, Gohan descansaba en su cama en una posición demasiado incómoda, unos pasos se aproximan a la celda donde el semi-saiyajin dormía pero este decidió restarle importancia, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo despertaran temprano para desayunar y realizar trabajos en la prisión, ya sea limpiando o haciendo actividades comunitarias a las cuales todos los prisioneros estaban obligados a participar les gustara o no. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la cela de Gohan y unos golpes resonaron contra el metal creando un eco en la celda, no había nadie más allí, el encargado de la prisión había ordenado a los guardias que pusieran a Gohan en estado de aislamiento durante el tiempo que permanecería allí.

-Son Gohan, despierta, tienes que salir de allí ahora mismo-le dijo el guardia del otro lado de la puerta, Gohan abrió los ojos lentamente, refregándolos con cansancio, se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y comenzó a estirarse como podía ya que el espacio allí era algo reducido-Son Gohan ¿va a salir sí o no?-

-Sí, ya voy-respondió Gohan un poco cansado mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, ya voy, señor-dijo el semi-saiyajin, enseguida se incorporó de la cama en la que estaba sentado, caminó hacia la puerta de su celda y escuchó como el guardia introducía la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió revelando al hombre que acababa de ir a despertarlo-¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me despertaron tan temprano?-

-Acompáñame, hoy es tu día de suerte. Vas a salir de aquí-respondió el guardia, Gohan se quedó atónito ante las palabras del guardia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿iba a salir de la prisión ese mismo día? ¿acaso estaba soñando? Si estaba soñando no quería despertar nunca más, había estado esperando un largo tiempo para que ese día llegara y por fin, tras mucho tiempo de espera, su sueño se había hecho realidad-¡oye! ¿qué estás esperando? ¿qué te lleve de la mano o qué? ¡camina! No tengo todo el día-

Gohan asintió como respuesta, salió de la celda y acompañó al guardia hacia la sala de registros para completar unos papeles que indicaban que hoy saldría de prisión y también debía ir a retirar sus pertenencias, las cuales le habían sido quitadas cuando llegó allí, a excepción de una fotografía de Trunks que escondía celosamente en el bolsillo de la camisa de su uniforme y la cual contemplaba cada noche antes de dormir, pidiéndole al menor (a pesar de que no podía escucharlo) que lo esperara, que fuera paciente, pronto saldría allí y volverían a estar juntos. Al salir de sus pensamientos, el semi-saiyajin ya se encontraba en la sala de registros, tuvo que entrar solo mientras el guardia se quedaba afuera vigilando que no escapara, aunque dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, después de todo, Gohan se había comportado bien esos tres años que permaneció en la prisión y gracias a ello fue que decidieron liberarlo antes.

Después de firmar y llenar todos los papeles correspondientes para su salida, Gohan pasó a buscar sus pertenencias, las cuales no eran muchas, en la caja que le dieron estaba: su ropa, su diario de tapa azul que le había dado su madre, el reloj con su disfraz de "Gran Saiyaman" aunque dudaba mucho que volviera a usarlo alguna vez, algunas fotografías de su hermanito y sus padres y una con Videl cuando aún estaban en la secundaria y ella tenía el cabello largo recogido en dos coletas como el primer día que la conoció y por último, un par de zapatos algo gastados pero eso no le importaba. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto para poder cambiarse el uniforme por la ropa que había en la caja, cuando terminó de vestirse, se miró en el espejo que había allí y pudo notar que la playera de manga larga que llevaba puesta ese día le quedaba un poco corta, había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez que la uso, cerró la caja donde contenía el resto de sus pertenencias, caminó hacia la entrada de la prisión acompañado por el guardia, se despidió de él y una vez afuera, comenzó a caminar deteniéndose solo unos pasos para observar aquel inmenso y tétrico lugar que fue como su hogar por tres años, desvió la mirada sonriendo, ya no debía mirar hacia atrás, hoy sería un día distinto y podría volver a reincorporarse a la sociedad nuevamente. Lo primero que debía hacer al salir de allí sería volver a casa para ver a sus padres, a Goten e intentar reconciliarse con su madre, después de eso iría a buscar trabajo, aún no se sentía preparado para ir a la Corporación Capsula a ver a Trunks ¡por favor! Acababa de salir de prisión hace unos segundos y si el menor lo veía en ese preciso momento, sería algo muy precipitado para él.


	2. Capítulo uno

Capítulo uno.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana se filtraron por las ventanas de la Corporación Capsula iluminando el interior del edificio, un pequeño niño de cabellos lilas se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama pero enseguida se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, se incorporó en su cama estirando sus brazos, se levanto de ella de un salto y fue hacia el calendario que tenía colgado en su habitación, tomó un marcador rojo para poner una cruz en el día de hoy, contó los días uno por uno y se fijó que solo faltaban tres semanas más para su cumpleaños y sonrió por ello. Por si acaso, miró la hora en su despertador, aún faltaban un par de horas para que comenzaran las clases... ¡dioses! No podía esperar el día en que toda esa tortura acabara y finalmente saliera de ese espantoso lugar, aunque, debía reconocer que no era tan malo, no era nada en comparación al lugar donde se encontraba Gohan. Gohan, habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que lo vio, suspiró con melancolía, lo extrañaba mucho pero sabía que debía ser paciente, todavía faltaban otros tres años para que saliera de la prisión, sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos, no debía distraerse mucho o si no llegaría tarde a la escuela. Después de darse un baño, Trunks salió de su habitación ya vestido, secándose el cabello con una toalla que sacó del baño, caminó por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina a desayunar pero antes de ir a la cocina, pasó por la habitación de su pequeña hermana, Bra, para despertarla y saludarla como solía hacer todos los días. Bra había nacido un año después de que arrestaran a Gohan, al principió, Trunks no quería saber nada de ella, de hecho, estaba decepcionado de su madre por no haberle dado un hermanito con quien entrenar pero con el pasar de los meses, había aprendido a quererla y se juró a si mismo protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera herirla, para cuando la niña cumplió dos años ya eran muy unidos como en cierto tiempo lo había sido con Goten.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita y la encontró durmiendo profundamente en su cama, la cual tenía una esquina de madera blanca para que no se cayera durante la noche mientras dormía, avanzó hacia la cama pero Bra al parecer se dio cuenta de su presencia, siendo una niña semi-saiyajin como él, era obvio que ella también podía sentir su ki. Abrió sus ojos azules más brillantes que los de su hermano y lo miró un poco soñolienta.

-Hey, Bra. Despierta dormilona-comentó Trunks haciéndole cosquillas a su hermana para despertarla pero ella se escondió debajo de las sábanas de su cama intentando contener la risa-¡vamos! sal de ahí-

-¡Sorpresa!-gritó la niña de cabellos celestes saliendo de su escondite para abrazar a su hermano-¡Trunks!-

-Hola, Bra-la volvió a saludar Trunks correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermanita-¿quieres venir a desayunar?-

Bra solo asintió, sonriéndole como respuesta, enseguida se separó de su hermano mayor, se levanto de su cama, tomó su mano para que la acompañara y salieron de la habitación hacia la cocina, al llegar, encontraron a su madre, Bulma preparando el desayuno, Vegeta no se encontraba allí, Trunks supuso que ya había desayunado y ahora estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad como todas las mañanas, ayudó a su hermanita a sentarse en la silla y él tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Oh, hola Trunks, no te escuche entrar-dijo Bulma sonriendo, colocando un plato de hotcakes para su hijo y para ella junto con una taza de café y un tazón de cereales con yogurt para su pequeña hija-veo que pudiste despertar a Bra ¿estás emocionado por ir a la escuela?-

-Sí, mamá-respondió Trunks, apenas vio el plato de hotcakes que su madre colocó en la mesa, desvió su mirada un poco triste, pues le recordó a aquella noche que él y Gohan pasaron en la cabaña.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿en qué piensas?-preguntó Bra con curiosidad al ver que su hermano no estaba comiendo con ella y su madre.

-¿Qué? N-no es nada, Bra. No te preocupes.

-Um… bueno-respondió la niña de cabellos celestes sonriendo.

Trunks correspondió su sonrisa, dioses, como envidiaba su ternura y su inocencia, a veces deseaba poder volver a aquellos tiempos en los que era un niño de ocho años y era casi tan inocente como ella, incluso había veces en las que quería volver a ser un bebé, volver a aquellos tiempos donde no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando terminó de desayunar, fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar su mochila, se despidió de su madre, de su hermanita y salió volando de la Corporación Capsula para poder ir a la escuela, no tardó mucho en llegar puesto que el edificio estaba ubicado a unos veinte minutos de camino a su casa, apenas llegó se encontró con Goten, Mai, Pilaf y Shu esperándolo en la entrada.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Trunks llamando su atención, Goten y Mai notaron su presencia y corrieron a abrazarlo, Pilaf y Shu los siguieron después.

-¡Hola, Trunks!-lo saludo Goten abrazándolo al igual que Mai.

-Nos alegra volver a verte-dijo Mai-te extrañamos mucho-

-No era necesario que lo hicieran, después de todo, nos vemos todos los días ¿no es así?-preguntó Trunks correspondiendo al abrazo de sus amigos, Pilaf y Shu lo abrazaron una vez que Mai y Goten se separaron de él, apenas lo hicieron, el timbre sonó indicando que habían comenzado las clases-dioses ¡debemos entrar o la maestra nos regañara por llegar tarde!-

Enseguida el pequeño grupo de amigos entro a la escuela, mientras caminaban hacía el salón de clase de los niños del último grado, Mai recordó algo importante.

-Oye, Trunks-lo llamó Mai haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas la mirara-estaba recordando que solo faltan tres semanas para tu cumpleaños y aún no nos has dicho si harás una fiesta o no-

-¡Es verdad, Trunks! No nos has dicho nada ¿qué planeas hacer para cuando ese día llegue?-preguntó Goten con curiosidad viendo a su amigo y cuñado al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé, chicos. Si tengo que ser sincero en algo, es que no estoy seguro en si voy a hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños o no-respondió Trunks un poco desanimado-no quisiera festejar mi cumpleaños y ver que pasaré otro año más sin ver a Gohan-

-Pero, Trunks ¡cumples doce años! además, uno no cumple doce años todos los días-comentó Mai queriendo animar a su amigo.

-Lo sé, Mai. Pero no me siento con ánimos de hacer algo, menos sabiendo que Gohan no estará allí.

-Hmm, no estés tan seguro.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas, Goten?

-Si mis intuiciones no fallan, Gohan saldrá de prisión en cualquier momento-respondió Goten, Pilaf y Shu lo miraron incrédulos al igual que Trunks, los tres no creían en lo que el niño semi-saiyajin decía-bien, mírenme raro todo lo que quieran pero mis intuiciones nunca me han fallado hasta ahora-

De pronto escucharon un grito provenir del salón de clase de los niños del último grado, vieron a un niño que había sido empujado fuera del salón de clase y chocó de forma violenta aunque algo brusca contra la pared, otro niño un poco más alto que él salió de allí acompañado de otros niños de la misma estatura que él, Trunks, Mai, Pilaf, Shu y Goten vieron algo atónitos cómo se acercaban amenazadoramente al pequeño que habían empujado violentamente contra la pared y enseguida el líder de esa banda lo sostuvo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-¡Que esta sea la última vez que te veo cruzarte en mi camino! La próxima vez fijate bien por donde caminas, insecto-le dijo aquel niño molesto.

-H-Hai, l-lo haré ¡no te preocupes!

-Bien, así se habla, puedes irte.

Soltó al niño, quien cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, enseguida se levantó y salió corriendo de allí sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar pero no pudo ir más lejos, pues Goten y Pilaf lo detuvieron tomándolo de los hombros. Al sentir la presión que ejercieron el niño semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados y aquel niño extraño de piel azul, se asustó y comenzó a gritar, presa del miedo y el pánico.

-Oye, tranquilízate ¿quieres? ¡nosotros no vamos a lastimarte!-dijo Pilaf un poco molesto de los gritos de aquel niño, escucharlo era mil veces peor que escuchar a Mai cuando estaba enfadada con él o con Shu, el niño se tranquilizó y respiro profundo-así está mejor, ahora ¿quién es aquel niño que te empujó de esa manera contra la pared?-

-N-No sé quién es él, todo lo que sé es que se llama Hyaku y sé que lo han cambiado de escuela multiples veces por su violento comportamiento… hagan lo que hagan, no se metan con él, desde que llegó no hace nada más que dar órdenes y golpear a los demás, parece que se cree el rey de la escuela.

- ** _Poca cosa, hemos enfrentado sujetos mucho peores que él ¿verdad, Goten?_** -le preguntó Trunks a Goten telepáticamente, desde la primera vez que se fusionaron aprendieron a comunicarse telepáticamente.

- ** _Claro que sí, Trunks_** -respondió Goten con determinación en la voz, su sonrisa se borró de golpe al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse hacia ellos y una voz irreconocible para ellos hablándoles, ambos pudieron ver que se trataba de Hyaku, quien se paró frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa casi demencial y siniestra en el rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quienes nos encontramos aquí hoy-exclamó el chico riéndose-¡pero si es Son Goten y su grupo de perdedores!-

-Cállate ¡no somos perdedores! ¡y yo tampoco lo soy!-dijo Goten molesto ante las palabras de Hyaku.

-Sí lo eres, siendo honesto, tú eres el único perdedor del grupo-comentó Hyaku viendo a Goten, su mirada se poso en Mai-ella es una una niñita débil y caprichosa-miró a Pilaf-él es un niño raro de piel azul y él…-ve a Shu-es solo un perro que se cree un ninja-

Shu se sintió ofendido ante el comentario de aquel niño y se puso en posición de ataque dispuesto a darle su merecido a aquel chico arrogante, apenas lo vió, Hyaku comenzó a reír a carcajadas al igual que sus dos amigos, era evidente para ellos que Shu no podría ganarles en una pelea, después de todo, lo superaban en estatura, caminó hacia él, posó un dedo en su frente y empujo al perro ninja al suelo.

-Que aburridos son, no sirven siquiera para una pelea-comentó Hyaku, sus ojos se posaron sobre Trunks sin discreción quien se sintió intimidado por su mirada, Hyaku se acercó a él y poso sus dedos en la barbilla del menor, Trunks no podía moverse, su cuerpo entero estaba congelado por la intimidante mirada que Hyaku poseía-¿Quién es este pequeño que tenemos aquí? ¿uh? Es bastante lindo, no cabe duda-

-¡No me molestes!-le dijo Trunks una vez reaccionó, apartando bruscamente la mano de Hyaku, quien lo miró molesto ¡nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo o apartarlo de esa manera!

-Escúchame bien, insecto. Esto no se quedará así, acabas de ganarte un enemigo poderoso-dijo Hyaku, el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases volvió a sonar-mejor deberías irte, no querrás llegar tarde a tu clase ¿no es así?-

Enseguida se alejó con sus amigos, no sin antes poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Trunks para despeinar su cabello lila, Trunks lo observó caminar, pasando a un lado de Mai, Pilaf y Shu quien ya se había incorporado del suelo, el semi-saiyajin lo miró molesto con sus manos cerradas en forma de puño, Goten notó eso y rápidamente se acercó.

-Trunks, él tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos a clase antes de que la maestra nos regañe-dijo Goten queriendo calmar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a intimidarme de esa forma? ¿eh? ¡dímelo, Goten!-le gritó Trunks molesto, Goten se quedo callado y retrocedió un poco ya que le asustaba ver a Trunks enojado-juro que un día le voy a dar una lección-

-No creo que sea buena idea, debemos mantener nuestros poderes de saiyajin ocultos ¿recuerdas?-dijo Goten, al recordar esto, Trunks tuvo que desechar la idea de pelear con ese chico.

-Puede que no podamos pelear contra él pero podemos ignorarlo-sugirió Mai, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de la mujer convertida en una niña de doce años, nuevamente el timbre sonó y el grupo de amigos corrió apresurado al salón de clases, pues esa era la última llamada y ahora estaban llegando tarde a la primera clase del día.


	3. Capítulo dos

Capítulo dos.

Gohan volaba por el bosque en dirección a la montaña Paoz, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, iba lo más rápido que podía con la intención de ver a su hermanito, a quien no había visto en tres años y extrañaba muchísimo (además de Trunks), a su padre e intentar solucionar las cosas con su madre, dudaba mucho que ella quisiera verlo, después de todo, ya no lo consideraba su hijo y cuando fue al juicio por el caso de Trunks hace tres años atrás, ella había hecho un arreglo para desheredarlo y dejarle todo, mejor dicho, lo poco que tenía a Goten pero eso no le importaba, no le importaba que su madre lo hubiese dejado a su suerte, lo que más le importaba era que ella volviera a aceptarlo en su vida, que dejara de lado el hecho de que amaba a un niño y lo seguía haciendo sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.

Alcanzo a ver su vieja casa a unos pocos metros de distancia y supo ya casi que estaba llegando, aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo para finalmente aterrizar frente a la puerta de su vieja casa, chequeó la hora en su viejo reloj con el traje de "Gran Saiyaman" y supuso que Goten ya había salido de la escuela y ahora se encontraba en su habitación haciendo la tarea por ordenes de su madre. Cerró su mano en un puño y respiró profundo para calmarse, estaba nervioso, pues no sabía con quien se iba a topar apenas la puerta de la casa se abriera, decidido, tocó la puerta y esperó, pasados unos minutos, escuchó unos pasos bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, la perilla de la puerta se movió abriéndose un poco y pudo ver el rostro de Goten asomado del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Estás buscando a mi mamá? Ella está ocupada, vuelve más tarde-dijo Goten sin poder reconocer a su propio hermano.

-¿No piensas salir y abrazarme al menos? ¿acaso ya no reconoces a tu propio hermano siquiera?-preguntó Gohan del otro lado de la puerta.

Goten se quedó mudo ante las palabras de aquel chico ¿acaso se trataba de…? No, imposible, no podía ser él, no podía ser Gohan, por lo que él sabía, su onii-chan aún estaba en la prisión, pero si ese chico que estaba allí afuera afirmaba ser Gohan pues, debía tener la razón. Abrió la puerta por completo y salto para abrazar a su hermano a quien no había visto en tres años, ambos cayeron al césped, Goten estaba arriba de Gohan sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

-¡Onii-chan! Te extrañe mucho ¡nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo!-dijo Goten sin dejar de abrazarlo, Gohan un poco sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo que le dio su hermanito, extrañaba sus abrazos pero más que nada extrañaba los abrazos de Trunks-¡espera a que Trunks sepa que saliste de prisión!-su sonrisa se borró de repente al recordar eso-espera un segundo ¿de verdad saliste de prisión o te escapaste?-

-No, salí esta mañana, Goten. Decidieron reducirme la sentencia-respondió Gohan incorporándose del suelo para ver mejor a su pequeño hermano.

-Que feliz estoy de volver a verte, Gohan ¡otra vez estaremos todos juntos! ¿no?

-¡Goten! ¿con quién estás hablando?

Ambos hermanos se vieron obligados a romper su momento de felicidad y reencuentro familiar, pues su madre, Chi-chi se encontraba parada en la puerta de la casa, al ver a Gohan tendido en el suelo, su expresión cambio de seria a molesta.

-Goten, entra ya mismo a la casa y ve a terminar tus tareas-le ordenó Chi-chi, Goten lamentablemente tuvo que obedecer pues aún seguía viviendo bajo las reglas de su madre, se despidió de su hermano con la mano y entró corriendo la casa, cuando se aseguro de que Goten se hubiera retirado a su habitación, se acercó a Gohan-tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡no quiero volver a verte cerca de esta casa! ¿cómo saliste de la prisión tan pronto? Se supone que ibas a estar allí seis años-

-Eso pensé yo pero al parecer me liberaron antes-respondió Gohan levantándose del suelo, quedando parado frente a su madre quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados-Y ¿qué dices? ¿acaso no te alegra que haya salido antes? ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo o dejarme pasar si quiera?-

-Te recuerdo que tú ya no eres bienvenido aquí, Gohan. No después de lo que hiciste hace tres años-dijo Chi-chi, puso su mano en la puerta dispuesta a cerrarla pero Gohan corrió hacia ella impidiendo que la cerrara-¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!-

-Mamá, por favor ¿aun sigues enfadada conmigo por lo que pasó hace tres años? ¿podrías hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que viste u oíste sucedió y me dejas entrar a casa?-preguntó Gohan impidiendo que su madre cerrara la puerta apoyando su mano sobre esta.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! No quiero volver a saber nada de ti y para que sepas, tú ya no eres mi hijo, el único hijo que tengo ahora es Goten, por lo menos él si me dará nietos, no como tú-respondió Chi-chi molesta-por lo que más quieras, Gohan, te pido que te vayas ya mismo de esta casa, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber nada de ti y te prohíbo que vuelvas aquí para ver a Goten-

-Mamá…

-¡No me llames así!-gritó Chi-chi quien cerró la puerta fuertemente haciendo que Gohan retrocediera unos pasos del umbral de la casa.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó parado en su lugar por unos segundos, sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, quería llorar pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo, hoy debía ser un día especial para él, pues acababa de salir de prisión y no quería estar triste, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, retrocedió unos pasos de la casa en la que había crecido y pasado los mejores años de su vida, comenzó a correr rápidamente para tomar velocidad y enseguida se alejó volando de su vieja casa en la montaña Paoz, una vez lejos de la montaña Paoz comenzó a volar sin rumbo fijo ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Era obvio que su madre no lo quería de nuevo en casa, no después de lo que le había hecho.

Espera un segundo ¿qué le había hecho a ella en primer lugar? ¿la había decepcionado y herido porque quiso ser feliz con alguien a quien amaba de verdad? ¡por todos los dioses! ¡ella era la que estaba mal, no él! Después de todo, Gohan al menos se había arriesgado en escapar con el pequeño amor de su vida para intentar comenzar de nuevo, en cambio, su madre nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo así, observó el cielo, viendo que ya estaba oscureciendo y comenzaba a hacer frío, debía encontrar un refugio en el bosque donde pasar la noche o moriría congelado. Tras volar por varios minutos sin encontrar un lugar adecuado, Gohan se internó en una caverna que le serviría de refugio por esa noche, recolecto algunas ramas secas en la entrada de la caverna y con una pequeña ráfaga de ki hizo una fogata que lo mantendría cálido durante la noche. Permaneció unos minutos sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la caverna, abrazando sus piernas mientras contemplaba el fuego de la fogata, le dolía el hecho de haber sido rechazado por su propia madre pero no se rendiría hasta que ella lo aceptara nuevamente en su vida, finalmente, el cansancio lo dominó por completo y se quedó dormido cerca de la fogata.

* * *

El sol se asomó en el horizonte y con sus ligeramente cálidos rayos iluminó las montañas y el bosque dando comienzo a un nuevo día, una chica de cabello oscuro, cuyo corte apenas le rozaba los hombros caminaba por el sendero de una de aquellas montañas, era muy temprano por la mañana pero ella había decidido salir de su casa e ir al bosque en las afueras de Satan City para caminar un poco antes de ir a trabajar. Pasó por la caverna en la que descansaba Gohan pero apenas lo vio, se detuvo y camino unos pasos, asomándose a la entrada de la caverna, pudo ver una fogata apagada y a Gohan descansando junto a ella, eso si que era extraño ¿no qué Gohan estaba en prisión cumpliendo una condena de seis años? Quizás había salido antes y de ser así ¿no debería estar en casa con sus padres y su hermanito? ¿qué hacía durmiendo en una caverna en el bosque? Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y necesitaba aclarar todas sus dudas pronto.

-¿Gohan-kun?-lo llamó la chica pensando que podría despertarlo, más no funcionó, Gohan seguía durmiendo en el frío suelo de la caverna-¡Gohan-kun!-

-¿Qué?-dijo Gohan quien se despertó sobresaltado, vio a una chica asomada en la entrada de la caverna-¿V-Videl-chan? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, Gohan-kun ¿qué hacías durmiendo en una caverna? ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?-preguntó Videl al ver a su viejo amigo de la escuela.

-Siento mucho que me hayas visto aquí, Videl-chan pero… ya no puedo volver a casa-respondió Gohan queriendo acomodar un poco su cabello en puntas pero solo hizo que luciera más despeinado de lo normal.

-Lamento mucho tener que oír eso, escucha ¿por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar a alguna parte y me cuentas todo? Estoy segura de que debes tener hambre

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor y sí, tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan y Videl estaban sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana de un pequeño restaurante en el centro de Satan City, Gohan observaba a las personas pasar mientras movía su taza de café de un lado a otro junto a tres platos vacios con algunas migajas y servilletas en ellos, Videl lo miraba un poco preocupada pero no se atrevía a preguntarle que le estaba pasando, solo se concentró en beber su café por unos minutos hasta que la impaciencia pudo con ella y decidió preguntarle a Gohan que había pasado para que lo encontrara durmiendo en una caverna.

-Gohan-kun ¿podrías decirme que ocurrió ayer que no te dejan volver a casa?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros con preocupación.

-Ayer fui volando a casa para ver a mi padre, a mi hermanito e intentar arreglar las cosas con mi madre-contó Gohan desde su punto de vista-Goten fue a recibirme y estaba feliz de verme pero… la única persona que no estaba feliz de verme era mi madre, ella me dijo que no quería verme, no quiere saber nada de mí-

-Espera, hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo fue que saliste de prisión tan pronto? Porque recuerdo que en el juicio te dieron una condena de seis años.

-Lo sé pero por alguna razón que desconozco decidieron liberarme antes-respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros con las manos apoyadas en su taza de café, el oscuro liquido aún emanaba una ligera capa de humo pero el semi-saiyajin no estaba con ánimos para seguir bebiendo-volviendo a lo que sucedió ayer, le pedí a mi madre que olvidara todo lo que pasó y que me dejara entrar a casa pero no funcionó, ella ya no me considera su hijo-

-Oh, dioses, que terrible, Gohan-kun. Tu madre no debería seguir enfadada contigo por lo que pasó hace tres años atrás-comentó Videl.

-Necesito que me ayudes, Videl-chan. Estoy solo, mi madre no quiere recibirme en casa y no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, no puedo conseguir trabajo porque nadie quiere contratar a un chico que ha sido encarcelado por abuso infantil-dijo Gohan sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de romper en llanto, desde que salió de prisión su vida estaba yendo de mal en peor. Videl se quedó considerando un momento si debía ayudar a su amigo quien se encontraba en una situación desesperada.

-Conozco un lugar donde puedes quedarte, Gohan-kun ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo hasta que encuentres otro sitio donde vivir? Te ayudaré a conseguir trabajo y cuando tu madre vea que has vuelto a tener una vida normal, no tendrá razones para estar enfadada contigo y podría volver a aceptarte como su hijo otra vez-propuso Videl.

-Está bien, me quedaré en tu casa por unos días. Gracias por ayudarme, Videl-chan, si no fuera por ti probablemente estaría viviendo en la calle-dijo Gohan un poco animado.

* * *

Después de terminar su café y pagar el desayuno, ambos amigos se dirigieron caminando a la casa de Videl, no podían ir volando, podrían llamar la atención de las personas y eso era algo que Gohan no quería hacer. Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, fueron recibidos por su padre, Mr. Satan, quien no estaba muy feliz de recibir a Son Gohan en su propia casa, Videl le contó su situación, el rechazo que recibió de parte de su madre y que ahora no tenía otro lugar a donde ir porque al parecer, Chi-chi lo había abandonado a su suerte, tras intentar convencer a su padre por unos minutos para que dejara a Gohan quedarse en su casa, Mr. Satan aceptó, después de todo, Gohan no tenía aspecto de criminal, creía en las palabras de su hija y además le parecía un chico agradable. Cuando Gohan escuchó que lo dejarían quedarse allí por un tiempo, le agradeció otra vez a Videl y a su padre por ayudarlo, pero Mr. Satan puso una condición: si Gohan iba a vivir con ellos, además de conseguir un trabajo propio, debía ayudar a Videl con las tareas de la casa, cosa que el joven semi-saiyajin aceptó sin cuestionar, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado desde niño a ayudar a su madre con las tareas de la casa.

Videl llevó a Gohan a su nueva habitación para que pudiera acomodarse, se despidió de él con un abrazo y se retiró de la habitación diciéndole que debía ir a trabajar pero que volvería a la tarde para que fueran a comprar ropa nueva juntos y por la noche se ocuparía de buscarle trabajo a su amigo. Gohan la vio alejarse, sonrió levemente, apoyó su mochila con su ropa vieja en la cama, la abrió y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, se sentía un poco mejor pero hay algo que no entendía ¿por qué Videl había accedido a ayudarlo? Hasta le había ofrecido quedarse a vivir con ella y su padre el tiempo que quisiera ¿acaso ella lo defendía de todo lo que le había pasado? Probablemente sí pero no podría confirmar esa duda hasta que la chica de cabellos oscuros regresara a casa por la tarde. Prosiguió en terminar de desempacar y acomodar su ropa, la cual no era mucha y la mayoría ya no le quedaba, por último sacó su diario de tapa azul, aquel que su madre le había regalado cuando era niño, abrió el cajón del escritorio de su nueva habitación y allí guardo el diario, pero antes de guardarlo, abrió el diario para sacar una vieja fotografía de Trunks que estaba oculta entre una de las páginas y enseguida guardó el diario bajo llave para que nadie pudiera verlo a excepción de él mismo.

Se dirigió a la cama con la foto del pequeño amor de su vida y se recostó en la cama contemplando la foto, sonrió levemente, llevó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha hacia la imagen del niño y acarició su mejilla trazando círculos imaginarios como si fuera su verdadera mejilla.

- _No te preocupes, Trunks. Prometo que pronto iré a verte y estaremos juntos otra vez_ -pensó Gohan mirando la fotografía del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.


	4. Capítulo tres

Capítulo tres.

Tal como lo prometió, Videl llegó a su casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde con buenas noticias para Gohan, le había dicho que lo ayudaría a conseguir un trabajo y al salir empezó a averiguar por lugares donde pudieran contratar a su amigo pero la mayoría le dijeron que ya lo habían visto y que no pensaban contratar a un joven que estuvo en la cárcel por abuso sexual infantil como le había contado Gohan, estaba a punto de darse por vencida pero por suerte recordó que aún le quedaba un lugar más por visitar: la Corporación Capsula, quizás Bulma podría darle un trabajo a Gohan. Al entrar a su casa, saludo a su padre y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, al abrir la puerta lo encontró sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro bajo la tenue luz del sol que aún quedaba de la tarde, Gohan al ver a su amiga, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de su silla.

-Hola Videl-chan ¿qué sucede? ¿pudiste conseguirme un trabajo?-preguntó Gohan esperando una respuesta positiva de su amiga.

-Eso es lo que venía a decirte, de hecho, te conseguí trabajo en un lugar que tú conoces-respondió Videl-pude conseguirte un trabajo en la Corporación Capsula-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo-Videl, no puedo volver a la Corporación Capsula, Trunks no debe saber que salí de prisión. Además ¿cómo hiciste para convencer a Bulma? Dudo mucho que ella haya querido contratarme, menos con lo que le hice a su hijo-

-Bueno, fue difícil convencerla pero digamos que pude hacer que ella te aceptara en la Corporación Capsula y te diera un trabajo fijo, además de trabajar ayudándome con las tareas de la casa-dijo Videl, sin más desviaciones comenzó a contarle a Gohan como había hecho para convencer a la científica de cabellos celestes y dejar que ella lo aceptara en la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Videl ingresó en la entrada de la sede principal de oficinas de la Corporación Capsula, caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la recepción, pidió hablar con Bulma quien además de trabajar en su laboratorio con sus experimentos, era la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula, el recepcionista la acompaño amablemente a la oficina de Bulma y le pidió que esperara unos minutos, pues ella estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono y Videl pudo escuchar sus gritos a través de la puerta, supuso que estaba discutiendo con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo o quizás estaba discutiendo con Vegeta, eso nunca lo sabría. Diez minutos más tarde, Bulma salió de la oficina cortando la llamada de su teléfono, suspiró un poco frustrada, necesitaba otro café y pronto pero de repente desechó ese pensamiento al ver a Videl sentada en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas en el pasillo donde se ubicaba la oficina de Bulma._

 _-Oh, buenas tardes, Videl. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que oir lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos atrás pero mejor supongamos que nada de eso paso ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Bulma recomponiendo su habitual sonrisa-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿acaso estás buscando un trabajo?-_

 _-De hecho, vine porque necesito hablar contigo y porque quiero que le des un trabajo a un viejo amigo mío-respondió Videl._

 _-Seguro, mejor pasemos a mi oficina para que podamos conversar con más tranquilidad._

 _Videl se levantó de su silla y entró a la oficina de Bulma, la científica de cabellos celestes cerró la puerta, caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento frente a este, Videl imitó la acción pero ella se sentó en un sofá de tela verde individual que estaba colocado el lado opuesto del escritorio de Bulma._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿para quién estás buscando trabajo? ¿es para alguien que yo conozca?-preguntó Bulma apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio._

 _-Sí, me estaba preguntando si tenías algún trabajo para Son Gohan-dijo Videl, Bulma se quedó en shock por un segundo ante las palabras de la chica de cabellos oscuros ¿había escuchado bien? ¿acaso ella dijo "Gohan"?_

 _-T-Tu… ¿quieres que contrate a Gohan?-dijo Bulma intentando salir de su estado de shock, Videl asintió levemente dándole a entender a la científica de cabellos azules que era de Gohan de quien ella estaba hablando-lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres con que no puedes hacerlo, Bulma?_

 _-¡Cuando digo que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo! No después de lo que pasó con Trunks hace tres años atrás…-dijo Bulma-lo siento, Videl. Pero… siento que Gohan ya no es el mismo, no después de lo que hizo-_

 _-¿Y eso que importa? ¿qué tiene de malo que Gohan este enamorado de Trunks? ¿acaso no hay un dicho que dice que para el amor no hay límite de edad? Conozco a Gohan desde la preparatoria, sé que nunca haría algo así pero sé que haría lo imposible por ser feliz, incluso se enfrento a su propia madre para poder estar con Trunks ¡no importa lo que pase, Gohan seguirá siendo Gohan! Solo te pido que lo contrates para algún trabajo en la Corporación Capsula, aunque sea uno pequeño._

 _-Está bien, creo que tienes razón, Videl. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, Gohan no cambiará, él seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre, el mismo Gohan que todos queremos. Por ahora lo único que puedo ofrecerle un trabajo como asistente en mi laboratorio, tiene que venir mañana para que le haga una entrevista de trabajo y no te preocupes por lo del antecedente penal, esto quedará entre nosotras, nadie más debe saber que Gohan estuvo en prisión-dijo Bulma._

 _-Muchas gracias, Bulma. Gohan estará muy agradecido de que lo hayas ayudado, la está pasando muy mal y no tiene a nadie que lo apoye-dijo Videl, después de esa pequeña conversación se despidió de Bulma y salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro, ansiaba poder llegar rápido a su casa y contarle la noticia a Gohan._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-En resumen, logré convencer a Bulma y ella te dio un trabajo como asistente en su laboratorio-dijo Videl terminando de contar lo que acababa de pasar esa tarde.

-No puedo creer que hayas logrado convencerla. Bulma es una mujer muy difícil de convencer, Videl ¿lo sabías?-dijo Gohan-gracias por encontrarme un trabajo, es el primer paso para hacer que mi madre me acepte de nuevo en su vida-

-Bien, ya te ayude a conseguir trabajo, ahora tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa nueva-dijo Videl, salió de la habitación junto a Gohan, no le entusiasmaba la idea de ir a comprarse ropa nueva pero si mañana tenía una entrevista de trabajo en la Corporación Capsula, por lo menos debía lucir bien-apresúrate ¿qué estás esperando, Gohan-kun? El centro comercial y las tiendas del centro de la ciudad cierran en tres horas-

Los rayos del sol de la mañana se asomaron por la ventana de la habitación de Gohan, encandilándolo, obligándolo a despertar, abrió los ojos con lentitud y un poco de cansancio, había estado recorriendo el centro comercial con Videl probándose ropa nueva, comprando cosas que para él no eran necesarias y visitando diferentes tiendas, para cuando regreso a la realidad, ambos habían vuelto a la casa de la chica de cabellos oscuros. No recordaba en qué momento habían acomodado las compras en el armario o en qué momento habían ido a cenar, lo único que recordaba era haber vuelto a casa luego de una larga noche comprando ropa, tomó el teléfono que Videl le había comprado anoche, lo desbloqueó para ver qué hora era: eran las 9:35 a.m ¡oh dioses, dioses! casi se le olvido que hoy tenía una entrevista de trabajo. Se baño y se vistió con su ropa nueva en un tiempo record, antes de salir de la habitación se miró por última vez en el espejo, respiró profundo para calmarse, los nervios lo controlaban como aquella vez que tuvo su cita con Trunks… Trunks, oh dioses, como extrañaba a ese niño, rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar el desayuno antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Al llegar al comedor de la enorme casa, no vio a Videl y tampoco vio a su padre, el desayuno para él estaba colocado en la mesa y al lado del plato había una nota de Videl, Gohan la tomó y leyó lo que su amiga le había escrito:

 _"Lo siento, no pude esperarte más tiempo, tuve que ir a trabajar._

 _Intenté despertarte pero no reaccionabas. Te preparé el desayuno, lava los platos cuando termines._

 _Recuerda que hoy tienes una entrevista de trabajo_

 _¡Suerte, Gohan-kun! ;)"_

Gohan volvió a doblar la nota que su amiga le había escrito y la dejo en una esquina de la mesa, se sentó y empezó a desayunar lo más rápido que podía si quería llegar a tiempo a la Corporación Capsula para su entrevista de trabajo. después de desayunar y lavar los platos, Gohan cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió volando a la Corporación Capsula, por suerte no había mucha gente a esas horas de la mañana a excepción de algunos padres que corrían apresurados para dejar a sus hijos en la escuela, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros suspiró con algo de nostalgia, extrañaba la escuela, había perdido casi dos años de preparatoria por estar en la prisión pero lamentablemente, no podía dar marcha atrás, él se lo había buscado por haber empezado una enfermiza relación con Trunks en primer lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Trunks se encontraba en la escuela jugando con sus amigos y con Goten, el primer receso había comenzado y como el día estaba despejado y había sol, los niños aprovecharon para salir a jugar afuera y respirar aire puro. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas jugaba con Goten pasándose una bolita de tela de distintos colores que comúnmente se usan en las playas, más que nada en el agua y Goten tenía que devolvérsela pero la mayoría de las veces la arrojaba muy lejos y eso obligaba a Trunks a usar sus poderes de saiyajin, saltar y volar un poco para poder atraparla, por suerte no había nadie cerca del lugar donde ellos jugaban así que no corría el riesgo de ser descubierto, Trunks se sentía raro pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo ya que pensó que ese día podría estar relajado y que Hyaku no lo molestaría hoy pero estaba equivocado, sintió tres ki muy cerca de él y pudo ver que Hyaku y sus amigos caminaban despreocupadamente a un lado de ellos, este dirigió su mirada hacia el menor y le regaló una sonrisa perversa que asustó un poco al menor ya que no tenía ni idea de que plan estaba tramando en su malvada mente. Trunks, Mai, Pilaf, Goten y Shu los vieron alejarse pero ellos le restaron importancia al asunto y siguieron jugando.

-Oigan chicos ¿ustedes saben por qué Hyaku me estaba sonriendo de esa manera?-preguntó Trunks arrojándole la bolita de tela a Goten y este se la paso a Mai.

-No tengo ni idea pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir ignorándolo-respondió Goten-no sabemos qué es lo que estará tramando y más vale que no nos metamos en eso-

Mai asintió y le pasó la bolita de tela a Pilaf pero este no estaba conforme con las palabras de aquel semi-saiyajin tan parecido a su viejo enemigo, Gokū, intentaría convencer a Mai y Shu para que lo ayudaran a espiar a Hyaku y sus amigos, así averiguaría que es lo que estaban planeando hacer.

* * *

Bulma golpeteaba el extremo de su bolígrafo contra el escritorio de su oficina, sus ojos azules se desviaron al reloj que estaba ubicado junto a ella, comenzaba a impacientarse, Gohan no llegaba y ya tenía cinco minutos de retraso, sintió que había sido una mala idea darle el trabajo, se lo hubiera dejado a alguien más, miró hacia la puerta de su oficina al escuchar unos pasos correr apresuradamente hacia allí, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la científica de cabellos celestes pudo ver a Gohan parado a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella.

- _Gomenasai_ , Bulma-se disculpó Gohan intentando recuperar la respiración, pues había venido corriendo hasta la Corporación Capsula-me quedé dormido y casi me olvido que…-

-Eso no me importa, Gohan. Tienes cinco minutos de retraso en tu entrevista de trabajo-dijo Bulma molesta-ahora, toma asiento y comencemos con esto pronto, no tengo todo el día, tengo muchos proyectos que trabajar en mi laboratorio-

-Está bien, otra vez me disculpo por mi tardanza, Bulma-dijo Gohan tomando asiento en uno de los sofás individuales de tela verde ubicados frente al escritorio de Bulma-¿podemos comenzar con la entrevista?-

-Sí, Gohan. Empecemos con esto antes de que se haga más tarde.

Sin más desviaciones, Bulma comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Gohan en relación a porque creía que se sentía capacitado para el puesto de trabajo que ella iba a ofrecerle, le pidió que contara un poco sobre él y le preguntó por su formación escolar y las calificaciones que había obtenido, le preguntó si tenía algún inconveniente respecto al trabajo que le ofreció y Gohan solo negó ante la pregunta, pues sabía perfectamente que necesitaba ese trabajo, no solo para comenzar de nuevo su vida e integrarse nuevamente en la sociedad, sino para probarle a su madre que había hecho lo correcto o al menos eso era lo que quería que pensara ella.

-Bien, ya terminamos por hoy-dijo Bulma, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un papel con unos horarios anotados en él y se lo dio a Gohan-estos son los horarios en los que trabajo en mi laboratorio, puedes elegir si vienes a trabajar en la mañana o a la noche pero por favor intenta no llegar tarde porque no te lo perdonaré-

-Muchas gracias, Bulma. Sabía que podía contar contigo para lo que necesitara-le agradeció Gohan.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Por cierto, tu primer día de trabajo comienza mañana, por favor intenta no llegar tarde porque no te lo perdonaré.

-No lo olvidaré, de verdad, muchas gracias, Bulma.

Gohan se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de la científica de cabellos celestes a quien quería y apreciaba como una hermana desde que era un niño, salió de la oficina dejando a Bulma sola, cuando Gohan se fue, se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y suspiró cansada, ese iba a ser un día muy agotador y necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, cerró los ojos por unos segundos para calmarse pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos quieren ahora?-preguntó Bulma molesta, se abrió la puerta de la oficina revelando un poco el rostro del recepcionista que atendía la administración de la Corporación Capsula-lo siento mucho, no quise gritarte, no sabía que eras tú ¿qué necesitas?-

-Y-yo… venía a decirle que su madre vino a verla y solicita hablar con usted señora Briefs-dijo el recepcionista un poco nervioso.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-preguntó Bulma molesta al escuchar la palabra "señora"-¿acaso soy tan vieja para que me llames "señora"?-

-L-Lo siento ¿dije señora? qui-quise decir señorita.

-Muy bien, gracias por lo de señorita y dígale a mi madre que venga a mi oficina, necesito saber de qué quiere hablar.

-H-Hai, no se preocupe, ahora mismo llamo a su madre, seño… señorita Briefs.

El recepcionista se retiró cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Bulma detrás de él y a los pocos minutos se escucharon unos pasos volver a la oficina, el recepcionista abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a la madre de Bulma a su oficina. Panchy Briefs escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y camino unos pasos al escritorio de su hija.

-Lamento molestarte, supongo que debes tener mucho trabajo para hacer pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas-dijo la mujer de cabello rubio rizado.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme, mamá?-preguntó Bulma.

* * *

El último timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado, Trunks suspiró aliviado de que Hyaku y sus amigos no lo hubieran molestado en todo el día pero aún así, no debía bajar la guardia ni un segundo pues no sabía cuando se aparecerían para volver a molestarlo. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y salió corriendo de la escuela despidiéndose de Goten, Mai, Pilaf y Shu, Goten se despidió de Trunks con la mano y comenzó a caminar a una distancia segura para irse volando a casa, Pilaf esperó a que ambos niños se alejaran de allí y una vez que se fueron ejecutó su plan, el humanoide de piel celeste desvió su mirada disimuladamente hacia Mai y Shu quienes lo miraron un poco asustados y se miraron entre ellos sin entender que estaba tramando su jefe, enseguida se acercaron corriendo a Pilaf.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?-preguntó Mai un nudo de nervios en la voz.

-Shh… solo cállense los dos y síganme, sé que Hyaku y sus amigos están tramando algo y voy a averiguar que es-respondió Pilaf.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿acaso estás sugiriendo que los espiemos o algo así?-preguntó Shu sin poder creer lo que su jefe estaba diciendo.

-Sí, si no es eso ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?-dijo Pilaf molesto, miró a Hyaku y a sus dos amigos que se alejaban riéndose de la escuela-¡rápido! tenemos que seguirlos antes de que se vayan más lejos-

Pilaf, Mai y Shu comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían para alcanzar a Hyaku, corrieron unos pocos metros de la escuela, pudieron ver como Hyaku y sus dos amigos doblaban en una esquina, enseguida la pandilla de Pilaf se acercó sigilosamente a la esquina donde Hyaku y sus amigos desaparecieron, se apoyaron contra la pared y se asomaron a escuchar su conversación, no pudieron escuchar mucho ya que hablaban en voz baja y luego se reían a carcajadas pero no entendían de que se estaban riendo, se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos hasta que escucharon a uno de los amigos de Hyaku hablar.

-Entonces ¿ese es tu plan? ¿estás seguro de que no va a fallar?

-Créeme, este plan no puede fallar. Pronto tendré a ese niño Briefs cayendo en mi trampa-comentó Hyaku-además, últimamente he estado muy aburrido y como que… no sé, se me antoja follar algo y no hay mejor victima para ello que Trunks-

-Oh dioses ¡si que eres terrible, Hyaku! Le vas a arrebatar la inocencia a ese pequeño, estamos orgullosos de ti, amigo.

-No tienen por qué estarlo, simplemente hago mi trabajo.

Mai se horrorizó al escuchar eso, no podía creer lo que ese chico estaba diciendo ¿acaso estaba pensando violar a Trunks? Es más ¿qué le hacía pensar que Trunks aún era virgen cuando en realidad no lo era? Oh, sí, ella estaba al tanto de la enfermiza relación que su amigo mantenía con Gohan, se había enterado de eso hace dos años atrás, al principio estaba decepcionada ya que nunca podría tener oportunidad con él ahora que se había convertido en una niña pero luego entendió que para el amor no había límite de edad, así que ahora no hacía otra cosa más que apoyar a su amigo y la relación que tenía con Gohan, a pesar de que él aún estaba en la prisión. La niña de cabellos oscuros quiso gritar pero Pilaf y Shu se percataron de esto y le taparon la boca antes de que pudiera gritar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Hyaku escuchara aunque sea un pequeño grito provenir de Mai.

-Uh, Hyaku ¿escuchaste eso? Creo que hay alguien espiándonos-dijo uno de los chicos que estaba con él, tocando el hombro de Hyaku.

-Hai, lo escuché, Muasaki. Vamos a ver quién nos ha estado espiando, espero que no haya escuchado nuestro plan o nos meteremos en problemas-dijo Hyaku. Muasaki asintió y junto con el tercer chico del grupo caminaron hacia el lugar donde se escondían Mai, Pilaf y Shu, los tres se dieron cuenta de esto y enseguida se empujaron torpemente para poder escapar lo más pronto posible antes de que Hyaku y sus dos amigos los encontraran. Para cuando Hyaku llegó, ellos ya se habían ido de allí-agh ¡maldición! Se fueron… pero más les vale que no les convenga decir nada porque si lo hacen recibirán una lección que jamás van a olvidar jejeje-

Mai, Pilaf y Shu corrieron lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas les permitían, llegaron a un parque y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, evitando llamar la atención de las personas que paseaban por ahí.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar-dijo Shu sudando y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Esos malditos… ¡tienen planeado violar a nuestro amigo! No puedo permitir que hagan eso-dijo Mai molesta, estaba a punto de meter su pequeña mano en la funda de su arma para sacarla e ir a buscar a esos chicos y dispararles pero Pilaf la detuvo.

-Oye ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿te olvidas que nosotros no pedimos un deseo a las esferas del dragón para hacer esto? Sabes perfectamente porque terminamos así y lo mejor que podemos hacer es no interferir en esto, no podemos matar a esos chicos, tendríamos más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

-Uh, está bien. No vamos a interferir pero ¿acaso esperas a que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras vemos como torturan a uno de nuestros amigos?

-No es necesario, además, ese niño parecido a nuestro viejo enemigo, Gokū podrá ayudarlo-respondió Pilaf, Mai lo considero por un momento, pensando que su jefe quizás tenía razón, recordó que Goten había hecho una promesa de proteger a Trunks hasta que su hermano saliera de prisión, supuso que lo mejor sería no interferir pero si había problemas, ella intentaría salvar a Trunks, no se quedaría quieta observando cómo su amigo sufría.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

Capítulo cuatro.

Trunks llegó a casa, se quitó su mochila de la espalda y la dejó en el suelo, comenzó a caminar llamando a sus padres pero no hubo respuesta, quizás su madre estaba ocupada trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en su laboratorio y su padre entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, como siempre, a veces Trunks odiaba que sus padres no tuvieran un espacio libre para poder estar aunque sea un par de minutos con él, casi nunca los veía salvo en el desayuno o a la hora de comer, mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscando a su madre, escuchó una voz llamándolo y supo que se trataba de su pequeña hermana, Bra, quien al verlo, salió de su habitación y fue corriendo hacia su hermano, se subió en su espalda abrazándolo.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿cómo estás? ¡te extrañe mucho!-dijo Bra sin soltar a su hermano, Trunks sonrió al verla, por lo menos alguien se molestaba en darle un poco de atención.

-Hola, Bra. Yo también te extrañe-dijo Trunks bajando a su hermanita de su espalda-¿sabes dónde está mamá?-

-¿Mamá? Uh… creo que ella está hablando con alguien por teléfono-respondió Bra y con su pequeño dedo señaló donde estaba Bulma-está… ¡por ahí!-

-Gracias por decírmelo, Bra. Iré a ver con quien está hablando y también tengo que preguntarle algo-dijo Trunks, comenzó a caminar para ir al lugar que le señalo Bra donde se encontraba su madre pero la niña lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca-¿uh? ¿qué pasa, Bra?-

-Es que… tu… me prometiste que ibas a jugar conmigo después de clases-dijo Bra desviando la mirada avergonzada, jugando con la falda de su vestido.

-¿Yo te prometí eso? Lo siento pero no lo recuerdo, hermanita-respondió Trunks quien comenzó a caminar para ir a hablar con su madre.

-¡Si lo hiciste! ¡prometiste que ibas a jugar conmigo!-gritó Bra molesta, el grito hizo que Trunks dejara de caminar y se volteara para ver a su pequeña hermana por segunda vez ese día.

-Agh, bien, si tú lo dices, jugaré contigo.

-¡Siii! Vamos a mi habitación, onii-chan. te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho-exclamo la pequeña niña de cabellos celestes emocionada, tomó la mano de su hermano y los dos caminaron hacia la habitación de Bra.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña Paoz, Gokū, Chi-chi y Goten estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor, cenando los tres juntos, Gokū y Chi-chi hablaban o mejor dicho, Chi-chi lo regañaba por haber ido a entrenar a mediodía cuando ella estaba en la ciudad haciendo las compras, dejando todo el trabajo que tenía para hacer en el campo a la mitad, Gokū se disculpó con ella una y otra vez, le dijo que la próxima vez intentaría terminar todo el trabajo y cuando acabara iría a entrenar. Goten no los escuchaba, solo miraba su plato de comida con un semblante aburrido en el rostro, sus ojos divagaron por la habitación buscando algo con que entretenerse pero no encontraba nada, enseguida se posaron en una silla que estaba vacía y suspiró con tristeza, aquella silla alguna vez le perteneció a Gohan, dioses, la vida en aquella casa era muy aburrida sin él. Quizás… quizás podía ir a su nueva casa a visitarlo y estar un rato con él sin que su madre lo notara.

-Goten ¿estás bien? No has dicho nada en toda la noche y ni siquiera has tocado tu comida ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Chi-chi preocupada.

-Estoy bien, mamá. solo estaba pensando en Gohan, lo extraño mucho, quiero que vuelva a casa-respondió Goten empujando un brócoli hervido en su plato con el tenedor.

-Pues es una pena, jovencito, porque ese deseo no se hará realidad-respondió Chi-chi en un tono serio, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión-Gohan no es bienvenido en esta casa, no hasta que tenga un trabajo, una esposa y una familia normal, si él cumple con lo que le pido, podré aceptarlo como mi hijo otra vez-

-Pero, mamá… sé que quieres que Gohan sea feliz pero… ¿no te alegra que el haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame de verdad? ¿aunque ese alguien no sea una chica?

-Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para Gohan, no me importa que haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame de verdad, lo que hizo está mal y tienes que entenderlo, Goten.

-Si ser normal implica amar a alguien que no sea menor que tú o del mismo sexo como lo hizo Gohan ¡entonces yo ya no quiero ser normal!-gritó Goten sorprendiendo a su madre, en especial a Gokū, quien estaba atónito ante las palabras de su hijo y eso causo que dejara de comer por un segundo, el pequeño semi-saiyajin corrió su silla y se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a retirarse-ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme, aún tengo tarea por hacer, no me molesten-

Goten subió las escaleras a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza sacando a su madre de su trance, su semblante cambio de sorprendido a uno molesto y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, ignorando las palabras que le había dicho Goten, al menos ya sabía que Gohan no era el único que le contestaba mal. Ya dentro de su habitación, Goten puso seguro en la puerta, corrió las sábanas de su cama, tomó un par de almohadas y las colocó sobre el colchón, las cubrió con las sábanas para aparentar que estaba durmiendo y así engañaría a su madre, apagó las luces, dejando solo la luz de noche encendida, abrió la ventana de su habitación y salió volando de su casa hacia… ¿hacia dónde? No tenía ni idea de a dónde podía ir y tampoco sabía en donde podía estar Gohan pero eso no importaba ahora, lo buscaría en cuanto llegara a Satan City.

Al llegar a Satan City, Goten contempló las luces de las casas y los edificios a la distancia, miró hacia la calle, a las personas y los autos pasar debajo de él como si fueran pequeñas hormigas luminosas, sin perder más tiempo aterrizó en el centro de Satan City y comenzó a caminar por la calle repleta de gente buscando a Gohan, de vez en cuando le preguntaba a los transeúntes si alguien había visto a su "Onii-chan" pero nadie sabía que responderle, aún así no se daba por vencido y seguía caminando sin dejar de buscar a Gohan.

-D-disculpe, señora ¿sabe dónde está mi Onii-chan?-preguntó Goten jalando del abrigo de una mujer que pasaba por allí para llamar su atención.

-No pequeño, no he visto a tu hermano, tengo que irme-respondió la mujer quitando la mano del semi-saiyajin de su abrigo y salió corriendo de allí sujetando su cartera con fuerza, pues temía que solo fuese un truco para que ese niño le robara sus pertenencias, Goten la vio alejarse y comenzó a bajar la cabeza lentamente, ya no sabía qué hacer para encontrar a Gohan, se sentía solo y perdido en aquel lugar, empezaba a sentir frió, comenzó a abrazarse a sí mismo para mantenerse en calor mientras sentía las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos.

-¿Goten?-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados giró la mirada y se encontró con Gohan parado a pocos metros de él con unas bolsas en la mano que tenían el logo de un restaurante que el menor no conocía-¿qué estás haciendo afuera a estas horas?-

-¡Onii-chan!-gritó Goten, corrió emocionado hacia su hermano y se abalanzo para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Gohan se sorprendió ante el repentino abrazo así que soltó las bolsas de comida que acababa de comprar para abrazar a su hermanito.

-Goten, no respondiste mi pregunta ¿qué haces en la calle a estas horas?-preguntó Gohan una vez que tranquilizó a su hermanito.

-Estaba buscándote, no sabía donde podías estar y yo… yo quería venir a verte-respondió Goten-¿y tú qué estás haciendo en la calle a estas horas? ¿qué llevas en esas bolsas?-

-Compre algo para la cena, aproveche que tenía la tarde libre para conocer un poco mejor el centro de la ciudad y mientras caminaba me encontré con un restaurante que nunca antes había visto, por cierto ¿mamá sabe que estás aquí?

-No, mamá no sabe que escape de casa para venir a verte y no tiene que saberlo, si no me meteré en problemas-dijo Goten.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a mamá que estás conmigo.

Goten sonrió sabiendo que siempre podía contar con su hermano para ayudarlo, Gohan tomó su pequeña mano mientras sujetaba las bolsas de comida con la mano que tenía libre y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Videl. Unos minutos más tarde, Gohan y Goten entraron a la casa de Videl usando la puerta de la cocina, la luz estaba encendida, Gohan supuso que Videl había llegado temprano del trabajo y podía ayudarlo a sacar la comida de las bolsas, sus pensamientos se confirmaron al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente junto con unos pasos se aproximaron a la cocina.

-Gohan-kun ¿estás en casa?-preguntó Videl asomándose en la puerta de la cocina-¿cómo te fue en tu entrevista de trabajo?-

-Me fue bien, empiezo mañana-respondió Gohan-supuse que estarías cansada debido a que has estado trabajando todo el día así que me tome la molestia de comprar algo para cenar-

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, Gohan-kun pero yo podía cocinar, no estoy tan cansada-comentó Videl viendo las bolsas de comida que su amigo había comprado esa tarde.

-¡Onii-chan! No me habías dicho que estabas viviendo con Videl-dijo Goten un poco molesto mirando a su hermano.

-Lo siento, si no te lo dije antes, fue para que no te enfadaras conmigo. Además, Videl-chan me ofreció vivir en su casa el tiempo que quiera siempre y cuando la ayude con las tareas de la casa-dijo Gohan-piensa que si ella no me hubiera ayudado, yo estaría viviendo en la calle y no conozco a nadie más para que me ayude-

-Vi que Gohan estaba muy mal y le propuse que se quedara conmigo y mi padre hasta que encuentre otro lugar donde vivir, también lo ayude a conseguir trabajo en la Corporación Capsula.

-¿En serio? Entonces eso quiere decir que podrás ver a Trunks más seguido ¿no es así?-preguntó Goten con un tono burlón.

-Uh, Goten… yo… aún no estoy listo para que Trunks me vea, ayer salí de prisión y sería muy precipitado para él que me vea-respondió Gohan un poco apenado-bien, cambiemos de tema, voy a ocuparme de sacar la comida de las bolsas-

-De acuerdo y yo voy a preparar la mesa-dijo Videl yendo a buscar las cosas para preparar la mesa en los muebles de la cocina.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo?-preguntó Goten viendo a la amiga de su hermano tomar unos vasos de la despensa para llevarlos al comedor.

-No es necesario, Goten. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo, si quieres puedes ir a la sala a ver la televisión, te llamo en cuanto esté todo listo-respondió Videl, Goten asintió y se dirigió a la sala.

Al asomarse a la puerta de la sala, se encontró con Mr. Satan, se acercó tímidamente al sofá, se sentó apoyando su cabeza en el antebrazo mientras el hombre que estaba sentado cerca de él observaba atentamente un programa de entrevistas, estaban pasando una entrevista vieja relacionada con la batalla de Majin Buu y Mr. Satan (quien lucía mucho más joven en esa entrevista) comentaba y relataba desde su punto de vista lo arriesgado que fue para él pelear contra un ser poderoso como Majin Buu, Goten observaba la entrevista con muy poco interés, después de todo, él sabía que su padre era el verdadero salvador de la tierra. Luego de pasar casi veinte minutos escuchando la entrevista y a Mr. Satan haciendo comentarios respecto a dicha entrevista, Videl entró en la sala avisando que ya habían servido la cena y que los estaban esperando, Goten se levantó rápidamente del sofá y fue corriendo a la sala para comer con su hermano, tenía hambre y no había comido nada en casa, a pesar de que su madre había preparado la cena esa noche, Mr. Satan se unió a la cena unos minutos más tarde.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, cuando terminó, Videl se ocupó de recoger los platos sucios mientras Gohan los lavaba en la cocina, la chica de cabellos oscuros pasó por la sala encontrándose con Goten durmiendo profundamente en el sofá, acobijado únicamente con la chaqueta de su hermano, sonrió al verlo ya que era muy adorable cuando dormía. Se alejó de la sala, caminó de nuevo a la cocina, colocó el último plato junto a Gohan y se apoyó contra la encimera con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, Gohan-kun. Goten se acaba de quedar dormido en el sofá de la sala, creo que sería bueno que lo despertemos, quiero decir, él tiene que volver a casa ¿no lo crees?-preguntó Videl, Gohan no le habló solo se dedicaba a escucharla mientras ponía a secar el último plato que lavó-tus padres no tardarán en notar su ausencia y querrán buscarlo-

-No te preocupes, por eso Videl-chan. Llevaré a Goten a casa y lo dejaré sano y salvo en su habitación sin que nuestros padres se enteren-respondió Gohan-ahora mismo iré a llevarlo, voy a buscarlo a la sala. Vuelvo enseguida-

-¡Recuerda entrar por la puerta de la cocina!-le gritó Videl, pues normalmente ella ponía una alarma para proteger la casa durante la noche, a pesar de que estaba a salvo viviendo con su padre, nunca estaba de más poner una alarma en caso de emergencia.

Gohan llegó volando a su vieja casa en la montaña Paoz con un dormido Goten en sus brazos, escondió su ki para evitar ser descubierto por su padre, abrió la ventana de la habitación de su hermanito y entró, por suerte la luz de noche estaba encendida así que no le hizo falta guiarse en la oscuridad, corrió la manta y las sábanas quitando las almohadas que había debajo de ellas. Al parecer, Goten había adquirido su técnica de engañar a su madre ocultando unas almohadas bajo las sábanas cuando se escapaba por las noches para ir a ver a Trunks o a hablar con él. Con cuidado depositó al niño en su cama y lo acobijó con las sábanas y las mantas, estaba a punto de irse pero enseguida regresó sobre sus propios pasos hacia la cama de Goten, se inclinó y besó su frente haciendo que el menor sonriera en sus sueños.

-Descansa, Goten-le dijo Gohan antes de desaparecer por la ventana.


	6. Capítulo cinco

Capítulo cinco.

El despertador sonaba incesantemente, molestando a cierto semi-saiyajin que dormía boca arriba en su cama con las sábanas enredadas en su pierna derecha, un hilo de saliva escurría de la comisura de su labio inferior mojando un poco la almohada. Cerró sus ojos, apretando sus párpados con fuerza y dobló la almohada intentando ignorar ese ruido para continuar durmiendo unos minutos más pero finalmente se rindió, Goten abrió los ojos, quitó la almohada de sus oídos y se giró para ver la hora en el reloj despertador que se había llevado de la vieja habitación de su hermano, desde que Gohan había ido a prisión, había adoptado la costumbre de ir noche tras noche a su habitación para mirarla, recordar lo silenciosa que se veía sin él allí y recordar lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Goten apagó el despertador y vio la hora, eran las 11:30 a.m… oh, dioses, dioses, ¡dioses! se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela.

Se levantó de su cama, enredándose con la sábana en el proceso, pues esta aún seguía enroscada alrededor de su pierna, la desenroscó con algo de torpeza, abrió la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes ir a buscar su mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras para poder ir a desayunar con sus padres antes de que se le hiciera más tarde para ir a la escuela. Al llegar a la cocina no encontró a su madre y tampoco a su padre, supuso que había ido a entrenar con Vegeta, vio el desayuno servido en la mesa y una nota de su madre, se acercó a la mesa, tomó la nota y leyó lo siguiente:

 _"Buenos días, Goten._

 _Lamento mucho no haberte esperado para desayunar pero me tuve que ir a hacer unas compras y a visitar a Bulma, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo importante._

 _Te deje el desayuno, intenta no llegar tarde a clases"_

Minutos más tarde, Goten volaba rápidamente hacia la escuela, por suerte aún quedaban un par de minutos para que la siguiente clase comenzara, podría encontrarse con Trunks, Mai, Pilaf y Shu en el receso o al menos eso era lo que esperaba hacer, aterrizó en la entrada de la escuela y caminó hacia su salón de clases pero cuando estaba por llegar, escuchó unos gritos que provenían del salón de clases, así que corrió hacia allá y al asomarse a la puerta pudo ver a Trunks intentando defender a uno de sus compañeros de clase de Hyaku y sus otros dos amigos quienes al parecer habían comenzado desde muy temprano a intimidar a los demás, Goten se enojo al ver eso ¿acaso este infierno no iba a terminar?

-Oigan chicos, no sé si están de acuerdo conmigo pero, últimamente he estado aburrido y tengo ganas de follar algo-comentó Hyaku viendo a Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tragó saliva al escuchar eso pero no dejaría que eso pasara.

-¡No se atrevan a hacerle algo así a ese niño!-dijo Trunks molesto empujando a Hyaku, quien solo retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-¿de qué te ríes, insecto? ¡yo no le veo lo divertido!-

Trunks rápidamente se cubrió la boca ¡dioses! ¿acaso había dicho "insecto"? estaba comenzando a comportarse como su padre, pero por alguna razón, eso no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Hyaku dejó de reírse cuando Trunks lo llamo "insecto", su sonrisa se borró y miró al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con desagrado, avanzó unos pasos hasta que quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Escúchame bien, no me llames "insecto" ¿entendiste? muéstrame un poco más de respeto. Por un segundo pensé en follarme a ese niño-dijo Hyaku señalando al pequeño sentado en el suelo-pero ahora creo que tendré que tomar otra medida y enseñarte quien manda aquí-giró su mirada hacia sus dos amigos-chicos, acompáñenme, vamos a llevar a Trunks al baño y asegúrense de que no escape-

-No ¡esperen! ¿qué están pensando hacer?-dijo Trunks intentando liberarse del agarre que le aplicó Hyaku en su muñeca mientras lo sacaba del salón de clases.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz!-gritó Goten quien salió de su escondite y corrió hacia Hyaku dándole puñetazos en el abdomen pensando que con eso iba a ceder y dejaría a su amigo en paz pero no funciono, Hyaku rodó los ojos y derribó a Goten con una sola bofetada haciendo que el niño semi-saiyajin cayera de espaldas al suelo pero no se dio por vencido y fue corriendo a detener a Hyaku sujetándolo por la tela de su camiseta negra-suelta a Trunks ¡no voy a permitir que lo lastimes!-

-¡A mi no me das ordenes!-dijo Hyaku empujando a Goten haciendo que se chocara con un escritorio que había detrás de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hyaku salió del salón de clases junto a sus amigos, sujetando a Trunks por la muñeca, Goten observó cómo se llevaban a su amigo y comenzó a llorar, había roto su promesa, le había prometido a Gohan que protegería a Trunks y había fallado. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas siguió tratando de liberarse del agarre que le aplicó Hyaku, no podía usar su fuerza saiyajin por mucho que quisiera y si pudiera, la usaría para enfrentarse a esos idiotas pero su cuerpo estaba doblegado por el miedo, su agresor notó que estaba intentando escapar por lo que pudo sentir como le llegaba un fuerte golpe en la espalda baja por parte de uno de sus amigos haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo, Trunks se mantuvo cabizbajo hasta que Hyaku elevó forzosamente su mirada sosteniendo sus mejillas con fuerza con su mano derecha.

-Te salvaste de que te dejáramos una cicatriz en tu linda cara, por esta vez, pero no te salvarás de lo que estamos por darte-dijo Hyaku apretando con fuerza las mejillas de Trunks pero el semi-saiyajin se resistió y le mordió un dedo para que lo soltara-¡maldición! ¡eso dolió!-

-¡Déjame ir…!-Trunks no pudo terminar su frase, pues Muasaki se coló por detrás y le propino un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Debimos haberlo noqueado desde un principio como te sugerí-comentó Muasaki molesto-hay que llevarlo al baño y rápido o los maestros podrían sospechar-

* * *

Chi-chi llegó a la Corporación Capsula, uno de los robots asistentes de Bulma le abrió la puerta permitiendo que ingresara en la enorme edificación, caminó por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio donde la científica de cabellos celestes trabajaba en lo que parecía ser una nueva fuente de energía para su tecnología, naves y motocicletas voladoras. Gohan se encontraba allí, tomando notas y cálculos para perfeccionar la sustancia pero apenas vio a su madre, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y escondió su rostro en el cuaderno donde estaba tomando notas para que no lo vea, no quería que ella supiera que él estaba trabajando allí, por otro lado, Bulma dejó por un momento su trabajo para salir del laboratorio e ir a recibir a su amiga.

-Chi-chi, que bueno que viniste. Tengo hablar contigo sobre algo en lo que estoy trabajando y necesito tu ayuda-dijo Bulma.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude, estaba haciendo las compras ¿de qué quieres hablar, Bulma?-preguntó la mujer con cabellos oscuros recogidos en un rodete.

-No podemos hablar aquí, alguien podría oírnos y enterarse, mejor vayamos a la cocina, ahí podremos conversar sin que nadie nos espié-respondió Bulma, Chi-chi accedió, después de todo, no le vendría mal descansar un poco y quizás beber una taza de té con su amiga mientras conversaban sobre lo que la científica de cabellos celestes quería decirle.

Gohan las vio alejarse del laboratorio y se alivió un poco al saber que su madre no lo había visto. Bulma y Chi-chi caminaron hacia la cocina, al entrar, la mujer de cabellos negros tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a la barra de la cocina mientras Bulma se ocupaba de preparar un té para ella y su amiga.

-¿En qué estás trabajando que necesitas mi ayuda?-preguntó Chi-chi recibiendo la taza de té que su amiga le había preparado, Bulma tomó asiento frente a ella también con una taza de té en sus manos.

-No estoy trabajando en nada importante, de hecho, necesito que me ayudes a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks-dijo Bulma-¿sabes? He organizado buenas fiestas durante un largo tiempo pero este año no sé qué puedo hacer para sorprenderlo-

-¿Qué te parece si organizamos una fiesta con juegos y premios para el ganador?-preguntó Chi-chi.

-No es una mala idea, de hecho, pensaba hacer lo mismo en mi cumpleaños, creo que podría funcionar-respondió Bulma-tendríamos que ver qué tipo de premios recibiría el ganador y tal vez el que llegue al primer lugar en todos los juegos pueda obtener un deseo de las esferas del dragón. Bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡hay que ponernos a trabajar pronto! Tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños que organizar-

Gohan (quien se había asomado un poco por la puerta de la cocina para escuchar a su madre y a Bulma) se dio un golpe en la frente con una mano al escuchar a la científica de cabellos celestes hablar del cumpleaños de Trunks ¡dioses! ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿cómo pudo olvidarse del cumpleaños de su pequeño novio? Quizás podría pasar a verlo el día de la fiesta, si es que Bulma lo invitaba, y sorprenderlo, sería algo lindo para él que apareciera en su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba casi seguro de que Trunks lo extrañaba, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados y ese día tendrían la oportunidad de verse otra vez. Estaba por irse y volver a su trabajo cuando Bulma salió de la cocina haciendo que detuviera sus pasos.

-¡Gohan!-dijo Bulma al verlo allí-¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Deberías estar trabajando-

-E-En eso estaba pero tenía sed y quise ir a buscar agua-respondió Gohan pero Bulma detectó la mentira, ella se dio cuenta de que la había estado espiando cuando hablaba con Chi-chi-gomenasai, sabes que no puedo mentirte, Bulma, estaba escondido detrás del marco de la puerta escuchando lo que hablabas con mi madre-

-Y ¿qué llegaste a escuchar de la conversación?-preguntó Bulma con los brazos cruzados.

-No mucho, solo llegue a escuchar que estaban pensando organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Trunks ¿no es así? Por cierto ¿Cuándo es?

-Es dentro de unas semanas ¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿acaso estás planeando algo especial para él? ¿eh?-preguntó Bulma en un tono burlón casi idéntico al de Goten haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sonrojara levemente.

* * *

Trunks sintió algo frío debajo de la mejilla, abre lentamente los ojos, ve todo borroso al principio, así que parpadeó un par de veces para mirar con más claridad, trató de poner la mano en el suelo frío para levantarse pero sintió que estaba atado por los pies y las manos, podía ver a Hyaku y las zapatillas de sus amigos frente a él, reconociendo que estaba desnudo frente a ellos, bueno, no completamente desnudo, todavía estaba usando su ropa interior, se puso de rodillas con un poco de dificultad y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el baño de niños. Uno de los amigos de Hyaku alzó su rostro con la mano, Trunks trató de morderse los dedos por instinto, pero no pudo hacerlo porque lo soltó abruptamente haciéndolo caer nuevamente boca abajo en el frío suelo. Trunks trató de soltarse de las cuerdas donde estaba atado, pero solo se lastimó las muñecas, podía oír los pasos de Hyaku acercarse a él.

-Buenos días, sueño-Hyaku dijo en un tono burlón, Trunks lo miró con rabia reflejada en sus ojos azules-vas a ser una buena perra e intentarás complacernos-

-¡Nunca haré eso! ¡déjame ir! ¡déjenme salir de aquí, bastardos!-gritó Trunks realmente enojado y escupió en su cara, Hyaku lo miró enojado mientras limpia la saliva con el dorso de su mano.

-Grita todo lo que quieras pero nadie te va a ayudar-dijo Hyaku riéndose a carcajadas otra vez, Trunks sintió cómo su corazón se derrumbaba con sus palabras ácidas, porque sabía que tenía razón en todos los sentidos, se sentía vulnerable, débil y destruido

De repente, siente cómo Hyaku lo toma del brazo y lo conduce al lavamanos, obligando a Trunks a sentarse sobre él, Hyaku baja sus manos sobre la cintura de Trunks hasta que alcanzó el borde de su ropa interior y se lo quitó dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto frente a él. Trunks cerró los ojos al escuchar a Hyaku desabrochándose los pantalones y gritó de dolor al sentir cómo Hyaku introdujo su miembro dentro de él haciéndole soltar algunas lágrimas y luego escucha cómo los otros dos chicos también se desabrochaban los pantalones, sabía que no podía escapar de esa pesadilla, sabía que esos chicos lo iban a violar en aquel baño, Hyaku quitó su miembro del interior de Trunks sin cuidado, colocó al semi-saiyajin boca abajo en el lavamanos y comenzó a penetrarlo con brusquedad de nuevo, no sin antes cortarle la soga con la que tenía atados sus pies para sostener sus pequeñas piernas con fuerza dejando la marca de sus dedos en la ligeramente bronceada piel.

-Gohan... Gohan...- Trunks gimió débilmente, sintiendo el dolor de las embestidas y las manos de Hyaku tocando su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, desafortunadamente, no podía pedir ayuda porque nadie iba a ir a ayudarlo.

* * *

Gohan ya había concluido su trabajo ese día y estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en la mochila para poder irse a casa y ayudar a Videl a preparar la cena cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, estaba a punto de atenderlo pero Bulma entró corriendo al laboratorio al escuchar el teléfono sonar, normalmente cuando sonaba incesantemente se debía a algún problema en la escuela o porque debía concretar algún trabajo importante.

-¡No levantes el teléfono, Gohan! Yo atiendo-dijo Bulma descolgando el teléfono-Corporación Capsula ¿qué necesita?-

-B-Bulma, soy Goten-dijo el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Goten? ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás hablando desde el teléfono de la escuela?-preguntó Bulma preocupada.

-L-le pedí a la maestra que te llamara para que pueda decirte algo-respondió Goten-tienes que venir, algo malo le pasó a Trunks-

-¡¿Qué?! Está bien, Goten. Iré para allá-Bulma cortó la llamada, tomó unas llaves y salió del laboratorio-tengo que irme a la escuela, Gohan. Le pasó algo terrible a Trunks y debó ir a ver como está, nos vemos mañana-

-Nos vemos mañana, Bulma.

La científica de cabellos celestes salió del laboratorio y caminó hacia la cochera de la Corporación Capsula para ir a buscar su auto e ir a la escuela a buscar a su hijo lo más rápido posible. Gohan se quedó pensando en que pudo haberle pasado a Trunks para que su hermanito llamara a Bulma desde el teléfono de la escuela, quizás le había pasado algo grave, la preocupación comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo al igual que la rabia, no podía permitir que nadie lastimara a su Trunks, su niño, su bebé, Trunks era su bebé y le hizo prometer a Goten que lo protegería pero al parecer había fallado con su promesa y no pudo protegerlo en ese momento.


	7. Capítulo seis

Capítulo seis.

Trunks se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared de cemento del baño de niños de la escuela, llorando desconsoladamente, ya se había puesto su ropa de nuevo pero olvidó abrocharse los pantalones que se uso ese día, inconscientemente metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón del cual sacó un colgante que tenía el cristal con forma de pez que le regaló Gohan en su cita inoficial en la playa. Al ver el cristal, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y rompió en llanto apoyando su frente contra el cristal, se sentía tan estúpido y sucio al mismo tiempo ¿cómo pudo permitir que esos chicos lo tocaran? ¿por qué no se defendió cuando se presentó la oportunidad? Y lo más importante de todo esto ¿Gohan lo seguiría amando después de lo que pasó? Estaba seguro de que si llegaba a encontrarse con él y le contaba lo ocurrido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no volvería a hablarle o a verlo nunca más en su vida, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento como si de un pañuelo usado se tratase, Gohan nunca haría eso, sabía que él lo seguiría amando a pesar de todo. Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse al baño, su respiración se tornó acelerada y se aferró con fuerza a la pared buscando protegerse o refugiarse en ella, temía que fueran Hyaku y sus amigos que volvían para terminar lo que hicieron.

- _No, por favor, váyanse. Ya fue suficiente, no quiero recibir más torturas_ -pensó Trunks con los ojos cerrados, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse junto con unos pasos avanzar hacia él.

-¿Trunks? ¿te sientes bien?

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas descubrió la mirada para darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de Goten, quien lo miraba con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, no entendía que había pasado con su amigo y cuñado pero se encargaría ahora mismo de averiguarlo.

-E-Estoy bien, Goten. N-no te preocupes por mí, no me pasa nada-respondió Trunks secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No me mientas, Trunks. Te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que me estás mintiendo ¿puedes decirme que pasó? ¿porqué tienes marcas de dedos en tus piernas? ¿quién te hizo eso?-preguntó Goten sentándose junto a su amigo pero Trunks solo se movió a un lado, alejándose un poco de él.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, necesito que vayas a buscar ayuda, Goten.

-Está bien, le diré a la maestra que llame a tu mamá y yo le diré que venga por ti-dijo Goten, se levantó del suelo y salió del baño dejando a Trunks solo, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y Goten entró nuevamente al baño-ya llamé a tu mamá, dijo que está en camino, hasta entonces me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que llegue-

Trunks solo se limitó a asentir mientras Goten se volvía a sentar junto a él y colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro para reconfortarlo, los minutos pasaron en aquel frío y tenuemente iluminado baño y finalmente, Bulma llegó, abrió la puerta de baño de golpe, asustando a ambos niños semi-saiyajin, quienes se aliviaron un poco al verla.

-Llegue tan rápido como pude ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Bulma enseguida notó las marcas de los dedos de Hyaku sobre la piel de Trunks-¡Trunks! ¿estás bien? ¿se puede saber quién te hizo esto?-

-No quiso hablar conmigo respecto a eso, no tiene caso que intente hablar con él-respondió Goten, Trunks solo miró a su amigo y luego miro a su madre con los ojos levemente inflamados por el llanto.

-Muchas gracias por llamarme, Goten. Si no lo hubieras hecho no habría venido por Trunks, será mejor que lo lleve a casa-dijo Bulma, se acercó y se arrodilló delante de su hijo-vamos, hay que ir a casa, Trunks-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas asintió tragando saliva, como pudo se levantó del suelo, tomó la mano de su madre y salió con ella del baño no sin antes despedirse de Goten. Durante el camino que hicieron para llegar al auto, Bulma le preguntó a Trunks que le había pasado, si alguien lo había golpeado porque notó las marcas en sus piernas pero el niño no le hablaba, ni siquiera respondía sus preguntas, solo le decía que estaba bien y que nada malo le había pasado.

-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Trunks?

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, mamá! No es necesario que vuelvas a preguntármelo-respondió Trunks molesto, Bulma se quedó callada ante el repentino tono de voz con el que le habló su hijo, si él no quería hablar del tema, entonces no lo presionaría para hacerlo.

* * *

Al llegar a la Corporación Capsula, Trunks fue recibido por su hermanita Bra pero él solo la ignoró y siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación, la pequeña niña de cabellos celestes lo observó confundida, pues no entendía que le había pasado a su hermano que no le había dado un abrazo siquiera cuando llegó a casa, caminó unos pasos y se acercó a su madre.

-Mami ¿qué le pasó a mi Onii-chan?-preguntó Bra preocupada por la reciente actitud que adquirió su hermano.

-Él…-dijo Bulma queriendo buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle a su pequeña hija-tú hermano… no se siente bien, tuvo un mal día y necesita estar solo un tiempo-

-Oh… está bien ¿puedo ir a hablar con él y preguntarle que le pasó?

-Me temo que eso no será posible, tu hermano no quiere que nadie lo moleste y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a ti, a mí o a tu padre ¿entendiste, pequeña?

-Hai, entonces no molestaré a Trunks-dijo Bra sonriendo, Bulma le sonrío pero ella aún seguía preocupada por Trunks, pues no tenía ni idea de que rayos le había pasado para que se comportara tan distante y no le hablara sobre lo que había ocurrido en la escuela.

Después de la cena, Trunks fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, se metió en su cama cubriéndose con las sábanas e intentó dormir, pues estaba muy cansado, había llorado mucho y además le dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería hacer era descansar, más no le fue posible, daba vueltas en su cama buscando una posición cómoda para dormir y empezó a dar patadas y golpes a la almohada, señal de que el menor estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 _*Inicio de la pesadilla*_

 _Trunks abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver nada porque estaba rodeado en total y absoluta oscuridad, una luz iluminó de golpe el lugar donde estaba sentado encandilándolo un poco, miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía las manos atadas, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hacia él y entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir a Hyaku y sus dos amigos. Aterrado, Trunks buscó con la mirada algún sitio donde esconderse pero no encontró nada, no podía escapar, Hyaku y sus amigos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa pervertida en sus rostros, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su cuerpo temblaba, no tenía ni idea de que tenían pensado hacerle._

 _-Miren esto, chicos. Tal parece que nuestra perra vino por más-dijo Hyaku viendo disimuladamente a Trunks._

 _-Eso no es verdad ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿por qué estoy atado? ¡desátenme y déjenme ir!-dijo Trunks intentando deshacer el nudo de la soga frotando sus muñecas pero no lo logró._

 _Sintió como Hyaku separaba sus pequeñas piernas con brusquedad forzando su exponer su entrada y que el chico introdujera dos dedos violentamente en su interior haciéndolo gritar de dolor y que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, no se sentía nada bien en comparación a lo que Gohan le hacía._

 _-D-Detente, por favor… me duele mucho-se quejó Trunks al sentir los dedos de Hyaku moverse forzosamente en su interior llegando a herirlo más de lo que debía._

 _-No te quejes, niñita, es solo el comienzo, te estoy preparando para lo que viene después-comentó el chico sin dejar de penetrar a Trunks con sus dedos, el semi-saiyajin solo se quejaba por el dolor y las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos, luego de unos minutos el dolor comenzó a cesar e involuntariamente emitió unos pequeños gemidos de placer-Huh, te gusta esto ¿no es así? Cielos, Trunks, eres un maldito masoquista-_

 _-¡Cállate!-le gritó el menor, Hyaku sonrió con perversidad, al sentir que sus dedos entraban y salían fácilmente, los removió y rápidamente desabotonó sus pantalones sin dejar de ver al pequeño semi-saiyajin debajo suyo-ahora, voltéate-_

 _-¿Y para qué querría hacer eso? ¿eh? Me niego a volver a ser violado por ti._

 _-¡No es algo que te incumba! ¡obedece y voltéate!_

 _Trunks tragó saliva aterrado, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, Hyaku rodó los ojos, volteó al semi-saiyajin con brusquedad colocándolo boca abajo en el suelo bajo aquella luz que lo encandilaba, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos, de repente sintió como Hyaku introducía su miembro en su interior y comenzó a moverse con violencia en su interior haciendo que Trunks gritara y se quejara por el dolor, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin piedad de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas._

 _-¡Ya basta! Por favor, es suficiente, haré lo que quieras… ¡me duele mucho!-gimió un Trunks adolorido sintiendo las violentas penetraciones de Hyaku, sus ojos azules se desviaron a un punto lejano de la habitación y en la oscuridad pudo distinguir a Gohan-¿G-Gohan?_

 _-Me fallaste, prometiste que esperarías por mí, Trunks. Pero veo que no cumpliste con tu palabra-dijo Gohan decepcionado, iluminado por una tenue luz azul._

 _-E-Espera ¡no es lo que tu crees!-intentó explicarle Trunks, pero era tarde, pudo ver como el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se alejaba de allí-Gohan, no ¡regresa! Por favor… no te vayas-a pesar de las súplicas de Trunks, Gohan no lo escuchaba, siguió caminando hasta que el pequeño semi-saiyajin lo perdió de vista-¡GOHAN!-_

 _*Fin de la pesadilla*_

-¡GOHAN! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Trunks despertó sobresaltado debido a la pesadilla que acababa de tener, su pequeño brazo se encontraba extendido en el aire como buscando algo que se alejaba de él, rápidamente bajó su brazo y abrazó sus rodillas para poder tranquilizarse, sus cansados ojos se dirigieron al reloj despertador en su mesita de noche, eran las 3:35 a.m y aún faltaba mucho para que alguien más despertara. Suspiró agotado, llevó ambas manos a su cabello lila despeinándolo con frustración, no podía creer que haya tenido una pesadilla ¡y sobre todo con Hyaku! volvió a recostarse en su cama y se acobijo entre las sábanas esperando dormirse pero los minutos pasaban y Trunks no podía conciliar el sueño, se volvió a levantar quedando sentado en su cama y arrojo la almohada con fastidio, volvió a contemplar la hora en su reloj despertador, eran las 3:55 a.m. derrotado, se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de la Corporación Capsula, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y allí se quedo contemplando el cielo nocturno hasta que finalmente, los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se asomaron por la ciudad, bostezo pero no porque estuviera cansado, si no porque tenía sueño y no había podido dormir después de la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

* * *

Por otro lado, Gohan también se encontraba en la misma situación, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche por estar pensando en que había pasado con Trunks y sobre todo, por pensar en cómo podía sorprenderlo el día de su cumpleaños. Ahora se encontraba mirando el jardín de la casa de Videl mientras tomaba una taza de café, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las hojas de las plantas, al igual que en las gotas de rocío que conservaban los árboles, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación en donde estaba y pudo sentir el ki de Videl aproximarse a él, giró su mirada encontrándose con su amiga asomada en la puerta con una expresión de cansancio.

-¿Gohan-kun? Pensé que aún seguías dormido ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Videl.

-Lo siento, Videl-chan. No pude dormir porque he estado pensando en algo y no me dejó conciliar el sueño-respondió Gohan.

-¿En qué pensabas? ¿acaso era algo relacionado con Trunks?

Al escuchar el nombre del niño semi-saiyajin, Gohan no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, como cuando Bulma le pregunto si tenía planeado hacer algo "especial" para Trunks por su cumpleaños. Llevó una mano hacia su rostro intentando esconder su sonrojo, no quería que su amiga sospechara.

-¡¿Qué?! No, por supuesto que no, no estaba pensando en…-dijo Gohan queriendo crear una excusa para su amiga pero Videl no le creyó, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente-está bien, si estaba pensando en Trunks pero es porque Bulma me dijo que algo le pasó en la escuela y estoy muy preocupado por él-

-Gohan, no deberías preocuparte tanto por Trunks, recuerda que ya no es un niño pequeño, él puede protegerse solo-respondió Videl.

-Lo sé, sé que ya no es un niño pequeño pero no puedo dejar de verlo así o de imaginarlo así, como me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

-Cuando el momento llegue, lo ayudarás, ahora intenta distraerte un poco y no pensar tanto en Trunks.

-Supongo que tienes razón, lo intentaré, gracias Videl-chan.

Videl sonrió y se retiró de la sala de estar para ir a preparar el desayuno, Gohan dejó la taza de café en la mesa y fue a la cocina a ayudarla, después de todo, se lo debía, ella lo había ayudado a conseguir trabajo en la Corporación Capsula y él se lo agradecería ayudándola a preparar el desayuno, ya había traído la cena la noche que Goten se quedó con ellos pero Gohan sintió que no había sido suficiente, tenía que hacer algo mejor que eso. Gohan entró en la cocina y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas junto con los ingredientes para preparar unos hotcakes, al hacerlo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros recordó aquella vez que él y Trunks habían desayunado hotcakes en la cabaña en la playa luego de haber tenido sexo por primera vez, esa noche había sido increíble y a veces deseaba poder volver a revivir ese momento pero no sabía cuándo volvería a pasar.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Gohan estaba en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña pensando que podía preparar para desayunar, tenía algunos minutos para poder hacer algo antes de que Trunks saliera del baño y terminara de vestirse. Necesitaba preparar algo sencillo y rápido, pues debían volver a casa antes de que sus padres despertaran o notaran su larga ausencia, de pronto, supo lo que debía hacer: prepararía unos hotcakes, no llevaban mucho tiempo de preparación y además era algo que podían desayunar rápido antes de volver a casa. Escuchó los pasos del menor saliendo del baño, no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a sacar un bowl, una sartén, una cuchara, una jarra medidora y los ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar._

 _Minutos más tarde, tras algunos intentos por hacer que los hotcakes no se quemaran, Gohan salió de la cocina con dos platos con hotcakes y los colocó en la rústica mesa de madera del comedor, el sol de amanecer se asomaba en el mar y sus rayos chocaban contra el cristal de la ventana del comedor, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros observó la mesa ya preparada, todo estaba en orden pero faltaba una cosa: miel para ponerle a los hotcakes, regresó a la cocina y buscó por unos segundos pero no encontró la miel, así que no tuvo más alternativa que llevar mermelada de fresa._

 _Cuando colocó el frasco de mermelada en la mesa escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y Trunks salió de ella ya vestido y con su cabello lila ligeramente húmedo, Gohan pensó que se veía sexy y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para esconder su sonrojo ante el hecho de pensar que el niño se veía sexy con el cabello ligeramente húmedo por el agua del baño que se había dado._

 _-¿Por qué me miras así, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks un poco avergonzado e intimidado por la mirada de su novio._

 _-¿Eh? No te avergüences, Trunks. Yo solo estaba viendo lo lindo que te ves así-respondió Gohan, ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Trunks quien tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar que Gohan viera su sonrojo-¿no piensas bajar? El desayuno ya está listo-_

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí! tengo mucha hambre-respondió el menor, quien bajó las escaleras de un salto y camino con Gohan al comedor para desayunar juntos._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Videl-chan-la llamó Gohan al salir de sus recuerdos, la chica de cabellos oscuros desvió su mirada para ver a su amigo al tiempo que controlaba el tiempo de cocción del arroz que estaba preparando para el desayuno-necesito pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué necesitas, Gohan-kun?

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar, mejor dicho, a elegir un regalo para Trunks por su cumpleaños-respondió Gohan.

-Seguro, pero ¿qué tipo de regalo quieres darle?

-No lo sé, definitivamente intentaría elegir algo personal y que a Trunks le guste, algo que le recuerde cuanto me preocupo por él sin que sea descarado, así que solamente él puede notarlo y que no resulte aleatorio para los demás-respondió Gohan.

-Creo que en el centro comercial encontrarás lo que estás buscando, podríamos ir esta tarde después del trabajo, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras-respondió Videl.


	8. Capítulo siete

Capítulo siete.

En una línea de tiempo alternativa, se puede ver una ciudad semi-destruida, las calles están desoladas, los edificios fueron casi reducidos a escombros, los autos están destruidos, no quedan personas rondando por esa área que parecía haber sido sacada de una película de ciencia ficción post-apocalíptica, esperen un segundo ¿están seguros de que no hay nadie en aquella ciudad? Por supuesto que sí pero ¿quién es ese joven que está corriendo por esa ciudad casi en ruinas? No es nada más y nada menos que Mirai Trunks, al parecer estaba huyendo de algo ¿pero de quién? Nadie lo sabía más que él, quizás estaba huyendo de algún enemigo poderoso al cual tuvo que enfrentarse hace tiempo atrás. El joven de cabellos lilas corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se internó en una calle igual de deshabitada que las anteriores, miró a su alrededor siempre alerta a la presencia de su enemigo pero no contó con que una explosión surgiría de repente lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, apenas logró incorporarse, más ataques de energía aparecieron de repente y esto obligó a Mirai Trunks a correr nuevamente para poder evitarlos, rápidamente preparó su mejor ataque y lo lanzó contra un edificio donde creyó estar escondido su enemigo, se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque, listo para enfrentar a su enemigo pero una potente explosión surgió del interior del edificio y lamentablemente, Mirai Trunks tuvo que escapar para evitar que la explosión lo alcanzara, esto solo provocó más daño y destrucción en aquella ciudad.

- _No puede ser, otra ciudad fue destruida…_ -pensó Mirai Trunks escondido en una pequeña cueva entre las montañas- _tengo que irme más lejos, no puedo permitir que me encuentre_ -

Casi llegando el atardecer, Mirai Trunks llegó a la ciudad del Norte donde se estaban refugiando, él y su madre, caminó por las deshabitadas calles, esquivó algunos escombros siempre alerta a la aparición de su enemigo en aquella ciudad hasta que finalmente dio con el edificio donde se encontraba su madre, dentro del edificio, Bulma se trabajaba frente a la pantalla de una maquina que se ocupaba de cargar el tanque de la máquina del tiempo con la energía suficiente para poder usarla, aunque no era mucha, pues tenía menos de la mitad ¿por qué la máquina del tiempo no estaba allí pero si estaba su tanque de energía? La respuesta era sencilla, hace unos años atrás, Bulma y Mirai Trunks tuvieron que abandonar la Corporación Capsula, la cual ahora se encontraba en un estado mucho más deplorable que cuando atacaron los androides. Así que tuvieron que buscar otro lugar donde refugiarse, dejando olvidada la máquina del tiempo en el viejo laboratorio de la científica de largos cabellos celestes.

-¡Mamá!-Bulma salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

-¡Trunks! Dioses, me alegra mucho que estés bien-dijo Bulma feliz de volver a verlo.

-Tú también estás bien, mamá-dijo Trunks, sus ojos se desviaron al tanque de energía que habían logrado sacar de la máquina del tiempo.

-Lo siento, esa es toda la energía que he podido reunir para el viaje-dijo Bulma al ver la decepción reflejada en el rostro del joven de cabellos lilas.

-¿En serio eso es todo lo que has podido reunir?-preguntó Trunks preocupado, pues la energía no alcanzaba para que pudiera hacer dos viajes, solamente le alcanzaba para uno.

-No te desanimes, estoy segura de que con esto podremos hacer algo.

-Pero, solo alcanza para un viaje de ida.

-Supongo que buscarás alguna forma de regresar, pero no podemos saberlo con certeza, eso quedará a tu suerte.

-Has estado trabajando todo el día ¿no es así? Deberías descansar un poco-dijo Mirai Trunks.

-No te preocupes por mí, por ahora debemos apresurarnos y terminar con esto-respondió la científica de cabellos largos celestes, oprimió unos botones en la pantalla táctil de la máquina, cerró el tanque de energía y la apagó-tenemos que llevar el tanque a la Corporación Capsula-

-Yo iré hacia allá, tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

-No, yo también iré contigo, cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿qué tal si ese sujeto te ataca en el camino a la Corporación Capsula? Sí algo le llega a suceder a este tanque, el trabajo y esfuerzo de todo un año habrá sido en vano.

-Lo entiendo.

-Otra cosa, Trunks, muchas vidas se han perdido tratando de obtener esta energía, no te olvides de ello. Tu objetivo es claro, tienes que llegar al pasado lo antes posible, eres nuestra última esperanza, sin ti, todo estará perdido-dijo Bulma, Mirai Trunks solo asintió comprendiendo lo que su madre quería decirle-muy bien, tenemos que irnos, Mai nos está esperando-

Automáticamente una capa protectora se cerró alrededor del tanque, cuando eso sucedió, una fuerte explosión surgió, destruyendo la pared del refugio donde se escondían Mirai Trunks y Bulma, el joven de cabellos lilas apartó a su madre en un intento por protegerla. Su enemigo los había encontrado, finalmente dio con el refugio en el que se estaban escondiendo, Bulma escuchó otra explosión y unos pasos aproximarse velozmente hacia ella.

-¡Tienes que irte de aquí, Trunks!-le dijo Bulma, Mirai Trunks no se movió de su lugar, de entre las sombras pudo ver un par de ojos rojos observándolo.

-¡Mamá!

-Trunks, vete. Tienes que irte lo más pronto posible-le dijo Bulma, aquel ser oculto entre las sombras tomó a la científica de largos cabellos celestes por el cuello de su bata de laboratorio con fuerza mientras preparaba un ataque de energía dirigido hacia ella.

-No ¡no le hagas daño!-le gritó el joven de cabellos lilas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, su enemigo disparó su ataque de energía creando una nueva explosión que obligo a Trunks a escapar de allí mientras sostenía el tanque de la máquina del tiempo con fuerza para que no se cayera al suelo y se rompa, la tristeza lo invadía, le dolía haber perdido a su madre, la única persona que lo había estado apoyando todo este tiempo además de Mai, hablando de Mai, debía reunirse con ella rápido y llegar a la Corporación Capsula para buscar la máquina del tiempo.

- _Mamá, regresaré con ayuda, te prometo salvaré este mundo_ -pensó Mirai Trunks mientras corría por las deshabitadas calles de la ciudad para encontrar a Mai.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la línea de tiempo original, esa misma tarde, al terminar el trabajo, Videl y Gohan se reunieron en el centro de Satan City para ir caminando juntos al centro comercial, pues Videl debía hacer sus compras y Gohan tenía que encontrar el regalo indicado para Trunks por su cumpleaños. Lo que Gohan no esperaba ver al entrar al centro comercial con su amiga, era a Trunks sentado en una de las bancas de cemento que había allí para que las personas se sentaran junto a una niña de cabellos oscuros que estaba hablando con él y lo abrazaba, se quedó estático, observándolos por un segundo, sintiendo como la sangre hervía por todo su cuerpo e instintivamente cerró las manos en forma de puño, estaba celoso, sí, celoso de que una niña le estuviera robando la atención a su bebé, cuando le prometió que solo sería de él y de nadie más.

Por otro lado, Trunks dejó de hablar con Mai al sentir a alguien observándolos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada encontrándose con un joven de cabellos oscuros que se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Gohan?-dijo Trunks sin poder creer que él estuviera allí, al haber sido descubierto, Gohan rápidamente desvió la mirada y se alejó caminando de allí para encontrarse con Videl, Trunks le pidió a Mai que lo esperara, se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo a alcanzar a Gohan-Gohan ¡espera! ¿a dónde vas?-

Trunks intentó seguir a Gohan esquivando a la avalancha de personas que caminaban en el centro comercial sin mucho éxito pues con cada paso que daba, la avalancha crecía más y más hasta que en un punto, perdió a Gohan de vista, intentó localizarlo con la mirada e incluso trató de sentir su ki pero ya no estaba allí. Suspiro rendido y regreso al lugar donde lo estaba esperando su amiga.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente, Trunks? ¿qué sucedió?-preguntó Mai preocupada por su amigo.

-Creí haber visto a Gohan pero veo que me equivoque…-respondió Trunks-además, es imposible que Gohan esté aquí, quiero decir, él está en la prisión y no saldrá hasta dentro de tres años ¿verdad?-

-Quizás tengas razón, a lo mejor tu mente te hizo pensar que Gohan estaba aquí y decidió engañarte yendo a buscar una visión que no existe-dijo Mai.

Gohan estaba escondido en un pasillo que conducía a los baños, tenía la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared, su respiración era acelerada, llevó su mano hacia su pecho buscando su corazón y pudo sentir que este latía con fuerza, la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, por poco había sido visto por Trunks y no quería que él lo viera, no aún, planeaba aparecer en su fiesta de cumpleaños y sorprenderlo junto con el regalo que tenía pensado darle ese día, lo único que él no conocía era la razón por la cual Trunks y Mai estaban juntos en el centro comercial.

 _Hace unos minutos atrás…_

Trunks lloraba desconsoladamente con la espalda apoyada en una de las frías paredes de la escuela junto a él había un cesto de basura manchado con algo de vómito, sus pequeñas manos se encontraban apoyadas en su estómago intentando calmar su dolor y el hambre que sentía, pues no había comido nada desde hacía horas, la razón por la que estaba allí era porque Hyaku lo había acorralado al salir de la escuela luego de despedirse de Goten, Shu y Pilaf y entregarles las invitaciones para su fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual se realizaría en una semana, el chico le prometió a Trunks que no lo molestaría durante toda la semana si le hacía un pequeño "favor", el cual claramente era que Trunks le practicara sexo oral pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se negó a hacerlo.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-De acuerdo, si no quieres hacerlo, no solo voy a tener que violarte si no que sufrirás el doble toda la semana-dijo Hyaku queriendo desabotonarse los pantalones._

 _-¡No! Por favor, no lo hagas, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo-dijo Trunks deteniendo a Hyaku, el chico se mostró convencido ante la suplica del menor._

 _-Está bien, no lo haré pero aún así debes hacer este "favor" que te estoy pidiendo._

 _El niño trago saliva, no tenía otra opción más que obedecer, con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas logró desabotonar el pantalón de Hyaku bajándolo junto con su ropa interior revelando su más que necesitada erección, Trunks se quedó sorprendido, no era tan grande como la de Gohan pero estaba seguro de que eso no entraría completamente en su boca._

 _-No te sorprendas, estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que haces este tipo de cosas-comentó Hyaku con burla sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿y bien? ¿qué estás esperando? ¡empieza de una vez! no tengo toda la tarde-_

 _Trunks asintió, sacó su lengua un poco dudoso y comenzó a lamer tímidamente la erección de Hyaku, haciendo que el chico emitiera unos cuantos gemidos leves, aquello se sentía bien para él mientras que para Trunks se sentía extraño y sobre todo estaba avergonzado, no sabía que diría Gohan si lo viera haciendo algo como eso, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Hyaku aferrándose con fuerza en sus cabellos lilas haciendo que el pequeño semi-saiyajin emitiera un quejido de dolor, sintió como se atragantaba al ver que Hyaku embestía contra su pequeña boca violentamente para acelerar el ritmo._

 _-¡Ah, si! Sigue así, eres una jodida perra, Trunks Briefs-comentó Hyaku sin soltar la cabeza del menor, al contrarió, aferro sus dedos con más fuerza en sus cabellos lilas, por otro lado, Trunks comenzó a lamer y succionar su miembro a un ritmo desesperado-¡maldición! Aah… me voy a correr-_

 _Sin tener tiempo a apartarse siquiera, Hyaku colocó ambas manos en la cabeza de Trunks ejerciendo más presión contra su miembro y se corrió dentro de su boca, impregnándola con su esencia, Trunks sintió que se estaba ahogando y se separó bruscamente de Hyaku con algo de semen escurriendo de su boca, pudo sentir una fuerte punzada en su estómago por las nauseas y rápidamente salió corriendo a vomitar en un cesto de basura, algo de vomito cayó fuera de este._

 _-Muy mal, Trunks. Tendrías que haber aceptado lo que te di-dijo Hyaku un poco molesto, Trunks solo lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para expulsar todo el semen del chico de su estómago-bien, supongo que con eso estamos a mano, no te molestaré por una semana… nos vemos el lunes-_

 _Con estas palabras, Hyaku se retiró de allí dejando a Trunks solo en aquel frío lugar, el semi-saiyajin se apoyó contra la pared respirando aceleradamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su estómago le dolía y quería llorar ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esta tortura? Ya tenía suficiente soportando las pesadillas que noche tras noche le impedían conciliar el sueño ¿y ahora tuvo que practicarle sexo oral a ese bastardo? Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared, apoyó sus manos en el frío suelo y comenzó a llorar para poder aliviar su dolor. Mai lo encontró unos minutos más tarde, intentó convencerlo de llevarlo a casa pero Trunks se negó, no quería que su madre lo viera así y le preguntara que había pasado, así que ella le sugirió que fueran al centro comercial a tomar un helado juntos, quizás con eso se sentiría mejor y tendría más confianza para hablar._

 _*Fin flashback*_

* * *

 _Volviendo a la situación actual…_

-Oye, Trunks-dijo Mai apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, Trunks salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la niña que estaba sentada junto a él-creo que deberías hablar con alguien más respecto a lo que te está pasando, creo que deberías decirle a la maestra o quizás a tu madre, ellas podrían ayudarte-

-No lo sé, Mai. No quiero hablar de eso con ellas, no lo entenderían-respondió Trunks volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, Trunks. Si no quieres hablar con ellas ¿a quién le pedirás ayuda? ¿A tu padre? dudo mucho que él quiera ayudarte-dijo Mai.

-¡No necesito que me ayudes, Mai! No quiero hablar con nadie respecto a lo que paso esta tarde y aquella vez en el baño, déjame en paz-dijo Trunks, se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de allí, Mai intentó detenerlo pero lo había perdido de vista.

Gohan aún seguía escondido en el pasillo que daba al baño del centro comercial, cuando escuchó una voz llamarlo, pudo sentir el ki de Videl aproximarse hacia él, respiró profundo para calmarse y salió de su escondite sorprendiendo a su amiga quien al parecer acababa de salir de dos locales, pues llevaba dos bolsas con las marcas de dichos locales en su brazo.

-Gohan-kun ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por un largo rato-dijo Videl un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, Videl-chan. Fui al baño y había muchas personas esperando-respondió Gohan.

-Está bien, hay que apresurarnos, tenemos que buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Trunks y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Gohan no dijo nada, comenzó a caminar con Videl por el centro comercial buscando un regalo de cumpleaños que fuera apropiado para Trunks, estuvieron mirando locales por un largo tiempo pero Gohan no encontraba nada que le gustara o que fuera útil como regalo de cumpleaños para un niño, ni siquiera los juguetes lo convencían, si iba a regalarle algo, ese algo tenía que ser especial, de pronto, escuchó a Videl llamándolo, caminó hacia ella y pudo ver que estaba parada frente al escaparate de una joyería.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿qué piensas que puede haber en este lugar como regalo para Trunks?-preguntó Gohan.

-Tú solo cállate y lee eso-dijo Videl señalándole un letrero pegado en la puerta del local, Gohan se acercó un poco y pudo ver que el letrero decía que esa joyería se especializaba en hacer anillos, brazaletes y collares ya sea con grabados, tu nombre o con el nombre de la persona a quien se lo ibas a regalar-¿qué dices? Creo que aquí podemos encontrar el regalo adecuado para Trunks-


	9. Capítulo ocho

Capítulo ocho.

Al entrar en la joyería, Gohan pudo ver cientos de mostradores de cristal que exhibían diferentes collares, anillos, aretes y brazaletes de diferentes metales, decorados con llamativas piedras preciosas, otros tenían un dibujo hecho en oro o bronce, Videl estaba fascinada con la belleza que esos accesorios poseían, en cambio Gohan observaba detenidamente buscando algo que pudiera regalarle a Trunks hasta que una sombra bloqueó su visión, elevó su mirada y se encontró con una chica joven de cabello marrón rizado del otro lado del mostrador donde Gohan miraba aquellas piezas de joyería.

-Buenas tardes ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?-le preguntó aquella joven al ver a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin desvió su mirada por un segundo hacia Videl quien estaba mirando unos collares de perlas y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

-H-Hola, s-sí, necesito ayuda con algo-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso.

-Está bien ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Verás, esto es algo complicado, yo…-dijo Gohan buscando una forma de explicarle a la chica que estaba buscando un regalo para un niño-vi el letrero que decía que ustedes hacen brazaletes con el nombre de la persona a quien se lo regalarías ¿no?-la chica asintió lentamente-bien, quisiera pedirles que me hagan uno de esos brazaletes-

-Oh, ya entiendo ¿es para regalárselo a la chica que está allí?-preguntó la joven detrás del mostrador señalando a Videl, Gohan desvió su mirada otra vez hacia su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Gohan llamando la atención de las pocas personas que estaban allí pero sobre todo, llamó la atención de Videl con su grito, la chica de cabellos oscuros se acercó al mostrador donde estaba su amigo, quien rápidamente se disculpó con ella y con las personas que estaban allí un poco avergonzado.

-Creo que se está confundiendo, el brazalete no es para mí-dijo Videl queriendo ayudar a Gohan-no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos-

-¿En serio? Es una pena que no estén saliendo porque se ven muy lindos juntos-comentó la chica, ante dicho comentario, Gohan quiso rodar los ojos en señal de fastidio pero se contuvo ¿es en serio? ¿qué rayos le pasaba a la gente? ¿por qué todos querían emparejarlo con Videl? Al parecer nadie entendía que ellos solo eran amigos y nada más-ok, no los molestaré más con eso, enseguida vuelvo-la chica abandonó el mostrador por unos segundos y regresó con unos brazaletes acomodados en una especie de cojín de terciopelo azul- estos son los brazaletes que tenemos disponibles ¿qué quieres poner en el brazalete?-

-Quiero que tenga algo especial pero que a su vez sea personal-respondió Gohan mirando los brazaletes hasta que finalmente encontró el adecuado-y sé que podemos ponerle al brazalete-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros registro el mostrador por unos segundos buscando un papel y un bolígrafo para dibujar, finalmente los encontró, tomó un papel que servía como nota autoadhesiva y un bolígrafo negro, lo destapó y con cuidado comenzó a trazar el dibujo bajo la curiosa mirada de Videl y la atenta mirada de la chica, cuando terminó, le mostró el dibujo a la chica: en el medio del brazalete le indicaba que quería que le hicieran un grabado del símbolo de la familia real saiyajin del planeta Vejitasei y en el interior del brazalete quería otro grabado pero este sería diferente, sería el grabado de la flor no me olvides.

-¿Cuándo creen que estará listo el brazalete?-preguntó Videl al tiempo que Gohan le daba el dibujo a la chica.

-Creo que el brazalete estará listo para mañana en la tarde o quizás estará listo la semana entrante, pues tenemos muchos pedidos atrasados-respondió la chica tomando el dibujo que había hecho Gohan-¿a qué hora podría pasar a buscar el brazalete?-

-Puedo venir aquí después del trabajo-respondió Gohan, la chica asintió, tomó nuevamente el cojín con los brazaletes y lo volvió en su lugar correspondiente, regresó con el semi-saiyajin y después de anotar en un papel el horario para ir a retirar el brazalete, Gohan pagó el brazalete, se despidió de la chica y salió de la joyería acompañado de Videl, no sabía qué hora era pero probablemente se les estaba haciendo tarde para volver a casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el futuro alternativo, Mirai Trunks bajo unas escaleras con dificultad y pudo ver una puerta cerca de ellas, supo que ese era el lugar donde Mirai no Mai se estaba escondiendo, avanzó con cuidado y tocó la puerta para que la joven (en apariencia, pues mentalmente tenía setenta años) pudiera reconocerlo pero al parecer eso no funciono.

-¿Quién está ahí afuera?-preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

-Mai, no tengas miedo, soy yo, Trunks. Déjame pasar por favor-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas del otro lado de la puerta, Mirai no Mai reconoció la voz de su amigo y lentamente quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió asomando un poco su rostro.

-¡Trunks! Gracias al cielo que viniste ¿estás bien?-preguntó Mirai no Mai preocupada, su amigo le contó cómo pudo todo lo que había pasado mientras iba de camino al refugio donde se escondía con su madre, la joven lo dejó pasar para que descansara un poco y bebiera un poco de agua de la única botella que aún conservaba en el refugio-¿por qué Bulma no vino contigo? ¿acaso le paso algo?-

-Ella… e-ella… nosotros… él nos encontró cuando estábamos por venir hacia aquí-respondió Mirai Trunks recordando lo que pasó hace unos momentos atrás-intenté protegerla pero fue demasiado tarde-

-No, ¡no puede ser!… ella no pudo…-dijo Mirai no Mai sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando pero fue interrumpida al escuchar a Mirai Trunks gritando y llorando sin control.

-¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡¿por qué tenías que irte?! Mamá….-exclamó el joven de cabellos lilas sin dejar de llorar, Mirai no Mai se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo, sabía lo doloroso que era para su amigo haber perdido a su madre, Bulma siempre había estado allí para ayudarlo además de ella, pasados unos minutos, Mirai Trunks se tranquilizó un poco, Mirai no Mai se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar algo entre las cajas que había en el refugio.

-Oye ¡mira esto! ¡encontré algo estupendo!-dijo Mirai no Mai acercándose a su amigo, Mirai Trunks elevó un poco la mirada y vio una lata de comida con una cuchara de plástico en la mano de su amiga-no se ve tan mal ¿verdad? ¡ni siquiera es alimento para perros! Adelante, tienes que comer, te sentirás mejor-

-Muchas gracias…-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas secándose las lágrimas, tenía hambre y no había comido nada en todo el día, escapar de su enemigo lo había dejado sin energías y necesitaba reponerlas-gracias a mi madre… finalmente reunimos la energía suficiente para la máquina del tiempo-

-¡¿En serio?!

-Pero apenas alcanza para un viaje de ida… no es suficiente para regresar-respondió Mirai Trunks, dejó de comer y le acercó la lata con la mitad de su contenido a Mirai no Mai.

-N-No te preocupes por mi ¡e-estoy bien! ¡es toda para ti!-dijo la joven un poco nerviosa.

-Tú también tienes que comer, todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora es dar lo mejor de nosotros-dijo Mirai Trunks-le prometí eso a mi madre-se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la ventana mientras Mirai no Mai se concentraba en comer lo que quedaba en la lata de conserva-cuando oscurezca, haremos un pequeño viaje… iremos diecisiete años atrás-

-¿Diecisiete años? ¿estás seguro de lo que dices, Trunks?-preguntó Mirai no Mai colocando la cuchara de plástico en la lata vacía.

-Sí, iremos a una línea de tiempo alterna donde mi padre y los guerreros Z aún están vivos-respondió Mirai Trunks con determinación.

Al caer la noche, ambos amigos se prepararon para salir, Mirai no Mai preparaba una mochila con algunos suministros y el tanque de energía para la máquina del tiempo mientras Mirai Trunks se ocupaba de cargar el rifle de su amiga.

-Oye, Trunks ¿qué tiene de especial volver al pasado?-preguntó Mirai no Mai con curiosidad mientras cerraba la mochila con los suministros necesarios para el viaje.

-Fue allí donde todo cambió. Si cambiara esas circunstancias, probablemente no podría regresar exactamente a ese mismo mundo-respondió Mirai Trunks.

-¿Eso fue donde derrotaste a aquellos androides?

-Sí, y gracias a ello se creó una línea de tiempo donde mi padre y los guerreros Z siguen vivos.

-También derrotaste a los androides en aquella línea de tiempo y gracias a ello perduró la paz aquí…-dijo Mirai no Mai-al menos hasta que **"él"** apareció-

-Cuando me estaba escondiendo, no había forma de que pudiera localizarme… pero se las arregló para encontrarme, eso significa que pudo sentir mi ki. Leer el ki de alguien y controlarlo es una técnica que solo los saiyajin poseen, si mis cálculos son correctos, eso solo indica que él podría ser…

-¡Espera un segundo! Si tienes razón, probablemente también empezó a detectar mi ki…-dijo Mirai no Mai preocupada.

-Dependiendo de cuál sea el caso, no nos queda mucho tiempo, tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Mirai Trunks entregándole el rifle a su amiga.

-Está bien.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Mirai no Mai y Mirai Trunks caminaban por una alcantarilla que los conduciría hacia la Corporación Capsula, era peligroso que fueran por la ciudad, pues aquel misterioso enemigo los estaba buscando para atacarlos sin piedad y la mejor opción que tenían era ir por aquella alcantarilla para evitar ser descubiertos, algo de basura flotaba en el agua sucia y no había mucha iluminación allí abajo.

-Tendría que estar justo aquí, arriba de nosotros-dijo Mirai Trunks apoyando su mano en una escalera de metal que conducía a la salida, apoyó un pie para comenzar a subir pero enseguida recordó algo-Mai, quédate aquí abajo, voy a revisar que todo esté bien afuera-

El joven de cabellos lilas subió las escaleras, levantó un poco la tapa de la alcantarilla y miró a su alrededor, pero más que nada miró al cielo en caso de que su enemigo apareciera, no vio nada, todo estaba en orden.

-¡Muy bien! Está despejado-le avisó Mirai Trunks a su amiga, levantó por completo la tapa de la alcantarilla y ayudo a Mirai no Mai a subir, una vez afuera, ambos amigos comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia la Corporación Capsula, Mirai Trunks intentó abrir la puerta principal mientras Mirai no Mai tomaba guardia, vigilando que no hubiera peligro a la vista-maldición… la puerta está atascada…-elevó sus manos creando una ráfaga de ki-supongo que no tengo otra opción-

Con un potente estallido logró derribar la puerta principal de la enorme y casi destruida edificación, la explosión sobresaltó a Mirai no Mai quien desvió su mirada para ver qué fue lo que había provocado la explosión y había sido nada más y nada menos que su amigo.

-¡Baka! ¡¿Qué tal si se da cuenta?!-preguntó la joven sin dejar de sostener su rifle.

-Ya llegamos hasta aquí… estaremos bien-respondió Mirai Trunks observando el interior de la Corporación Capsula, de pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir un ki poderoso detrás de ellos y supo que su enemigo estaba allí ¡los había descubierto!

-Yo supuse que volverías aquí-exclamó la figura misteriosa detrás de ellos, Mirai Trunks dirigió su mirada hacia aquella figura y arrojó una ráfaga de ki que pudo esquivar ágilmente, miro a Mirai no Mai y tomó la mano de su amiga con fuerza-¡Mai! apresúrate ¡debemos entrar mientras tengamos la oportunidad!-

Ambos amigos corrieron por los pasillos de la casi destruida edificación hasta llegar al viejo laboratorio de Bulma donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo pero apenas llegaron, se encontraron con la figura misteriosa parada en el borde de una enorme abertura en el techo y las paredes.

-Tenía razón, puedes sentir el ki-dijo Mirai Trunks, la figura misteriosa lanzó ataques de energía hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y este rápidamente los esquivo procurando proteger a su amiga, los ataques se estrellaron contra el suelo creando una fuerte explosión que los obligo a tirarse en el suelo-¡Mai, tienes que irte! ¡la máquina del tiempo está cruzando esa puerta!-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! No puedo dejarte aquí, Trunks.

-¡Apresúrate y vete de aquí! ¡intentaré detenerlo como pueda!

El joven se dirigió volando hacia su enemigo, este sonrió con maldad, pues sabía que enfrentarlo era en vano, rápidamente le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo envió a caer contra el suelo de forma brusca, Mirai Trunks se incorporó con dificultad mientras calmaba el dolor en su cuerpo. La figura misteriosa saltó del techo y aterrizo en el suelo, avanzando lentamente hacía él.

-En verdad que eres una molestia… ahora ya no podrás escapar.

Unos disparos cayeron a los pies de aquel misterioso enemigo haciendo que se volteara para ver de dónde venían lo disparos y pudo ver a Mirai no Mai parada en el barandal del segundo piso de la Corporación Capsula sin dejar de disparar su rifle, en lugar de haber ido hacia la máquina del tiempo, se había quedado allí para ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Aquí estoy, maldito! ¡si quieres ir con él, tendrás que acabar conmigo primero!-le gritó la joven sin dejar de sostener su rifle.


	10. Capítulo nueve

Capítulo nueve.

Mirai no Mai posicionó su rifle apuntando a unos contenedores de gasolina, le disparó a uno provocando que cayera con un fuerte sonido y el líquido se derramara por el suelo, el disparo de rifle creo unas chispas que al hacer contacto con la gasolina, provocaron que el contenedor estallara creando una explosión que fuera capaz de detener al misterioso enemigo aunque sea por unos breves minutos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-preguntó Mirai Trunks al ver lo que su amiga había hecho, al parecer la explosión no fue suficiente para detener a su enemigo, pues este se protegió como pudo de las llamas que lo rodeaban.

-¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad y vete de aquí! ¡eres el único que puede salvarnos!-le respondió Mirai no Mai, aquel poderoso enemigo surgió de entre el humo y las llamas, elevó su mano hacia hacia la joven quien preparo su rifle para dispararle.

-¡De-detente! ¡no lo hagas!-le gritó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas a su amiga intentando detenerla.

Pero, inesperadamente, su enemigo preparó un potente ataque de energía que fue lanzado hacia Mirai no Mai, quien no pudo evitar el ataque e impactó contra ella haciendo que emitiera un fuerte grito de dolor, cayendo por los aires donde unos escombros amortiguaron su caída, Mirai Trunks fue corriendo a ayudarla y verificar que estuviera bien, con rapidez comenzó a remover los escombros del suelo y se encontró con su amiga debajo de ellos, estaba gravemente herida, tenía una profunda herida en la frente de la cual salía algo de sangre, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, el joven de cabellos lilas cargó a su amiga y pudo ver como uno de sus brazos colgaba inmóvil en el aire.

-¡Mai!-gritó Mirai Trunks preocupado abrazando el cuerpo prácticamente sin vida de su amiga-no… no… Mai-

Permaneció en esa posición, abrazando a su amiga muerta mientras escuchaba los pasos de su enemigo avanzar hacia él. Al sentir su presencia cerca de él, Mirai Trunks recostó el cuerpo de Mirai no Mai en el suelo y desvió su mirada llena de odio hacia su peor enemigo, la gasolina del contenedor que Mirai no Mai había derribado hace poco se esparció hacia unos cables cortados incendiando una abertura que había en las paredes.

-No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ella-comentó su enemigo misterioso con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, se acercó un poco más revelando su verdadera forma entre las llamas, aquel enemigo tenía un aspecto físico similar a Gokū -será mejor que disfrutes los últimos momentos de tu vida, Trunks-

-Eres un bastardo… ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a Mai?-dijo Mirai Trunks enfurecido parado junto al cuerpo de su amiga, el Gokū maligno solo sonrió con cinismo al haber hecho enfadar a su rival, Mirai Trunks canalizó todo su poder liberando su transformación-¡masenko!-

El Gokū maligno se protegió rápidamente de este ataque pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo, pues el masenko de Mirai Trunks era tan poderoso que logró enviarlo fuera de la Corporación Capsula, separó sus brazos deshaciendo el ataque, miró hacia el interior de la edificación esperando ver salir a su enemigo, sin embargo; no contaba con el hecho de que Mirai Trunks saldría de allí con un fuerte salto, sosteniendo su espada para poder acabar con el Gokū maligno, pero este supo esquivar su ataque retrocediendo solo unos pasos, haciendo que la espada del joven de cabellos lilas se clavara en el suelo, soltó su espada y se dirigió hacia su contrincante dándole un certero golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder. Mirai Trunks comenzó a repartir ataques certeros hacia su enemigo pero el Gokū maligno los bloqueaba con agilidad y precisión, en un descuido del semi-saiyajin, logró detener su puño y con su mano creó un potente ataque de energía que lo lanzó lejos de él, quedando tendido en el suelo, el joven de cabellos lilas vio su espada cerca de él, se incorporó y la removió con el trozo de tierra donde fue clavada, arrojó el trozo de tierra contra su enemigo pero este se teletransportó apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás del semi-saiyajin propinándole un codazo en la espalda haciendo que cayera otra vez al suelo.

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías derrotarme con tal nivel de habilidad?-preguntó aquel sujeto similar a Gokū tomando la espada de Mirai Trunks-bien, entonces… ¿qué tan poético sería… el acabarte con esta espada tuya? Todo ha terminado para ti, esa pequeña luz de esperanza morirá contigo-

Al escuchar esa palabra, en la mente del joven de cabellos lilas surgieron las palabras que le dijeron Mirai no Mai y su madre para motivarlo a seguir peleando por la supervivencia de aquellos que seguían con vida en el planeta.

 _"_ _Tu objetivo es claro, tienes que llegar al pasado lo antes posible, eres nuestra última esperanza, sin ti, todo estará perdido"_

 _"¡Tú eres el que debe sobrevivir!"_

De pronto, sintió que aquellas palabras tenían efecto en él como aquella vez que su sensei Gohan lo motivó a convertirse en súper saiyajin hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin perder más tiempo, lanzó unas ráfagas de ki sobre la tierra creando una enorme nube de polvo para distraer a su enemigo y poder ir a buscar la máquina del tiempo, debía huir de allí para poder ir al pasado lo más pronto posible. El Gokū maligno despejó con un movimiento de manos la nube de polvo para encontrar a su enemigo pero al parecer no estaba allí, su mirada se desvió al interior de la casi destruida Corporación Capsula.

- _¿Volvió a ese lugar? Debe haber ido por algo muy importante allí…_ -pensó el Gokū maligno, escuchó el sonido junto con un punto luminoso elevarse en la distancia pudo ver a Mirai Trunks dentro de la máquina del tiempo intentando hacer que se activara para poder irse de allí antes de que su enemigo lo alcanzara. El Gokū se dirigió volando rápidamente hacia la máquina del tiempo donde se encontraba Mirai Trunks, elevó su mano y preparó un ataque de energía para detener su escape, el joven de cabellos lilas oprimió unos botones pertenecientes al mecanismo de la máquina del tiempo y una luz azul comenzó a rodearla.

- _Vamos ¿qué estás esperando? ¡funciona!_ -pensó Mirai Trunks, la máquina del tiempo desapareció justo antes de que el rayo de energía la alcanzara y la hiciera caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Maldición! Desapareció…-dijo el Gokū maligno mirando a su alrededor, cerró los ojos intentando localizar el ki de su enemigo pero no lo encontró-¿a dónde pudo haber ido?-

* * *

Gohan corría por las calles del centro de Satan City yendo hacia el centro comercial para ir a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños para Trunks, por poco lo había olvidado y esa noche iría a la fiesta (a la cual había sido invitado por Bulma) sin el brazalete y eso sería algo que el menor nunca le perdonaría. Corría esquivando a las personas que caminaban por allí, disculpándose de vez en cuando, finalmente llegó al centro comercial y entró corriendo, subió rápidamente las escaleras mecánicas y fue a la joyería donde debía ir a buscar el regalo.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento, de seguro llegue tarde-dijo Gohan una vez que entró en la joyería, una chica de cabellos cortos de color rojo salió a atenderlo viéndolo con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien? ¿necesita algo? ¿un vaso con agua quizás?-preguntó la chica preocupada al ver a Gohan entrar casi corriendo allí.

-No, e-estoy bien. Creí que llegaba tarde para venir a retirar un pedido que hice hace unos días-respondió Gohan intentando recuperar la respiración, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el recibo junto con el horario para ir a buscar el brazalete y se lo entregó a la chica.

-Espere unos minutos, ya le entrego su pedido-dijo la chica, se retiró e ingreso a un cuarto por una puerta que decía "solo empleados y personal autorizado".

Gohan tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera negra forradas en terciopelo verde que había en el local y esperó pacientemente a que la chica regresara, pasaron quince minutos y ella volvió con una cajita blanca con un moño color dorado en la mano, Gohan se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mostrador para comprobar que ella hubiera traído su pedido y efectivamente, había traído el pedido correcto, al abrir la tapa superior de la cajita se reveló un brazalete plateado con el símbolo de la familia real Saiyajin grabado en el medio y en el interior un grabado de la flor no me olvides.

-Este es el brazalete que pedí, gracias por traérmelo-dijo Gohan tomando la cajita blanca.

-De nada, estoy segura de que a la persona que le darás el brazalete lo amará muchísimo-comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros correspondió la sonrisa, él también esperaba que a Trunks le gustara su regalo, por suerte pasaría desapercibido para los demás, miró la hora en su viejo reloj con el disfraz de "Gran Saiyaman" y vio que eran las 20:25 p.m, tenía que apresurarse en volver a la Corporación Capsula y preparar la sorpresa para Trunks antes de que la fiesta comenzara, cerró la cajita blanca con el moño dorado y la guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, se despidió de la chica y salió del centro comercial lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma estaba terminando de agregar los últimos detalles pertenecientes a la decoración de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo con ayuda de su madre y los robots asistentes, Vegeta observaba todo de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared, luciendo su nueva armadura de entrenamiento diseñada por su esposa, el príncipe saiyajin no entendía porque los humanos se dedicaban a celebrar su nacimiento y cuantos años cumplían, nunca había tenido una celebración por su nacimiento en Vejitasei y menos iba a celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo, pero por ordenes de Bulma, estaba obligado a participar le gustara o no, por lo menos hasta que terminara la fiesta y pudiera ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad.

La científica de cabellos celestes estaba terminando de colocar unas luces en el techo cuando el timbre de la entrada principal sonó y rápidamente dejó su trabajo para poder ir a ver quien estaba en la puerta, caminó por el pasillo, cruzó la sala de estar y llegó a la puerta principal, al abrirla se encontró con Chi-chi, Gokū y Goten.

-Hola, bienvenidos, no esperaba verlos tan temprano-los saludo Bulma-estaba terminando de hacer unos últimos arreglos para la fiesta-

-No me digas que somos los primeros en llegar, Bulma-dijo Chi-chi esperando que hubiera más personas dentro de la enorme edificación pero no vio a nadie más.

-Odio tener que decirlo pero sí, son los primeros en llegar-dijo Bulma-pueden pasar y esperar a que lleguen los demás, les traeré algo de beber-

-¡Seguro, lo que tu digas, Bulma!-comentó Gokū tan alegre como siempre, Bulma se retiro a la cocina a preparar unas bebidas al tiempo que Vegeta entraba en la sala.

-Kakarotto, no me sorprende que hayas venido-dijo Vegeta al ver a su peor rival frente a él-estoy seguro de que estás aquí para entrenar ¿no es así?-

-De hecho, Vegeta, vine porque Goten quería estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks-dijo el saiyajin llevándose una mano a la nuca avergonzado, Bulma acababa de volver con las bebidas-pero si quieres puedo entrenar contigo más tarde en la cámara de gravedad-

-¿Acaso me estás desafiando, Kakarotto?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, Vegeta pero si quieres tomarlo como un desafío entonces que así sea.

-Chicos, antes de que decidan cometer algún tipo de locura les voy a pedir que no entrenen por hoy-dijo Bulma dejando las bebidas en una mesa-sobre todo tú, Vegeta, tienes que estar presente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hijo-

Vegeta no respondió, solo miró a su esposa y se cruzó de brazos molesto, ella nunca iba a entender que no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, tan solo quería entrenar aprovechando que tenía a su rival para hacerlo y de paso poder perfeccionar sus habilidades de combate. Los minutos pasaron y la Corporación Capsula se fue llenando de gente, más que nada, las personas invitadas a la fiesta fueron los guerreros Z, especialmente el Maestro Roshi quien no perdía la oportunidad de acosar a Chi-chi o a Bulma pero ellas sabían defenderse de las tácticas del viejo pervertido, sobre todo Chi-chi quien lo regañaba por darle un mal ejemplo a Goten. Beerus-sama y Whis también habían sido invitados bajo el pretexto de que habría comida gratis en la fiesta, cosa que el dios felino de la destrucción no pudo rechazar.

* * *

Gohan avanzaba por la oscuridad, oculto entre las plantas, podía escuchar la música de la fiesta y las personas conversando o riéndose en la distancia pero eso no le importaba ahora, debía concentrarse en preparar la sorpresa para Trunks, con cuidado de no ser visto por ninguna persona presente en la fiesta, llegó al mirador que estaba frente a un enorme estanque en el jardín, limpió una pequeña mesa que había allí quitándole el polvo y algunas hojas que cayeron en la madera, decoró los barandales del mirador con unas luces navideñas similares a las que había utilizado en la cabaña en la playa, colocó un mantel blanco sobre la mesa junto con unos pétalos de rosa y por último un _cupcake_ de chocolate con una pequeña vela de cumpleaños color lila (obviamente apagada), metió nuevamente la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando la cajita de color blanco, la abrió y contempló el brazalete por unos segundos, miró el arreglo que había hecho para Trunks y respiró profundo, si quería sorprender a su bebé, esa noche tenía que ser perfecta, nuevamente cerro la cajita blanca, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminó hacia la entrada principal de la Corporación Capsula, pues ahora no tenía prisa en llegar a la fiesta.

* * *

Trunks estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala conversando con Mai, Pilaf y Goten, de vez en cuando observaba hacia la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín con la esperanza de ver a Gohan pero al igual que los años anteriores, dudaba mucho que él pudiera venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, al pensar en eso, el pequeño semi-saiyajin bajó la cabeza apenado, algo que Mai notó pero enseguida sus ojos se posaron en algo o mejor dicho, alguien que la dejó sorprendida, su mirada rápidamente se desvió hacia su amigo y sacudió su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Mai?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su amiga.

-Yo… hay alguien muy especial para ti que vino a verte-respondió Mai mirando otra vez hacia la entrada que conducía a la sala.

El pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas también desvió su mirada y al hacerlo se topo con cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros que estaba parado a unos pocos centímetros de él sonriéndole nerviosamente y saludándolo con una mano. Trunks abrió un poco la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, como pudo se refregó los ojos rogando que solamente fuera una alucinación pero no fue así, lo que estaba viendo era real… Gohan, su amado Gohan había venido a verlo en su fiesta de cumpleaños. No podía reaccionar, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso instante, lo único que alcanzo a decir fue:

-¿G-Gohan?

* * *

Sé que muchos me van a odiar por escribir lo que leyeron al comienzo del capítulo pero... si quiero ejecutar mi plan, tenía que matar a Mirai no Mai, lo siento mucho u_u además, es uno de los pocos personajes de _"Dragon Ball"_ que me cae mal (después de Mr. Satan) por haberse robado la atención de mi Mirai Trunks bebé y matar uno de mis ships favoritos más recientes del anime aunque no sea canónico ni nada y por el simple hecho de que Toriyama-san haya accedido en convertirla en pareja de Mirai Trunks sabiendo los años de diferencia que se llevan.

Aunque la gente lo niegue, Mirai no Mai puede tener la apariencia física de una mujer de entre veinticinco a treinta y cinco años pero mentalmente tiene setenta años y Mirai Trunks apenas tiene treinta y uno, es la pareja con menos química que he visto en toda mi vida.

En fin, no quiero seguir hablando del tema porque ya hice una crítica respecto a ese ship, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, por favor dejen reviews, agreguen este fanfic a su lista de favoritos, etc y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

N3k00-Ch4N


	11. Capítulo diez

Capítulo diez.

Trunks permaneció sentado en su lugar por unos segundos, le costaba aceptar el hecho de que Gohan se encontraba allí parado a unos pocos centímetros de él. Nuevamente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba alucinando o quizás estaba teniendo un sueño pero si fuera un sueño, Gohan habría desaparecido apenas refregó sus ojos, pudo ver que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros seguía parado allí, sin dar señales de querer entrar a la fiesta o acercarse a él, así que Trunks decidió dar el siguiente paso, se levantó del sofá apoyando sus pies con cuidado en el suelo y avanzó lentamente hacia Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sintió su ki aproximarse hacia él, miró hacia abajo, sus manos estaban sudando por los nervios pero rápidamente aprendió a contenerse, era obvio que estaría nervioso, habían pasado tres largos años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Se apartó un poco del marco de la puerta de la sala de estar, apenas lo hizo, Trunks estaba frente a él, por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló, miraron a su alrededor esperando que nadie notara la tensión que había entre ellos, afortunadamente, los demás estaban muy ocupados conversando como para darse cuenta de lo que hacían. El pequeño semi-saiyajin volvió a dirigir su mirada a su novio, a quien no había visto en un largo tiempo, Gohan le sonrió nerviosamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Hola, Gohan.

-Hola-lo saludó Gohan sin dejar de sonreír por los nervios ¿en serio? ¿eso era todo lo que tenía para decirle? ¿un simple "hola"? salió de sus pensamientos al notar las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos del niño, humedeciendo sus mejillas-oh, Trunks, no empieces a llorar ahora, hoy es un día especial no debes estar…-

Gohan no pudo terminar su frase pues sintió como el pequeño se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, escondió su rostro en el abdomen del semi-saiyajin mayor para que no lo viera llorar. Gohan se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción pero lentamente se dejó llevar, se separó un poco del menor para arrodillarse quedando a su altura y correspondió su abrazo con fuerza pero sobre todo con ternura.

-Gohan, Gohan…-dijo Trunks abrazándolo sin dejar de llorar mientras sentía las manos del semi-saiyajin mayor acariciando sus cabellos-no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado, todo ha sido muy difícil para mí sin ti-

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Trunks. Te prometí que mientras estuviera contigo estarías a salvo pero no pude cumplir esa promesa-dijo Gohan poniendo su mano libre en la espalda del menor.

-Eso no importa ahora, me importa que finalmente estás conmigo y ahora que estás aquí, nunca nos volveremos a separar-dijo Trunks separándose de su novio, Gohan le sonrió levemente y con su dedo pulgar le secó suavemente las lágrimas que aún se asomaban por sus lindos ojos azules, miró hacia atrás y a las personas en la fiesta asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo.

-Acompáñame, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿dónde está? Quiero verla-dijo Trunks emocionado.

Gohan se rió levemente a pesar de haber cumplido doce años, Trunks seguía teniendo la misma personalidad que cuando tenía tan solo ocho años, se levantó, tomó la mano del niño y salieron de la fiesta, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, Gohan abrió la segunda puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín de la Corporación Capsula y Trunks salió detrás de él, caminaron alrededor del enorme lago que había allí afuera para poder llegar al mirador pero antes de llegar, Gohan lo detuvo como aquella vez en la cabaña.

-Espera, tienes que cubrirte los ojos, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa ¿o sí?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks se rió y negó con la cabeza, rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, pudo escuchar el sonido de un botón siendo oprimido para encender algo-bien, ya puedes mirar, Trunks-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas quitó sus manos de sus ojos y al hacerlo vio que el mirador estaba decorado con luces navideñas similares a las que vio aquella noche mágica en la cabaña, la pequeña mesa tenía puesto un mantel blanco, había pétalos de rosa en el suelo y también en el mantel, sobre un pequeño plato vio un _cupcake_ de chocolate con una pequeña vela de cumpleaños color lila, Trunks permaneció atónito por unos segundos contemplando lo que Gohan había hecho hasta que vio al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros aproximarse hacia él, extendió su mano hacia el niño, quien la tomó sin cuestionar y ambos caminaron al mirador. Cada uno se sentó en su respectiva silla de forma que quedaran enfrentados, Gohan sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió la pequeña vela de cumpleaños que colocó en el cupcake.

-Gohan ¿por qué hiciste todo esto? Creo que no era necesario-dijo Trunks observando el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Trunks, no digas eso, si era necesario. Después de todo, hace doce años atrás naciste tú y hoy te mereces esto y más-dijo Gohan tomando la pequeña mano del menor, Trunks miró la mano de su novio sobre la suya y sonrió levemente-feliz cumpleaños, bebé-los ojos del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se posaron en la pequeña vela de cumpleaños-adelante, pide un deseo y apaga la vela-

-Está bien.

Trunks se quedó contemplando la llama de la vela pensando bien que era lo que iba a desear, luego de unos segundos, supo bien que era lo que quería, se acercó un poco y apagó la llama de la vela, Gohan le sonrió, tomó el plato con el cupcake, quitó la vela junto con el envoltorio blanco, cortó el cupcake en dos partes y empezaron a comer en silencio. Cuando Gohan terminó su mitad, metió su mano por última vez en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar la cajita blanca con el moño dorado pero justo en ese preciso instante, sintió curiosidad de saber que fue lo que Trunks había deseado cuando apagó la vela de cumpleaños así que volvió a guardar la cajita en el bolsillo y esperó pacientemente el momento para entregársela.

-Oye, Trunks ¿puedes decirme que es lo que deseaste al apagar la vela?

-No puedo decírtelo, Gohan. Si lo hago no se hará realidad.

-Oh, vamos, soy tu novio. No puedes esconderme algo así, al menos dame una pista ¿quieres?

-No, no puedo decirlo, ni siquiera puedo darte una pista, hablo en serio, Gohan.

-Está bien, si no me dices que fue lo que deseaste entonces puedes olvidarte de tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué? No, eso no es justo, dijiste que ibas a dármela ¡la quiero ahora!-dijo Trunks, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin rápidamente se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo del mirador-Gohan ¡no me hagas esto! Vuelve aquí con mi sorpresa ¡Gohan!-

Trunks comenzó a correr detrás de su novio intentando alcanzarlo para que le diera su sorpresa pero Gohan era más rápido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se detuvo pensando cómo podía hacer para alcanzar a su novio y de pronto tuvo una idea, tomó impulso y se lanzó volando hacia él, Gohan se dio cuenta de esto e intentó detenerlo, más no fue posible porque Trunks logró empujarlo haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo.

-Trunks ¿qué crees estás haciendo?-preguntó Gohan, el niño se posicionó encima de él y comenzó a revisar su ropa buscando la sorpresa que tenía planeado darle-está bien, ya basta, me rindo, te daré la sorpresa-se incorporó haciendo que Trunks cayera de espaldas al suelo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la cajita de color blanco con el moño dorado, el niño semi-saiyajin se acercó gateando con sus ojos azules brillando por la curiosidad, Gohan lo miró por unos segundos, levantó la tapa superior de la cajita y le mostro el brazalete a su pequeño novio.

-No puede ser… Gohan, esto es…-dijo Trunks viendo el brazalete asombrado.

-Pedí que lo hicieran especialmente para ti, esta es mi sorpresa de cumpleaños-dijo Gohan, sacando el brazalete de la cajita acercándoselo a Trunks-yo… ¿necesitas que te lo ponga o puedes hacerlo solo?-

-Podría hacerlo solo pero no estaría mal que me lo pongas tú, Gohan-dijo Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sonrió, tomó el brazo derecho de su pequeño novio, pasó el brazalete con cuidado por su pequeña mano y lo cerró alrededor de su muñeca con delicadeza, Trunks se tomó un minuto para apreciar el grabado del brazalete y también pudo distinguir un grabado de una flor en su interior-¿por qué pediste que dibujaran una flor en el brazalete?-

-Es la flor "no me olvides", esta flor simboliza la amistad y el amante eterno, al regalar esta flor, no solo se entrega la amistad y el amor eterno, también se entrega la felicidad, la paz, la lealtad y la tranquilidad.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que me estas entregando tu amor y tu lealtad para siempre ¿verdad?-preguntó Trunks sin dejar de ver el brazalete, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir, el pequeño semi-saiyajin lo abrazó con fuerza-muchas gracias, Gohan, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda la noche-

-De nada, no olvides que yo siempre haré cualquier cosa por ti, bebé-dijo Gohan, iba a seguir hablando pero Trunks lo interrumpió con un inesperado beso que el semi-saiyajin no dudo en corresponder colocando sus manos en la pequeña cintura del menor. Trunks colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio para poder profundizar más el beso, introduciendo su pequeña lengua en la boca del semi-saiyajin mayor jugando con la suya propia, al ver la iniciativa del menor, Gohan empujó a Trunks con lentitud recostándolo en el césped del jardín de la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

Bulma caminaba con algo de dificultad, pasando por entre los invitados buscando a su hijo pero no podía encontrarlo, por suerte su hija, Bra, estaba entretenida jugando con Marrón y #18 así que no debía preocuparse mucho por ella, vio a Gokū conversando con Tien Shin han, Krillin y Oolong, la científica de cabellos celestes se acerco por detrás y le dio unos ligeros toques en la espalda al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Gokū, Gokū…-lo llamó Bulma pero al parecer su mejor amigo no la escuchaba debido a que la música era demasiado alta-¡Gokū!-

-¿Uh?-dijo el saiyajin interrumpiendo su conversación para ver a la científica de cabellos celestes-hey, Bulma, lo siento mucho, no de escuché, la música es demasiado fuerte ¿necesitas algo?-

-Gokū ¿has visto a Gohan o a Trunks? Se fueron desde hace rato y no los encuentro por ninguna parte-dijo Bulma-¿tú tienes idea a donde pueden haber ido?-

-No, no tengo ni idea de donde pueden estar, Bulma-respondió Gokū-¿por qué no intentas buscarlos otra vez? estoy seguro de que ellos van a aparecer-

La científica de cabellos celestes no dijo nada porque no tenía caso ponerse a discutir con su mejor amigo, dio la vuelta y salió de la fiesta rápidamente para seguir buscando a Gohan y a su hijo, quizás Gokū tenía razón, no pudieron haber ido muy lejos.

* * *

Afuera, en el oscuro jardín de la Corporación Capsula, Gohan y Trunks continuaron besándose con ternura, con pasión pero sobre todo con amor sin importarles siquiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de pronto, Gohan se levantó, cargó a Trunks en sus brazos y lo llevó nuevamente al mirador, sentándolo en uno de los barandales de madera, el pequeño se abrazó al cuello de su novio y este colocó sus manos en su pequeña cintura, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo con lentitud para desabotonar su pantalón y bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, Trunks estaba desesperado, necesitaba a Gohan, lo había extrañado mucho, había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, su forma de tomarlo y hacerlo suyo, quería que con sus besos fuera capaz de borrar todo rastro de ultraje que Hyaku había dejado en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y gimió levemente al sentir a Gohan besando su cuello con suavidad mientras sus manos se colaban dentro de sus pantalones pero en medio de tan hermoso momento, las palabras de Hyaku comenzaron a resonar una y otra vez en su mente.

" _Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que haces este tipo de cosas_ "

" _Eres una jodida perra, Trunks Briefs_ "

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, Gohan se separó de él viéndolo con preocupación, pues no entendía que había pasado, el pequeño de cabellos lilas se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos ¡maldición! ¡estaba llorando!

-Trunks ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras? ¿te encuentras bien, bebé?-preguntó Gohan acercando su mano a la mejilla de su pequeño novio para secar sus lágrimas pero Trunks la apartó bruscamente-¿Trunks?-

-¡Aléjate de mi! No me toques… ¡déjame solo!-dijo Trunks, empujó a Gohan a un lado, se bajó del barandal de madera y salió corriendo del mirador, Gohan se quedó allí mirándolo correr con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance y fue corriendo hacia él con la intención de ayudarlo y saber que le estaba pasando.

Trunks entró en la Corporación Capsula, subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la enorme edificación sin dejar de llorar, Gohan entró unos segundos después que él y en lugar de correr directamente al pasillo, pasó por la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeño novio, estaba por salir e ir a buscarlo cuando Bulma lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

-¡Gohan! Aquí estas, estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que habías desaparecido ¿Trunks no está contigo? ¿dónde está?

-E-Estaba conmigo hace un instante, creo que se fue a su habitación. Iré a buscarlo, no te preocupes, Bulma-respondió Gohan, rápidamente salió de la sala y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. A penas el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se fue, la científica vio unos rayos de luz azul atravesando los cristales de la puerta iluminando la sala y llamando la atención de los demás invitados en la fiesta, pues solo había una cosa que podía emitir esas luces.

* * *

Trunks subió casi corriendo las escaleras secándose las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, cuando llegó al final de las escaleras se echó a correr hacia su habitación, pudo escuchar la voz de Gohan detrás de él llamándolo pero el niño solo lo ignoraba, finalmente llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza detrás de él. Ya dentro de su habitación, caminó hacia el baño, abrió la puerta, encendió las luces y se sentó contra la pared escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas para que nadie lo vea llorar. Gohan llegó a la habitación del menor, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, volvió a intentar otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, así que decidió entrar por su propia cuenta, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras y una delgada línea de luz iluminaba el ambiente; pudo reconocer que aquella línea de luz provenía del baño dándole a entender que su pequeño novio estaba allí adentro. Avanzó con lentitud para no asustarlo y se apoyó contra la puerta escuchando los sollozos del niño dentro del baño; al instante, sintió una punzada en su corazón pues le dolía ver a su bebé sufrir y no saber que le estaba pasando.

-Trunks... quiero decir, bebé ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Gohan apoyado contra la puerta del baño-¿quieres contarme que te está pasando? ¿por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?-

-¡Vete, Gohan! Déjame solo, no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora…-respondió entre sollozos el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas dentro del baño.

-¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta saber que está pasando contigo!-dijo Gohan apoyando la mano contra la puerta del baño.

-¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso ahora! ¡por favor, no me molestes! Necesito estar solo un momento.

En eso, Gohan se volteó al escuchar una tos falsa, entre la oscuridad y la iluminación del pasillo pudo distinguir a su antiguo sensei, Piccolo, quien estaba allí parado con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Piccolo-san! No es lo que parece yo…-intentó explicarle el semi-saiyajin mayor pero fue interrumpido.

-Lamento mucho tener que venir hasta aquí e interrumpir su conversación pero Bulma solicita la presencia de los dos allí abajo, dice que tiene algo que quiere que vean.

-E-Entendido, enseguida bajamos, Piccolo-san-respondió Gohan, el Namek se fue de allí dejando a Gohan y a Trunks solos, de pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse así que se separó y Trunks salió del baño con los ojos levemente enrojecidos por estar llorando.

-¿Por qué mi mamá nos quiere abajo?

-No lo sé, Piccolo-san dijo que ella tiene algo para mostrarnos y quiere que estemos allí con ella y los demás. Será mejor que vayamos, no quiero hacer esperar a Bulma.


	12. Capítulo once

Capítulo once.

Gohan y Trunks salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y fueron al jardín de la Corporación Capsula con los demás, ambos pudieron ver un destello de luz azul en el cielo, el pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se asustó un poco por lo que podría aparecer y por instinto tomó la mano de su novio apretándola con fuerza, Gohan notó su miedo y le devolvió el apretón para tranquilizarlo e infundirle el mensaje de que todo estaba bien, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa luz se le hacía muy familiar.

-¡¿Q-Qué es eso?!-preguntaron Mai, Pilaf y Shu al ver que el destello de luz azul se desvanecía y aterrizo una máquina del tiempo en el suelo cerca del lago que había en el jardín.

-No es posible, e-eso es…-dijo Bulma sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Definitivamente ya había visto eso antes-comentó Gokū casi tan sorprendido como lo estaba Vegeta.

Trunks soltó la mano de Gohan y decidió se acercó volando a la máquina del tiempo para poder ver quién o que cosa había allí adentro. Mai y Shu sacaron sus armas para protegerse de lo que podría llegar a salir de aquella máquina.

-¡Alejate de eso! No te acerques, Trunks-le dijo Mai queriendo proteger a su amigo pero él no la escuchaba, intentó ver a través de la cúpula de cristal pero estaba llena de polvo, así que tuvo que remover un poco con su mano y al hacerlo, pudo ver a un hombre allí adentro.

-¡Hay alguien allí adentro! ¡y está inconsciente!-les avisó Trunks a los demás.

-¡Ten cuidado! Podría llegar a ser un alienígena-le advirtió Pilaf escondido detrás de una palmera, el pequeño semi-saiyajin escuchó los pasos de su madre acercarse a él.

-Trunks, por curiosidad ¿la persona inconsciente tiene el mismo color de cabello que el tuyo?-preguntó Bulma, Trunks volvió a mirar al hombre en el interior de la máquina del tiempo y asintió-oh no ¡esto es grave!-ve a Gokū-Gokū ¡ve a buscar una semilla del ermitaño!-

-Eh… ¡seguro!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el saiyajin se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista de todos, Vegeta y los demás guerreros Z junto con Bulma se ocuparon de llevar al joven de cabellos lilas a la zona de enfermería mientras Gokū volvía con las semillas del ermitaño. Al llegar a la zona de enfermería, colocaron a Mirai Trunks en una camilla para que descansara, Mai, Pilaf, Shu, Trunks y Goten observaban lo que estaba sucediendo asomados a la puerta de la zona de enfermería, no tenían ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo allí y porque de repente todos empezaron a preocuparse por el bienestar de ese sujeto que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Miren esas heridas-dijo Bulma revisando a Mirai Trunks quien se removía en la camilla, quejándose de dolor.

-Ese chico que está ahí adentro se parece mucho a ti ¿no lo crees, Trunks?-le preguntó Mai a su amigo.

-Quizás sean hermanos o algo parecido-comentó Shu.

-Tal vez sea algún hijo ilegítimo-dijo Pilaf queriendo aportar otra teoría a la conversación.

-No, eso es imposible-dijo Trunks sin poder creer lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo, en eso los cinco voltearon su mirada al escuchar unos pasos veloces aproximarse al área de enfermería, Gokū había vuelto y traía una pequeña bolsa que contenía las semillas del ermitaño, entró corriendo al área de enfermería y se detuvo frente a Bulma y los demás, quienes lo miraron de forma seria por haber entrado de esa manera.

-¡Kakarotto, no puedes entrar corriendo de esa forma! Tienes que intentar ser más cuidadoso-le dijo Vegeta molesto.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, Vegeta-el saiyajin sacó una semilla de la bolsa y se la arrojó a Vegeta quien la tomó sin cuestionar, le pidió a todos que se apartaran para que pudiera darle la semilla al joven de cabellos lilas, quien inconscientemente se la comió y pudo sentir como la semilla comenzaba a sanar todas las heridas que había recibido en la batalla contra el Gokū maligno de su línea de tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-pensó Bulma en voz alta al ver que Mirai Trunks había despertado y ya se encontraba mejor-¿estás bien, Trunks?-

El joven de cabellos lilas miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se fijaron en Gokū y al hacerlo sintió que la rabia dentro de él había despertado otra vez.

-T-Tú…-dijo Mirai Trunks enojado mientras se incorporaba de la camilla en la que estaba recostado, rápidamente corrió hacia el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados preparando un puño para poder golpearlo-¡eres un desgraciado!-quiso golpearlo pero Gokū lo detuvo con una mano impidiendo que lo atacara-¡bastardo! ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-

-Oye ¿cuál es tu problema, Trunks?-preguntó el saiyajin con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, Mirai Trunks reaccionó al ver que no era su enemigo quien le estaba hablando de esa manera, era el mismo Gokū que había conocido hace tiempo atrás y al que le había salvado la vida para que pudiera derrotar a los androides en su línea de tiempo-¿eh? ¡¿Gokū?! ¡pensé que había muerto cuando Cell se autodestruyó!-

-Jejejeje… S-Sí… bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que te vi ¿sabes? y después simplemente volví a la vida-respondió el saiyajin mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca ligeramente nervioso y avergonzado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Trunks?-preguntó Bulma con las manos en su cintura viendo seriamente a su hijo de un futuro alternativo.

-¡Mamá! Mamá… estás bien…-dijo Mirai Trunks feliz de saber que su madre estaba viva en esa línea de tiempo.

-Exijo una explicación, Trunks-dijo Vegeta, Mirai Trunks se alegró de escuchar su voz, lo había logrado, había vuelto al pasado con la máquina del tiempo, podría advertirles sobre la aparición del Gokū maligno y quizás podrían trabajar en un plan para derrotarlo.

-Oye, niño-dijo Beerus-sama llamando a Trunks quien se aproximó un poco nervioso para ver que estaba pasando-¿no dijiste que tu nombre era Trunks?-

-Eh… S-Sí-respondió el pequeño semi-saiyajin.

-Ya veo, entonces se han estado metiendo con el tiempo-comentó Whis.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me siento mejor, lamento mucho lo que pasó antes, Gokū-se disculpó Mirai Trunks sentándose en la camilla del área de enfermería.

-¿Quién fue el que te atacó de esa manera? ¿acaso fue Majin Buu el que te hizo eso?-preguntó Gokū mirando al joven de cabellos lilas.

-No, después de derrotar a Babidi y Dabura… de alguna manera pudimos prevenir el renacer de Majin Buu.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es increíble!

-Incluso el supremo kaiosama nos ayudó…

-No esperaba menos de mi hijo-comentó Vegeta orgulloso de lo que Mirai Trunks había hecho, Mai, Shu, Pilaf y Goten se miraron entre ellos sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado ¿acaso Vegeta había dicho que ese sujeto era su hijo? pero ¿cómo era eso posible? Había algo en ese comentario que no cerraba.

-¡¿Acaso escucharon lo que dijo?! ¡Ese sujeto en verdad es su hijo!-exclamó Pilaf sorprendido-¡lo sabía! tenía razón todo este tiempo ¡él debe ser un hijo ilegitimo!-

-¡Esperen un segundo!-dijo Beerus-sama llamando la atención de todos los presentes, con su dedo señalo a Trunks sin dejar de ver al joven de cabellos lilas que se encontraba sentado en la camilla-tú eres este niño pero de un futuro alterno ¿verdad?-

-Eh… supongo que sí-respondió Mirai Trunks con cierta duda en la voz-y ¿tú quien eres?-

-Vaya ¡esto es una gran sorpresa! Me sorprende que pudieras crear un artefacto de semejante magnitud-dijo Whis-siempre tuve la certeza de que este tipo de tecnología estaba más allá de la inteligencia humana-

-De hecho, mi yo del futuro inventó esa máquina del tiempo que vieron en el jardín. Tengo que admitirlo ¡soy bastante genial!-dijo Bulma orgullosa del trabajo de su versión futura.

-Bulma, creo que ya te lo habíamos informado antes, manipular el tiempo es un delito muy grave-le volvió a recordar Whis.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho de destruirte aquí y ahora! De hecho, si lo hiciera ¡no tendrías el privilegio de quejarte!-dijo Beerus-sama con un tono molesto en la voz.

-Oigan, esperen un segundo ¡mi yo del futuro fue la que inventó esa máquina del tiempo! ¡yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes queriendo justificar la situación.

-Trunks…-dijo Vegeta llamando al joven de cabellos lilas, Gokū no escuchaba, estaba distraído viendo la discusión que tenían su mejor amiga y el dios felino de la destrucción-dime ¿qué enemigo fue capaz de hacerte esto?-

-Él seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez… tenía que eliminar a cada terrícola para poder proteger su "justicia"-contó Mirai Trunks-había logrado limpiar la superficie de incontables planetas antes del nuestro, logramos resistir durante un año pero… ahora solo queda una pequeña cantidad de sobrevivientes en el planeta-dirigió su mirada a Bulma-incluso logró encontrarte a ti, mamá-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A mí también me mató?!-exclamó Bulma incrédula.

-¡No interrumpas, Onna!-dijo Vegeta molesto-entonces ¿quién es el idiota que está detrás de todo esto? ¿dónde está él ahora?-

-El que lo hizo fue… Gokū-respondió Mirai Trunks sorprendiendo al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, pues este no podía entender cómo fue que se volvió malvado y causo tanta destrucción en la línea de tiempo del joven de cabellos lilas.

-Eh, no me refería a usted, me refería a alguien que se parece mucho a usted-le explicó Mirai Trunks para tranquilizar al saiyajin, todos lo miraron sin entender de que estaba hablando, sobre todo Gokū.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!-exclamó Gokū sorprendido.

-¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido!-dijo Vegeta enfadado, pues creía que su hijo de un futuro alterno le estaba mintiendo o incluso jugándole una broma de mal gusto.

-Estoy muy seguro de lo que digo-se defendió el joven de cabellos lilas, le dolía un poco que su padre no creyera en su palabra y como si fuera poco, su madre tampoco le creía su relato.

-¡Así es! Se supone que en tu línea de tiempo, Gokū murió hace años.

-E-Eso es cierto pero aún así, es la viva imagen de él aunque su personalidad no es como la de Gokū.

-Así que por esa razón me habías atacado antes-dijo Gokū comprendiendo la repentina reacción del joven cuando despertó.

-Sí, nuevamente me disculpo por lo que hice-dijo Mirai Trunks avergonzado, dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia Bulma-tal vez sepas algo que yo no, mamá… pero tu solías llamarlo "Black Gokū"-

-¿"Black Gokū"? Es un nombre bastante genial-comentó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados sonriendo.

-Que espantosa nomenclatura ¿qué rayos le ha pasado a mi yo de ese futuro alternativo? ¡obviamente he perdido toda mi personalidad!-dijo Bulma al enterarse de la falta de originalidad de su yo de un futuro alternativo.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí-dijo Beerus-sama de brazos cruzados totalmente ajeno a la conversación entre los dos saiyajines y la científica de cabellos celestes.

-¡Muy bien! Vamos a ayudarte, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es derrotar a ese sujeto ¿no es así?-dijo Gokū con determinación chocando un puño contra su propia mano.

-No es algo tan sencillo, ya no puedo volver-respondió Mirai Trunks-la máquina del tiempo tenía la energía necesaria para un único viaje-

-¿Por qué volviste al pasado exactamente?-preguntó Vegeta

-Mamá dijo que de algún modo mi supervivencia estaba vinculada a nuestra esperanza. Por lo que, cuando me quede sin opciones la única cosa en la que pude pensar fue escapar de ese mundo-respondió Mirai Trunks.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que tú siendo un saiyajin huiste del enemigo?! ¡¿qué pasó con eso de pelear para vengar a todas aquellas personas asesinadas?!-preguntó el príncipe saiyajin elevando el tono de su voz caminando hacia Mirai Trunks pero Bulma rápidamente se interpuso entre él y Gokū impidiendo que se acercaran más al joven.

-¡Esperen un momento! Trunks claramente hizo todo lo que pudo, peleó hasta el límite de sus fuerzas ¿te molestaría dejarlo descansar un poco después de todo lo que ha pasado? Su vida no gira en torno a las batallas al igual que ustedes-gritó Bulma molesta, Gokū y Vegeta se disculparon avergonzados, más que nada el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Entiendo, si Trunks no puede ir, entonces está bien. Podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos ¿verdad Vegeta?-dijo Gokū entusiasmado, lo motivaba saber que había un nuevo enemigo al cual vencer luego de tanto tiempo sin pelear y trabajando en el campo bajo las órdenes de Chi-chi-oye, Trunks ¿qué tipo de combustible usa esa cosa?-

-Usa electro fluido azul #15-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas, un recuerdo fugaz llegó a la mente de Bulma.

-Hey ¡ese es el tipo de energía en la que he estado trabajando todo este tiempo!-exclamó la científica de cabellos celestes-pero eso sería un problema, incluso si llego a juntar todos los recursos necesarios, necesitaré al menos un día para poder llenar por completo el tanque-

-¿Un día? ¿hablas en serio, mamá?-preguntó Mirai Trunks asombrado-¿puedes hacerlo así de rápido? En mi línea de tiempo nos tomaba alrededor de un año generar la energía suficiente para el tanque, apenas llegamos a la mitad-

-Bien, parece que podremos controlar la situación ¡hay que hacerlo Vegeta!-dijo Gokū enfatizando su determinación.

-Entonces, Bulma… debido al terrible acontecimiento que Mirai Trunks está pasando, creo que debería ir también-dijo Vegeta queriendo convencer a su esposa.

-Haz lo que quieras, sé perfectamente que no podría detenerlos. Pero no vuelvan llorando si no pueden controlar la situación-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes-hagan lo que hagan, prometan que van a regresar-

-¡Sí, señora!-dijeron ambos saiyajines con un tono militar.

-Oigan ¡esperen un segundo!-los interrumpió el joven de cabellos lilas-él… ¡en verdad es extremadamente fuerte! Aún si entrenáramos hasta el límite de nuestras fuerzas, nunca podremos superarlo ¡ni siquiera podríamos alcanzar su nivel de poder!-

-Hmm… en ese caso… Trunks ¡tengamos un enfrentamiento amistoso!-sugirió Gokū sonriendo alegremente.


	13. Capítulo doce

Capítulo doce.

Mirai Trunks aceptó el enfrentamiento con Gokū estaban por salir a pelear al jardín esa misma noche pero Bulma los detuvo recordándole a su mejor amigo que el joven debía descansar después de todo lo que le había pasado, sugirió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana para que pudieran tener el enfrentamiento habiendo descansado toda la noche y repuesto sus energías. Gokū aceptó la sugerencia de su mejor amiga, se despidió de todos y tomó la mano de Goten quien estaba refregándose los ojos por el cansancio para volver a casa, habían tenido demasiadas emociones esa noche y tanto él como su hijo menor y su esposa necesitaban descansar. Bulma desvió su mirada hacia, Mai, Pilaf y Shu, quienes seguían asomados en la puerta del área de enfermería espiando lo que acababa de ocurrir, los tres salieron corriendo al sentirse amenazados por la mirada de la científica de cabellos celestes, ella se rió un poco al verlos correr de forma tan torpe a la salida, se despidió de Vegeta con un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y salió del área de enfermería, Mirai Trunks también se despidió de su padre y fue a buscar una habitación libre para poder descansar, pues su antigua habitación ahora le pertenecía al Trunks de esa línea de tiempo. Gohan vio a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno caminar por el pasillo dispuesto a ir a descansar, mientras se dirigía a la salida se encontró con Bulma yendo a su habitación para descansar pues mañana debía levantarse temprano para poder presenciar el enfrentamiento amistoso entre Mirai Trunks y Gokū.

-Gohan, no te había visto ¿no vas a ir a casa a descansar? Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ver el enfrentamiento de Mirai Trunks y tu padre-le dijo Bulma.

-De hecho, tengo que hablar con Trunks antes de irme a casa. Videl no está esperándome, puedo volver más tarde,

-Oh, está bien, buena suerte intentando hablar con Trunks.

Bulma siguió su camino y Gohan se dirigió al área de enfermería, al entrar encontró a su pequeño novio parado con una mano apoyada en el barandal de metal de la camilla, el semi-saiyajin mayor respiró profundo para darse ánimos y calmar sus nervios, caminó lentamente, se detuvo a unos centímetros detrás del menor y colocó una de sus manos en su pequeño hombro, esto sobresaltó a Trunks quien rápidamente volteó su mirada solo para ver a Gohan parado detrás de él.

-Trunks, sé que es muy tarde y es pasada tu hora de dormir pero… yo… necesito saber que te está pasando, porque saliste corriendo cuando estábamos en el jardín ¿quieres contármelo ahora que estamos solos?-dijo Gohan esperando que su pequeño novio le dijera que si quería hablar con él sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Gohan, aprecio mucho que quieras hablar conmigo pero vuelvo a insistir, yo no quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? simplemente no estoy preparado para decírtelo-respondió Trunks quitando la mano de su novio de su hombro.

Sin decir más caminó dispuesto a salir del área de enfermería dejando a Gohan solo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo vio irse de allí y enseguida se llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos en puntas jalándolos con desesperación, se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir un grito, no sabía qué hacer, algo malo le estaba pasando a Trunks y no desistiría hasta poder averiguarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula para presenciar el enfrentamiento de Gokū y Mirai Trunks mucho antes de que el sol pudiera asomarse siquiera a iluminar con sus rayos los edificios de Satan City, con excepción de Gohan, quien no había podido asistir a la pelea por estar trabajando en el laboratorio de Bulma para perfeccionar la energía azul que serviría para recargar el tanque de la máquina del tiempo. Gokū y Mirai Trunks estaban posicionados uno frente al otro, el joven de cabellos lilas concentró todo su poder y se transformó revelando su clásico cabello en puntas color dorado pero ahora, además de rodearlo un aura dorada, se podían apreciar unos rayos azules en la transformación, esto dejó al saiyajin de cabellos oscuros alborotados muy sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que has cambiado ¡apenas puedo reconocerte, Trunks!-exclamó Gokū asombrado por la transformación del joven de un futuro alternativo, sin perder más tiempo, se transformó rápidamente en súper saiyajin fase dos-¡allá voy!-

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque, Gokū repartía sus mejores golpes contra Mirai Trunks pero este fue capaz de esquivarlos, en un descuido, el joven semi-saiyajin logró darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo lanzó lejos, se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió volando a atacarlo con su espada desenfundada, apenas acercó la filosa hoja al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, este la detuvo con un solo dedo, Mirai Trunks volvió a intentar atacarlo con su espada pero Gokū era más ágil y podía esquivar todos los ataques del joven con solo usar su dedo.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero los dos están usando la transformación "súper saiyajin II" ¿no es así?-le preguntó Beerus-sama a Whis mientras presenciaban el enfrentamiento.

-Sí, eso parece. Aunque sus niveles de poder actuales pueden estar al mismo nivel, Mirai Trunks le toma apenas la delantera…-respondió Whis sentado junto al dios felino.

-Increíble, mi yo del futuro… es un sujeto genial…-comentó Trunks contemplando asombrado la batalla, Vegeta sonrío orgulloso presenciando la batalla, después de todo, el pequeño semi-saiyajin tenía razón, su hijo de un futuro alternativo realmente era genial, de eso no cabe dudas.

-Es impresionante, eres mucho más fuerte que Gohan en aquel entonces-dijo Gokū.

-Han pasado diez años, he estado entrenando cada día como si mi vida dependiera de ello-respondió Mirai Trunks sin soltar su espada.

-Entonces, déjame enseñarte algo que ni siquiera sabías que existía-inesperadamente, para el asombro de Mirai Trunks, Gokū se transformó en súper saiyajin fase tres frente a sus ojos-este es un nivel de transformación que está muy encima de tu nivel de poder-

-Ya veo… así que había otra transformación además del súper saiyajin I y II-comentó el joven de un futuro alternativo empuñando su espada y preparando su posición de ataque-de todas formas, nunca me he sentido satisfecho con esta transformación, por lo que…-

Mientras tanto, Gohan se encontraba trabajando en mejorar la energía azul para recargar el tanque de la máquina del tiempo hasta que un temblor junto con una luz brillante lo obligo a detener su trabajo y asomarse a la ventana del laboratorio para ver que estaba sucediendo pero no podía ver mucho, solo veía dos puntos a la distancia. Salió corriendo del laboratorio tan rápido como le era posible, llegó al jardín de la Corporación Capsula y pudo ver a Mirai Trunks transformado en modo místico, el mismo modo que había desbloqueado para su revancha contra Majin Buu en su entrenamiento con el supremo Kaiosama, la energía que irradiaba de él era tan poderosa que hizo que Bulma, Trunks, Mai, Pilaf y Shu retrocedieran por la fuerza de dicha energía.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿acaso tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo me toma arreglar este lugar?!-preguntó Bulma protegiéndose los ojos con una mano para evitar que entrara polvo en ellos.

Mirai Trunks se lanzó al ataque rápidamente pero apenas vio a Gohan allí, usando un traje de mecánico de los que solía usar su madre pero en color azul oscuro, se distrajo y a causa de ello, tropezó cayendo con un golpe seco al suelo gracias a Gokū quien había aprovechado el descuido para taclearlo, debido a la caída, el joven semi-saiayjin deshizo su transformación y sus cabellos dorados en puntas se tornaron lilas otra vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Ese maldito bastardo!-dijo Vegeta molesto sin poder creer lo que el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados acababa de hacer.

-Gokū, tan inmaduro como siempre-comentó Whis.

-Por un pequeño segundo, podría haber usado la transformación de súper saiyajin dios rojo-dijo Beerus-sama con un semblante serio y molesto en el rostro, Gokū fue corriendo a ayudar al joven de cabellos lilas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Lamento mucho lo que hice, Trunks!

-No, no te preocupes. Está… está bien-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas incorporándose del suelo.

-¡Estoy sorprendido! Nunca pensé que serías capaz de llegar tan lejos por tu cuenta-comentó Gokū, quien estaba feliz por su amigo.

-Muchas gracias-le agradeció Mirai Trunks-pero incluso con ese nivel de poder, no fui oponente para Black Gokū-

-¡Trunks! ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Gohan quien se acercó preocupado al ver lo que su padre le había hecho a su mejor amigo de un futuro alternativo.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, Gohan-respondió Mirai Trunks tranquilizando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-por cierto, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi ¿por qué estás usando ese traje?-

-Bueno, verás yo…-intentó explicarle Gohan pero fue interrumpido por su padre quien lo empujó a un lado para poder entregarle la espada al joven de cabellos lilas, la cual fue abandonada hace unos momentos atrás.

-¡Oye, Beerus-sama! ¿qué tal si tú y Whis vienen con nosotros al futuro? Si las cosas se salen de control ¡pueden entran en acción!-les sugirió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados entregándole la espada a Mirai Trunks, Gohan solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio, hablaría con su mejor amigo más tarde.

-Por favor, dime que estás bromeando ¡abre los ojos! ¿quieres? Escuchame, no tengo ni la menor idea de que está sucediendo en esa línea de tiempo paralela y no me interesa-respondió el dios felino bastante irritado-sin mencionar que ya he dicho que manipular el tiempo es un delito grave y aún así… ¡planeas usar la máquina del tiempo de todos modos! ¿por qué dejaría libre el dios de la destrucción de esa línea de tiempo a un desquiciado como ese?-

-Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, lo que sea que este haciendo él no es nada diferente a lo que usted hace…-comentó Whis molestando más a Beerus-sama.

-¡Ese desquiciado está asesinando por todos lados sin considerar el balance del universo! ¡ese sujeto no se parece en nada a mi!

-Ya veo, ya veo, no hay razón para enfadarse-dijo Whis riendo levemente pero se vio interrumpido por Mirai Trunks quien los miraba con confusión.

-Disculpen ¿qué es ese "dios de la destrucción" del que están hablando?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas sin entender totalmente la situación.

-No me digas que él aún está durmiendo en tu línea de tiempo-exclamó Beerus-sama sorprendido por la falta de conocimiento del joven sobre el dios de la destrucción en su línea de tiempo.

-Trunks, tengo una pregunta para ti. Mencionaste que cuando venciste a Babidi, Dabura y a sus hombres, el supremo Kaiosama te ayudo ¿no es así?-preguntó Whis con curiosidad, el joven de cabellos lilas se limitó a asentir, ya que eso era verdad-¿qué le sucedió al supremo Kaiosama de tu línea de tiempo?-

-Bueno… en el momento en que tuvimos que derrotar a Babidi y Dabura, les costó también sus vidas-dijo Mirai Trunks apenado.

Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso el supremo Kaiosama había muerto? ¿el mismo Kaiosama que lo había entrenado para enfrentar a Majin Buu y le enseño a desbloquear el modo místico? Sí el supremo Kaiosama moría, el dios de la destrucción también, sus destinos ya estaban conectados, por lo tanto, no había autoridad divina que detuviera las acciones de Black Gokū.

-Pero, esperen, hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Gohan llamando la atención de los presentes, sobre todo de Beerus-sama y Whis-si los Kaios se sacrificaron para impedir el renacer de Majin Buu ¿cómo fue que Black Gokū apareció?-

* * *

Más tarde, en el interior de la Corporación Capsula. Bulma, Vegeta, Gokū, Gohan, Mirai Trunks y Trunks estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar, Whis y Beerus-sama estaban sentados en una mesa individual tomando una taza de té para poder tranquilizarse un poco, sobre todo Beerus-sama, el dios felino había experimentado demasiadas emociones ese día y necesitaba relajarse. Mirai Trunks comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado en su entrenamiento con los Kaios, la llegada de Babidi y Dabura, la intensa batalla, el sacrificio de los Kaios para detener a ambos villanos y de esa forma impidieron el renacer de Majin Buu.

-Poco después, cuando apareció Black Gokū… no perdió el tiempo comenzando a matar a los seres humanos-terminó de narrar el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Tal como suponíamos, en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks no existes, Beerus-sama-dijo Whis al terminar de escuchar el relato del joven de cabellos lilas.

-Después de haber descubierto esa derrota, Black Gokū inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad y viajo hacia allí.

-Pero no son más que un par de individuos que aún no son conscientes del hecho de que si el supremo Kaiosama muere, el dios de la destrucción también lo hará. Además, solo los dioses con un nivel de conocimiento extremadamente alto saben de esto.

-¿Eso solo puede significar que Black Gokū podría estar al nivel de altura de un dios?

-Para empeorar las cosas, el hecho de que él sea capaz de buscar y llegar a una línea de tiempo donde tanto el dios de la destrucción, Gokū y los guerreros Z no existen, solo puede significar que posee la capacidad de viajar entre mundos paralelos-respondió Whis formulando una teoría que probablemente era cierta, aunque no estaba del todo comprobado.

-¡Imposible!-lo contraatacó Beerus-sama queriendo desmentir su teoría-¡eso es totalmente absurdo!-se levantó de su silla y miró a Mirai Trunks-¡hey, Trunks! ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que ya no queda un dios de la destrucción en tu línea de tiempo?-

-S-Sí, estoy completamente seguro, esta es la primera vez que oigo hablar de uno así que supongo que tu debes ser un dios de la destrucción-respondió Mirai Trunks.

-Y déjame decirte que ellos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros-comentó Gokū en voz baja señalándole a Beerus-sama y a Whis.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿h-hablas en serio?!-preguntó Mirai Trunks sorprendido.

-Sí, pero los conceptos de cortesía y delicadeza están fuera de su alcance así que ten cuidado-le aconsejó Bulma.

-¿Uh? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Muy bien, muy bien, vamos a dejar esta discusión por ahora. No importa la cantidad de reflexión que hagamos, nuestros brazos están cruzados hasta reunir la energía suficiente para recargar el tanque de la máquina del tiempo-dijo Bulma queriendo ponerle un punto final a la conversación para que todos retomaran sus tareas, sobre todo Gohan, quien debía volver a trabajar pronto-primero que nada, Trunks, ve a cambiarte la ropa, el edificio cuarenta y nueve se utiliza como vestuario, allí tendrás algo que ponerte-

-Está bien, gracias mamá-dijo Mirai Trunks, tomó su espada, la cual dejó apoyada contra él apoya brazos del sofá y comenzó a caminar para ir a cambiarse de ropa, en el trayecto se detuvo para hablar con Trunks-oye, pequeño yo, has crecido bien para ser solo un niño. Dime ¿puedes transformarte en súper saiyajin?-

-S-Sí-respondió el pequeño semi-saiyajin un poco nervioso por hablar con su contraparte de un futuro alterno.

-Ya veo, entonces parece que esta línea de tiempo está en buenas manos. No te olvides de cuidar a tus amigos y familia, eso es importante-le aconsejó el joven de cabellos lilas.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no lo olvidaré-dijo Trunks con determinación, Mirai Trunks sonrió y se incorporó para poder irse de allí pero se detuvo un segundo al escuchar unos pequeños pasos acercarse hacia él junto con unos pequeños toques en su espalda, el joven de cabellos lilas giró su mirada encontrándose con una niña de cabellos oscuros detrás de él que por alguna razón le recordaba a Mirai no Mai por el gran parecido que guardaban-oh, hola pequeña ¿me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre? te me haces muy familiar-

-Yo… me llamo Mai, un placer conocerte, Mirai Trunks-dijo Mai con un poco de nervios en la voz.

-¡Lo sabía! quiero decir, también me alegra conocerte-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas haciendo reír a aquella mujer que fue convertida en una niña de doce años-estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos-

-Yo también lo creo-respondió ella con un tono más alegre.

-Voy a seguir trabajando en mi laboratorio, me gustaría que vinieras a echar un vistazo cuando tengas tiempo-le aviso Bulma a su hijo de un futuro alternativo.

-¡Sí, claro!

Con esas palabras, Mirai Trunks se retiró de la sala, entro al pasillo para dirigirse al edificio cuarenta y nueve para que así pudiera ir a cambiarse de ropa pero apenas dio unos pasos y se detuvo, sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño y la ira comenzó a invadirlo al recordar la muerte de su querida amiga a manos de Black Gokū en su línea de tiempo.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad y vete de aquí! ¡eres el único que puede salvarnos!-le respondió Mirai no Mai, aquel poderoso enemigo surgió de entre el humo y las llamas, elevó su mano hacia hacia la joven quien preparo su rifle para dispararle._

 _-¡De-detente! ¡no lo hagas!-le gritó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas a su amiga intentando detenerla._

 _Pero, inesperadamente, su enemigo preparó un potente ataque de energía que fue lanzado hacia Mirai no Mai, quien no pudo evitar el ataque e impactó contra ella haciendo que emitiera un fuerte grito de dolor, cayendo por los aires donde unos escombros amortiguaron su caída, Mirai Trunks fue corriendo a ayudarla y verificar que estuviera bien, con rapidez comenzó a remover los escombros del suelo y se encontró con su amiga debajo de ellos, estaba gravemente herida, tenía una profunda herida en la frente de la cual salía algo de sangre, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, el joven de cabellos lilas cargó a su amiga y pudo ver como uno de sus brazos colgaba inmóvil en el aire._

 _-¡Mai!-gritó Mirai Trunks preocupado abrazando el cuerpo prácticamente sin vida de su amiga-no… no… Mai-_

 _Permaneció en esa posición, abrazando a su amiga muerta mientras escuchaba los pasos de su enemigo avanzar hacia él. Al sentir su presencia cerca de él, Mirai Trunks recostó el cuerpo de Mirai no Mai en el suelo y desvió su mirada llena de odio hacia su peor enemigo, la gasolina del contenedor que Mirai no Mai había derribado hace poco se esparció hacia unos cables cortados incendiando una abertura que había en las paredes._

 _-No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ella-comentó su enemigo misterioso con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, se acercó un poco más revelando su verdadera forma entre las llamas, aquel enemigo tenía un aspecto físico similar a Gokū -será mejor que disfrutes los últimos momentos de tu vida, Trunks-_

 _-Eres un bastardo… ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a Mai?-dijo Mirai Trunks enfurecido parado junto al cuerpo de su amiga, el Gokū maligno solo sonrió con cinismo al haber hecho enfadar a su rival, Mirai Trunks canalizó todo su poder liberando su transformación-¡masenko!-_

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

- _Maldición, Mai… ¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme? Primero mi madre y ahora tú_ -pensó Mirai Trunks sintiendo que el dolor invadía su cuerpo con solo recordar que ella arriesgó su vida para protegerlo- _juro que Black Gokū me las va a pagar, tu sacrificio no será en vano_ -

Gohan, quien aún se encontraba en la sala de la Corporación Capsula, aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para salir de allí y dirigirse al edificio cuarenta y nueve para poder hablar con Mirai Trunks a solas, estaba seguro de que nadie iría a espiarlos pero no contaba con que Trunks sospechaba de la extraña actitud de su novio y decidió salir de la sala para poder seguirlo y averiguar a donde se dirigía y porque de repente estaba tan interesado en pasar tiempo con Mirai Trunks y estar más cerca de él.


	14. Capítulo trece

Capítulo trece.

Mirai Trunks salió de la enorme edificación y caminó por un sendero hasta el edificio cuarenta y nueve, Gohan salió unos minutos más tarde, vio al joven de cabellos lilas caminando hacia el edificio que le había indicado Bulma, fue corriendo hacia él procurando seguir sus pasos y no perderlo de vista. Tras recorrer un largo trayecto, Mirai Trunks llegó al edificio cuarenta y nueve, sacó una tarjeta amarilla con el logo de la Corporación Capsula y la pasó por el lector, el cual abrió la puerta automáticamente, Gohan vio la puerta abierta escondido en un arbusto que había allí cerca y antes de que se agotara el tiempo, entró corriendo al edificio, ya que al ser un nuevo empleado en la instalación carecía de una tarjeta para poder acceder, la puerta automática se cerró detrás de él, casi rozando su traje de mecánico color azul, suspiró aliviado de que la tela del traje no se hubiera atascado en la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera que conducía al segundo piso, subió por esta y al llegar al segundo piso del edificio pudo ver que allí había una gran variedad de ropa, zapatos, accesorios y artefactos tecnológicos hechos por la Corporación Capsula, caminó observando la gran cantidad de ropa que había allí adentro, Bulma no se equivocaba cuando dijo que el edificio servía como vestuario, después de todo, era como estar paseando dentro de una tienda departamental de un centro comercial o un enorme armario.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Mirai Trunks eligiendo la ropa que usaría las veinticuatro horas que estaría en el pasado, o al menos hasta que la máquina del tiempo terminara de recargarse. Decidido, Gohan caminó hacia él, se paró detrás del joven de cabellos lilas y tocó su hombro ligeramente para llamar su atención, Mirai Trunks detuvo su acción al sentir la mano de Gohan sobre su hombro, sus ojos azules se desviaron encontrándose con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Gohan!-dijo Mirai Trunks sobresaltado al ver a su mejor amigo detrás de él-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No vuelvas a aparecer así-

-No fue mi intención asustarte, Trunks pero quiero hablar contigo y necesitaba que estemos a solas para hacerlo-respondió Gohan un poco apenado por haber asustado al joven de cabellos lilas.

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo, Gohan y tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte-respondió Mirai Trunks volviendo a retomar su acción de elegir la ropa para poder cambiar la que llevaba puesta, Gohan asintió y comenzó a mirar la ropa para poder ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-Y bien ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

-¿Por qué estás usando uno de los trajes de trabajo de mi mamá? ¿acaso ella te dio trabajo aquí en la Corporación Capsula?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas con curiosidad-cuando eras un niño me habías contado que querías ser un investigador cuando crezcas ¿qué pasó con ese sueño? ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?-

-Um, verás, yo… e-esto es algo difícil de explicar-dijo Gohan avergonzado, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decirle a Mirai Trunks que su vida había dado un giro inesperado al percatarse de que estaba enamorado de Trunks desde la primera vez que lo vio, que había renunciado a su sueño y a la felicidad de su madre para estar con el pequeño y que había terminado yendo a prisión por haber iniciado una relación prohibida con él al tener tan solo ocho años de edad.

-¿Cómo que es "algo difícil"? por favor, Gohan, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que sea que quieras explicarme, prometo que no me molestaré-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos más profundos-ahora ¿me dirás qué te ha pasado durante todos estos años?-

-Como te ha dicho mi padre, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que te vi, verás… sé que te sonará extraño pero yo… yo… comencé a salir con alguien mientras estaba en la secundaria y digamos que esa relación me trajo muchos problemas-respondió Gohan avergonzado y temeroso de la reacción de su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno-intenté olvidar a esa persona por un tiempo pero no fue posible, es más, he salido con una amiga de la escuela para evitar pensar en esa persona y no funcionó, cada vez que salía con ella, solo podía pensar en esa persona junto a mí y de alguna manera, eso me hacía feliz-

-Y ¿Podría saber quién es esa persona tan importante para ti?-preguntó Mirai Trunks con curiosidad mientras observaba unas playeras de color gris con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en el hombro derecho.

-Es alguien a quien apenas acabas de conocer, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de quién te estoy hablando-respondió Gohan-volviendo a la historia, al no poder evitar a esa persona, no tuve más opción que atreverme a confesarle mis sentimientos ¿y adivina qué? Me correspondió, por un tiempo mantuvimos nuestra relación a escondidas ya que él es siete años menor que yo-

-¡¿Siete años?! Gohan… ¿me estás diciendo que él y tu se llevan siete años de diferencia?-preguntó Mirai Trunks asombrado por la repentina confesión del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Oye ¿cuál es el problema con eso? Me dijiste que no te enfadarías-respondió Gohan molesto por la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, no estoy enfadado, es solo que me sorprendí un poco… no importa, sigue con la historia quiero saber que más pasó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el futuro alterno de Mirai Trunks, Black Gokū flotaba sobre la casi destruida Corporación Capsula con los ojos cerrados intentando localizar el ki del joven de cabellos lilas, más no le era posible, no podía encontrarlo en ningún rincón del casi desolado planeta y tampoco lo sentía dentro de la edificación con forma de domo.

-Tal como pensé, él ha desaparecido por completo de esta línea de tiempo-comentó Black Gokū, su mirada se posó en el cielo nocturno-ya he acabado con todos los supremos Kaios supervisores de otros universos, lo que significa que no quedan más dioses de la destrucción, entonces, Trunks debe haber escapado de este mundo… ahora puedo asumir que no queda nadie aquí que me pueda enfrentar, no… eso haría que las cosas sean aburridas-enseguida aterrizó apoyando sus pies en el suelo-ahora no es el momento para bajar la guardia, la tenacidad de un saiyajin es algo a lo que se debe temer pero eso no pasará conmigo, de todas las personas que han existido en este mundo, yo soy el mejor… creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a hacer un pequeño control de la situación-

Inmediatamente, Black Gokū se alejó volando de la abandonada Corporación Capsula, dejando allí el cuerpo prácticamente sin vida de Mirai no Mai, probablemente estaba pensado en localizar a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban en el planeta para poder acabar con ellos y así poder terminar de impartir su "justicia" en ese mundo.

* * *

De regreso a la línea de tiempo original, Gohan estaba sentado en una silla junto a uno de los vestuarios donde Mirai Trunks se estaba cambiando su ropa gastada por otra nueva y mejor que la que llevaba antes. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tenía las manos juntas y con sus dedos hacia presión para poder controlar sus nervios mientras le contaba a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno todo lo que había sucedido y como su relación prohibida lo llevó a terminar en la prisión por lo que supuestamente iban a ser seis largos años, le contó sus experiencias y como había vivido el primer día que pasó allí, no se dio cuenta de que Trunks estaba asomado en una esquina de la pared espiando a su novio quien le hablaba a su contraparte del futuro. Escuchó la puerta del vestuario abrirse y rápidamente se alejó de allí y asomó apenas su mirada para ver a su contraparte de un futuro alterno salir del vestuario ya vestido con su conjunto de ropa nuevo (cortesía de la Corporación Capsula).

-Muy bien, ya estoy listo ¿qué dices, Gohan? ¿me veo bien?-preguntó Mirai Trunks esperando una opinión de su mejor amigo.

-Uh, y-yo… te ves genial, quiero decir, te ves bien, Trunks-respondió Gohan llevándose una mano a la nuca un poco nervioso, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Trunks rodó los ojos un poco molesto, eso no era la gran cosa, él era mil veces más genial que su contraparte de un futuro alterno y su novio lo sabía, de pronto, pudo ver como Mirai Trunks acorralaba al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros contra un rincón de los vestuarios haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso que de costumbre.

- _¿Qué estará planeando hacer?_ -pensó Trunks al ver como el joven de cabellos lilas acorralaba a su novio contra la pared de esa manera, pudo ver como colocaba una mano bajo su barbilla haciendo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se incrementara un poco más.

-¿T-Trunks? ¿qué estás hacien…?-Gohan no pudo terminar su pregunta pues sintió como el joven de cabellos lilas acortaba la distancia entre ellos con un tierno beso, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, en su mente tenía la idea de apartarlo de él pero no quería desilusionarlo así que poco a poco cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso, más no importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiera, Gohan no podía experimentar la misma sensación que sentía cuando besaba a Trunks, no sentía fuego quemar su interior, no sentía chispas volando su mente, no sentía nada.

Trunks, por otro lado, sintió que los celos invadían su cuerpo, cerró sus pequeñas manos en forma de puño, sintió como su ki comenzaba a elevarse a niveles impresionantes, un aura de color dorado comenzó a rodearlo débilmente, al darse cuenta de ello, respiró profundo para poder calmarse, si se dejaba dominar por los celos, podría transformarse en súper saiyajin ahí mismo y no quería que eso sucediera.

Mirai Trunks fue el primero en cortar el beso, miró a Gohan por unos segundos en completo silencio, no sabía que decir, estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho así que desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros notó su tristeza y acercó su mano hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno, colocándola con cuidado en su mejilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Mirai Trunks evitando ver a Gohan.

-No tienes que disculparte, Trunks. Pero necesito saber algo ¿por qué me besaste? ¿acaso sientes algo por mi?-preguntó Gohan preocupado por el joven de cabellos lilas.

-No, no es por eso que te besé. Lo hice porque creí que sentiría que estaba con mi Gohan y veo que no fue así-respondió Mirai Trunks apenado-no sentí nada cuando te bese, no es lo mismo que besarlo a él y yo de verdad lo extraño, he pensado en él por mucho tiempo y no importa cuando lo desee, sé que no va a volver-

-¿Cómo era el Gohan te tu línea de tiempo?-preguntó Gohan con curiosidad.

-Pues, él era un hombre valiente e inteligente. Era muy fuerte, siempre me protegió, fue quien me entrenó para derrotar a los androides en un futuro no muy lejano, peleó hasta el último día de su vida, lo amé y lo sigo amando, fui el primero en entregarle mi corazón por completo para que lo cuidara, nunca le hiciera daño y nunca me abandonara pero no cumplió con su promesa.

-Estoy seguro de que fue una gran persona pero no soy como él, lamento desilusionarte, Trunks.

-No, no es verdad, te equivocas, tu eres todo y eso y más, solo que nadie te lo ha dicho hasta ahora, Gohan-dijo Mirai Trunks sonriendo.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?-preguntó Gohan sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo estaba diciendo.

-Claro que sí, puede que no seas igual a mi Gohan en apariencia física pero en personalidades debo reconocer que son casi idénticos.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos pronto, Bulma notará que no estoy trabajando en su laboratorio y no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

Ambos semi-saiyajines caminaron para salir del vestuario pero enseguida se detuvieron al sentir el ki de Trunks del otro lado de la pared, el niño se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto y al escuchar a Gohan llamándolo, salió de su escondite cabizbajo y avanzó lentamente hacia ellos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros entró en un ataque de preocupación ante la sola idea de pensar que el pequeño los había visto hablando y había visto que Mirai Trunks lo había besado.

-Trunks, escucha, esto no es lo que parece, yo solo estaba…-intentó explicarle Gohan pero fue interrumpido por el menor.

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que decirme! No quiero hablar contigo, Gohan-gritó Trunks molesto, Mirai Trunks y Gohan se miraron entre ellos recordando el beso que tuvieron hace unos minutos atrás.

-Bebé, si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte estoy seguro de que podrás entender la situación-dijo Gohan queriendo tranquilizar a su pequeño novio pero eso no dio resultado.

-No quiero escucharte, entiendo perfectamente que todo este tiempo nunca me quisiste, siempre estuviste enamorado de mi yo del futuro ¿no es así? ¿lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?-preguntó Trunks completamente cegado por los celos.

Gohan rodó los ojos fastidiado ¿qué acaso no entendía que solo lo quería a él y nadie más? Al parecer no, pero no había ningún problema con ello, tomó al niño de la muñeca con fuerza y rápidamente lo encerró en uno de los vestuarios bloqueando la puerta detrás de ellos. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros acorraló al menor contra el espejo del vestuario, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura, se acercó y comenzó a besarlo con pasión e intensidad, Trunks tuvo dificultades para corresponder al beso pero conforme pasaron los segundos, pudo seguirle el ritmo con seguridad y precisión, pudo entender que Gohan nunca sería capaz de engañarlo con alguien más y ese beso era una clara muestra de ello, pasados unos segundos se separaron dejando un delgado hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

-Trunks, tienes que escuchar lo que te voy a decir y esta vez vas a hacerlo ¿entendiste?-preguntó Gohan una vez que se separó del menor, Trunks solo se limitó a asentir-cuando Mirai Trunks me besó, le correspondí para no desilusionarlo pero no sentí nada-

-No te creó, me estás mintiendo-respondió Trunks mirando a Gohan de forma sospechosa.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿cómo puedes pensar que te mentiría con algo así? ¡te juro que no sentí absolutamente nada con el beso que Mirai Trunks me dio! A la única persona que podría llega a amar de verdad es a ti y solo a ti, tienes que creerme.

-Hmm…-Trunks se quedó callado, considerando por unos segundos si debía creer en lo que Gohan le decía y perdonarlo o hacerle jurar que solo lo amaría a él y a nadie más dándole otro beso, al final optó por la segunda opción-está bien, te creo Gohan pero debes hacer una pequeña cosa por mi-

-¿Qué quieres, bebé? Tú sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, nunca lo olvides.

-Bien, quiero que me des un beso, es lo único que te pido, con eso vas a cerrar la promesa de que solo me amarás a mí y a nadie más-respondió Trunks, Gohan iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado por un momento, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle al niño que ya lo amaba en todos los sentidos y que jamás lo engañaría con otra persona-¿qué estás esperando, Gohan? ¿acaso dudas de lo que te dije?-

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, si no dudas lo que te dije, puedes besarme ¿no?-preguntó Trunks con un tono desafiante, mirando a su novio.

Gohan no lo hizo esperar más y nuevamente cortó la distancia entre ellos con un nuevo beso, este no fue tan prolongado como el primero, solo era un beso lleno de amor que le haría entender al pequeño semi-saiyajin lo mucho que lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría. Enseguida, ambos salieron del vestuario y se dirigieron a la salida del edificio cuarenta y nueve acompañados de Mirai Trunks, quien había estado esperándolos pacientemente apoyado contra la pared del pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios, el joven de cabellos lilas pudo notar que ambos habían salido de allí tomados de la mano y sonrió levemente, al menos en aquella línea de tiempo, Gohan y su yo del presente pudieron estar juntos, no vivieron la tragedia que a él le toco vivir cuando perdió a Mirai Gohan, debía reconocer que lo extrañaba y mucho, pero en solo pensar que ellos estaban juntos en una línea de tiempo alternativa, lo alegraba un poco.


	15. Capítulo catorce

Capítulo catorce.

Gohan, Trunks y Mirai Trunks caminaban por el sendero por el que fueron al edificio cuarenta y nueve para volver a la Corporación Capsula, los tres hablaban de cosas triviales o lo que habían vivido durante todos esos años y las batallas que habían tenido, no tenían mucha prisa por volver a la Corporación Capsula, lo que más querían era pasar un pequeño momento juntos, sobre todo Gohan, quien quería hacer que su pequeño novio y su mejor amigo de un futuro alternativo se llevaran bien pero ese momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido al sentir un ki aproximarse hacia ellos y supieron que se trataba de Bulma, quien se acercaba en una especie de plataforma voladora, tenía un semblante ligeramente molesto, Gohan tragó saliva temiendo lo peor, quizás ella había descubierto que no estaba trabajando en su laboratorio perfeccionando la energía para la máquina del tiempo.

-¡Aquí estaban! ¿por qué se tardaron tanto?-preguntó Bulma mirando a los tres semi-saiyajin un poco molesta y vio a Gohan, quien se encontraba allí con Trunks y Mirai Trunks-y tú, Gohan ¿qué estabas haciendo allí? Se supone que debías estar trabajando en el laboratorio-

-Lo sentimos mucho, Bulma. Supongo que nos entretuvimos conversando y perdimos la noción del tiempo-se disculpó Gohan llevando su mano a la nuca avergonzado como suele hacer su padre.

-Está bien, les creo pero la próxima vez que vayas a salir avísame por favor, no quiero volver a repetir la misma situación y tener que salir a buscarte, ya no eres un niño, Gohan-le pidió la científica de cabellos celestes, regañándolo al mismo tiempo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no dijo nada pero le dio a entender que no volvería a hacer algo así otra vez-bien, ya que está todo arreglado, vine a buscarlos para avisarles que iremos a cenar a las seis ¿saben dónde está el restaurante?-

-En mi línea de tiempo ese lugar fue reducido a escombros así que no he tenido ninguna razón para ir allí… pero aún recuerdo donde está.

-Grandioso, nos veremos allá a las seis, no lleguen tarde-dijo Bulma quien se alejó de allí en su plataforma voladora para volver rápidamente a su laboratorio, cuando la científica de cabellos celestes se fue, Gohan tosió levemente para llamar la atención de Trunks y Mirai Trunks.

-Um, chicos, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que seguir trabajando-les dijo Gohan-no quiero que Bulma vuelva a regañarme, nos vemos a las seis en el restaurante-

-Está bien, te veremos allá a las seís, no te preocupes, Gohan-dijo Mirai Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le sonrió, se despidió del niño de cabellos lilas con un beso en la mejilla y retomó su camino a la Corporación Capsula para ir al laboratorio de Bulma y seguir trabajando en su experimento de mejorar la energía para la máquina del tiempo, Trunks lo vio alejarse mientras sonreía como un tonto pero un tonto enamorado.

-Realmente lo amas ¿no es así?-preguntó Mirai Trunks divertido sacando al niño de sus pensamientos.

-Sí…-respondió Trunks sin dejar de sonreír pero al sentir la mirada de su contraparte de un futuro alterno sobre él, volvió en si sintiendo un fuerte sonrojo invadir sus mejillas-q-quiero decir, por supuesto que sí, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin él-

- _Te entiendo, yo también pasé por lo mismo con el Gohan de mi línea de tiempo_ -pensó Mirai Trunks, aunque claro, eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, enseguida ambos semi-saiyajines regresaron a la Corporación Capsula, pues Trunks aún debía ir a su habitación y vestirse para la cena de esa noche.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de la Corporación Capsula, el cual estaba ubicado en una de las instalaciones de la enorme edificación con forma de domo, al entrar cada quien se separó en grupos y eligió un lugar donde sentarse: Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Gokū y los padres de Bulma se sentaron en una mesa para cinco personas, Trunks, Bra, Mai, Pilaf y Shu en una mesa para niños, Gohan se sentó en una mesa aparte al igual que Beerus-sama y Whis sama.

-¿Así que has venido del futuro, Trunks?-preguntó el padre de Bulma, el Dr. Briefs.

-Yo creí que habías pasado por una rápida etapa de crecimiento gracias a la alimentación de tu madre-comentó Panchy Briefs riéndose, eso solo incomodó un poco a Mirai Trunks ¿qué le hizo pensar que su madre le habría hecho algo así? Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los pasos de Bulma aproximarse a la mesa donde estaban cenando.

-¿Bueno? ¿qué tal está la comida?-preguntó Bulma con una de sus manos apoyada en su cintura.

-¡Está genial! Sin duda me hace recordar buenos momentos de mi niñez-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas mirando a su madre.

-Dinos, Trunks ¿aún quedan algunos de tus compañeros en el futuro donde vives?-preguntó Gokū al joven de cabellos lilas sin dejar de comer.

-Lo dudo mucho, Black Gokū eliminó a los dioses restantes y dijo que ya no había nadie que se interpusiera en su camino... estoy bastante seguro de que soy el único guerrero que queda en pie para derrotarlo-respondió Mirai Trunks.

-Tal como lo supuse, los otros supremos Kaios de otros universos también fueron eliminados-comentó Whis escuchando lo que Mirai Trunks acababa de decir.

-¡Maldición! ¡es por esa razón que ese desgraciado anda libre por ahí haciendo lo que se le dé la gana! Pero eso no solo se aplica a una línea de tiempo alternativa, nada le impide a ese Black Gokū aparecer en nuestra línea de tiempo también y si lo hace… él será el responsable de repetir lo mismo que está sucediendo allí-dijo Beerus-sama.

-No he tenido noticias del supremo kaiosama ¿tal vez deberíamos ir a preguntarle y averiguar que está sucediendo?-preguntó Whis.

-Sí, deberíamos ir a investigar, probablemente haya algún dios entre nosotros que pronto sucumbirá a las redes del mal-respondió Beerus-sama.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿van a ir a investigar quién es Black Gokū? Yo también quiero ir-dijo Gokū emocionado al escuchar la conversación de Beerus-sama y Whis, Vegeta lo miró con un semblante molesto en el rostro.

-No te metas en los asuntos de los demás, Kakarotto. Eso es un trabajo de Beerus-sama, lo mejor que podrías hacer es no interferir con su investigación-dijo Vegeta un poco molesto de la actitud del saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Pero, Vegeta, si descubrimos quien es Black Gokū en realidad podríamos intentar derrotarlo y salvar la línea de tiempo donde vive Trunks-dijo Gokū sonriendo por la emoción que sentía en ese momento-además, estoy casi seguro de que tu también quieres ir a averiguar la verdadera identidad de Black Gokū-

-No me interesa saber quién es Black Gokū, ese es un trabajo de Beerus-sama, lo mejor que podemos hacer es no interferir, ya lo he dicho antes, Kakarotto-respondió Vegeta.

-A mi no me engañas, Vegeta. Yo sé muy bien que quieres ir a averiguar quién es Black Gokū, piénsalo, si averiguamos quien es, podremos volvernos más fuertes y enfrentarlo una vez que vayamos al futuro-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, Vegeta no tuvo otra opción más que ceder e ir a acompañar a su peor enemigo a investigar la verdadera identidad del sujeto que estaba sembrando caos y destrucción en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks.

* * *

Al terminar la cena, Mirai Trunks salió hacia la terraza de la Corporación Capsula para observar el cielo nocturno, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho algo así, recordaba que había estado con Mirai Gohan la última vez que estuvo relajado contemplando las estrellas junto a él, eso pasó antes de que tuviera su última batalla contra los androides, cerró los ojos queriendo permanecer en un estado de calma por unos minutos, más no fue posible, en su mente llegaban las imágenes de cómo intentaba escapar constantemente de Black Gokū, sus enfrentamientos, todas las veces que logró derrotarlo durante esos diez años de batalla sin descanso y las veces que acabó gravemente herido por su culpa.

 _"Será mejor que entrenes para la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, Trunks porque no seré tan piadoso, no te dejaré escapar, la próxima vez planeo matarte"_

Esa frase resonaba en la mente del joven de cabellos lilas una y otra vez, sintió que la ira comenzaba a dominarlo, tantos años entrenando para derrotar a ese enemigo y cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil poder acabar con él, dudaba mucho que ese sujeto entrenara arduamente, pues contaba con un nivel de poder y una fuerza extraordinarias, superiores a la de cualquier ser vivo que habitara en diferentes universos, quizás superior a la del Gokū de esa línea de tiempo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas por segunda vez esa noche, pensó en Mirai Gohan, pensó en los momentos que habían vivido juntos, pensó en lo que estaba sucediendo en su línea de tiempo.

-Sensei Gohan, si estás viéndome donde sea que estés. Prometo que intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo para poder derrotar a Black Gokū y lograr restaurar la paz en la tierra, no pienso fallar esta vez-dijo Mirai Trunks sin dejar de ver al cielo, es más, hasta podía jurar que en algún punto distante, Mirai Gohan lo escuchaba y le sonreía, así que Mirai Trunks correspondió la sonrisa; de pronto, el joven de cabellos lilas escuchó la puerta de cristal abrirse, giró su mirada encontrándose con Mai detrás de él. Al sentir la mirada de Mirai Trunks sobre ella, la niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y desviar su mirada avergonzada-¿qué estás haciendo aquí, no deberías ir a descansar?-

-Um, y-yo… q-quería hablar contigo, necesitaba hacerte una pregunta-respondió Mai avergonzada, sin mirar al joven de cabellos lilas.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-dijo Mirai Trunks acercándose a la niña quedando a unos metros frente a ella para que pudieran conversar sin que se sintiera incómoda.

-Q-quería saber si... en tu línea de tiempo ¿también estoy yo?-preguntó Mai con curiosidad.

-¿Uh? Eh… bueno…-Mirai Trunks entró en un ataque de pánico, no sabía cómo explicarle a Mai que en su línea de tiempo ella había muerto en manos de Black Gokū, no quería desilusionar a la niña así que tuvo que mentirle-sí… claro-

-¿Por qué lo dijiste así? ¿acaso le paso algo malo a mi yo de tu línea de tiempo?-preguntó la niña de cabellos oscuros con preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡no! por supuesto que no, no le pasó nada malo-respondió Mirai Trunks sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Está bien, solo quería saberlo, por un momento creí que le había pasado algo malo-dijo Mai riéndose, Mirai Trunks le siguió el juego y se rió con ella-por cierto ¿mis amigos Pilaf y Shu están en tu línea de tiempo? ¿los has visto alguna vez?-

-No lo sé, no creo haberlos visto pero… pero si llego a verlos algún día los saludaré por ti-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas-iré a descansar, buenas noches, Mai-

-Buenas noches-se despidió Mai con una sonrisa, Mirai Trunks se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta de cristal y la abrió para ingresar a la enorme edificación pero apenas lo hizo se volteó para ver a Mai-casi me olvido preguntarte ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Uh, yo… t-tengo… tengo doce años-dijo Mai pero enseguida movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía mentirle a Mirai Trunks, si iban a llevarse bien y ser amigos le diría su verdadera edad-no es cierto, te estaba mintiendo, no tengo doce años, tengo cuarenta y uno-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Mirai Trunks sorprendido, no podía creer lo que Mai le estaba diciendo, se veía muy joven para tener cuarenta y uno.

-Shhh… por favor, no le digas a nadie, no tienen que enterarse, es un secreto ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió la mujer convertida en una niña de doce años, Mirai Trunks no sabía que decir-tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, si alguien se entera, mis amigos y yo estaremos en problemas-

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada a nadie, esto será un secreto entre nosotros-dijo Mirai Trunks tranquilizando a la niña de cabellos oscuros.

Mai suspiró aliviada, podía confiar en su amigo de un futuro alterno para que no revelara su secreto. El joven de cabellos lilas ingresó al interior de la enorme edificación y cerró la puerta de cristal detrás de él, caminó por el pasillo para poder ir a su habitación a descansar pero a mitad de camino escuchó a su padre y a Gokū pelear, probablemente por algo sin sentido o quizás era por algo relacionado con Black Gokū, decidido, entró a ver que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Déjame aclararte una cosa, Kakarotto! Yo seré quien derrote a ese Black Gokū-dijo Vegeta manteniendo su característico orgullo, no pensaba permitir que Gokū fuese quien les salvara la vida a todos esta vez.

-Oye, no decidas eso tu solo, yo también quiero ayudar-protestó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados. Ambos saiyajines dejaron de discutir al escuchar una pequeña tos, se voltearon para ver a Mirai Trunks cabizbajo parado en la puerta.

-Eh… yo… yo… yo también quiero ayudar, quiero unirme a ustedes a la lucha-nada me haría más feliz que traer la paz con mis propias manos-

-Ya veo-dijo Gokū sonriendo, notando la determinación del joven de cabellos lilas.

-Hmph, esperemos que puedas dar la cara y ayudarnos a vencer a ese sujeto que está sembrando caos en tu línea de tiempo-comentó Vegeta también sonriendo aunque esa sonrisa era más de orgullo que por notar la determinación de su hijo de un futuro alterno, comenzó a caminar dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación-ven mañana a la cámara de gravedad a primera hora, te voy a entrenar y a volver más fuerte para enfrentar a tu enemigo-

-Sí, señor-dijo Mirai Trunks, con esas palabras, el príncipe saiyajin se retiró al igual que Gokū debía volver pronto a su casa o si no Chi-chi se enfadaría con él por haber estado fuera tantas horas. Caminó de regreso a su habitación y se encontró con Trunks sentado en el sofá de la sala jugando videojuegos, vio a su madre entrando en la sala con una pequeña niña parecida a ella en sus brazos que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Trunks ¿no deberías irte a dormir? Recuerda que debes ir a la escuela mañana-lo regaño Bulma con su pequeña hermana en sus brazos.

-Sí, ya voy, mamá. Solo déjame jugar unos minutos más-le pidió Trunks sin dejar de oprimir los botones del joystick, Bulma simplemente rodó los ojos, acomodó a Bra en sus brazos para que no se cayera y salió con la pequeña niña de la sala para poder llevarla a su habitación y que descansara cómodamente, Mirai Trunks la vio salir de la sala con Bra en sus brazos pero enseguida se detuvo al ver a su hijo de un futuro alterno allí parado en el pasillo.

-Oh, lo siento, Trunks. No sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Bulma, el joven de cabellos lilas desvió su mirada al ver a la pequeña niña de cabellos celestes en brazos de su madre moverse en sueños llevando su pequeña mano a sus ojos para refregarlos con cansancio-veo que ya conociste a mi hija Bra ¿no es así?-

-Así es, es muy linda, no esperaba que papá y tu tuvieran otro hijo pero veo que al final fue posible-dijo Mirai Trunks acariciando los cabellos celestes de la niña quien abrió los ojos con lentitud-lo siento, parece que la desperté-

-De hecho, todo fue gracias a ti, si no hubieras aparecido hace diez años atrás para derrotar a los androides y a Cell probablemente ella no estaría aquí-dijo Bulma viendo a Bra quien tenía una expresión cansina en el rostro-será mejor que la lleve a su habitación para que descanse, tú también deberías ir a descansar-

-Eso haré, buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches-Bulma le sonrió y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su pequeña hija, entró y depositó a Bra en su cama no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, la científica de cabellos celestes caminó dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando de pronto pudo sentir como el suelo comenzaba a temblar y algunos peluches de su hija se caían de las repisas, se acercó a la ventana y vio una grieta abrirse en el cielo nocturno junto con una figura misteriosa salir de la grieta.

* * *

*Se da un facepalm* Dioses ¿qué m*erda acabo de escribir?

Lamento mucho la demora pero últimamente no sé que me está pasando, siento que me estoy desviando mucho del proyecto original y estoy perdiendo el hilo de la trama y la escritura. es más, hace una semana _Andrew579_ me sugirió en su último review a este fanfic que le diera más importancia a los poderes saiyajin, eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer pero tampoco quiero centrarme mucho en ello, pues le dije que este fanfic sería dramático a diferencia de la primera parte y como dije antes, este fanfic es un AU (Universo Alterno/Alternate Universe) de la popular saga "Dragon Ball" y estoy intentando combinar tanto las tramas del manga como las tramas del anime, más que nada, las tramas relacionadas con la saga de Black Gokū.

Ahora, muchos se estarán preguntando "¿Cuándo se vengará Gohan de Hyaku y sus amigos por lo que le hicieron a Trunks?" no se preocupen, ese momento llegará muy pronto pero deben ser pacientes y esperar porque aún me quedan un par de capítulos por escribir relacionados con la saga de Black Gokū y Mirai Trunks.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor dejen reviews y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	16. Capítulo quince

Capítulo quince.

¡Black Gokū ha aparecido en el presente! Y por lo visto nada bueno puede venir de aquella repentina aparición, Bulma, Gohan, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Gokū y Vegeta salieron a ver que estaba sucediendo, notaron una enorme grieta en el cielo y a un sujeto similar a Gokū flotando frente a ellos a una altura determinada, miró a cada uno de los presentes sonriendo con cinismo, pero sobre todo, se fijo en Mirai Trunks, no podía creer que su enemigo se hubiera ido al pasado para mantenerse a salvo, que patético, el joven de cabellos lilas observó a Black Gokū con la furia dibujada en su rostro, sus manos se cerraron en un puño, tenía ganas de ir volando para enfrentarlo de una buena vez pero la versión maligna del saiyajin de cabellos alborotados no estaba interesado en pelear con él, sus ojos se desviaron para ver a Gokū, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa cínica creciera más.

-Son Gokū, es un honor para mí poder verte en persona-comentó Black Gokū con un tono sarcástico en la voz.

-Así que tu eres Black Gokū ¿no es así? ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados dando unos pasos al frente.

-Beerus-sama, será mejor que mire la mano derecha de ese hombre-dijo Whis observando detenidamente a Black Gokū, el dios felino de la destrucción analizó detenidamente a esa versión maligna de Gokū y pudo ver algo brillante en uno de sus dedos, ese objeto brillante no era nada más y nada menos que un anillo del tiempo pero ¿cómo pudo obtener un objeto así?

-¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?!-preguntó Mirai Trunks.

-Tal parece que he podido pasar por el mismo camino que tú dejaste-respondió Black Gokū-¿quizás has sido tú el que me llamó? de verdad que deseas ser eliminado-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿de qué estás hablando? Nunca dije que quería morir-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas, comenzó a correr hacia Black Gokū pero fue interrumpido por Vegeta quien avanzó hacia él.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? El Trunks de esta línea de tiempo puede derrotarlo-dijo Vegeta viendo a Trunks quien puso una leve expresión de shock en su rostro ¿su padre se había vuelto loco o qué? ¿acaso esperaba que él derrotara solo a ese sujeto que vino de la misma línea de tiempo que Mirai Trunks?

-Papá ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No puedes enviar a mi yo del presente a derrotar a Black Gokū por su cuenta ¡él es apenas un niño! ¿acaso no comprendes el riesgo que correría al enfrentarlo?-dijo Mirai Trunks queriendo defender al pequeño de cabellos lilas pero al parecer no funcionó.

-No me importa el riesgo que corra, sé que Trunks es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo, dejemos que tenga una oportunidad para pelear con él. Black Gokū no sabrá con quien se metió-respondió Vegeta con los brazos cruzados pero lamentablemente, alguien más había ido a desafiar a Black Gokū tomando el lugar del pequeño semi-saiyajin y ese alguien fue el propio Gokū-¡Kakarotto! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Regresa, acabo de decir que Trunks puede pelear con él-

-Lo siento, Vegeta ¡pero el primero que llega se queda con el premio!-Gokū sonriendo, voló hasta quedar frente a frente con su versión maligna-Mirai Trunks no estaba equivocado con lo que decía ¡de verdad que te pareces mucho a mi!-

-Es bueno verte, Son Gokū-dijo Black Gokū riéndose entre dientes.

-No sé que eres pero no me importa… me han dicho que eres demasiado fuerte ¿qué esperas? pelea conmigo ¡se mi oponente!

-Será todo un honor, siempre he querido pelear contra ti usando este cuerpo-dijo Black Gokū, Gokū lo miró sorprendido sin entender de que estaba hablando-no necesitas saberlo-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Black Gokū acumuló energía en su mano creando un poderoso ataque que fue enviado al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, el cual fue lanzado lejos hasta estrellarse contra una montaña rocosa, todos observaban la situación asombrados, a excepción de Vegeta, nadie tenía palabras para describir el momento, Mirai Trunks sintió la ira invadir su cuerpo otra vez y quiso ir a ayudar a Gokū pero, inesperadamente, Gohan se interpuso y salió volando de allí para ir a ayudar a su padre en la batalla contra ese sujeto.

-¡¿Quién es él?!-preguntó Piccolo esperando una respuesta-¿acaso es el mismo Black Gokū del que Mirai Trunks nos estuvo hablando?-

-Así es, es el mismo sujeto que me mató en el futuro alterno-respondió Bulma, al escuchar eso, Trunks, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks y Piccolo salieron volando de allí para ir a revisar que todo estuviera bien, sobre todo Trunks, quien estaba preocupado por Gohan, no quería que su novio muriera en una batalla contra Black Gokū, no quería perderlo otra vez.

Black Gokū llegó volando a la montaña donde el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados se estrelló hace unos segundos atrás, se detuvo contemplando la nube de polvo, por un momento pensó que Gokū había muerto pero estaba equivocado, pudo ver al saiyajin dentro de un hueco que se había formado en aquella montaña. Gokū miró a su oponente, sonrió y salió de aquella montaña sin poner mucho esfuerzo.

-Tu fuerza no es tan solo esto ¿verdad?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Me halaga que me valores de esa forma-comentó Black Gokū, Gokū rápidamente se transformó en súper saiyajin-así que vas a utilizar la transformación de súper saiyajin-

-Ahora es mi turno de demostrar mi fuerza.

Enseguida ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque repartiéndose sus mejores golpes, aunque Black Gokū los esquivaba con agilidad y precisión, en un momento, el guerrero maligno se propuso darle un golpe certero a Gokū pero este retuvo su golpe sosteniendo su brazo con sus piernas, giró haciendo que Black Gokū quedara debajo de él, el guerrero maligno aterrizo en el suelo y el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados envió ráfagas de ki hacia él creando una explosión en el suelo, por unos segundos, solo se veía humo negro salir del cráter que se formó en el suelo hasta que inesperadamente, Black Gokū salió del cráter sin daño alguno.

-Así que este es todo el poder de un súper saiyajin, Son Gokū-dijo el guerrero maligno, sin poner mucho esfuerzo, el guerrero maligno logró aumentar más su ki sorprendiendo a Gokū.

-¡Has elevado tu ki! ¡eso es sorprendente!-comentó Gokū emocionado de tener un rival tan poderoso como él-veo que tu también tienes interés en pelear con alguien fuerte, igual que yo-

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora demuéstrame lo que tu raza guerrera es capaz de hacer-dijo Black Gokū.

Nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque, esta vez, Black Gokū decidió llevar la delantera atacando al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados con sus mejores golpes pero este los esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, entonces el guerrero maligno decidió atacarlo con sus esferas de energía, esto hizo Gokū volara alrededor para poder esquivarlas, los ataques fueron lanzados contra las montañas creando explosiones de polvo a la distancia, cuando Black Gokū dejo de lanzar esferas de energía volvió a lanzarse al ataque contra su oponente. Gokū le propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen pero esto no pareció afectarlo por lo que Black Gokū atacó con el mismo golpe y una patada que hizo que el saiyajin retrocediera unos pocos metros de él.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?!-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados a su oponente con una expresión desafiante en el rostro.

-Lo mismo me estoy preguntando.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso no piensas usar todo tu poder? ¿quizás me tienes miedo?-preguntó Gokū provocando al guerrero maligno, quien se rió ante la pregunta tan tonta del saiyajin.

-¿Quién dijo que te tengo miedo? no le tengo miedo a nada, además, no deberíamos apurarnos, la diversión apenas comienza-respondió Black Gokū.

-Al parecer necesito esforzarme más para poder sacar todo tu potencial…-Gokū se puso en posición de ataque-¡Ahí voy!-

-Cuando quieras…

Pero antes de que el saiyajin pudiera siquiera atacar a su oponente, escuchó un grito desde la distancia, ambos guerreros giraron la vista viendo a Gohan aproximarse hacia Black Gokū transformado en su modo místico, el semi-saiyajin le propinó un fuerte golpe a Black Gokū que hizo que terminara estrellándose contra una montaña, Gokū observó el impacto asombrado y luego miró a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros solo se limitó a sonreír, Gokū correspondió su sonrisa pero ese momento de felicidad duró poco, pues Black Gokū había logrado salir de la montaña y con un movimiento de manos disipó la nube de polvo que se formó por el impacto.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿cómo te atreves a interferir en mi batalla?-preguntó Black Gokū mirando a Gohan con rabia por haber aparecido e interrumpir su pelea con Gokū.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude para ayudar a mi padre, no permitiré que alguien vuelva a hacerle daño y mucho menos que alguien como tú planee matarlo-dijo Gohan poniéndose en posición de ataque-así que si vas a pelear con alguien, hazlo conmigo-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero dudo que seas tan fuerte como Gokū.

Para el asombró de Gohan, Black Gokū volvió a aumentar más su ki sorprendiendo a Piccolo, Vegeta (aunque no lo demostraba) y a Trunks, de pronto vieron como la grieta que se había formado en el cielo comenzaba a distorsionarse, se estaba acabando el tiempo de estadía en el pasado y en cualquier momento el guerrero maligno tendría que volver a su línea de tiempo, concentró su energía en su mano creando una enorme esfera que fue enviada hacia Gohan, el semi-saiyajin logró detenerla a tiempo y la lanzó lejos con una patada pero apenas lo hizo, Black Gokū se lanzó a atacarlo propinándole una fuerte patada en los costados que lo obligó a estrellarse contra el suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte y tan inesperado que una corriente de viento llegó hacia la Corporación Capsula, haciendo que los vidrios del laboratorio de Bulma temblaran y la máquina del tiempo, la cual aún seguía en el jardín, cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡La máquina del tiempo!-dijo Mirai Trunks preocupado, si la máquina del tiempo llegaba a romperse no tendría posibilidad alguna de volver a su línea de tiempo. Black Gokū miró la máquina del tiempo a la distancia y rápidamente se dirigió volando hacia ella, Trunks se dio cuenta de eso, miró a Gohan quien se encontraba tendido en un cráter en el suelo y rápidamente se dirigió volando hacia el guerrero maligno para impedir que destruyera la máquina del tiempo pero también lo hacía para proteger a Gohan. Black Gokū siguió volando hasta que llegó a la máquina del tiempo, la contempló por unos segundos algo asombrado pues gracias a ese artefacto fue que Mirai Trunks logró escapar al pasado ¡pero era más que obvio! ¿de qué otra forma escaparía al pasado si no poseía un anillo del tiempo?

- _Así que fue con esto que lograste escapar hasta aquí, Trunks…_ -pensó Black Gokū.

De repente sintió un pequeño ki aproximarse hacia él, giró su mirada y vio al Trunks de esa línea de tiempo transformado en súper saiyajin, el guerrero maligno sintió un golpe en su abdomen de parte del niño pero no pareció afectarle, Trunks se quedo sorprendido por unos minutos pero rápidamente volvió a atacarlo repartiendo golpes en su abdomen pero Black Gokū no sentía daño alguno, solo se reía por la patética forma en la que peleaba el pequeño, sin pensarlo siquiera, preparó una poderosa ráfaga de ki que envió al menor a estrellarse contra el suelo, preparó otra esfera de energía y la lanzó contra el cráter donde estaba el niño creando una explosión y una intensa nube de polvo negro. Gohan se incorporó lentamente del suelo pues su cuerpo le dolía un poco por el impacto pero era algo que podía resistir, vio la grieta en el cielo, la cual estaba a punto de cerrarse, a Black Gokū y una nube de humo negro que salía del suelo.

-¡No! esto no está pasando ¡Trunks!-gritó Gohan, rápidamente fue volando hacia el cráter donde se encontraba el niño, pudo ver como la grieta arrastraba a Black Gokū de regreso a su línea de tiempo, ya no podía estar allí ni un segundo más y debía regresar, antes de que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos pudiera siquiera hacer algo, Black Gokū preparó otro ataque de energía y disparó contra la máquina del tiempo destruyéndola en el proceso.

-¡No! ¡¿qué hiciste, desgraciado?!-gritó Mirai Trunks molesto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el guerrero maligno fue absorbido por la grieta que se creó en el cielo y esta desapareció volviendo a dejar el cielo nocturno completamente despejado.

El joven de cabellos lilas se dirigió volando velozmente hacia la máquina del tiempo para ver que no haya recibido daños que hayan arruinado el mecanismo. Gohan lo vio alejarse volando, miró hacia abajo, la nube de humo casi se estaba disipando, descendió volando hacia el cráter y aterrizo cerca de él, bajo con cuidado y se acercó viendo con un poco dificultad debido al humo, pero eso no le impidió encontrar a su pequeño novio, quien yacía inconsciente dentro de aquel cráter y estaba gravemente herido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros corrió hacia él, se arrodillo y con cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos, su playera blanca con el nombre de la Corporación Capsula estaba un poco rota y manchada de tierra negra, moretones y algunos raspones en su pequeño cuerpo, al verlo de esa manera, Gohan no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos, quería llorar, pero más que nada, estaba furioso con Black Gokū por haber herido al pequeño amor de su vida de esa manera.

-Trunks, Trunks despierta, tienes que despertar-dijo Gohan llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Trunks, posándola con cuidado en su mejilla-bebé, abre los ojos, necesito que estés conmigo, te acabo de recuperar y no pienso perderte otra vez-

Trunks no respondía y Gohan comenzaba a temer que algo malo le hubiera pasado, el semi-saiyajin apoyó su frente en el pequeño torso del niño y empezó a llorar, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo escuchó llorar y lentamente abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo encontrándose con Gohan abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho para que no lo vea llorar.

-¿G-Gohan?

-¿Trunks?-Gohan levantó su cabeza del pecho del menor y dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño amor de su vida quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos-¡Trunks! Oh, dioses, Trunks… Trunks…-abrazó a Trunks cuidando de no perjudicar sus heridas-¡creí que te había perdido, bebé! ¿cómo te sientes?-

-No me siento muy bien, estoy un poco cansado y me duele el cuerpo por la caída-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tosiendo levemente, un poco de tierra de la explosión había ingresado a su sistema respiratorio lo que le dificultaba hablar con normalidad y le molestaba la garganta al hacerlo.

-Descuida, te llevaré a la Corporación Capsula y ahí te curaré las heridas-dijo Gohan, cargó al niño con cuidado en sus brazos, Trunks se aferro fuertemente a su chaqueta mientras escondía su rostro levemente sonrojado en su pecho, al ver a Gohan cargándolo así le hizo pensar que parecían una pareja casada y eso le dio vergüenza, el semi-saiyajin corrió un poco, salió del cráter de un salto y se dirigió volando velozmente hacia la Corporación Capsula, muy en el fondo de su mente maldecía a Black Gokū por haber herido al pequeño amor de su vida pero supuso que su padre, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks pronto volverían al futuro alterno para poder derrotarlo y salvar aquella línea de tiempo, pero eso solo sucedería si la máquina del tiempo era reparada.

* * *

Gohan llegó a la Corporación Capsula, corrió lo más rápido que podía con su pequeño novio en sus brazos directo al área de enfermería, una vez llegó, deposito al niño en una de las camillas quedando sentada en ella, Trunks permaneció allí en silencio contemplando como Gohan abría desesperadamente los muebles del área de enfermería buscando lo necesario para curar sus heridas, encontró una pequeña botella con alcohol, vendas, una tijera, algodón y un desinfectante para matar los gérmenes que no se fueron con el alcohol, con cuidado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros abrió la pequeña botella de alcohol humedeciendo un trozo de algodón con él y tomó la pequeña mano de Trunks, justo la que llevaba puesto el brazalete.

-Esto va a arder un poco pero tengo que hacerlo si no quieres que las heridas empeoren-dijo Gohan sin dejar de ver al pequeño amor de su vida.

Trunks asintió y respiró profundo dándole a entender a su novio que estaba listo para lo que él quisiera hacer, con precisión y cuidado de no hacer que se quejara por el ardor, Gohan comenzó a pasar el algodón humedecido con alcohol sobre las heridas del menor, a veces se detenía para ver a Trunks haciendo pequeñas muecas de molestia y dolor por el ardor del alcohol pero no eran nada serio. Cuando Gohan terminó de tratar todas las heridas, humedeció otro algodón con un poco de desinfectante, lo paso sobre las heridas y por último las cubrió con unas vendas para que se detuviera el sangrado y el desinfectante se secara más rápido; al terminar de colocar la última venda, Gohan se quedó mirando a Trunks por unos segundos, el menor también lo miro sintiendo esa conexión en sus miradas que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, no desde la última vez que se vieron. El semi-saiyajin atrajo a su pequeño novio hacia sí en un abrazo que no dudo en corresponder mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía ante el repentino abrazo pero que a su vez, le parecía muy lindo.

-Estaba tan asustado, por un segundo pensé que te había perdido para siempre, bebé-dijo Gohan sin dejar de abrazar a Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas solo se limitaba a escucharlo mientras acariciaba su espalda a modo de consuelo-si algo llegaba a pasarte, jamás me lo perdonaría, acabo de recuperarte y no pienso volver a separarme de ti otra vez-

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco quiero volver a separarme de ti, Gohan. Te extrañe mucho estos tres años y no soportaría volver a estar lejos de ti-dijo Trunks apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su novio. Pasaron solo cinco minutos y se separaron, se miraron fijamente, Gohan llevó su mano hacia el despeinado cabello del menor acomodando algunos de sus mechones lilas detrás de su oído, Trunks le sonrió, se acercaron un poco más acortando la distancia entre ellos, estaban tan solo a un paso de besarse pero rápidamente tuvieron que separarse, pues dos ki se aproximaban al área de enfermería y venían discutiendo.


	17. Capítulo dieciséis

Capítulo dieciséis.

Gohan supo que se trataba de Bulma y Vegeta por lo que tuvo que separarse de menor e incorporarse hasta quedar de pie, el niño solo se quedo sentado en la camilla cabizbajo mientras su novio veía las sombras de Bulma y Vegeta aproximarse al área de enfermería. Elevó su mirada para ver a Gohan pero el semi-saiyajin mayor no lo miraba, su visión estaba concentrada en un punto fijo del pasillo que conducía al área de enfermería, mejor dicho, en las sombras que se reflejaban bajo la luz que iluminaba el pasillo, los pasos de Bulma y Vegeta se hicieron más audibles y vio como ambos entraban al área de enfermería sin dejar de gritarse.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Trunks fuera a pelear contra Black Gokū? sabías lo arriesgado que era para él enfrentarse a ese sujeto y aún así decidiste ponerlo en peligro ¿qué rayos te pasa, Vegeta?-preguntó Bulma molesta, la falta de sueño estaba comenzando a afectarla un poco.

-No te importa lo que me pase, Onna. Trunks es el próximo heredero del legado saiyajin y se supone que debía enfrentar al enemigo pero ni eso fue capaz de hacer ¡siempre tiene que aparecer Kakarotto para salvarnos a todos!

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Gokū haya enfrentado a Black Gokū en lugar de Trunks? ¿Cuándo piensas admitir que Gokū pelea mejor que tú?-preguntó Bulma con sus manos sobre su cintura. Trunks escuchaba su discusión cabizbajo, llevó sus manos sobre la tela de su short apretándolo con fuerza.

-Nunca diré semejante cosa, Onna, es más, pienso seguir entrenando para poder superar a Kakarotto, no me importa cuánto tiempo me cueste, lo lograré y Trunks debería hacer lo mismo para poder superar a sus rivales, si él hubiera entrenado más, habría logrado enfrentar a Black Gokū-respondió Vegeta sus ojos se apartaron por un momento para ver a Trunks-a veces desearía que tú fueras la mitad de poderoso que es Mirai Trunks-

-Papá, no digas eso ¿acaso no piensas que yo también quiero ser más fuerte que mi yo del futuro? He estado entrenando mucho pero al parecer no fue suficiente para detener a Black Gokū…

-¡Ya basta! No quiero escuchar otra vez la misma excusa, si hubieras entrenado más duro en lugar de estar ocupado en la escuela y tus amigos, habrías derrotado a Black Gokū antes de que Kakarotto lo hiciera, pero no lo hiciste-dijo Vegeta irritado interrumpiendo a su hijo.

-Señor Vegeta, creo que no debería ser tan duro con Trunks, él hizo lo que pudo, solo intentaba protegerme y…-dijo Gohan quien caminó hacia él pero fue interrumpido por el príncipe saiyajin.

-Tú no te metas, sabandija. Esto es una discusión entre mi hijo y yo-dijo Vegeta interrumpiéndolo y poniendo una mano delante de él para detenerlo y para que guardara silencio, desvió su mirada hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-me decepcionas, Trunks, creí que serías capaz de derrotar a Black Gokū ¡y ni siquiera eso puedes hacer! A veces pienso que Mirai Trunks sería un mejor guerrero y un mejor hijo de lo que siquiera tú llegaste a ser-

Trunks sintió que las palabras de su padre se clavaban como alfileres en su pequeño corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos azules, al verlo, Gohan recordó aquella vez que vio a su hermanito Goten salir corriendo de la habitación del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas cuando se pelearon y le dijo que ya no serían amigos, escuchó como el pequeño se bajaba de un salto de la camilla en la que estaba sentado y salió corriendo del área de enfermería, Bulma intentó detenerlo pero no fue posible, el pequeño corrió por el pasillo sin dejar de llorar, la mirada de la científica de cabellos azules nuevamente se posó en Vegeta pero el príncipe saiyajin no se dejó intimidar por esa mirada.

-¡Vegeta! No puedo creerlo ¿cómo pudiste decirle eso a Trunks?-exclamó Bulma enfadada luego de escuchar las palabras que su esposo le había dicho a su hijo.

-¿Decirle qué, Onna? Solo le dije lo que debía saber, eso es todo-respondió Vegeta con un tono de voz indiferente, Bulma suspiró frustrada, salió del área de enfermería y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

Gohan caminó pasando a un lado Vegeta y salió del área de enfermería rápidamente para ir a buscar a Trunks, tenía que ir a consolarlo e intentar convencerlo de que lo que había dicho el príncipe saiyajin no era verdad, corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo en la sala de estar buscando a Trunks con la mirada pero no lo encontró ni sintió su ki en ese lugar, así que siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, suspiró con cansancio, no quería subir las escaleras, estaba un poco agotado por todo el trabajo que tuvo ese día en el laboratorio de Bulma y sumando la batalla con Black Gokū, había gastado casi toda su energía y necesitaba descansar, a pesar de todo, su mente le recordó que no debía darse por vencido, se había jurado que haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su bebé y eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer. Armándose de valor y reuniendo energía para poder continuar, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la habitación de Trunks, apenas llegó a la puerta se apoyó contra el frío metal escuchando al menor llorar del otro lado de la puerta, a pesar de que la puerta estaba reforzada, Gohan podía sentir y escuchar los sollozos del menor del otro lado, miró hacia abajo, le dolía escuchar a su bebé llorar y no quería que estuviera triste, respiró profundo, cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó levemente la puerta.

Trunks estaba tendido boca abajo en su cama llorando sin control, abrazando con fuerza su almohada la cual se humedecía poco a poco por las lágrimas, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, levantó la cabeza y giró su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación respirando agitadamente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules humedeciendo sus mejillas, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, volvió a escuchar el golpe en la puerta, supuso que sería su madre quien había ido a su habitación con la intención de hablar con él.

-¡Déjame solo, mamá! No quiero hablar contigo, no me siento bien-dijo el pequeño semi-saiyajin dentro de su habitación.

-Déjame pasar, Trunks, por favor necesito hablar contigo-dijo Gohan del otro lado de la puerta, Trunks no respondió solo se rascó un poco la nariz y desvió la mirada hacia su almohada, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Gohan-Trunks ¿sigues ahí? Si no me dejas entrar voy a tener que entrar yo mismo a tu habitación-

-Lo siento, Gohan, no quise gritarte, pensé que mi mamá estaba allí. Puedes entrar-le dijo Trunks, Gohan abrió la puerta y rápidamente la cerró detrás de él colocando el seguro para impedir que alguien más entrara y escuchara su conversación con el menor, caminó unos pocos centímetros hasta quedar junto a su cama.

-Trunks, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar eso pero lo que dijo Vegeta no es cierto-dijo Gohan apoyándose contra la pared sin dejar de ver al menor.

-No intentes convencerme de que nada de lo que dijo mi papá fue verdad, Gohan. Él tiene razón, soy débil y nunca llegaré a ser un guerrero poderoso como él o tu papá, pienso que a veces él quiere más a mi yo del futuro que a mí, yo no soy nada comparado con él-respondió el pequeño semi-saiyajin con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus mejillas.

-¡Te equivocas, Trunks!-dijo Gohan elevando accidentalmente su tono de voz, asustando al menor quien dejo de llorar por unos segundos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se tranquilizó un poco-lo que quiero decir es… que te equivocas, lo que dices no es verdad-tomó asiento a un costado de la cama, Trunks se movió un poco para darle un pequeño espacio a su novio donde acomodarse-tú tienes un nivel de poder sorprendente que ni yo a tu edad he podido alcanzar, ni siquiera Goten lo ha logrado aún, tienes una gran determinación para las peleas y eres fuerte ¿sabes? más de lo que tú crees-Trunks permaneció en silencio escuchando las palabras de Gohan, no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo esas cosas, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y siguió escuchando atentamente-puede que Vegeta haya dicho esas cosas hirientes sobre ti pero sé que él te quiere aunque no piense demostrarlo-

-Si mi papá me quisiera no me gritaría, ni me diría esas cosas, ni siquiera le gritaría a mi mamá o discutiría tanto con ella ¿por qué siguen estando juntos si él la trata de esa forma? Creo que lo mejor sería que se vaya y nos deje en paz porque parece que a la única que no le grita es a Bra-

-Puede que Vegeta sea un poco agresivo con Bulma pero no creas que él la odia porque él no la odia y a ti tampoco te odia, él la ama… bueno, a su muy extraña forma de ser pero él la ama a pesar de todo-dijo Gohan colocando su mano sobre los cabellos lilas del menor-además, si no le grita a Bra es porque ella aún es una niña pequeña y ¿quién no se resistiría a su ternura? Juro que hasta yo caería ante ella si fuera posible pero eso nunca va a pasar porque tú eres todo lo que me importa y eso nada lo va a cambiar-

-Supongo… supongo que tienes razón-dijo Trunks cabizbajo, giró su mirada para ver a su novio e inesperadamente se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza-gracias, Gohan, en serio, gracias, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, ahora me siento un poco mejor-

Gohan se mostró sorprendido ante el repentino abrazo que su pequeño novio le había dado pero sonrió ante ello y correspondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos para poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Pasados unos segundos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin hablarse, pues las palabras sobraban en ese momento, hasta que Trunks decidió hablar para romper esa burbuja de tensión.

-G-Gohan yo… necesito pedirte un favor-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con un pequeño nudo de nervios en la voz.

-Sí, bebé ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Gohan mirando al pequeño amor de su vida con ternura, recordando aquella noche que pasaron juntos en la cabaña cuando tuvo que cargarlo en sus brazos para ir al baño.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, por favor, no quiero dormir solo-respondió Trunks volviendo a abrazar a su novio quien correspondió su abrazo con la mano que tenía libre pues la otra estaba apoyada en el mullido colchón de la cama.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo evitar volver a casa esta noche y me quedaré contigo.

Trunks le sonrió como agradecimiento, se acomodó en su propia cama apartándose un poco para darle más espacio a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se recostó junto al niño y con cuidado lo atrajo hacia él un cálido y reconfortante abrazo que Trunks no pudo rechazar, simplemente colocó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novio correspondiendo el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón y su calidez, sintió los fuertes brazos de Gohan envolviéndose alrededor de su estrecha y pequeña cintura, lo cargó quedando sentado en su regazo cubierto por las mantas. El semi-saiyajin mayor se acomodó apoyando la espalda contra la almohada y la cabeza contra la pared mientras dirigía una de sus manos al cabello de su pequeño novio, acariciándolo para que se durmiera y funcionó, poco a poco vio como Trunks cerraba sus ojos lentamente hasta que se dejó llevar en un largo viaje al mundo de los sueños, Gohan sonrió y también cerró los ojos para acompañar al pequeño amor de su vida en aquel viaje.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de que el sol se asomara para iluminar los edificios de Satan City, cierto joven de cabellos lilas se despertó súbitamente debido a que había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla relacionada con Black Gokū, la muerte de su madre y el sacrificio que Mirai no Mai había hecho para intentar protegerlo, ahora estas pesadilla se hacían cada vez más recurrentes, haciendo que fuera muy difícil para él volver a conciliar el sueño. Hoy, era uno de esos días en los que tenía ese tipo de pesadillas e involuntariamente desenfundó su espada, la cual siempre portaba con él incluso cuando tenía que dormir y salió de su cama poniéndose en posición de ataque justo cuando su padre, Vegeta, acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación, al ver que Mirai Trunks lo apuntaba con la espada su semblante cambio a uno serio y molesto.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-preguntó el príncipe saiyajin molesto al ver el filo de la espada cerca de su rostro.

-Uh… ¿qué?-dijo Mirai Trunks saliendo de su trance, vio a Vegeta por unos segundos y luego miro hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que sostenía su espada entre sus manos, rápidamente la soltó dejándola caer al suelo-papá, yo… l-lo siento mucho, no quise hacer eso… t-tuve una pesadilla, Black Gokū estaba allí y…-

-No importa, no me interesa saber que pasó. Será mejor que te vistas y desayunes pronto, el entrenamiento no tardará en comenzar-le ordenó Vegeta saliendo de la habitación del joven de cabellos lilas.

-¡S-Sí, señor!

Diez minutos más tarde, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks se reunieron en la cámara de gravedad para comenzar a entrenar, ambos guerreros comenzaron a pelear entre si flotando en el aire mientras se atacaban con golpes, patadas y esferas de ki, Mirai Trunks podía ser ágil en cuanto a esquivar ataques de su oponente pero Vegeta lo superaba en todos los sentidos, el joven de cabellos lilas seguía propinando golpes a su padre con la intención de poder derribarlo pero este no se dejaba vencer y aprovechaba cada momento para detener sus ataques, Mirai Trunks instantáneamente se transformó en súper saiyajin y se dirigió volando hacia Vegeta dispuesto a propinarle una patada pero el príncipe saiyajin se teletransportó desapareciendo de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus ojos azules buscaron a Vegeta por la cámara de gravedad, incluso trató de localizar su ki pero no pudo hacerlo ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? sus dudas fueron confirmadas al sentir al príncipe saiyajin detrás suyo, con esa sonrisa orgullosa que jamás desaparecía de su rostro.

-Sorpresa-dijo Vegeta sobresaltando a su hijo de un futuro alterno.

-Pero ¿qué…?-Mirai Trunks no pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió un golpe en su espalda baja que lo hizo caer y estrellarse contra el suelo creando una densa nube de polvo.

El joven de cabellos lilas se incorporó como pudo tratando de buscar a su padre entre el polvo siempre atento a su próximo ataque pero por alguna razón que el mismo semi-saiyajin desconocía, pudo ver un par de ojos rojos entre la nube de polvo reconociendo que aquellos ojos le pertenecían a Black Gokū, rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque pero el guerrero maligno no se dignaba siquiera en dar la cara, solo podía escuchar su voz resonando desde su escondite repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que pronunció en su primer enfrentamiento:

 _"Será mejor que entrenes para la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, Trunks porque no seré tan piadoso, no te dejaré escapar, la próxima vez planeo matarte…"_

" _la próxima vez planeo matarte…_ "

" _planeo matarte…_ "

Abrió los ojos viendo una luz blanca dirigirse hacia él, intentó esquivarla pero fue demasiado tarde, aquella luz impactó contra su cuerpo lanzándolo unos metros lejos del lugar donde había caído, haciendo que chocara con un violento golpe contra la pared, su visión se nublo haciendo que vea un poco borroso, a pesar de ello, pudo distinguir la figura de su padre entre el humo y los escombros del suelo y la pared de la cámara de gravedad, parpadeó un par de veces viendo como el príncipe saiyajin acercaba su mano lentamente, por un segundo creyó que lo estaba ayudando a incorporarse pero se equivocó, sintió como Vegeta lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello de su chaqueta y lo acorralaba con violencia contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza en el proceso.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, insecto?! ¡no pudiste esquivar una simple ráfaga de ki! ¿cómo esperas derrotar a tu enemigo si no puedes concentrarte?-preguntó Vegeta ya cansado de la falta de concentración en el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a suceder-se disculpó Mirai Trunks apenado, escuchó los pasos de Vegeta salir de la cámara de gravedad-¡papá, espera! ¿a dónde vas? ¿no vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento?-

-El entrenamiento ya terminó. Hasta que no logres deshacerte de tus distracciones no volveremos a entrar aquí-respondió Vegeta molesto, salió de la cámara de gravedad y al hacerlo se encontró con un medio dormido Trunks caminando por el pasillo, refregándose los ojos con cansancio-¿y tú que me estas mirando, niño? ¡¿acaso tengo algo en la cara o qué?!-

-N-No-respondió Trunks quien detuvo su caminar y se quedo casi paralizado del miedo frente a su padre, Vegeta rodó los ojos fastidiado y caminó alejandose de allí murmurando cosas en voz baja, cosas que el pequeño no fue capaz de escuchar y que no le importaban mucho. Retomó su camino pasando la cámara de gravedad, olvidando por completo que su contraparte de un futuro alterno se encontraba allí y a mitad de trayecto se encontró con su madre, quien cargaba una caja llena de dispositivos electrónicos completamente quemados con el logo de la Corporación Capsula-buenos días, mamá…-

-Buenos días-lo saludo Bulma mientras caminaba con la caja en sus brazos-¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿te quedaste despierto jugando hasta muy tarde? ¡apresúrate y ve a lavarte la cara y los dientes! hoy tienes que ir a la escuela y no pienso dejar que te quedes aquí-

-Está bien, mamá…-respondió el niño con un tono cansino en la voz, comenzó a caminar para ir al baño, no estaba con ánimos de ir a la escuela, no sabiendo que tendría que soportar a Hyaku toda la mañana. Bulma lo vio alejarse y caminó hacia la cámara de gravedad sin dejar de cargar la caja en sus brazos.

-Hmp, que niño más irrespetuoso… ¡no es igual a Mirai Trunks!-comentó Bulma sin darse cuenta de que su hijo la había escuchado mientras hacía su camino al baño, la expresión en su rostro cambió de cansancio a molestia en cuestión de segundos ¿eso había sido una broma? Por todos los dioses, esperaba que así lo fuera ¿acaso el universo estaba en su contra? ¿por qué todos se dedicaban a compararlo con Mirai Trunks ese día? A excepción de Gohan, por supuesto.

La científica de cabellos celestes se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, colocó la caja bajo su brazo izquierdo, oprimió unos botones de la puerta escribiendo un código que la desbloqueó automáticamente, puso su mano en la manija de aquella puerta metálica e ingresó en la cámara de gravedad encontrándose con Mirai Trunks dentro de esta.

-Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿pasó algo con la máquina del tiempo?-preguntó Mirai Trunks al ver a su madre parada en la entrada de la cámara de gravedad.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? creí que iban a entrenar juntos-respondió Bulma mirando la cámara de gravedad sin encontrar rastros de Vegeta.

-Estábamos en eso y por alguna razón, él decidió dejar de entrenar y solo… se fue, me dejo aquí y no pude detenerlo-respondió Mirai Trunks, Bulma suspiró frustrada llevando su mano libre a su frente, pues la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo la caja, cosa que el joven de cabellos lilas notó-por cierto ¿qué es eso que llevas bajo tu brazo, mamá?-

-Esto era de lo que quería hablarte, necesito que me acompañes al laboratorio, hay algo que debo mostrarte.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme?

Bulma caminó hacia su laboratorio con el joven de cabellos lilas siguiéndola, al llegar, se encontraron con la máquina del tiempo frente a ellos, la cual estaba completamente quemada, apenas se veía el número uno pintado en los propulsores y la palabra "HOPE!" que Mirai Bulma había escrito hace mucho tiempo atrás, la cúpula de cristal estaba rota y tenía algunas grietas, algunas partes del mecanismo estaban destruidos y derretidos por el calor del fuego, uno de los asistentes que trabajaba en el laboratorio, se acercó a Bulma y a Mirai Trunks, su traje de mecánico rojo estaba un poco sucio por el polvo y el humo del fuego que tuvo que apagar un par de horas atrás para poder rescatar la máquina del tiempo.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿pudieron rescatar algo de la máquina del tiempo?-preguntó Bulma preocupada al ver a su asistente en ese estado.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, señorita Briefs pero lamento decirle que el mecanismo de la máquina del tiempo está completamente dañado al igual que la cúpula de cristal que sella la entrada y la salida automáticamente-respondió el joven frente a ella.

-Entiendo, puedes retirarte, ya veré que puedo hacer-le dijo la científica de cabellos celestes, el joven le agradeció y se retiró de allí dejando a Bulma y a Mirai Trunks solos en aquella habitación donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo, el joven de cabellos lilas avanzo unos pasos hacia la máquina completamente dañada, acercó una de sus manos al polvo que la cubría y limpió un poco revelando la palabra "HOPE!" que había escrito su madre antes de que hiciera su primer viaje al pasado para derrotar a los androides, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su más grande invento, sintió que sus ojos azules quemaban por las lágrimas, Bulma se acercó a él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro-Trunks, lamento mucho lo que pasó pero estoy segura de que podremos solucionarlo-

-¿Por qué? ¡¿por qué tuvo que hacerme esto a mi?! ¡dímelo, mamá! ¿por qué?-preguntó Mirai Trunks viendo a su madre con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules-esta máquina era mi único medio para regresar a mi línea de tiempo, Black Gokū pudo volver hacia allá pero yo sigo aquí, ahora no habrá nadie que pueda detenerlo y es probable que cumpla con su plan de matar a todos los humanos-

-¡Cállate! No voy a soportar que digas eso ¿cómo te atreves a pensar algo así? No importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, estoy segura de que podré reparar la máquina para que puedas volver a tu línea de tiempo y puedas derrotar a Black Gokū-dijo Bulma, aquellas palabras animaron un poco a Mirai Trunks y le dieron nuevas esperanzas para poder ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes que había en su línea de tiempo, confiaba en su madre y estaba seguro de que ella no tardaría en reparar la máquina del tiempo, probablemente estaría lista en un par de días y podría volver a casa.

* * *

Gohan abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir una luz encandilándolo, golpeando su rostro, se llevó una mano a sus oscuros ojos refregándolos con cansancio, miro el ambiente a su alrededor un poco dormido y notó que no se encontraba en su habitación en la casa de Videl, sino más bien en la habitación de Trunks… Oh no ¿qué había pasado anoche? ¿acaso él y Trunks…? ¡imposible! Nunca pudieron haber hecho algo como eso ¿o sí? y más aún que seguía sin saber qué rayos le estaba pasando al niño ni porque se mantenía tan distante con él; de pronto, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y se tranquilizó un poco, al parecer solo se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de Trunks, por suerte no habían llegado a algo más pero aún así necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y hablar con él. Como pudo (aunque con un poco de torpeza) se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dispuesto a ir a buscar a Trunks, necesitaba verlo y hablar con él pero mientras iba caminando por el pasillo se detuvo a mitad de camino encontrándose con Mirai Trunks frente a él, por unos segundos, ambos semi-saiyajin no se hablaron, solo se quedaron allí parados en medio del pasillo con la mirada fija en el otro, el joven de cabellos lilas abrió la boca para decir algo pero como ninguna palabra salía de él, Gohan decidió ignorarlo y lo empujó a un lado para ir a buscar a Bulma y preguntarle donde estaba Trunks. Mirai Trunks reaccionó rápidamente y fue corriendo tras Gohan, tenía pendiente disculparse con él por el beso que le había dado.

-¡Gohan! Gohan… ¡espera! Tengo algo que decirte-le dijo Mirai Trunks corriendo detrás de él pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no lo escuchaba, solo seguía caminando-¡Gohan!-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-preguntó Gohan molesto deteniendo su caminar para ver a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno-escucha, lo que sea que tengas que decirme, no tengo tiempo para oírlo, tengo que ir a hablar con Trunks-

Comenzó a caminar otra vez dispuesto a retirarse de aquel pasillo e ir a preguntarle a Bulma donde estaba Trunks pero el joven de cabellos lilas nuevamente lo detuvo impidiendo que avanzara mucho más, está vez, lo hizo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Gohan, yo… yo… te estaba buscando porque quería disculparme contigo-dijo Mirai Trunks sin soltar la muñeca de su mejor amigo.

-¿Disculparte conmigo? ¿por qué? Si no has hecho nada malo.

-¡Sí lo hice!-dijo Mirai Trunks elevando el tono de voz, asustando un poco a Gohan pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se calmó un poco-escucha… quería disculparme contigo por el beso que te di ayer, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho, no fue mi intención hacerlo-

-Si no fue tu intención hacerlo, entonces no debiste haberlo hecho en primer lugar ¿no es así?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Lo sé, pero como dije antes, lo hice porque creí que al besarte volvería sentir la misma sensación que sentí con el Gohan de mi línea de tiempo pero no pasó nada, no sentí nada-dijo Mirai Trunks sin mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Está bien, te creo, yo tampoco sentí nada cuando me besaste así que… supongo que estamos igual-dijo Gohan llevando una mano a la nuca avergonzado mientras se reía.

-Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿todo está perdonado? ¿volvemos a ser amigos?-preguntó Mirai Trunks extendiendo su mano hacia Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros miro al joven de cabellos lilas extendiendo su mano frente a él, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los suyos buscando algún rastro de desconfianza, se alivió un poco al no encontrarlo.

-Sí, mejor sigamos siendo amigos-respondió Gohan estrechando la mano de su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno, Mirai Trunks sonrió al igual que Gohan, pasados unos segundos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros soltó su mano-por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Trunks? tengo que hablar con él-

-No lo he visto en toda la mañana, he estado entrenando con mi padre, supongo que él está en la escuela o algo así-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Bien, entonces hablaré con él más tarde, nos veremos después, Trunks.

Mirai Trunks se despidió de Gohan con la mano y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio de Bulma, donde probablemente, la científica de cabellos celestes se encontraba trabajando en la carga de energía para la máquina del tiempo pero apenas llegó, se encontró con la máquina del tiempo completamente quemada por el ataque que arrojo Black Gokū y a Bulma dentro de ella removiendo lo que parecían ser piezas del mecanismo el cual también estaba dañado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros caminó unos pocos pasos quedando frente a la máquina del tiempo, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver que Bulma seguía quitando piezas, arrojándolas en unas cajas con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, cuando termino de llenar la tercera caja, salió de la máquina del tiempo bajando por unas escaleras metálicas, topándose con Gohan haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Gohan! No esperaba verte aquí, pensé que habías ido a casa ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Bulma con la espalda apoyada contra la escalera metálica.

-Me quede hablando con Trunks y lo acompañe hasta que se quedo dormido…y creo que yo también me quede dormido en su habitación pero cuando desperté, no estaba-respondió Gohan, Bulma solo lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, limitándose a asentir ante su respuesta, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada por unos segundos a la máquina del tiempo de su mejor amigo-¿estás segura de que podrás reparar la máquina a tiempo?-

-Le dije a Mirai Trunks que la repararía en un par de días pero lo que le dije no era verdad-dijo Bulma desviando su mirada hacia la máquina del tiempo, se apartó de la escalera y camino hacia su mesa de trabajo, Gohan la siguió, notó un pequeño cuaderno de tapa azul casi idéntico a su diario, Bulma abrió el cuaderno donde estaban escritos varios apuntes científicos y tecnológicos de Mirai Bulma, hojeó las páginas encontrando los cálculos y componentes desarrollados para trabajar en la máquina del tiempo-debido al estado en el que se encuentra, no me queda otra opción más que reconstruirla desde cero-

-Pero ¿no puedes ayudarte con el cuaderno de tu yo de esa línea de tiempo?

-Los cálculos y apuntes que he estado leyendo son demasiado avanzados para esta línea de tiempo, sobre todo para mí-respondió Bulma derrotada, Gohan se quedo en silencio, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar la científica de cabellos celestes a quien apreciaba desde que era solo un niño como si de una hermana mayor se tratara hasta que de pronto tuvo una idea que no solo podría ayudarla, sino que también ayudaría a Mirai Trunks para volver a casa.

-Bulma, estaba pensando en algo ¿por casualidad no tienes guardada una cápsula que contiene otra máquina del tiempo similar a la que Trunks llegó cuando derrotamos a los androides y a Cell?-preguntó Gohan mirando a la científica de cabellos celestes con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que aún conservaba la máquina del tiempo que su yo de un futuro alterno construyo hace muchos años atrás.

-¡Sí! ¡es verdad! Aún conservo esa capsula, por poco la había olvidado-dijo Bulma, rápidamente comenzó a hurgar en los cajones de su mesa de trabajo buscando la dichosa capsula que contenía la máquina-¿a dónde se ha ido? ¿en dónde está?-revolvió un par de papeles dentro de uno de los cajones y tocó algo pequeño dentro de dicho cajón-¡sí! ¡te tengo!-

-¿La encontraste? ¡eso es asombroso, Bulma! Eso quiere decir que aún hay una oportunidad para ayudar a Trunks-exclamo Gohan entusiasmado.

-Exacto pero para poder reconstruir la máquina del tiempo y reprogramarla, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible y tu también vas a tener que ayudarme, Gohan-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes, Gohan solo sonrió y asintió, estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a Bulma a reparar la máquina del tiempo para que su mejor amigo pudiera volver a casa y vencer a Black Gokū con la ayuda de su padre y Vegeta, ambos reaccionaron saliendo de su estado de alivio y emoción al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse a la entrada del laboratorio.


	18. Capítulo diecisiete

Capítulo diecisiete.

Bulma y Gohan salieron del laboratorio para verificar quien estaba viniendo hacia allí, escucharon a un par de personas hablar pero no podían adivinar muy bien quienes estaban hablando y porque, sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando vieron a Gokū y Vegeta pero no estaban solos, al parecer, Beerus-sama y Whis estaban con ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa ese tipo de apodo?-preguntó Beerus-sama molesto mientras caminaban por el pasillo que conducía al laboratorio de Bulma.

-Por cierto, Gokū. Sobre esa promesa que le hiciste a Zeno-sama de llevarle todo tipo de amigos a verlo… ¿exactamente a quienes tenias en mente?-dijo Whis mientras caminaba junto al dios felino de la destrucción.

- _¿Uh? ¿de qué clase de promesa estarán hablando?_ -pensó Bulma mientras escuchaba la conversación asomada a la puerta del laboratorio junto a Gohan.

-Ehh, para ser honesto, realmente no tenía en mente a nadie en especifico-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados-¿ustedes tienen a alguien bueno en mente?-

-Increíble… entonces ¿dijiste lo primero que pensaste?-preguntó Whis con curiosidad.

-Y ¿qué se supone que querías que hiciera? Si nunca hubiera hecho algo así, él nunca nos habría dejado ir-respondió Gokū encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Disculpen ¿de qué clase de promesa están hablando? y ¿quién es "Zeno-sama"?-preguntó Bulma quien interrumpió la conversación al salir del laboratorio, ambos saiyajines y el dios felino de la destrucción la miraron un poco molestos, a excepción de Gokū quien observaba a su mejor amiga con una expresión de confusión y ¿curiosidad? No, Bulma estaba imaginando cosas, puede que Gokū la estuviera mirando con confusión porque conociéndolo no entendería que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante pero nunca la miraría con curiosidad-siento mucho haberlos interrumpido pero de verdad necesito saber cuál fue la promesa que le hizo mi amigo al tal "Zeno-sama"-

-Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar, Bulma… verás, lo que pasó fue…-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados queriendo explicarle a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado hace un momento atrás.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Gokū, Whis y el supremo Kaiosama caminaban por un inmenso corredor con columnas que flotaban una junto a la otra, siguiendo a Daishinkan quien al parecer era el asistente y supremo sacerdote de Zeno-sama, aquel lugar era demasiado silencioso, además la atmosfera era tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, ese corredor por el que caminaban los conduciría a la sala donde los esperaba Zeno-sama, el rey creador de todos los universos, mientras caminaban, Gokū pudo sentir un aura muy poderosa en Daishinkan y eso lo llenó de curiosidad, pues le sorprendía que un ser tan pequeño de estatura como él sea tan fuerte._

 _-Puede que se vea pequeño y tenga un comportamiento relajado pero puedo sentir que su ki es muy fuerte-comentó el saiyajin de cabellos oscuros mirando a Whis._

 _-Que perceptivo eres, hasta donde sé, él es el ser más fuerte en todo este universo-respondió Whis._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿e-en serio?!-exclamó Gokū sorprendido._

 _-Sí, pero no vayas a decir algo grosero como "¡quiero pelear contigo!" ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Pe-pero ¿acaso no te da un poco de curiosidad pelear con él para probar su fuerza?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados mirando a Daishinkan._

 _-Ni siquiera yo podría alcanzar su nivel, sin mencionar el tocarlo._

 _-¡Parece que haber venido aquí ha valido la pena después de todo! entonces ¿no podemos simplemente decirle lo que sabemos de Black Gokū y dejar que solucione el problema?_

 _-Por desgracia, nosotros, los ángeles siempre debemos permanecer neutrales. Especialmente cuando se trata de pelear, no podemos participar ni interferir-respondió Whis._

 _-¿Eh? ¿"ángeles"? ¿acaso eres un ángel, Whis?-preguntó Gokū completamente atónito ante las palabras de Whis, esto solo causo que el supremo Kaio lo hiciera guardar silencio-lo siento-volvió a mirar a Whis-entonces, si estuviéramos en una situación de aprieto ¿no podrías siquiera ayudarnos?-_

 _-Eso es correcto, aparte de entrenar y practicar ¿alguna vez me has visto pelear?_

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas… no…_

 _-Otra cosa muy importante, si Zeno-sama escucha algo de la aparición de Black Gokū, es probable que se atreva a destruir el planeta donde surgió el problema junto con todo el universo que lo contiene._

 _Ante esas palabras, Gokū entró en pánico porque no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si Zeno-sama se enteraba de la aparición de Black Gokū y se atrevía a destruir toda la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks, lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer en silencio y procurar no soltar ni la más mínima pista o información pequeña al rey creador de todos los universos. Finalmente llegaron a la sala donde los esperaba Zeno-sama, el pequeño rey se encontraba sentado en su trono con un respaldo demasiado alto y demasiado largo para él, dos guardias vestidos con unos extraños uniformes estaban parados a su lado, custodiándolo, Whis y el supremo Kaiosama se inclinaron ante él, este al ver que Gokū había llegado no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _-¡Bienvenido! ¡gracias por venir!-dijo Zeno-sama con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-¡Hola!-lo saludó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados pero al notar su falta de cortesía, se corrigió a sí mismo-eh, quiero decir, buenas tardes-_

 _-¿Sabes? hace mucho tiempo que he querido tener un amigo-dijo Zeno-sama dejando con una leve expresión de confusión al saiyajin-y realmente has llegado a agradarme, así que quiero que seamos amigos-_

 _-¿Eh? E-está bien… ¿ahora qué?-dijo Gokū sin entender de que le estaba hablando el rey creador de todos los universos._

 _-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Zeno-sama acercándose un poco más a la orilla de su trono._

 _-Ahora que somos amigos ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?-preguntó el saiyajin recibiendo una mirada molesta del supremo Kaiosama de su universo junto con las miradas molestas de los guardias que custodiaban a Zeno-sama, el pequeño rey se bajo de un salto de su trono y caminó hacia Gokū con pasos decididos, el saiyajin no entendía que estaba por hacer hasta que vio como extendía su pequeña mano hacia él._

 _-¡Vamos a jugar!-dijo el pequeño rey con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-¿Eh? de acuerdo pero… ¿esa era la única razón por la que me llamó para venir aquí?-preguntó Gokū, la sonrisa en el rostro de Zeno-sama se borró al pensar que su primer (y probablemente) único amigo no le gustara la idea de jugar con él._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿no está bien que juguemos?-dijo el pequeño rey sintiendo una enorme desilusión, en ese preciso instante, el supremo Kaiosama elevó su vista para hablar con Zeno-sama, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si el pequeño rey se decepcionaba o se enfadaba con algún ser que no quisiera ser su amigo._

 _-¡E-Está perfectamente bien! El solo pensar que nuestro humilde guerrero Gokū podría ser su amigo, Zeno-sama… mi mente solo está intentando imaginar la abrumadora felicidad que eso provocaría-dijo el supremo Kaiosama con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz._

 _- **Cállate** -lo interrumpió el pequeño rey mirándolo seriamente, el supremo Kaiosama no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer la orden de Zeno-sama, pues era una criatura muy poderosa y sería capaz de destruirlo fácilmente junto con Beerus-sama, ya que, como mencionamos anteriormente, el destino del Kaiosama y el dios de la destrucción ya están sellados-¿había algo que querías decir, Son Gokū?- _

_-Puedes llamarme Gokū._

 _-¿Gokū? bien, entonces ¡debes llamarme por un apodo también!-exclamó Zeno-sama emocionado-¿cómo deberías llamarme?-_

 _-Hmm… veamos ¿qué te parece "Zeno-chan"?-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, esto solo enfureció más a los guardias que custodiaban a Zeno-sama e hizo que el supremo Kaiosama quedara inconsciente ante las palabras pronunciadas por el guerrero._

 _-¿"Zeno-chan"? ¡eso se oye genial!-comentó el pequeño rey sin dejar de sonreír._

 _-Entonces, Zeno-chan ¿me pediste que viniera aquí para hablar sobre el torneo de artes marciales del universo?_

 _-Sí, eso es verdad pero primero quiero jugar._

 _-¡Lo siento mucho! Pero estoy ocupado ahora…-se disculpó el guerrero saiyajin haciendo una señal de "perdón" con las manos-te prometo que tan pronto me encargue de lo que debo hacer podremos jugar, así que ¿puedes esperar un poco más hasta que termine?-_

 _-¡¿C-Cómo te atreves…?!-dijo uno de los guardias con una expresión molesta en el rostro._

 _-¡Más vale que cuides tu lenguaje!-dijo otro de los guardias._

 _-Cállense o los elimino-los interrumpió Zeno-sama mirándolos seriamente, ambos guardias retrocedieron y se disculparon temerosos-entonces, después de que termines con lo que debas hacer ¿podremos jugar?-_

 _-¡Sí! Incluso traeré a algunas personas con las que podrías hacerte buenos amigos-le respondió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados-solo tienes que dejarme arreglar todo y te conseguiré más amigos-ambos estrecharon la mano cerrando su promesa, Gokū tuvo que arrodillarse para quedar a la altura del pequeño rey, enseguida se incorporó una vez sellada la promesa y miró la sala-aunque este lugar sí parece aburrido, uno de estos días deberías venir a jugar a la tierra-_

 _-Está bien-accedió el pequeño rey, busco entre sus ropas un botón y se lo entregó a Gokū-entonces dejame entregarte esto, presiona este botón y apareceré cuando me necesites-_

 _-Oh, ya entendí ¡muchas gracias! ¿está bien si regreso más tarde?_

 _-Sí, recuerda que debes cumplir la promesa que hicimos._

 _-¡Lo haré! ¡nos vemos más tarde!_

 _*Fin flashback*_

* * *

-Y eso fue básicamente lo que pasó-dijo Gokū concluyendo así su relato.

-No debiste haber hecho esa promesa, Gokū ¿cómo haremos para encontrarle amigos a Zeno-sama, quiero decir, Zeno-chan y derrotar a Black Gokū?-preguntó Bulma casi al borde de la histeria-¡no podemos hacer todo al mismo tiempo, eso es casi imposible!-

-Bien, como sea, pensaré en ello después-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-hablando de la máquina del tiempo ¿has encontrado una manera de repararla mirando el cuaderno de la Bulma de esa línea de tiempo?-

-Los cálculos de mi yo de ese futuro son demasiado complejos y avanzados, incluso para mí, me temo que es imposible que pueda reparar la máquina a tiempo-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes decepcionando a Gokū, Bulma se sentía mal por él, entendía que estaba motivado por ir a pelear con el guerrero maligno que causaba destrucción en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks-pero…-Gokū elevó su mirada al escuchar esa palabra provenir de la boca de su mejor amiga-hay una pequeña posibilidad de reparar la máquina del tiempo-

-¿En serio? ¿hay una posibilidad de ir allí? ¡dímela por favor!-le pidió el saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, hasta podía ponerse de rodillas si su amiga lo quisiera.

-Si te lo explicara, lo más lógico es que nunca lo entenderías, lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es mostrártela-respondió Bulma quien camino hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo. Gokū solo se limitó a seguirla al igual que Vegeta, Whis y Beerus-sama, al entrar vieron la máquina del tiempo que estaba ubicada justo frente a ellos, aunque esta tenía un estado de deterioro mucho peor que la anterior, la cual fue destruida por Black Gokū-quiero presentarles ¡la máquina del tiempo! encontré otra ¿qué opinan?-

-Opino que está algo sucia-comentó Gokū.

-Esto es sorprendente, tenían otra máquina del tiempo escondida-dijo Whis asombrado, Beerus-sama no estaba tan asombrado, de hecho permanecía indiferente y molesto.

-¿Cuánto más planean fastidiar a los dioses?-dijo el dios felino sin abandonar su indiferencia.

-Así es, esta es la máquina del tiempo con la que llegó Cell-dijo Bulma.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿de qué estás hablando Bulma?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados sin entender la situación.

-¿Acaso dijiste Cell? y ¿qué rayos haría aquí, Onna?-preguntó Vegeta molesto, convencido de que ahora tendrían dos problemas que solucionar tanto en el futuro alterno como en la línea de tiempo original-¿por qué esa máquina está aquí?-

-Bueno, esto es lo que pasó-respondió Bulma comenzando a relatar lo ocurrido hace muchos años atrás-cuando el incidente de los androides ocurrió, yo también fui informada de que había una extraña máquina que tenía el logo de la Corporación Capsula. Cuando vi la foto que me entregaron, me sorprendí, Mirai Trunks también estaba sorprendido, pues me explico que mi yo de su futuro alterno solo había logrado construir una máquina del tiempo y por lo tanto esta es la máquina del tiempo en la que Cell llegó a nuestra línea de tiempo-

-¿Qué es este agujero que hay en la parte de arriba?-preguntó Gokū mirando la máquina del tiempo.

-Cell lo hizo al salir de allí-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿qué hace esta máquina del tiempo aquí, Onna?-preguntó Vegeta quien permanecía de brazos cruzados y con su típico semblante serio en el rostro.

-Ah, respecto a eso… en ese entonces, Mirai Trunks regresó ambas máquinas del tiempo a su modo capsula y cuando iba a regresar a su línea de tiempo, me dejo esa máquina a mí, fue gracias a él que pude comenzar con mi investigación sobre la máquina del tiempo pero… desafortunadamente, no pude llegar a entender su tecnología.

-Pero tú fuiste quien inventó esta máquina ¿no es así, Bulma?-preguntó Gokū bajando de la cúpula de cristal con un salto.

-No sé cuantas veces tengo que explicarlo ¡no fui yo quien inventó esa máquina! ¡fue mi yo de esa línea de tiempo! al final no pude hacer nada más así que la guarde y simplemente me olvide del asunto-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes-de cualquier forma, si tenemos esta máquina podemos repararla e ir al futuro-

-Entonces ¡hay que reparar esto lo más pronto posible para poder ir a derrotar a Black Gokū!-exclamó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados con determinación.

-Si Kakarotto va a ir, entonces yo también iré-dijo Vegeta mostrándose decidido y seguro con lo que pensaba hacer.

-Aún no pueden ir, eso es más que obvio ¿no?-los interrumpió Bulma, su mirada se posó otra vez en la máquina del tiempo que había conservado todos estos años-presten atención ¿crees que funcionará estando en estas condiciones?-

-Entonces ¿Cuándo vamos a poder ir?-dijo Gokū un poco impaciente, pues no podía esperar más tiempo para ir a derrotar al guerrero maligno que atemorizaba la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks.

-No se preocupen por eso, porque Bulma me tiene a mí para ayudarla-dijo Gohan asomándose detrás de la máquina del tiempo y parándose junto a la científica de cabellos celestes, Vegeta al verlo puso una expresión furiosa en el rostro, no podía creer que Gohan se hubiera atrevido a trabajar para su esposa, no después de lo que había hecho hace tres años atrás.

-No solamente cuento con la ayuda de Gohan, también puedo guiarme un poco con los apuntes que mi yo del futuro anotó mientras trabajaba en la máquina del tiempo-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes mostrándoles a todos el cuaderno de tapa azul similar al diario de Gohan-¡ha llegado la hora de saber todo sobre la máquina del tiempo! cosas como el sistema, las coordenadas y bases de datos, lo revisaré todo de nuevo y prometo que voy a repararla-

-Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra para seguir entrenando hasta que la repares ¿cierto?-preguntó Gokū entusiasmado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó Bulma emocionada, Gokū se alivió un poco al saber que su mejor amiga repararía la máquina del tiempo, así que se fue a entrenar al planeta de Kaiosama para volverse más fuerte y vencer a Black Gokū mientras Vegeta se iba a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad, Gohan comenzó a caminar para salir del laboratorio pero Bulma se dio cuenta de ello-¿a dónde crees que vas? ¿no dijiste que ibas a ayudarme?-

-Sí, eso haré pero primero debo volver a casa, debo buscar algo importante que dejé allí-respondió Gohan-no te preocupes, volveré enseguida-

Gohan se despidió de Bulma prometiéndole volver pronto y salió corriendo del laboratorio, la científica de cabellos celestes observó a través de la ventana como Gohan se alejaba volando de la enorme edificación.

 _-¿Qué será esa cosa tan importante que debe ir a buscar? no tengo idea y no quiero molestar a Gohan preguntándole que fue eso tan importante que tuvo que ir a buscar a su casa_ -pensó Bulma, tomó el cuaderno con los apuntes de su yo del futuro alterno, se sentó frente a su escritorio y lo abrió- _será mejor que empiece a repasar estas notas mientras espero a que Gohan regrese_ -


	19. Capítulo dieciocho

Capítulo dieciocho.

Gohan voló sobre Satan City contemplando a las personas y autos que pasaban en la calle, por suerte estaba volando muy alto por lo que era poco probable que alguien pudiera verlo allí abajo, finalmente, tras varios minutos volando, aterrizó en la puerta principal de la casa de Videl, abrió la puerta y entro en la enorme casa. Al entrar vio a Videl caminando hacia la cocina con los platos sucios del desayuno en las manos, pero al ver a su amigo, dejó los platos en la mesa y se acercó a recibirlo.

-Gohan-kun, bienvenido ¿dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada por ti, creí que te había pasado algo-dijo Videl abrazando a su amigo, Gohan correspondió al abrazo.

-Lo siento, Videl-chan pero tuve unos problemas en el trabajo y no pude volver a casa hasta ahora-respondió Gohan apenado-la próxima vez intentaré volver temprano pero no te prometo nada, Bulma quiere que la ayude a trabajar con una máquina del tiempo-

-¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¿por qué la ayudarías con eso? ¿acaso tiene planeado viajar a alguna época en especifico?-preguntó Videl sin entender lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-No, no es para ella, es para Mirai Trunks… te explicaré todo más tarde, ahora tengo que ir a buscar algo importante que dejé en mi habitación-respondió Gohan quien se separó de su amiga y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Videl parada en el comedor totalmente confundida, tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta y necesitaba resolverlas.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros entró en su habitación, abrió los muebles que había allí buscando su diario, su preciado diario de tapa azul donde conservaba los hechos que ocurrieron a lo largo de su vida y donde además tenía pegados unos mechones de cabello de Trunks en una de sus páginas, abrió el cajón de su escritorio con una vuelta de llave, encontrando su diario dentro de este, lo tomó sacándolo de dicho escondite, abrió el diario repasando todas las paginas hasta llegar a la página que tenía los cabellos de Trunks, contempló aquellas hebras lilas por unos segundos hasta que escuchó los pasos de Videl aproximándose a su habitación.

-Gohan-kun ¿estás bien? ¿encontraste lo que estabas buscando?-preguntó Videl asomada a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡S-Sí! Ya encontré lo que estaba buscando-respondió el semi-saiyajin, escondió su diario rápidamente dentro de su chaqueta y salió de su habitación-debo irme, tengo que volver a trabajar, nos veremos más tarde, Videl-chan-

-Está bien, cuídate-dijo la chica de cabellos de cabellos oscuros pero Gohan siquiera la había escuchado, pues ya había salido de la casa y accidentalmente había dejado la puerta principal abierta dejando entrar el frío viento de aquella mañana.

* * *

Bulma estaba dentro de la máquina del tiempo que había conservado todos estos años, programando las coordenadas necesarias para que el sistema de control y navegación funcionaran sin problemas, hasta ahora (y con ayuda de las notas que Mirai Bulma escribió) solo pudo programar la mitad del sistema, por lo tanto le tomaría más tiempo programar todo a su estado original con ayuda de las notas escritas por su yo del futuro alterno. Vio a Mai y Shu quienes estaban allí llevando una de las piezas pertenecientes a la máquina del tiempo, ambos junto con Pilaf se habían ofrecido a ayudar a la científica de cabellos celestes en reparar la máquina, si querían ayudar a Mirai Trunks a volver a casa, debían hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Oigan ¿pueden traerme el set de reparación y el eléctrico?-preguntó Bulma asomada desde la máquina del tiempo.

-S-Sí, señora-respondieron la mujer convertida en una niña de doce años y el perro ninja al unísono, ambos comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro por el laboratorio buscando todo lo que Bulma necesitara, mientras tanto, el padre de Bulma, el Dr. Briefs se ocupaba de reparar uno de los paneles de control de la máquina del tiempo enviando potentes cargas de energía, pues eran necesarias para hacer que el panel volviera a funcionar.

-¿Está bien que le ponga mucha energía?-preguntó Pilaf observando lo que el científico hacía, salió de su estado de curiosidad al ver como el panel de control de encendía y funcionaba con normalidad-impresionante ¡puedo ver que es un hombre muy inteligente!-

-Muchas gracias-respondió el Dr. Briefs-Bulma ¡este ya está listo!-

-Perfecto, gracias papá-le agradeció Bulma, nuevamente volvió a su trabajo-ahora solo falta medir la cantidad de Watts… creo que tengo un medidor en el otro laboratorio, no puedo ir a buscarlo, tengo que terminar de programar el sistema. Hmm… quizás Mai o Gohan pueden ayudarme, por cierto ¿dónde está? no lo he visto desde que se fue a su casa a buscar "algo importante", supongo que debería llamarlo para saber donde estará-

La científica de cabellos celestes registró los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio y encontró su teléfono, el cual tenía una funda color rosa oscuro con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, rápidamente busco el numero de Gohan entre sus contactos y lo marcó, al instante el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y a emitir sonidos indicando que se estaba efectuando la llamada.

* * *

 _"Hola diario._

 _Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí y fue cuando estaba en la prisión._

 _Pero hoy no vamos a hablar de eso, tengo muchas cosas para escribirte ¿por cuál comenzar primero? ¡ya sé! Mirai Trunks regresó, aunque no para lo que yo estaba esperando desde que era niño, vino porque necesita la ayuda de mi padre y el señor Vegeta para vencer a un poderoso enemigo que atemoriza su línea de tiempo. Ha hecho todo lo que pudo pero no puede derrotarlo solo, así que no tuvo más opción que venir aquí y justo cuando mi padre estaba tan decidido en ir a ayudarlo, Black Gokū apareció en el presente y destruyó la máquina del tiempo._

 _Sé que piensas que no hay esperanza alguna pero te equivocas, gracias a Bulma tenemos una pequeña probabilidad de ayudar a Mirai Trunks y podrá volver a casa, si tan solo pudiera quedarse un poco más, no quiero que se vaya tan pronto pero... lo entiendo, tiene que cumplir una misión._

 _Por mi parte, yo también tengo que cumplir una misión, últimamente he sentido que Trunks ha estado muy distanciado y ya siquiera me deja tocarlo, no sé que le habrá pasado, he intentado hablar con él pero no quiere contarme nada. No pienso rendirme, tarde o temprano lograré averiguar qué es lo que me está ocultando."_

Gohan se encontraba en su pequeño espacio de trabajo en las instalaciones de la Corporación Capsula escribiendo en su diario, cuando terminó, tapó el bolígrafo de tinta negra con el que escribía las páginas, lo guardó dentro del portalápices y estaba a punto de cerrar el diario pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar sobresaltándolo un poco, causando que accidentalmente arrojara el diario al suelo con su mano, rápidamente tomó su teléfono y lo desbloqueó viendo que tenía una llamada de Bulma.

-¿B-Bulma? ¿p-porqué me llamas? ¿qué necesitas? No estoy muy lejos ¿sabes?-preguntó Gohan una vez que contestó el teléfono.

-¡Gohan! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿dónde estás? Necesito que vengas al laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar con la máquina del tiempo-

-S-Sí, ya voy para allá, lo siento, Bulma-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con un nudo de nervios en la voz.

Cortó la llamada, miró hacia el suelo encontrando el diario a unos pocos centímetros de su silla, rápidamente lo tomó y lo volvió a dejar en su escritorio sin cerrarlo siquiera y salió de la pequeña oficina que Bulma le había dado el primer día que fue a trabajar allí, no se dio cuenta de que cierto niño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas caminaba por el pasillo, vio a Gohan salir de su lugar de trabajo y algo dentro de él despertó ¿acaso sería curiosidad? lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, le decía que debía entrar allí e investigar en que estaba trabajando su novio, miró detrás de él para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, al no ver a nadie caminar por el pasillo avanzó con cuidado y entró en el pequeño lugar.

Gohan abrió la puerta que daba acceso al laboratorio de Bulma, al entrar vio a la científica de cabellos celestes trabajando con la máquina del tiempo, apenas lo vio, dejó a un lado su computadora donde estaba descargando las coordenadas para el sistema de la máquina y bajo las escaleras con cuidado.

-Gohan ¡es un alivio verte de nuevo aquí!-dijo Bulma acercándose al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-escucha, necesito que vayas a buscar el medidor de Watts para la máquina del tiempo, está en el otro laboratorio y no puedo ir a buscarlo, estoy ocupada con la programación ¿podrías ir a buscarlo por mi?-

-Por supuesto ¿dónde está el laboratorio?-preguntó Gohan.

-Trunks y Mai pueden acompañarte hasta allá-respondió Bulma-probablemente esté un poco desordenado pero sé que podrás encontrar el medidor con su ayuda-

-Enseguida traeré el medidor-Gohan comenzó a caminar dispuesto a salir del laboratorio pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta se detuvo y giró su mirada para ver a Bulma-por cierto ¿necesitas que te traiga algo más?-

-Con eso está bien, yo te avisaré si necesito algo más. Gracias, Gohan.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sonrió y salió del laboratorio justo cuando Trunks pasaba por allí leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro de tapa azul, Mai salió después de él, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada de su libro y vio a Gohan y Mai salir del laboratorio, rápidamente cerró aquel libro de tapa azul que estaba leyendo y lo arrojó lejos pensando que ni Gohan ni Mai lo encontrarían, notó como ambos se acercaban a él y comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso, pues creyó que quizás iban a regañarlo pero eso nunca ocurrió.

-¡Hey, Trunks! ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-preguntó Gohan con curiosidad

-Me fue bien, recién acabo de llegar a casa-respondió Trunks fingiendo inocencia y disimulando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo? ¿acaso era algo interesante?-preguntó Mai queriendo saber algo sobre el extraño libro de tapa azul que su amigo había estado leyendo con tanto interés hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué? N-No, solo era algo que tenía que leer para la escuela, es todo-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-por cierto ¿hacia dónde se dirigían?-

-Tu madre me pidió que le trajera un medidor del otro laboratorio, lo necesita para la máquina del tiempo pero no sé donde está-respondió Gohan-¿tú tienes idea en donde puede estar?-

-Sí ¡yo sé donde está! vengan conmigo-dijo Trunks, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio, Mai y Gohan se miraron entre ellos con confusión, no estaban seguros de si el niño decía la verdad. Trunks, al ver que ni Gohan ni Mai lo seguían, detuvo sus pasos y volteó su mirada hacia ellos-¡oigan! ¿qué están esperando? síganme, yo sé dónde está el laboratorio-

Al entrar al laboratorio, Gohan notó que estaba tal y como Bulma lo había descripto, había muchos dispositivos tecnológicos apilados por el suelo, suspiró con un poco de cansancio, encontrar el medidor de Watts que la científica de cabellos celestes le había pedido le tomaría un largo tiempo, básicamente sería como intentar buscar una aguja dentro de un pajar.

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan? ¿te rindes tan pronto?-preguntó Trunks al escuchar el suspiro por parte de su novio.

-¿Eh? ¡N-No! por supuesto que no, es solo que… encontrar el medidor nos tomará un largo rato-respondió Gohan observando la montaña de dispositivos tecnológicos.

-No tardaremos mucho si nos ponemos a buscar por separado-sugirió Mai, por simple instinto tomó la muñeca de Trunks-yo buscaré con Trunks en el lado derecho, Gohan, tu puedes revisar por el lado izquierdo-

-Uh, e-está bien…

Los tres se separaron y comenzaron a revisar aquellas montañas compuestas por dispositivos electrónicos, mientras revisaban una pregunta surgió en la mente de Gohan ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Bulma o su padre se habían dignado en ordenar ese lugar? no estaban muy seguros y no les importaba, Mai metió su mano un poco más profundo hasta que toco algo y con cuidado lo sacó de la montaña que estaba revisando junto a Trunks.

-Que mala suerte, es el medidor de ondas-dijo Mai con el dispositivo en la mano, el cual era de color gris, Trunks siguió mirando, saco un objeto de color rojo de aquella montaña y se lo mostró a su amiga.

-¿Será este?

-Eso es una calculadora.

-¿Qué me dices de este?

-No, eso no es.

-¿Y ese de allí?-preguntó Trunks señalando una caja de color amarillo. Gohan, por otro lado, buscaba en su propia montaña, atento a la conversación entre su pequeño novio y aquella niña de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Tampoco es ese!-dijo Mai molesta-ni siquiera sabes cual es ¿podrías dejar de ser tan molesto?-

Trunks sintió que esas palabras le dolían, no podía creer que hasta su propia amiga lo considerara una molestia ¿es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba intentando ser una mejor persona? nadie podía notarlo, solo Gohan lo notaba, de hecho, era el único que lo había notado hasta ahora, desde que Mirai Trunks había reaparecido, parecía que todos estaban centrados en él y ya ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

-Está bien, lo siento, no quise ser una molestia-dijo Trunks apenado, sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus ojos, los cerró con fuerza para evitar que se escaparan-¿sabes qué, Mai? Busca el medidor tu sola ¡yo me voy de aquí!-

Gohan dejó de buscar el medidor en su montaña y pudo ver como el pequeño semi-saiyajin salió corriendo del laboratorio, por un momento pensó dejar de lado su trabajo, salir e ir a ver qué había pasado y ver si podía hablar con él y reconfortarlo pero la voz de Mai lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo desviar su mirada de la puerta.

-¡Ya lo encontré!-exclamó Mai sacando lo que parecía ser una caja de color negro ceniza con unos botones plateados, su sonrisa se borro al ver que Trunks no estaba allí con ellos-Uh ¿Gohan? ¿sabes a dónde se fue Trunks?-

-No lo sé pero al parecer dijiste algo que hizo que se fuera de aquí-dijo Gohan-¿se puede saber que le dijiste a Trunks para que saliera corriendo del laboratorio?-

-Yo solo le pregunté si no podía dejar de ser tan molesto, porque no me estaba ayudando mucho con la búsqueda, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el dispositivo que estábamos buscando-respondió Mai, bajo su mirada hacia el medidor-¿quieres que le lleve esto a Bulma por ti?-

-No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo, gracias a ti y a Trunks por ayudarme-dijo Gohan, tomó el medidor y salió del laboratorio no sin antes darle unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza a Mai, la mujer de cabellos oscuros convertida en una niña de doce años permaneció allí y se llevó sus manos a la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada, nunca antes la habían tratado así, ni siquiera Pilaf.

Trunks comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la Corporación Capsula, la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, a mitad de su camino se detuvo, pues vio a Mirai Trunks entrar en el pasillo para ir al laboratorio de su madre, cerró sus pequeñas manos con fuerza formando unos puños, se acercó volando velozmente y gritando hacia él. El joven de cabellos lilas se percató de ello y no supo si fue por reflejo o instinto pero pudo detener el ataque que Trunks estaba a punto de arrojar sobre él, el niño permaneció en la misma posición con su puño siendo bloqueado por la mano de su contraparte de un futuro alterno, la rabia no desaparecía de su rostro y Mirai Trunks estaba confundido, pues no tenía ni idea de que le estaba pasando.

-¡TÚ!-dijo Trunks molesto-¡todo esto es culpa tuya!-

-No sé de qué estás hablando…-dijo Mirai Trunks pero no pudo terminar su frase pues vio como el menor deshacía el agarre que aplicó en su puño y sin poder defenderse siquiera le dio una fuerte patada que lo empujo lejos de él e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡tú sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando! desde que llegaste ya nadie me pone atención, por tu culpa todos me ignoran ¡hasta Mai me ignora!-dijo Trunks-¿crees que puedes aparecer y robarte mi lugar así como si nada?-

-¿Qué? espera un segundo, yo no estoy intentando quitarte nada, no es mi culpa que esté atrapado aquí y no pueda volver a casa-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas, Trunks otra vez se dirigió volando dispuesto a atacarlo pero supo esquivar y defenderse de sus ataques.

-Eso no me importa ¡quiero que te vayas ahora mismo! así las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes de que llegaras-le gritó Trunks, quien seguía peleando con su contraparte de un futuro alterno, Mirai Trunks hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para detener al menor y hacer que se calmara un poco pero era inútil, al parecer era más fuerte que él-¿qué estás esperando? ¡quiero que te vayas!-con sus pequeñas manos hizo una esfera de ki-no me obligues a sacarte yo mismo de aquí-

-Ya quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo Mirai Trunks poniéndose en posición de ataque, Trunks sonrió, pues al parecer el joven de cabellos lilas se iba a dignar en pelear con él para poder quedarse en la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

Afuera, en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, Gokū se encontraba sentado en el césped junto a Beerus-sama y Whis, quienes descansaban cómodamente en unas reposeras frente que habían sido desplegadas en el jardín justo frente al estanque, el saiyajin observaba el estanque con su cabeza apoyada contra su mano completamente aburrido.

-Vegeta ha estado muy molesto últimamente-pensó Gokū-¿será que le afecto todo lo que está pasando en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks?-de repente su estomago comenzó a gruñir pidiendo comida-oh dioses ¡tengo mucha hambre!-

-Lo mismo digo ¿a qué hora va a estar lista la cena?-exclamo Beerus-sama enojado.

-Aún es temprano para la cena, le recuerdo podría llegar a estresarse más si se enoja, Beerus-sama-respondió Whis.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! pero ¡¿cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que esperar?!-preguntó el dios felino mirando a su asistente, escuchó una explosión a lo lejos al igual que Whis y Gokū, los tres contemplaron desde su lugar como dos sombras peleaban desde la distancia y una línea de humo salía de una de las paredes de la Corporación Capsula-esperen un momento ¿acaso esos son Trunks y Mirai Trunks?-

-¿Uh?-el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados observó la pelea un poco más de cerca y efectivamente pudo distinguir a ambos Trunks peleando entre ellos-¡sí! ¡son ellos! pero ¿por qué están peleando? ¿qué habrá pasado? Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudarlos-

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas con la manipulación de las líneas de tiempo, no pienso interferir en esa pelea-respondió Beerus-sama indiferente.

-Bien, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo-dijo Gokū quien se dirigió volando velozmente hacia ambos semi-saiyajines e impedir que se terminaran lastimando o matando entre ellos en plena pelea.

* * *

Bulma estaba terminando de programar las últimas coordenadas en el sistema de la máquina del tiempo hasta que una explosión junto una fuerte vibración en el suelo que hizo sacudir un poco la máquina la obligó a abandonar por tercera vez su trabajo, dejó de lado la computadora portátil donde descargaba las coordenadas de la máquina del tiempo, bajó por las escaleras y salió del laboratorio para ver que había pasado. Cuando salió vio un enorme hueco en una de las paredes del pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio, afuera, en el jardín, pudo ver a Trunks y a Mirai Trunks peleando entre ellos, bueno, solo Trunks peleaba contra él, el joven de cabellos lilas hacia todo lo posible por protegerse de sus ataques, también vio a Gokū intentando detener la pelea sin mucho éxito, supuso que tendría que hacerse cargo de la situación así que fue caminando hacia Mirai Trunks y Trunks quienes seguían peleando entre ellos.

-Oigan chicos ¿quieren calmarse un minuto? ¡chicos!-les dijo Bulma pero ninguno la escuchaba, estaban muy concentrados en su enfrentamiento, entonces la científica de cabellos azules no tuvo otra alternativa más que detenerlos con un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que ambos semi-saiyajin dejaran de pelear-¡al fin me hacen caso! ¿se puede saber que les pasa? ¿por qué empezaron a pelear así?-

-Desde que Mirai Trunks llegó aquí me has estado ignorando, mamá-respondió Trunks-quiero que se vaya de aquí, no lo soporto ni un minuto más-

-Ya te lo dije antes, aunque quisiera no puedo irme de aquí, la máquina del tiempo aún está en reparación y no sé cuándo podré volver a casa-

-Bien, si tú piensas irte de aquí, entonces yo lo haré-dijo Trunks enojado, comenzó a correr para alejarse de allí pero Bulma camino unos pasos dispuesta a detenerlo.

-Trunks ¿a dónde irás ahora? ¡Trunks!

El pequeño semi-saiyajin no la escuchaba, emprendió vuelo impulsándose con un salto alejandose cada vez más de su madre y del joven de cabellos lilas, no tenía un destino fijo, necesitaba esconderse, estar a solas un rato e irse lo más lejos posible, no quería que nadie lo vea llorar. Cuando vio que estaba a una distancia segura de la Corporación Capsula, se puso a pensar en donde podía esconderse, no conocía muchos lugares, el único lugar que le vino a la mente fue… ¡eso es! podía esconderse en la playa de Gohan, nadie podía encontrarlo solo ellos conocían esa playa, volvió a tomar impulso y se dirigió volando velozmente hacia allí.

* * *

De regreso en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma contempló el enorme hueco que su hijo había hecho en la pared cuando peleó con Mirai Trunks, se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro cansada, ahora tenía el doble de trabajo para hacer, no solo debía reparar la máquina del tiempo si no que también debía reparar el hueco en la pared, Mirai Trunks se acercó a ella con preocupación y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

-¿Mamá? ¿estás bien?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas sin soltar su hombro, Bulma volteó su mirada para observarlo.

-S-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que… a veces Trunks me saca de quicio, sobre todo cuando pasan este tipo de cosas-respondió Bulma-ahora tendré otro hueco en la pared para reparar y ya estoy muy atrasada con la máquina del tiempo-

-Sí quieres puedo ayudarte con eso para que puedas continuar trabajando en la máquina del tiempo-sugirió Mirai Trunks.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no es necesario puedo hacer esto sola…

-¿Bulma? Qué bueno que te encontré, dejé el medidor en el laboratorio para que puedas usarlo en…-dijo Gohan pero al ver el hueco que se hizo en la pared dejó de hablar y cambió el tema de conversación-¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?-

-Trunks, eso fue lo que pasó-respondió Bulma molesta-por lo visto estaba muy enfadado porque tuvo una pelea con Mirai Trunks y gracias a ello, hizo un enorme hueco en la pared-

-¿Y sabes dónde puede estar? Necesito hablar con él-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Me temo que eso es imposible porque después de la pelea huyó de aquí y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde podría estar-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes, Gohan se decepcionó un poco, había perdido otra oportunidad para poder hablar con Trunks pero de repente recordó que podía rastrear su ki y así podría averiguar dónde se encontraba. Colocó dos dedos sobre su frente como lo hacía su padre y cerró los ojos intentando localizar el ki del menor, después de intentar por unos cuantos minutos por fin dio con el lugar indicado pero debía ir solo allí, Bulma no podía ir con él.

-¡Ya sé donde está! no te preocupes, Bulma, te prometo que traeré a Trunks de regreso a casa-dijo Gohan sonriendo al haber encontrado el lugar donde se escondía el pequeño amor de su vida.

-Más te vale que cumplas con tu promesa, ten mucho cuidado, Gohan-le rogó Bulma-no sé en qué estado de ánimo se sentirá Trunks luego de la pelea que acaba de tener-

Gohan asintió, volvió a colocar dos dedos sobre su frente e instantáneamente se teletransportó al lugar donde se escondía Trunks desapareciendo de la vista de Bulma y Mirai Trunks.


	20. Capítulo diecinueve

Capítulo diecinueve.

Trunks lloraba desconsoladamente arrodillado en la arena de la playa, aquella playa en la que vivió hermosos momentos con Gohan, entre ellos estaba la noche mágica que compartieron en la cabaña pero eso había quedado en el pasado. El frío viento de la tarde soplaba con fuerza despeinando sus cabellos lilas, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, rodaban por sus mejillas y caían mezclándose con el agua salada del mar, metió la mano dentro de su camiseta y extrajo el cristal con forma de pez que Gohan le había regalado, se sentía triste, adolorido y muy solo ¡maldito Mirai Trunks! lo odiaba, lo odiaba y estaba celoso de él, celoso de que le haya quitado la atención de sus amigos, de su familia y de su novio, quería que se vaya y que todo volviera a ser como antes, más eso no era posible pues la máquina del tiempo aún no estaba reparada y sin ella no había forma de que el joven de cabellos lilas pueda volver a casa.

- _Quizás… quizás lo mejor sería desaparecer *snif* digo, si desaparezco ya nadie tendrá que preocuparse por mi nunca más_ -pensó Trunks levantándose de la húmeda y fría arena mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- _muy bien… aquí voy_ -

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos y decididos, las olas golpeaban suavemente contra la costa humedeciendo la arena, el agua salada hizo contacto con los pies del niño enviándole un escalofrío, avanzó un poco más sintiendo que sus pies eran cubiertos por el agua, volvió a mirar hacia el atardecer que estaba casi por desaparecer detrás del mar enseguida consideró lo que estaba por hacer en ese momento ¿acaso pensaba adentrarse en lo más profundo del mar y ahogarse? ¿qué pasaría con su madre? lo más probable era que ella quedaría devastada ¿qué hay de su hermanita Bra? no quería abandonarla, aunque pensándolo bien, Mirai Trunks podía cuidarla y lo más importante ¿cómo reaccionaría Gohan si se enteraba de lo que hizo? no supo en qué momento pasó pero cuando salió de su trance, se encontraba sumergido en el fondo del mar, ya solo unos delgados rayos de sol iluminaban el agua, miro hacia abajo encontrándose con la más absoluta oscuridad.

- _¡Esperen! ¡cambie de opinión! no quiero morir aquí ¡tengo que salir! ¡quiero vivir!_ -gritó Trunks mentalmente, pues no podía hablar debido a que su boca estaba reteniendo el aire de sus pulmones.

Miro a su alrededor y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas comenzó a patalear el agua y a mover sus brazos en un intento desesperado por salir a la superficie para poder tomar aire, más no le era posible nadar hacia la superficie, una fuerza desconocida se lo impedía, algo no le permitía que saliera a llenar de aire sus pulmones y arrepentirse de la acción que acababa de cometer, sus ojos azules comenzaron a divagar por el mar pero no encontraba nada a lo que pudiera aferrarse o con que ayudarse para salir a la superficie.

- _¡Ayúdenme! Por favor, quien sea, ayúdeme. No quiero morir… ¡no quiero morir!_ -pensó Trunks desesperado sin dejar de nadar, luchando por salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Luego de unos breves minutos, las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle y ahora Trunks braceaba débilmente, poco a poco las burbujas transparentes salían de su nariz y las mejillas se le inflaron levemente, estaba comenzando a faltarle el aire, intentó nadar hacia la superficie aunque sea por una última vez pero fue inútil, finalmente se rindió y el aire se escapó de su boca en una pequeña burbuja que flotó hacia la superficie, empezó a ver todo negro, sintió que estaba comenzando a hundirse e iba a parar en las profundidades del mar, su mente se estaba apagando, pensó que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el recuerdo de cuando Gohan lo besó por primera vez.

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Sabes que si alguien sabe de esto nos meteremos en grandes problemas ¿verdad?-dijo Gohan esperando que el niño entendiera que nadie, absolutamente **nadie** debía saber de su enfermiza relación o las consecuencias serían terribles para ambos y para sus familias. _

_-No me importa, lo único que me importa es que quiero estar contigo-respondió Trunks._

 _Solo esas palabras eran suficientes para hacer que Gohan se inclinara hacia adelante acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba y antes de que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pudiera siquiera reaccionar, sintió los labios de Gohan posarse sobre los suyos, Trunks mantuvo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su corazón dio un ligero salto al saber que su primer beso había sido entregado a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, a la persona de la que secretamente estaba enamorado desde que tenía cinco años, tan solo tres años antes de conocer a Goten y volverse amigos casi inseparables, poco a poco el niño cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan para acercarlo más a él, era un beso dulce que transmitía sus sentimientos mutuos, sin intención mayor que esa._

 _*Fin flashback*_

Cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar; de pronto, cierto semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros que pasaba volando por allí pudo sentir el débil ki del niño a punto de extinguirse, voló cabeza abajo lo más rápido que podía y se lanzó hacia el agua dispuesto a rescatar a Trunks, nadó por unos segundos hasta que llegó a ver el cuerpo del menor hundiéndose, se detuvo y con cuidado colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura mientras nadaba haciendo uso de su brazo libre y sus piernas para poder salir de allí.

Gohan salió del agua y el sonido obligó a Trunks a abrir un poco los ojos, el semi-saiyajin no notó siquiera que el pequeño amor de su vida había reaccionado. Aterrizó en la playa a unos pocos centímetros del agua y colocó a Trunks en la arena seca, el menor se abrazó a sí mismo como pudo sin dejar de temblar por frío, estaba tan asustado, había tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte por segunda vez y eso quedaría marcado de por vida en su memoria, sintió un par de manos tomarlo bruscamente de los hombros, aquellas manos lo voltearon haciendo que sus ojos miraran un par de orbes oscuras.

-G-Gohan…-pronunció Trunks débilmente pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió como Gohan apretaba sus pequeños hombros con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Trunks? ¡por poco te ahogas si no hubiera venido a salvarte! Bulma y yo estábamos preocupados por ti, ella no tiene ni idea de que estás aquí ¡¿por qué hiciste algo así?!-exclamó Gohan en un ataque de pánico e histeria, Trunks se quedó callado, pues no sabía que responderle a su novio ¿qué debía decirle? ¿debía decirle que casi había cometido la idiotez de suicidarse?-¡respóndeme, Trunks! ¿por qué? ¿por qué hiciste algo así? ¿qué acaso no lo quieres entender? acabo de recuperarte y no soportaría volver a estar lejos de ti ¡quiero que me digas porque lo hiciste!-

Trunks miró a Gohan respirando entrecortadamente, su mente aún intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar, además de que se encontraba en un grave estado de pánico, miró sus temblorosas manos, casi no las sentía porque estaban demasiado frías, volvió a mirar a Gohan quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta, sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e instintivamente se arrojó sobre su novio abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho para que no lo vea llorar. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a sentir una ligera punzada en el corazón, no le gustaba ver a su bebé llorar, es más, le dolía mucho tener que verlo en ese estado, con cuidado abrazó al niño colocando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para acercarlo más a él.

-Oh, dioses, Trunks. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto, no quise asustarte-dijo Gohan sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño amor de su vida, sintió su pequeña mano aferrarse con fuerza en la tela de su camiseta negra (la cual llevaba debajo de su traje azul que dejó en la Corporación Capsula) y escuchó sus sollozos junto con unos leves hipidos-no llores, por favor no llores, no quiero que sufras pero necesito saber por qué hiciste algo así-

-Y-Yo… yo… ¡ya no puedo seguir con esto! ¡ya no lo soporto más, Gohan!-exclamó Trunks sin dejar de llorar, el semi-saiyajin mayor lo miró sin entender de que estaba hablando-tan solo quería desaparecer, no quiero estar ni un minuto más en casa, no con Mirai Trunks cerca… desde que llegó ya nadie me pone atención, a todos les importa más Mirai Trunks que yo-

-Eso no es cierto, a mi si me importas, Trunks-dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que su pequeño novio estaba diciendo-sé qué piensas que a nadie le importas pero a mí sí, a todos nos importas, el problema es que ahora estamos ocupados intentando ayudar a Mirai Trunks, él tiene que volver a casa para vencer a Black Gokū y salvar su línea de tiempo y hasta que lo logremos, está atrapado aquí. Sé que no te agrada Mirai Trunks por ser completamente diferente a ti pero necesito que intentes llevarte bien con él por estos días ¿de acuerdo? hazlo por mí-

Trunks se quedó callado escuchando las palabras de su novio, miró hacia otro lado, no estaba seguro si debía cumplir esa promesa, lo que más quería era que Mirai Trunks volviera a casa lo más pronto posible pero hasta que la máquina del tiempo estuviera reparada, debía convivir con él por unos días más, suspiró frustrado ¿acaso no había otra salida a este problema? Por mucho que lo pensara, sabía que lamentablemente no había otra opción.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Gohan-respondió Trunks decepcionando un poco a Gohan quien iba a volver a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el niño-pero puedo intentarlo-

-Muchas gracias, Trunks. Sabía que no me decepcionarías-dijo Gohan, sintió que el cuerpo de Trunks se estaba enfriando demasiado, producto del agua salada y el frío viento que soplaba a esa hora de la tarde-será mejor que te lleve a la cabaña, tengo que secarte, secar tu ropa y te prepararé un té para que recuperes el calor corporal-

-Pero ¿qué hay de mi mamá? dijiste que ella estaba preocupada por mi ¿no deberías llevarme a casa?

-Bulma puede esperar, ahora lo que me importa eres tú-respondió Gohan, con cuidado cargó a su pequeño novio en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, la cual no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde estaban.

Al entrar en la cabaña, Gohan se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para preparar un té mientras Trunks se quedaba parado contemplando la cabaña, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de aquella noche mágica que pasaron juntos pero no era momento para pensar en eso, su ropa estaba mojada y tenía mucho frío, dudaba que pudiera llegar a enfermarse, después de todo, los saiyajin son una raza alienígena inmune a las enfermedades. Lamentablemente sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando su nariz comenzó a picarle y eso lo obligo a estornudar, muy en el fondo de su mente maldecía tener genes humanos gracias a su madre, aunque debía reconocer que si no fuera por ellos, no sería casi tan inteligente como ella, Gohan lo escuchó estornudar justo cuando había puesto el agua a hervir para preparar el té, bajó el fuego de la hornalla en aquella pequeña cocina y caminó hacia la entrada de la cabaña, viendo que Trunks aún seguía parado en ella, el niño miró a su novio aún temblando por el frío y otra vez volvió a estornudar.

-Trunks ¿por qué sigues parado ahí? Tienes que secarte, si no te vas a resfriar-dijo Gohan preocupado.

-¿Q-qué? ¿resfriarme? creo que estás imaginando cosas, Gohan, los saiyajin no nos enfermamos ¿recuerdas?-comentó Trunks riéndose pero su risa fue cortada por un tercer estornudo, haciendo que Gohan lo mirara seriamente y de brazos cruzados.

-Hm ¿seguro? Trunks, recuerda que no somos cien por ciento saiyajin, solo contamos con una parte de ellos-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-iré a buscar una toalla para secarte antes de que te enfermes, no quiero llevarte a casa en esa condición-

-Está bien.

Gohan subió las escaleras de madera que conducían a la habitación y al baño para ir a buscar una toalla, Trunks caminó hacia la sala, avanzó unos pasos a la chimenea que tenía algunas brasas encendidas, al parecer el fuego en esa chimenea jamás se apagaba, de alguna forma se mantenía vivo y le daba calidez a todo el lugar. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas miró hacia las escaleras en caso de que Gohan haya salido del baño pero eso aún no paso, se arrodillo lentamente frente a la chimenea y extendió sus pequeñas manos hacia las brasas en un intento por calentarse sin necesidad de secarse con una toalla; de pronto, escuchó unos pasos bajar la escalera y sintió el ki de Gohan aproximarse a la sala, rápidamente se apartó de la chimenea y fue a sentarse en el sofá a esperar a su novio, haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado mientras había ido al baño, giró su cabeza encontrándose con Gohan parado detrás del sofá con una toalla de un tono crema con encajes blancos enroscada en su mano.

-Creí que ibas a tardar más en encontrar una toalla-comentó Trunks al ver a Gohan parado detrás de él.

-De hecho, fue rápido, las toallas estaban guardadas en un pequeño armario del baño. Nunca antes lo había notado-dijo Gohan, camino pasando a un lado del sofá y se arrodillo frente a Trunks, desenrosco la toalla, extendiéndola frente al niño-quítate los calcetines, tengo que secarte los pies y cuando termine de secar tu cuerpo pondré a secar tu ropa junto a la chimenea-

Trunks obedeció, se quito los calcetines y los colocó en el suelo, Gohan se ocupó de secar sus pies frotando la toalla contra ellos para remover toda la humedad. A medida que el menor fue quitándose la ropa (a excepción de la ropa interior) Gohan fue colocando cada prenda junto al fuego en una esquina de la mesita de café para que se secaran, se incorporó pasando la toalla por el pecho de Trunks hasta llegar a su cuello pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos azules, los cuales volvían a poseer ese brillo característico, habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que notó ese brillo, sintió que poco a poco, Trunks volvía a recuperar la alegría y Gohan se sentía feliz por él.

-¿Gohan? ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Trunks sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos, Gohan reaccionó y se quedo mirándolo fijamente sin responder-¿te sientes bien?-

-Uh ¿qué? s-sí, Trunks. e-estoy bien, solo…-respondió Gohan, sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios del menor-yo… solo estaba p-pensando en algo…-

-¿Ah sí? ¿y en que pensabas? ¿podrías contarme?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad y una mirada desafiante, esto solo impulso a Gohan a acercarse y robarle un beso al niño de cabellos lilas.

Ante esa repentina acción, Trunks no supo qué hacer, no sabía si corresponder el beso o apartar a Gohan, permaneció por unos segundos con los ojos abiertos por el shock y porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que lentamente cerró los ojos y correspondió tiernamente el beso, pudo escuchar una pequeña vibración sonar en la garganta de su novio ¿acaso estaba ronroneando? dioses, no sabía que los saiyajin podían hacer eso. Las manos de Gohan se posaron en su cintura y Trunks colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello para acercarlo más a él y así poder intensificar el beso, sintió la cálida lengua de su novio rozando sus labios, claramente no rechazó la invitación de Gohan y abrió un poco la boca dejando que su lengua entrara y se dedicara a explorar cada rincón a su antojo, se separaron minutos después, respirando entrecortadamente con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro hasta que el sonido del agua hirviendo sacó a ambos semi-saiyajin de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, dioses! por poco me olvido del agua para el té-dijo Gohan, se levantó del suelo y caminó a paso apresurado hacia la cocina tropezándose con una tabla de madera de la puerta de la sala al salir haciendo reír levemente a Trunks, Gohan lo miró un poco molesto y salió de la sala dejando al niño sentado en el sofá.

Gohan entró en la cocina, apagó la hornalla, sacó un saquito de té guardado en una caja en la alacena y lo colocó en la taza que prontamente llenó a la mitad con agua hirviendo, reviso todos los muebles buscando el azúcar y finalmente la encontró guardada dentro de uno de los muebles debajo del lavaplatos, no entendía muy bien qué hacía allí pero probablemente ya había sido dejada allí por el anterior propietario de la cabaña. Cuando vio que el agua había tomado un tono entre verde oscuro y dorado, quito el saquito de té de la taza, colocó un par de cucharadas de azúcar mezclándolas rápidamente, tomó la taza colocándola en un pequeño plato y salió de la cocina hacia la sala de estar donde Trunks lo estaba esperando, entró en la sala colocando la taza en la mesita de café donde también se estaba secando la ropa que Trunks llevaba puesta, tomó una manta que había en el respaldo del sofá, cubrió al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con ella y luego tomó asiento junto a él.

-Gracias por todo, Gohan pero… sigo pensando que no era necesario que hicieras esto-dijo Trunks acurrucándose más contra la manta.

-Espero que estés bromeando, por supuesto que esto era necesario, no quiero llevarte a casa con un resfriado y que Bulma me regañe por no cuidarte, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer-respondió Gohan contemplando las pocas brasas que aún quedaban en la chimenea y que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló o se atrevió a mirar al otro, Trunks solo se limitó en acercarse un poco más a Gohan pensando que no lo notaría pero el semi-saiyajin mayor rápidamente desvió la mirada dándose cuenta de lo que su pequeño novio planeaba hacer así que Trunks nuevamente regreso a su posición con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando se aseguró de que Gohan no lo estaba observando, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar junto a él y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, a unos centímetros de su hombro, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción y el atrevimiento del menor, colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño hombro cubierto por la manta en un intento de darle un abrazo improvisado para transmitirle un poco más de calor y Trunks apoyó una de sus manos en la camiseta de Gohan, aferrándose a la tela como queriendo impedir que se alejara de él.

- _No_ _te asustes, Trunks. No pienso irme a ninguna parte, me quedaré aquí contigo toda la noche si es necesario_ -pensó Gohan sin dejar de abrazar al menor.

El tibio sol de la mañana hizo su aparición en la playa y sus rayos comenzaron a reflejarse en el mar el cual estaba tranquilo como una piscina, los rayos del sol también se asomaron por las ventanas de la cabaña iluminando su interior, dentro de la sala, dos semi-saiyajines descansaban uno junto al otro en el sofá, o al menos eso era lo que estaban haciendo hasta que el teléfono de Gohan comenzó a sonar obligando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros a abrir lentamente los ojos, se los refregó para poder reaccionar y en cuanto lo hizo pudo ver que ya estaba amaneciendo, miró hacia la mesita de café donde anteriormente había dejado la taza de té para Trunks, la cual ya se había enfriado así que no había razón para beber el té ahora, desvió su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas durmiendo cómodamente en su pecho. Con cuidado, Gohan movió a Trunks a un lado, apoyándolo contra el respaldo del sofá procurando no despertarlo, se levantó y caminó hacia la mesita del café para tomar su teléfono, vio que tenía más de cinco llamadas perdidas y todas eran de Bulma, miró a Trunks quien se removía en el sofá buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, sonrió tiernamente, marcó el numero de Bulma y al instante la científica de cabellos celestes atendió la llamada.

-¡Hasta que al fin respondes mis llamadas, Gohan! ¿dónde estabas? ¿por qué no contestabas al teléfono? ¿Trunks está ahí contigo?-preguntó Bulma molesta del otro lado de la línea.

-Shhh…-susurró Gohan esperando que la científica de cabellos celestes bajara la voz, pues sus gritos podían llegar a despertar a Trunks pero al parecer no le hizo caso.

-¡Gohan, respóndeme! ¿encontraste a Trunks? ¿él está contigo?-preguntó Bulma sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz.

-Sí, Trunks está conmigo-respondió Gohan, volvió a girar su mirada hacia el sofá donde Trunks dormía, su cabeza estaba inclinada contra el respaldo y tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta-lo llevaré a la Corporación Capsula en unos minutos, aún está durmiendo-

-Está bien ¡pero que sea rápido! recuerda que hoy tiene que ir a la escuela y no puede faltar a clases-dijo Bulma.

-Lo traeré lo más temprano posible, nos vemos pronto, Bulma.

Gohan cortó la llamada, suspiró aliviado, ahora lo que debía hacer era vestir a Trunks y luego llevarlo de regreso a la Corporación Capsula. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Trunks quien dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, miró hacia la mesita de café donde estaba la ropa del niño la cual había puesto a secar ayer, tomó cada una de las prendas que habían sido colocadas en la mesita de café cerca de la chimenea la cual ahora estaba apagada, pues las brasas se habían consumido la noche anterior, se acercó a Trunks, retiró la manta que cubría su cuerpo comenzando a vestirlo con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero cuando tomó su pie para intentar ponerle los calcetines, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos comenzó a moverse en el sofá y Gohan pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

-Así que tienes cosquillas ahí ¿verdad, Trunks?-pensó Gohan volviendo a tomar su pie para ponerle los calcetines pero Trunks otra vez se movió en su lugar riéndose.

-N-No, Gohan… no toques ahí-pronunció el menor en sueños riéndose-me haces cosquillas-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros volvió a tomar el pie de su pequeño novio y rápidamente le puso los calcetines en ambos pies junto con los zapatos que llevaba puestos la noche anterior. Salió de la cabaña con Trunks ya vestido y emprendió vuelo de regreso a la Corporación Capsula, se aseguro de bajar su ki al llegar, pues tenía planeado dejarlo en su habitación sin que Bulma se diera cuenta, había estado planeando sorprenderla encontrándose con Trunks descansando en su habitación apenas entrara. Ingresó a la habitación por la ventana como hizo aquella vez que dejó a Goten en su vieja casa en la montaña Paoz, depositó al niño en su cama y lo acobijó con las sábanas, estaba a punto de volver a salir por la ventana antes de que Bulma subiera a ver si Trunks estaba allí pero enseguida regresó sobre sus propios pasos hacia la cama de su pequeño novio, dejo besó sobre su frente haciendo que sonriera en sus sueños.

-Descansa, Trunks-le dijo Gohan antes de desaparecer por la ventana.


	21. Capítulo veinte

Capítulo veinte.

 _Dos días después…_

 _*Flashback (hace muchos años atrás)*_

 _-¡Los androides!-dijeron ambos semi-saiyajines al unísono mirándose fijamente el uno al otro._

 _-¡Maldición! Finalmente lograron llegar hasta aquí-exclamó Gohan molesto formando unos puños con ira, lanzó un fuerte grito y gracias a que su ira se incrementó, se convirtió en súper saiyajin, Trunks comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su sensei estaba dispuesto a ir a hacerle frente a los androides solo. No podía permitir que eso pasara ¡debía hacer algo! ¿qué le hacía creer que saldría con vida de aquella batalla?_

 _-Gohan, déjame ayudarte-dijo Trunks viendo fijamente a su sensei._

 _-No, Trunks. Es demasiado peligroso, quédate aquí._

 _-¡De ninguna manera! No pienso dejar que vayas allí sin mí, somos un equipo Gohan, cada día me estoy volviendo más fuerte, sé que puedo vencerlos-dijo Trunks, Gohan iba a volver a decirle que no pero nuevamente pudo ver el brillo de determinación sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos azules que lo cautivaron la primera noche que paso en su casa-cápsula en el bosque y ahora lo estaban hipnotizando otra vez, haciendo que cediera, no podía decirle que no pero tenía un plan._

 _-Muy bien, Trunks. Tu ganas-dijo Gohan sonriéndole al menor poniéndose en posición de pelea-¿estás listo?-_

 _-¡Claro que sí, Gohan!-respondió Trunks con la determinación aún brillando en sus ojos, listo para ir a pelear contra los androides._

 _-De acuerdo, aquí vamos-pero antes de que Trunks pudiera siquiera emprender vuelo hacia la ciudad junto a su amado sensei, Gohan le dio un golpe certero en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, Gohan logró atraparlo con su único brazo antes de que cayera al suelo-lo siento, Trunks. Eres la última esperanza de la tierra y no me perdonaría a mi mismo si algo te pasara-_

 _Se despidió de él por última vez con un beso en los labios que le recordaría lo mucho que lo amaba al despertar y rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia la Capital del Norte para tener su última batalla con los androides._

 _Trunks yacía inconsciente en la montaña rocosa donde vio a Gohan por última vez antes de que fueran a enfrentar a los androides, abrió los ojos y al despertar reconoció que aún seguía en el mismo lugar donde hace unos momentos había estado hablando con Gohan… no… eso solo podía significar una sola cosa…_

- _No ¡maldición, Gohan! ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué tuviste que ir a enfrentar a los androides tu solo?!_ - _pensó Trunks sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente se dirigió volando hacia la Capital del Norte para buscar a Gohan._

 _Aterrizo en la semi-destruida ciudad, estaba lloviendo con fuerza, las gotas de agua fría mojaban su cuerpo y su ropa, avanzó con lentitud entre los escombros buscando el ki de su sensei pero por mucho que lo buscara por alguna razón no podía sentirlo ¿por qué? No, no, esto no estaba pasando… no estaba pasando, Gohan no podía estar…_

 _-¡Gohan!-gritó el adolescente al ver a su sensei tendido boca abajo en un charco de agua el cual estaba levemente teñido por su propia sangre, como pudo corrió hacia su sensei rogando que solo estuviera inconsciente por la falta de sangre y las heridas de la batalla con los androides-Gohan, Gohan despierta… onegai, despierta ¡no me asustes así!-_

 _El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de su sensei pensando que lograría despertarlo pero no hubo respuesta, haciendo uso de su fuerza lo giró hasta que quedó boca arriba, el gi naranja de Gohan estaba completamente empapado y con algunas manchas de tierra producto del polvo y los escombros de la batalla, sus ojos no reflejaban brillo algunos pero estaban completamente abiertos._

 _-Gohan no…-dijo Trunks intentando contener las ganas de llorar, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su sensei y estaba muy fría…-no, no, no… Gohan, Gohan ¡Despierta! Despierta, no me asustes así-_

 _*Fin flashback*_

-¡GOHAN!

Mirai Trunks abrió los ojos, se levantó de su cama respirando agitadamente, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su línea de tiempo, escondido en un refugio como el que tenía Mirai no Mai, estaba en su habitación, corrección, su nueva habitación en la Corporación Capsula de una línea de tiempo completamente diferente a la suya, sus ojos se desviaron de la habitación hacia sus manos, estaban temblando y sudaban, probablemente se debía a los nervios.

- _Oh, dioses. Solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso…_ -pensó el joven de cabellos lilas queriendo calmarse, se llevó una mano a sus cabellos despeinándolos más de lo que ya estaban, miró el despertador y suspiró rendido, el momento había llegado, hoy era el día en que regresaría a casa con su padre y Gokū para derrotar a Black Gokū, así podría traer de nuevo la paz a su línea de tiempo.

* * *

En el laboratorio de Bulma, la científica de cabellos celestes estaba terminando de soldar las últimas piezas y darle los últimos ajustes a la máquina del tiempo, solo faltaba colocar la cúpula de cristal que sellaba la apertura-salida de la máquina y el tanque de energía. Gohan también se encontraba allí pero a diferencia de Bulma, él estaba sentado frente a una de las mesas de trabajo leyendo los apuntes que Mirai Bulma había escrito todos esos años para poder perfeccionar la máquina del tiempo, le asombraba saber de lo que ella fue capaz y si tenía la oportunidad, le gustaría viajar a la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks para conocerla, y hablando de Mirai Trunks… escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse y unos pasos aproximarse a Bulma, quien estaba ocupada soldando las piezas externas de la máquina del tiempo.

-Hola, mamá-dijo Mirai Trunks acercándose a Bulma, ella lo escuchó y detuvo su trabajo por un segundo para verlo.

-Hey, buenos días, Trunks-le respondió ella sonriendo-no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano creí que descansarías más ¿te sientes bien?-

-Claro que sí, es solo que no he podido dormir bien ¿cómo van los arreglos de la máquina?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Ya casi está lista, solo me falta hacerle unos últimos ajustes y debo colocar la nueva cúpula de cristal en la abertura porque la anterior fue destruida por Cell-respondió Bulma.

-¡Grandioso! entonces ¿eso quiere decir que pronto podremos ir?-preguntó Gokū asomando a la puerta del laboratorio, asustando a Bulma, quien por poco se cae de la máquina del tiempo de no ser porque estaba fuertemente aferrada a la escalera que había colocado mientras trabajaba.

-¡Gokū! deberías haber aprendido que es muy inapropiado asustar a las personas de esa manera-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, Bulma pero es que estoy ansioso, espero que logres terminar a tiempo para que podamos ir a derrotar a Black Gokū-se disculpó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados llevando una de sus manos a su nuca como suele hacer cuando esta avergonzado.

-En unos minutos más, la máquina estará lista para que puedan ir al futuro a derrotar a Black Gokū pero ¿estás seguro de que no necesitas esperar a Beerus-sama o a los demás? ¿qué hay de Gohan? Puede que ya no tenga la misma fuerza que tenía cuando peleó contra Cell o Majin Buu pero estoy segura de que él podría darte una mano.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, la misión de Beerus-sama siempre fue descubrir la identidad de Black Gokū… así que mientras más pronto lo hagamos, mejor ¿no es así?-le dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados-además, Gohan no puede ir a ayudarnos, él tiene que quedarse aquí, debe tener mucho trabajo que hacer en la Corporación Capsula-

-Ja, eso es algo muy propio de ti-Bulma y Gokū miraron hacia la puerta encontrándose con Vegeta quien acababa de entrar al laboratorio, caminaba hacia ellos con un semblante serio, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en su rostro-muy bien, ya termine de prepararme de todas formas así que estoy listo para lo que sea que vaya a suceder-

-¿Qué hay de ti, Mirai Trunks? no has dicho nada en toda la conversación ¿tú también estás listo?-preguntó Gokū mirando al joven de cabellos lilas.

-¿Eh? ¡S-Sí, seguro! ¡estoy listo para ir cuando ustedes lo estén papá y Gokū-san!-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas de un futuro alterno.

-Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? Debemos ir allí cuanto antes ¡hay una línea de tiempo que salvar!-exclamó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados entusiasmado, con sus ojos brillando y con gran determinación.

Pero su momento de felicidad duró poco pues escuchó unos pasos apresurarse velozmente hacia el laboratorio de Bulma junto con una voz femenina y un pequeño ki muy conocidos para Gokū… oh no, esto solo podía significar que Chi-chi estaba aproximándose hacia allí para saber que estaban tramando y sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de aquella conversación, bueno, si podía llamar "conversación" a los gritos y regaños que el saiyajin recibía de su esposa. Gohan rápidamente ocultó su rostro con el cuaderno de apuntes de Mirai Bulma al sentir el ki de su madre acercarse al laboratorio.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir eso!-dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros molesta parada en la entrada del laboratorio, Goten estaba aferrado fuertemente en la falda del vestido de su madre impidiendo que cometiera una tontería pero al ver que Mirai Trunks lo estaba observando confundido, rápidamente soltó la falda avergonzado.

-L-Lo siento… lo intenté todo pero no pude detenerla-se disculpó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados en voz baja, cabizbajo y apenado.

-¡Gokū! no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo ¿cómo te atreves a irte sabiendo que aún tienes mucho trabajo por hacer? ¿y más sabiendo que tienes un hijo a quien debes cuidar?-preguntó Chi-chi enfadada-ya he estado mucho tiempo sola, no podré soportar ni un segundo más sin tí-

-Lo siento, Chi-chi pero este viaje es muy importante para mí, tengo que ayudar a Mirai Trunks a volver a su línea de tiempo y a derrotar a un poderoso enemigo que quiere acabar con los pocos sobrevivientes que hay en su planeta pero…-le explicó Gokū temeroso de lo enfadada que se veía su esposa, ella inclinó un poco la cabeza esperando a que el saiyajin terminara su explicación-pero te prometo que regresaré pronto, no sé cuándo será pero regresaré pronto, tienes que confiar en mí-

-Hmm…-Chi-chi lo miró por unos segundos sin abandonar su semblante molesto, Mirai Trunks observaba la escena pensando que quizas ella no dejaría que Gokū fuera con él y su padre a su línea de tiempo para ayudarlo a derrotar a Black Gokū pero noto que ella rápidamente cambió su expresión molesta por una relajada-bueno, supongo que debo confiar en ti, estoy segura de que volverás pronto y no te preocupes por la comida, prepararé algo para cuando regreses-

-¿De verdad confías en mi? ¿y vas a dejarme ayudar a Mirai Trunks? ¡Dioses! muchas gracias, Chi-chi-exclamó Gokū emocionado abrazando fuertemente a su esposa, ella correspondió al abrazo como pudo mientras se reía.

-Ugh… me sorprende que los saiyajin se hayan extinguido…-pensó Bulma en voz alta llevándose una mano a la frente, giró su mirada hacia Mirai Trunks-si todo sale bien o no, quiero que tú y tu padre regresen lo más pronto posible-

-Entendido ¡no te fallaré, mamá!-respondió Mirai Trunks entusiasmado, ahora que todo estaba arreglado y Gokū había hecho las paces con su esposa, podrían ir a su línea de tiempo a derrotar a Black Gokū de una vez por todas y así restaurar la paz y el orden en la tierra, justo como se lo había prometido a su sensei Gohan.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, la máquina del tiempo ya estaba reparada, la cúpula de cristal había sido colocada en la parte superior, el tanque de energía ya estaba cargado e incorporado en su lugar correspondiente. Bulma y su padre llevaron la máquina del tiempo a su posición original en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, cerca del enorme estanque a unos pocos metros del mirador, los guerreros Z, Gohan, Chi-chi, Androide #18, Marrón y Bra (quien estaba en los brazos de su madre) se encontraban allí listos para despedir a los tres saiyajines que irían a pelear contra Black Gokū. Gohan no había salido a despedir a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno, él se limitaba a observar desde la ventana en su pequeño espacio de trabajo. Mirai Trunks oprimió el mismo botón que uso al encapsular la máquina para abrir la cúpula de cristal, saltó al interior de la máquina y Gokū y Vegeta lo siguieron después posicionándose detrás del asiento del joven de cabellos lilas.

-¿Recordaste traer las semillas del ermitaño, Kakaroto?-preguntó Vegeta mirando molesto al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados una vez que entró en la máquina del tiempo.

-¡Sí, por supuesto!-respondió Gokū mostrando una bolsa color marrón claro repleta de semillas del ermitaño que había tomado de la casa del maestro Karin, se sentó en el piso junto a Vegeta y bajó su mirada hacia sus amigos y su familia-muy bien, todo está listo ¡les prometo que volveremos pronto!-

-¡Buena suerte!-gritó Krillin.

-Sé que lo lograrán, por favor tengan mucho cuidado-les rogó Bulma cargando a su pequeña hija en sus brazos.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Onii-chan!-exclamó Bra dándole ánimos a Mirai Trunks.

El joven de cabellos lilas solo sonrió despidiéndose de todos sus amigos y familia de esa línea de tiempo con la mano, oprimió un botón del panel de control cerrando la cúpula de cristal alrededor de ellos, la máquina comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo, una luz azul comenzó a rodearla al tiempo que Mai, Pilaf, Shu, Goten y Trunks se acercaban a presenciar el momento en que la máquina del tiempo desaparezca, la luz azul se hizo más brillante hasta rodear la máquina por completo, desapareciendo de sus ojos en un instante.

-¡Espero que logren derrotarlo!-gritó Mai pero dudaba que escucharan su grito, pues la máquina del tiempo ya había desaparecido y ahora los tres guerreros estaban viajando hacia la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks para pelear contra Black Gokū y poder detenerlo antes de que pueda terminar de ejecutar su plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks, Black Gokū se encontraba en una cabaña instalada en unas montañas localizadas en las afueras de la ciudad tomando una taza de té hasta que sintió un ki conocido no muy lejos de él, apoyó la taza de té sobre la mesa y giró su mirada hacia la ventana viendo un pequeño punto de luz azul en la distancia, cerró los ojos sintiendo no solo un ki, había dos más junto a él y solo dos de ellos los conocía a la perfección.

- _Ese ki… no es posible…_ -pensó el guerrero maligno- _lo reconozco, es de Trunks pero ¿cómo hizo para volver aquí? y parece que no está solo, dos ki están con él y uno es de Gokū_ -comenzó a reír con cinismo- _jejeje, así que finalmente te has atrevido a aparecer por aquí y dar la cara_ -

Sin perder más tiempo, Black Gokū salió de la cabaña y se dirigió volando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Mirai Trunks, Gokū y Vegeta, quienes (como dije antes) no estaban muy lejos de la cabaña en la que el guerrero maligno se refugiaba. Mirai Trunks, Gokū y Vegeta aterrizaron la máquina del tiempo cerca de la deteriorada Corporación Capsula, Vegeta fue el primero en bajar, Mirai Trunks y Gokū lo siguieron después, el príncipe saiyajin se alejó volando unos centímetros solo para contemplar el área, Gokū flotaba detrás de él, también contemplando el área.

-Así que… esta es la tierra en un futuro alterno-comentó Vegeta observando la desolación y destrucción a su alrededor-ese maldito…-

-Dioses, este lugar está realmente devastado-dijo Gokū apoyando el comentario de Vegeta, de pronto pudo sentir un poderoso ki aproximarse hacia ellos-¿la persona que está dentro de esa montaña de por allá es Black Gokū?-sintió el ki del guerrero maligno aproximarse más a ellos-¡ha empezado a acercarse! Puede que ya nos haya detectado… deberíamos esconder pronto la máquina del tiempo y alejarnos de aquí-

-¡Entendido!-dijo Mirai Trunks quien rápidamente descendió volando, aterrizo en la máquina del tiempo y oprimió el mismo botón que usó al abrir la cúpula de cristal para poder encapsular la máquina, rápidamente tomó la capsula y la ocultó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta pero apenas lo hizo, escuchó un maullido y vio un pequeño gato negro caminando cerca de la pared del destruido edificio con forma de domo, al sentirse observado, el gato entró corriendo al interior de la Corporación Capsula a través del hueco que se había formado en la pared-oye ¡e-espera! ¿a dónde vas?-

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Vegeta al ver al joven de cabellos lilas entrar corriendo al interior de la destruida edificación-si no sale pronto, vamos a terminar peleando aquí…-

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos saiyajines vieron que el joven de cabellos lilas salía del interior de la Corporación Capsula cargando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos largos oscuros, la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta cambió de seria a sorprendida… no, imposible… esa chica, no podía ser… no podía ser aquella niña que había estado ayudando a Bulma con la máquina del tiempo ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Mai? no podía ser ella ¿o sí?

* * *

De regreso a la línea de tiempo original, Gohan contempló por la ventana de su pequeño espacio de trabajo la estela de humo blanco que había dejado la máquina del tiempo al despegar y desaparecer, miró hacia su escritorio y metió la mano dentro de uno de los cajones para sacar su diario y escribir la partida de Mirai Trunks hacia su línea de tiempo para vencer a Black Gokū con ayuda de su padre pero cuando abrió el cajón, notó que el diario no estaba allí, volvió a mirar su escritorio para ver si había colocado el diario allí pero tampoco estaba, la preocupación comenzó a invadirlo, ese diario era un objeto muy importante para él, pues allí guardaba todos y cada uno de sus momentos y secretos más valiosos. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a registrar todo su espacio de trabajo buscando su diario y aún seguía sin aparecer.

- _¿Dónde está? ¿por qué no lo encuentro?_ -pensó Gohan mirando el desorden que había hecho en su área de trabajo- _tiene que estar por aquí, recuerdo que lo dejé en el escritorio la última vez que me fui, no pudo haber desaparecido_ -

-¿Gohan?

Gohan escuchó aquella voz llamándolo, miró hacia la puerta viendo a Trunks parado en ella, se alivió un poco al saber que solo se trataba del pequeño de cabellos lilas.

-Trunks ¿qué haces aquí? por un momento pensé que Bulma me había llamado, como sea ¿has visto mi dia… quiero decir, un libro de color azul que dejé aquí hace un momento? Lo estuve buscando pero no lo encuentro-respondió Gohan-¿tienes idea de dónde puede estar?-

-Um, y-yo…-dijo Trunks fingiendo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar donde había visto aquel "libro" de tapa azul por última vez.

 _*Flashback*_

 _El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sonrió y salió del laboratorio justo cuando Trunks pasaba por allí leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro de tapa azul, Mai salió después de él, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada de su libro y vio a Gohan y Mai salir del laboratorio, rápidamente cerró aquel libro de tapa azul que estaba leyendo y lo arrojó lejos pensando que ni Gohan ni Mai lo encontrarían._

 _*Fin flashback*_

-No tengo idea de donde podría estar ese libro, Gohan-respondió Trunks encogiéndose de hombros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-No es posible que haya desaparecido, recuerdo que estaba aquí. alguien debió haberlo tomado luego de que yo saliera-dijo Gohan-bien, creo que no tengo más opción que revisar los sitios por donde he estado para saber si encuentro el libro y tú me vas a ayudar Trunks, si trabajamos juntos puede que lo encontremos-

-¿Eh? ¿y por qué tengo que buscarlo yo? Si tú fuiste quien lo perdió en primer lugar-respondió Trunks molesto, de repente, Mai, quien pasaba caminando por aquel pasillo hacia el laboratorio de Bulma pudo escuchar la discusión que estaba teniendo la "parejita" y fue a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Oigan ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué están peleando?-preguntó Mai entrando en aquel pequeño espacio de trabajo que le pertenecía a Gohan.

-No estábamos peleando, Mai. estaba diciéndole a Trunks que por favor me ayudara a encontrar un libro de tapa azul que tenía aquí y ahora no sé donde puede estar-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Un libro de tapa azul? ¿estás seguro de qué no lo guardaste aquí por accidente y creíste que lo habías perdido?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros convertida en una niña de doce años.

-Eso pensé yo pero no está aquí, ya estuve revisando y no lo encontré-respondió Gohan-pensaba en registrar los lugares por los que ya he estado anteriormente y ver si podía encontrar el libro allí-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡empecemos la búsqueda pronto! Trunks y yo podemos ayudarte a encontrar el libro-dijo Mai, instintivamente tomó la muñeca de su amigo semi-saiyajin con fuerza y lo sacó de allí sin darle tiempo a responder siquiera, Gohan se rió levemente por la emoción que poseía aquella niña para encontrar cosas y enseguida salió de su área de trabajo.

* * *

Gokū y Vegeta permanecieron unos breves segundos en silencio viendo a Mirai Trunks, quien cargaba el cuerpo de Mirai no Mai en sus brazos. El joven de cabellos lilas tampoco hablaba, es más, tenía la mirada perdida en otra parte, no quería seguir mirando a su amiga muerta en sus brazos, le dolía mucho verla así y más le dolía saber que ella se había sacrificado para salvarlo y que pudiera ir al pasado.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasó a esa chica, Trunks? por alguna razón se me hace familiar-preguntó Gokū viendo a Mirai no Mai.

-Yo también la reconozco, de hecho, se me hace familiar de alguna parte. Supongo que ella debe ser la versión futura de la niña que estuvo ayudando a Bulma con la reparación de la máquina del tiempo-dijo Vegeta mirando a Mirai Trunks-¿o estoy equivocado?-

-¿Qué? n-no, no lo estás, papá. En efecto, esta chica es Mai-respondió Mirai Trunks con un tono de voz adolorido.

-Veo que le guardabas mucho aprecio a esa chica ¿ustedes eran novios o algo así?-preguntó Vegeta, ante esa pregunta Mirai Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar en algo así? ¡Mirai no Mai era solo su amiga! Más que eso, de hecho, ella había sido su compañera de supervivencia todo este tiempo.

-C-Claro que no ¡ella era mi amiga! Mai fue la única que me apoyó cuando nadie, además de mi madre y mi sensei Gohan lo hicieron, hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenernos y mantener a los pocos sobrevivientes salvo de Black Gokū. si no hubiera sido por ella, no habría podido buscar la máquina del tiempo para poder viajar al pasado pero cuando estábamos por ir a buscar la máquina del tiempo… Black Gokū apareció, nos atacó y Mai… ella-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-ella… se sacrificó para mantenerme a salvo, me dijo que debía irme que yo era la última esperanza y que yo debía sobrevivir, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de agradecerle o decirle lo importante que era para mí-

Mirai Trunks rompió en llanto al terminar esa frase, Vegeta permaneció indiferente ante esa pequeña escena sentimental mientras que Gokū sentía un poco de pena por el hijo de su mejor amiga de un futuro alterno, simplemente se acercó y para el asombro de Vegeta, vio como el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados ponía una de sus manos en su hombro.

-No te desanimes. Piensa que Mai murió como una heroína, ella arriesgo su vida para mantenerte a salvo y también fue una gran amiga-dijo Gokū queriendo animar al joven de cabellos lilas.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Ella fue una gran amiga después de todo…-dijo Mirai Trunks volviendo a sonreír-gracias por animarme, Gokū-san, lo necesitaba-

-Muy bien, ya basta de sentimentalismo, llevemos esta pelea a algún lugar lejos de aquí-dijo Vegeta cortando aquél momento de confort entre ambos guerreros.

-¿Eh? E-espera ¡yo también quiero pelear! ¡por favor, déjenme pelear!-exclamó el joven de cabellos lilas cargando el cuerpo de Mirai no Mai en sus brazos.

-Sí, las cosas empiezan a salirse de control puede que necesitemos tu ayuda pero hasta entonces, mantente a salvo, esconde la máquina del tiempo y a esa chica-dijo Vegeta mirándolo seriamente-si las cosas empeoran, tienes que regresar al pasado lo más pronto posible ¿entendido?-caminó unos pasos alejandose de Mirai Trunks y desvió la mirada hacia Gokū-¡empecemos con esto, Kakarotto!-

-¡Sí!

Enseguida ambos saiyajines salieron volando de la destruida Corporación Capsula dejando a Mirai Trunks, el joven de cabellos lilas acomodó a su amiga muerta en sus brazos para asegurarse de que no se cayera y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia las montañas para poder mantenerse a salvo y esconder la máquina del tiempo antes de que Black Gokū la viera.


	22. Capítulo veintiuno

Capítulo veintiuno.

Lejos de la Corporación Capsula, Black Gokū flotaba observando el caos y destrucción que había creado a su alrededor, cuando de pronto sintió los dos ki que sintió anteriormente aproximándose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba pero no podía detectar muy bien quienes eran porque al parecer el vuelo generaba una ligera fluctuación en el ki y le impedía detectarlo con facilidad. Gokū y Vegeta siguieron volando por unos minutos más buscando un lugar donde pudieran pelear contra Black Gokū, hasta que encontraron lo que solía ser un parque ubicado en el centro de la ciudad y enseguida aterrizaron en él esperando la llegada del guerrero maligno para poder comenzar la pelea.

-Deberíamos ser capaces de evitar dañar más la ciudad peleando aquí-dijo Gokū una vez que aterrizaron en aquel parque.

-No creo que esta pelea vaya a acabar tan rápido-dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados observando el ambiente a su alrededor, de pronto, ambos saiyajines sintieron un ki muy poderoso frente a ellos dándose cuenta de que Black Gokū estaba allí flotando frente a ellos.

-¡Ya está aquí!-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados al sentir la presencia del guerrero maligno.

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver cara a cara-comentó Vegeta con una sonrisa orgullosa y cínica a la vez.

-Ustedes… ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-preguntó Black Gokū sorprendido, pues no podía creer que aquellos saiyajines se hubieran atrevido a viajar al futuro alterno para enfrentarlo en una segunda batalla.

-Ya veo… así que ese sujeto se parece a ti ¿no es así, Kakarotto?-preguntó Vegeta poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que Gokū.

-Realmente lo es… pero el ki que siento no es el mío, esto se me hace muy extraño-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Entonces déjame ser el primero en pelear con él, Kakarotto. Apenas puedo esperar para acabar con él-dijo Vegeta. Por unos segundos, ambos saiyajines y el guerrero maligno se mantuvieron en su posición en una atmósfera silenciosa, hasta que Gokū volvió a hablar, rompiendo aquella atmósfera tensa.

-Así que tú eres Black Gokū ¿o debería decir Zamas?-preguntó Gokū, el guerrero maligno lo miró sorprendido, su identidad había sido descubierta pero ¿cómo lo habían averiguado?-así es ¡ya lo sabemos todo! has usado las súper esferas del dragón para cambiar cuerpo conmigo-

Black Gokū descendió de su lugar en las alturas, aterrizando instantáneamente frente a los guerreros saiyajin con las manos cerradas en forma de puño y en una leve pero intimidante posición de ataque, la ira lo carcomía al pensar que había sido descubierto y que ahora Gokū y Vegeta estaban al tanto de su plan.

-Bien, creo que al parecer ya saben todo…-dijo el guerrero maligno mirando con furia a ambos saiyajin.

-Entonces estamos en lo correcto y eso quiere decir que debe haber una versión de mi en tu antiguo cuerpo ¿qué pasó con él?-preguntó Gokū poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que Vegeta.

-Sencillo, me deshice de él-respondió Black Gokū, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿eso quería decir que también debía vengar su propia muerte?-no solo me deshice de él, sino que también aproveche el momento para eliminar a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo-

- _¿Qué? no, no puede estar hablando en serio ¿acaso también asesinó a Chi-chi y a Goten?_ -pensó Gokū al escuchar lo que el guerrero maligno acababa de decir, sintió que la ira lo consumía, estaba más que deseoso de acabar con ese sujeto, ese desgraciado que no solo tuvo el descaro de intercambiar cuerpos con él con las súper esferas del dragón, sino que también quería vengar la muerte de Chi-chi y Goten de la línea de tiempo de la que Black Gokū provenía.

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, se supone que han muerto hace muchos años en esta línea de tiempo-dijo Black Gokū sacando al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados de sus pensamientos.

-¡No hay razón para que debamos explicarlo!-respondieron ambos guerreros saiyajines molestos.

-¿Y qué pasó con Trunks? ¿está con ustedes?

-¡No estamos aquí para hablar! ¡estamos aquí para matarte!-exclamó Vegeta quien al estar invadido por la ira contra ese guerrero maligno, logró transformarse instantáneamente en súper saiyajin y se dirigió velozmente a atacarlo, en un simple acto de reflejo, Black Gokū detuvo su ataque y empujó a Vegeta hacia el suelo pero el príncipe saiyajin no se daba por vencido, nuevamente se dirigió a atacar al guerrero maligno propinándole puñetazos y patadas que este esquivaba con agilidad hasta que quedaron posicionados uno frente al otro, Black Gokū seguía manteniendo su posición de ataque.

-¡Espera un segundo, Vegeta! Nunca acordamos quien de los dos iba a pelear primero-dijo Gokū quien solo estaba observando la batalla.

-Solo con ver su rostro supe que no podía esperar más-comentó Vegeta sin abandonar su transformación.

-Hmm… bueno, supongo que sería difícil iniciar una pelea contra alguien que tiene mi rostro de todos modos-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados. Black Gokū elevó su cabeza, observando a Vegeta sin abandonar su posición de ataque.

-Es una buena idea, ya me estaba cansando de tener que pelear siempre con Trunks.

Al igual que Vegeta, Black Gokū se transformó en súper saiyajin sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y sin tener la necesidad de enfadarse, dejando sorprendido a Gokū, nuevamente se dirigió hacia Vegeta dispuesto a atacarlo y tanto el guerrero maligno como el príncipe saiyajin comenzaron una nueva e intensa batalla donde se hallaban nivelados en poder al comienzo pero en cierto punto de la batalla Vegeta logró superar a Black Gokū y sus ataques lograban derribarlo, Gokū permaneció de pie en aquel parque contemplando la batalla, lo mismo pasaba con Mirai Trunks pero a diferencia del saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, él estaba observando la batalla que su padre y Black Gokū estaban teniendo escondido en las montañas, pues allí había decidió mantenerse a salvo y ocultar el cuerpo de Mirai no Mai para que el guerrero maligno no lo encontrara. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto la transformación del súper saiyajin, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando su sensei Gohan había ido a pelear contra los androides… enseguida sacudió la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo, no quería estar triste, no ahora, no quería recordar el momento en que su sensei murió peleando contra aquellas perversas máquinas ¡maldición! lo extrañaba, en serio lo extrañaba mucho pero enseguida se recordó a si mismo que cuando todo acabara encontraría alguna forma de revivirlo y revivir a todas aquellas personas asesinadas por los androides hace años atrás.

Volviendo a la batalla, Vegeta le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Black Gokū haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, el príncipe saiyajin creó una ráfaga de ki lanzándola contra el guerrero maligno y luego de aquella primera ráfaga de ki, arrojó muchas más contra él creando una potente explosión que obligo a Gokū a cubrirse los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara en ellos. Cuando el polvo se disipó, el príncipe saiyajin aterrizo en el lugar donde había caído Black Gokū solo para verificar si el guerrero maligno había sido derrotado pero para su mala suerte, él no estaba muerto, de hecho la explosión no le había hecho ningún daño, estaba rodeado por una esfera de energía que lo había protegido de la explosión, aterrizó y la esfera que lo protegía se deshizo instantáneamente.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que Mirai Trunks en su nivel de poder actual nunca podría ser rival para ti-comentó Vegeta viendo a Black Gokū levemente asombrado.

-Nunca imaginé que serías tan fuerte…-dijo Black Gokū.

-A propósito, en comparación con ese insecto de allí-dijo Vegeta señalando a Gokū quien se encontraba parado en la distancia-el cuerpo del Kakarotto que estás usando debe ser incluso más fuerte en el futuro del que viene, eso quiere decir que también puedes transformarte en súper saiyajin dios azul, no me decepciones ¡usemos nuestras formas más fuertes para terminar con esta pelea!-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el príncipe saiyajin aumento su poder alcanzando la mencionada transformación dejando impactado a Black Gokū-¿qué ocurre? date prisa y transfórmate… te voy a matar-

-Yo… yo… no puedo hacerlo aún… no puedo-respondió el guerrero maligno dejando a Gokū sorprendido.

-¿No puedes hacerlo? Jajajajaja ¡justo como lo sospeché!-Vegeta se dirigió a Black Gokū y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago-ese cuerpo fue creado a través de su larga historia de batalla, en cada rincón, en cada célula-sin dudarlo, pateó a Black Gokū enviándolo lejos-para ti, ese cuerpo es solo un recipiente vacío-se dirigió volando hacia el guerrero maligno comenzando a atacarlo sin piedad-ese cuerpo tiene células saiyajin que solo un inútil como él sabe manipular a su máximo potencial-

Con un simple ataque, logró hacer que Black Gokū se estrellara contra el suelo por segunda vez, haciendo que Gokū retrocediera para no salir herido él también en el impacto, por otro lado, el guerrero maligno yacía gravemente herido en la tierra agrietada y seca, de hecho, apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos por el dolor que sintió al caer contra el suelo.

-No estoy seguro de cómo sentirme al ver esta pelea, es como si me estuviera viendo a mi mismo en un espejo-pensó Gokū confundido.

-No hay forma… de que detengas mis planes…-exclamó el guerrero maligno incorporándose como podía, pues aún estaba muy herido, una vez que se puso de pie se dirigió nuevamente a atacar a Vegeta.

La batalla continuó pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, Black Gokū era vencido por el príncipe saiyajin una y otra vez, en un descuido, Vegeta logró derribarlo e hizo que se estrellara contra un edificio. El guerrero maligno salió con dificultad de entre los escombros, pues sus heridas eran cada vez más graves y dolorosas, le costaba un poco poder mantenerse en pie. Vegeta, por otro lado, se encontraba parado sobre un edificio abandonado, con los brazos cruzados, observando a su oponente salir malherido de aquel lugar.

-Los humanos que viven en la tierra son los únicos que están equivocados, ¡ellos inevitablemente van a entrar en guerra una y otra vez hasta dejar el planea seco y completamente en ruinas!… ¡este mundo no necesita depender de parásitos como los humanos! Su sola existencia es el verdadero mal y nosotros quienes intentamos hacer bien las cosas ¡SOMOS LA JUSTICIA!-exclamó Black Gokū volando velozmente hacia Vegeta dispuesto a atacarlo pero el saiyajin logró detener su ataque sosteniendo su brazo.

-No importa si eres un dios o un Kaioshin, eso no significa nada para mí-dijo Vegeta oprimiendo el brazo de su oponente con fuerza y rápidamente lo empujó lejos de él, enseguida levantó su mano dispuesto a preparar su mejor golpe-estás empezando a aburrirme, es hora de que desaparezcas para siempre de este mundo-

-Yo fui quien eliminó a todos los dioses…-dijo Black Gokū sujetando su brazo herido.

-En realidad no eliminaste a todos los dioses de la destrucción, solo mataste a los supremos Kaioshin y desaparecieron junto con ellos ¿no es así?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados interrumpiéndolo-aunque debo reconocer que ese movimiento fue muy cobarde de tu parte-

-Sin importar como lo haya logrado, yo soy el único dios que existe en este mundo. Lo que significa que en este mundo ¡yo soy quien tiene el control!

Sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía contra Vegeta pero el esquivaba sus ataques sin esfuerzo alguno, a medida que esquivaba sus esferas de energía, el príncipe saiyajin fue descendiendo hasta quedar de pie en el suelo frente a Black Gokū.

-Los dioses que siguen e infligen esta clase de justicia retorcida no son necesarios en este mundo-sentenció Vegeta.

-¡Cállate, humano endeble!-exclamó el guerrero maligno furioso-¡un dios es absoluto! ¡como todo dios, lo que yo hago y digo… es justicia absoluta!-

Mirai Trunks pudo sentir el ki de Black Gokū elevarse desde su escondite en las montañas, supuso que su padre se encontraba en grave peligro por lo que decidió abandonar su escondite e ir volando hacia la ciudad para reunirse con Gokū y ver si podía ayudarlos, después de todo, su padre le había dicho que si las cosas llegaban a salirse de control que no dudara en ir para ayudarlos, apenas llegó al parque aterrizó a unos pocos centímetros de Gokū.

-¡Gokū-san!-lo llamó el joven de cabellos lilas acercándose a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vegeta te dijo que debías esconderte-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados al ver a su amigo fuera de su escondite.

-Por favor escucha, la transformación de súper saiyajin que Black Gokū posee es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

-Probablemente haya estado entrenando pero… a pesar de eso, parece que no hay una enorme diferencia entre sus habilidades y las nuestras, creo que vamos a ganarle.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a eso, algo no está bien… debemos terminar con esta pelea cuanto antes-sugirió el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Está bien-respondió Gokū, volteó su mirada hacia la batalla entre Vegeta y Black Gokū-¡oye, Vegeta! ya no me importa mi turno, solo apresúrate y acaba con él-

-Nunca tuve intención en dejarte pelear contra él ni aunque me lo pidieras-comentó el príncipe saiyajin, arrojó al guerrero maligno lejos de él con una patada por segunda vez en la batalla-¡es hora de que terminemos con esto! Odio decir esto pero me parece que tu sueño no se hará realidad-

-M-Maldición…-murmuró un gravemente herido Black Gokū entre dientes. Vegeta ejecutó su mejor ataque: el Final Flash y lo lanzó hacia Black Gokū en su máximo poder, pero justo cuando el guerrero maligno creyó que ese sería su fin, un ser misterioso apareció para rescatarlo, sacándolo de la zona de batalla, dejando asombrados a Gokū, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks quienes vieron como aquel ser misterioso se llevaba al guerrero maligno hacia la azotea de un edificio abandonado.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¿quién es él?-dijo Vegeta sin entender que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la línea de tiempo original, Gohan, Trunks y Mai estaban sentados en el suelo de la pequeña oficina en la que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros trabajaba, los tres se sentían agotados, sudaban y respiraban aceleradamente. La pequeña oficina estaba hecha un desastre debido a que volvieron a registrar de ese espaciosamente reducido lugar por tercera vez en el día y además, uno de los tubos de luces colgaba del techo y parpadeaba emitiendo una luz levemente pobre.

-Es inútil…-dijo Mai agotada-hemos estado revisando todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que Gohan ha estado pero no pudimos encontrar ese maldito libro-

-No te desanimes, Mai. El libro pronto va a aparecer-dijo Trunks intentando calmar a su amiga-lo encontraremos aunque tengamos que desordenar toda la Corporación Capsula en el intento-sus ojos se desviaron hacia su novio-¿no es así, Gohan?-

-Sí… supongo que tienes razón, Trunks. el libro pronto va a aparecer, no debo preocuparme porque sé que lo vamos a encontrar-dijo Gohan, Trunks le sonrió y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le correspondió la sonrisa pero ese momento de ternura fue interrumpido al escuchar su teléfono sonar, la pantalla se ilumino mostrando que tenía una llamada de Videl-¡dioses! tengo que irme, le prometí a Videl-chan que volvería temprano a casa-se despidió de Trunks con un beso en la mejilla, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la puerta de la pequeña área de trabajo-¡continuamos con la búsqueda mañana!-

-¡Está bien! ¡adiós, Gohan!-le dijeron Mai y Trunks al unísono, Gohan salió de su pequeña área de trabajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pasando a Bulma quien caminaba hacia su laboratorio con una caja con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, por unos segundos se quedó mirando al semi-saiyajin mayor un poco atónita pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance y comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio, o eso era lo que pretendía hacer hasta que vio el desorden en el área de trabajo de Gohan y a Trunks y Mai sentados en el suelo.

-Hmm ¿y bien? ¿se puede saber que pasó para que vea este lugar tan desordenado?-preguntó Bulma molesta acomodando la caja bajo su brazo.

-B-Bueno, tú… nosotros… es que…-intentaron explicarle Trunks y Mai al mismo tiempo un poco nerviosos pues no sabían que regaño les esperaría de Bulma cuando se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar allí.

* * *

De regreso en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks, el ser misterioso depositó con cuidado a Black Gokū en la azotea, quien aún se quejaba por el dolor de las heridas que recibió en la batalla. Mirai Trunks, Vegeta y Gokū intentaban ver desde su posición quien era aquel ser misterioso que había sacado a Black Gokū de la batalla, más no les era posible identificarlo pues solo podían ver su sombra desde un punto tan distante.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo la figura misteriosa viendo a Black Gokū quien seguía gravemente herido-pero gracias a esto, hemos dado un paso más hacia el cuerpo definitivo ¿no es así?-

Sin perder más tiempo y haciendo uso de sus poderes, el ser misterioso comenzó a sanar las heridas del guerrero maligno. Gokū, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks observaban lo que estaba pasando desde su posición.

-¡Puedo ver la sombra de alguien allí arriba! Debe ser algún aliado de Black Gokū-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados observando como aquel misterioso ser concentraba en curar al malherido guerrero en aquella azotea.

-¿Black Gokū con un aliado? nunca antes había visto u oído algo como eso-comentó Mirai Trunks. Enseguida los tres guerreros vieron como Black Gokū se incorporaba de la azotea sin mucha dificultad y al parecer estaba hablando con su supuesto "salvador".

-¡Se ha recuperado por completo! pero… ¿cómo es eso posible?-exclamó Vegeta sorprendido.

Black Gokū terminó de incorporarse de la azotea mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había quedado en su boca producto de las heridas internas que había recibido durante su batalla con Vegeta, miró a su "salvador" un poco asombrado pues él ya sabía de quien se trataba y podía reconocerlo perfectamente, la persona que lo había rescatado de la zona de batalla había sido nada más y nada menos que otro Zamas, uno que provenía de otra línea de tiempo paralela donde aún seguía existiendo en su forma original.

-Gracias… me salvaste la vida-exclamó Black Gokū agradecido.

-Si llegabas a morir, entonces todo lo que hemos trabajado habría sido en vano-respondió Zamas-después de todo, el plan "cero humanos" requiere de ambos para que tenga éxito-


	23. Capítulo veintidós

Capítulo veintidós.

Gokū, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks se encontraban recostados en el suelo de la sala de estar de la Corporación Capsula gravemente heridos, Bulma abrió la bolsa que contenía las semillas del ermitaño sacando tres para dárselas a los tres guerreros quienes aún permanecían recostados en el suelo. Primero le dio de comer la semilla a Gokū, luego a su esposo y por último a su hijo de un futuro alterno, Trunks, Mai y Gohan se encontraban allí observando lo que acababa de pasar, Trunks y Gohan estaban sentados en el sofá mientras que Mai estaba arrodillada junto a Bulma rogando que Mirai Trunks se recuperara pronto, los segundos pasaban y las heridas de los tres guerreros no sanaban, hasta que Bulma pudo notar como Gokū se removía en el suelo quejándose de dolor, sintiendo como la semilla intentaba reparar todo el daño recibido en la batalla. Mirai Trunks fue el primero en curarse completamente y al abrir los ojos pudo ver que su madre y Mai estaban arrodilladas frente a él.

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Bulma aliviada, abrazando a su hijo de un futuro alterno-es un alivio que hayas despertado ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, pensamos que había pasado algo grave-dijo Mai feliz de que su amigo se haya recuperado de las heridas recibidas en la batalla.

-Mamá-dijo Mirai Trunks correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre-estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi-desvió la mirada hacia Gokū quien aún seguía herido y era ayudado a levantarse del suelo por Shu y Trunks-de hecho, creo que deberías preocuparte más por Gokū, él está más herido que papá y yo-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿por qué estoy en el suelo?-preguntó Vegeta apenas despertó-¿acaso ya hemos vuelto a casa?-

-Lo que más me interesa saber es ¿qué rayos ocurrió cuando estuvieron en el futuro alterno? ¿por qué volvieron tan heridos? ¿acaso Black Gokū es tan poderoso que ni siquiera fueron capaces de derrotarlo?-preguntó la científica de cabellos celestes molesta, poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que Vegeta estuvo a punto de derrotar a Black Gokū pero de repente apareció un Zamas de otra línea de tiempo y parece que hizo equipo con Black Gokū para derrotarnos-le contó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados tratando de recordar lo que pasó hace unos momentos atrás.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Gokū, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks observaban al guerrero maligno y a su aliado desde su posición, el príncipe saiyajin se acercó para observar mejor al sujeto que rescato a Black Gokū de la zona de batalla, podía reconocer que era un kaioshin pero no podía distinguir muy bien quien era o cual era su nombre._

 _-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Vegeta sin dejar de ver a aquel misterioso aliado que se encontraba parado junto a Black Gokū con una sonrisa perversa._

 _-Esa ropa... la reconozco ¿podría ser…? ¡¿acaso es Zamas?!-dijo Mirai Trunks logrando identificar a aquel misterioso aliado._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Zamas? ¿estás hablando en serio?-exclamó Gokū sorprendido-pero Zamas está en el cuerpo de Black Gokū ¿no? entonces ¿cómo puede haber dos en un mismo lugar?-_

 _-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, insecto? Ya sé lo que está pasando, ese Zamas es el verdadero Zamas de esta línea de tiempo-respondió Vegeta._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo todo ¡entonces Black Gokū es el Zamas de su línea de tiempo!-exclamó Mirai Trunks-por lo tanto es una persona completamente diferente al Zamas original-sus ojos se elevaron hacia la azotea donde se encontraban el guerrero maligno y el aprendiz del kaioshin Gowasu del décimo universo-pero ¿quién habría imaginado que terminarían formando una alianza entre ellos?-_

 _-Se oye muy complicado. ¡lo único que sé es que ahora tenemos dos enemigos contra los que debemos pelear!-dijo Gokū poniéndose en posición de ataque._

 _-No hay ninguna diferencia si son uno o dos, solo es un insecto más al que aplastar-comentó Vegeta tan orgulloso y serio como siempre. Por otro lado, Black Gokū y Zamas aún se encontraban en la azotea de aquel edificio abandonado observando a los tres guerreros, ambos estaban a pocos centímetros del borde de la azotea._

 _-¡Esos de allí son Gokū y Vegeta! ¿qué están haciendo aquí…?-preguntó Zamas sin entender que estaba sucediendo y porque ambos guerreros saiyajin aparecieron en aquella línea de tiempo._

 _-No estoy muy seguro, solo… acaban de aparecer aquí y Trunks aún sigue vivo y está con ellos pero no tengo rastros de aquella chica que estaba con él cuando fue a buscar la máquina del tiempo con ella-respondió Black Gokū, desvió la mirada para ver a Zamas un poco molesto-tardaste mucho en venir hasta aquí-_

 _-Sí, lamento eso pero estaba investigando otros mundos alternos-respondió el aprendiz de kaioshin quitándose un anillo del tiempo que había tomado del templo donde entrenaba._

 _-Y ¿qué descubriste?-preguntó el guerrero maligno viendo como Zamas se quitaba el anillo del tiempo y hacia aparecer una caja, la misma caja que contenía otros anillos del tiempo que fueron creados a lo largo de la historia, solo había otro del mismo color que el que portaba Zamas, los demás eran de color verde brillante._

 _-Muy pronto… toda la vida humana en cinco mundos alternos desaparecerá para siempre-respondió Zamas guardando el anillo en la caja pero apenas lo hizo, notó que había otro anillo de color verde brillante en la caja-¿qué? ¿apareció otro anillo? eso no es posible. Entonces eso solo puede significar que un nuevo mundo alterno fue…-_

 _-Tu antiguo yo fue eliminado por Beerus-sama-lo interrumpió Vegeta apareciendo detrás de él-deberías tomar eso en cuenta-_

 _-Ya veo, entonces ustedes vinieron del pasado, justo como lo supuse-exclamó Black Gokū mirándolo furioso._

 _-¿Y qué si es así? ¡tú eres el que va a ser asesinado!-gritó el príncipe saiyajin, velozmente se dirigió a atacar a Black Gokū pero el guerrero maligno logró esquivar su ataque fácilmente._

 _Al notar esto, Vegeta volvió a atacarlo completamente cegado por la furia. Mirai Trunks y Gokū solo se limitaban a observarlo pelear desde su posición totalmente asombrados, mientras que Zamas observaba la pelea en silencio y sin transmitir emoción alguna, Vegeta quiso derribar a Black Gokū con una patada pero este dio una vuelta completa en el aire y con una fuerte patada logro derribar al príncipe saiyajin haciendo que cayera hacia abajo aunque por suerte, Vegeta logró aterrizar aferrando su mano contra la tierra seca en un intento de evitar estrellarse contra el suelo. Black Gokū preparó ataques de energía y comenzó a enviarlos sin piedad contra Vegeta, quien comenzó a correr esquivando los ataques, formando un semi-circulo, de un salto se dirigió volando hacia el guerrero maligno dispuesto a seguir peleando contra él pero Black Gokū se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer e instantáneamente lanzó un potente ataque de energía contra el príncipe saiyajin dejándolo completamente inmóvil, haciendo que emitiera quejidos de dolor._

 _-E-Esperen ¿esto es producto de mi imaginación o están superando a Vegeta?-preguntó Gokū observando desde su posición a Vegeta siendo sometido por el ataque de Black Gokū._

 _-¡Black se está volviendo más fuerte otra vez!-exclamó Mirai Trunks observando la batalla._

 _-Es justo como dijiste, Vegeta. Pensé que al robarme el cuerpo de Son Gokū tendría todos sus poderes-dijo el guerrero maligno sin dejar de atacar al príncipe saiyajin quien continuaba quejándose por el dolor que estaba experimentando-pero… veo que me equivoque-deshizo su ataque liberando a Vegeta quien volvió a quedar de pie en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente-no puedo transformarme en un súper saiyajin normal y mucho menos en uno azul, así que pensé "¿qué podría hacer para sacar todo el poder que hay dentro de este cuerpo?" y ahí fue cuando descubrí la característica exclusiva de los saiyajin-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿de qué está hablando?-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados confundido._

 _-Esperen ¡no se estará refiriendo a…!-dijo Mirai Trunks sabiendo muy bien de que estaba hablando Black Gokū._

 _-¿Qué es, Trunks?_

 _-Cuando los saiyajin nos recuperamos después de estar al abismo de la muerte nos volvemos mucho más fuertes… es probable que Black Gokū haya tomado ventaja de eso._

 _*Fin flashback*_

* * *

-Esperen, no entiendo nada ¿los saiyajines tienen una característica como esa?-preguntó Bulma un poco confundida por el relato de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, cuando Zamas se alió con Black Gokū, los supremo kaioshin pueden utilizar sus poderes de curación y resurrección, así que posiblemente se hayan estado curando una y otra vez para hacer a Black Gokū aún más fuerte y creo que ese podría haber sido el objetivo principal de viajar a través de universos alternos-dijo Mirai Trunks, Trunks y Gohan lo observaban asombrados sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Black Gokū dirigió un nuevo ataque hacia Vegeta, provocando que el príncipe saiyajin cayera de espaldas al suelo, quejándose entre dientes por el dolor de las heridas que había recibido en el ataque anterior._

 _-¡Vegeta!-sin dudarlo siquiera, Gokū corrió velozmente hacia él, abrió la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño, extrajo una y se la entregó a Vegeta-ten ¡tienes que comerte esta semilla!-_

 _El príncipe saiyajin tomó la semilla que su rival le ofreció y rápidamente se la comió sintiendo como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente gracias a los efectos de la semilla. Una vez que se restableció, se dirigió volando velozmente a pelear contra Black Gokū otra vez pero gracias a que el guerrero maligno fue curado por un Kaioshin, era mucho más poderoso y más fuerte que Vegeta y sin poner mucho esfuerzo, logró derrotarlo por segunda vez._

 _-Probablemente mi padre y Gokū-san ya no pueden volverse más fuertes después de reponerse-pensó Mirai Trunks presenciando la batalla-han estado entrenando muy duro y llevaron sus cuerpos hasta el límite-_

 _Black Gokū descendió volando hasta aterrizar frente a Vegeta quien intentaba mantenerse en pie como podía, pues nuevamente estaba muy herido y tenía una mano apoyada en su frente llena de golpes y raspones por la caída._

 _-Bastardo…-pronunció el príncipe saiyajin herido viendo como Black Gokū se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con su pulgar._

 _-Sorprendente, estas en el nivel de poder perfecto para volverme mucho más fuerte-comentó el guerrero maligno, Zamas apareció detrás de él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para comenzar a curarlo otra vez dejando atónitos a Gokū y Mirai Trunks. Black Gokū sintió como las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo al ser curado por el aprendiz de kaioshin-¡sí! ¡eso es! cada vez que mis células se regeneran del daño recibido, me apodero más y más de ellas, mi alma inmortal y este cuerpo de saiyajin están volviéndose uno-su ki comenzó a elevarse más gracias a los efectos de la curación-alcancé un nuevo nivel que simples humanos como ustedes nunca podrían alcanzar-_

 _-¿De qué está hablando?-preguntó Gokū totalmente confundido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Black Gokū elevó aún más su ki cambiando su apariencia y su cabello en puntas paso de ser color dorado a un color rosa casi claro dejando sorprendido al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados y a sus dos compañeros, al igual que Zamas-les seguiré el juego de cómo nombran las cosas… a este nivel lo llamaré súper saiyajin rose-_

 _-Entonces, Vegeta ¿ahora crees que deberíamos pelear juntos?-preguntó_ Gokū mirando al príncipe saiyajin.

 _-Por supuesto, solo haz algo con ese bastardo de allí-respondió Vegeta mirando a Zamas-no llegaré a nada si se sigue curando cada vez que quiero hacerle daño-_

 _-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados entusiasmado, su mirada se desvió hacia Zamas y lo señalo con un dedo-¡oye, Zamas! ¿no es así? yo pelearé contigo-_

 _-Está bien._

 _Enseguida los dos guerreros saiyajines se separaron para pelear por diferentes lados: por un lado estaba el enfrentamiento de Vegeta con Black Gokū súper saiyajin rose y por el otro lado, estaban Gokū contra Zamas. Una batalla dividida comenzó, Vegeta empezó a luchar contra Black Gokū transformado en súper saiyajin rose mientras Gokū peleaba contra Zamas transformado en súper saiyajin dios rojo y aunque el aprendiz de kaioshin no es poderoso como el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados suponía, se da cuenta de que tiene buenas habilidades para la batalla, por acto de reflejo logra bloquear un ataque de Zamas tomándolo del brazo y enseguida lo arroja contra un edificio causando que algo de basura saliera volando por los aires, el aprendiz de Kaioshin logra salir de los escombros y la basura observando a Gokū muy molesto._

 _-Tú no eres nada comparado con Black Gokū-exclamó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados-¡nivelaré mi poder con el tuyo!-_

 _Elevó su ki hasta quedar en el mismo nivel que el de Zamas o quizás superior, el aprendiz de Kaioshin elevó sus manos haciendo uso de sus poderes para hacer que la basura alrededor de él flotara y se la arrojó a Gokū quien esquivó la basura que le arrojaba sin esfuerzo alguno, más molesto de lo que ya estaba, Zamas arrancó un poste de luz de la tierra y se lo lanzó al saiyajin como si una especie de jabalina se tratara pero Gokū logró detener el poste desviándolo con una sola mano y al hacerlo, logró que se clavara en el abdomen del aprendiz de Kaioshin dejando asombrado a Mirai Trunks._

 _-Aún no es tarde para arreglar las cosas-dijo Gokū una vez que aterrizo frente a Zamas-usa las súper esferas del dragón y desea que todo vuelva a ser como antes-_

 _Al escuchar esto, Zamas solo se limitó a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que Gokū lo mirara confundido, pues no le encontraba lo gracioso al asunto. De pronto, vio como el aprendiz de Kaioshin llevaba sus manos al poste que tenía clavado en su abdomen arrancándolo de allí dejando expuesta su herida, tanto Gokū como Vegeta y Mirai Trunks pudieron ver como la herida de su abdomen comenzaba a cerrarse._

 _-Lamento decepcionarte pero destruí todas y cada una de las súper esferas del dragón después de que me concedieran mi último deseo-respondió Zamas._

 _-¿Qué rayos ocurrió con tu cuerpo? ¿cuál fue tu último deseo?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados._

 _-Sé muy bien lo débil que soy comparado con ustedes… pero también sé que jamás intercambiaría mis habilidades como lo hizo mi otro yo. Es por esa razón que pedí volverme inmortal._

 _-¡Oye, eso no es justo!-protestó Gokū pero de repente sintió que las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse rígido, casi como si estuviera entumecido-¿q-qué sucede? ¡n-no puedo mover… mi cuerpo!-_

 _-Este plan es perfecto y no hay lugar para los errores-exclamó Zamas quien haciendo uso de su poder, arrojó al guerrero saiyajin lejos de él haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo quejándose de dolor-aunque no tenga fuerza descomunal, aún puedo seguir peleando como un dios-_

 _Vegeta continuaba peleando contra Black Gokū pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, fue fácilmente derrotado por el guerrero maligno, quien lo dejó prácticamente malherido y sin fuerzas para seguir peleando, con un golpe en el estómago y una patada, Black Gokū aventó a Vegeta lejos de él, cayendo al suelo inconsciente y perdiendo su transformación de súper saiyajin dios azul._

 _-¡Papá!-gritó Mirai Trunks al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su padre, corrió hacia él y rápidamente lo tomó debajo de sus brazos para sacarlo de la zona de batalla, miró a Gokū quien también estaba gravemente herido pero a pesar de ello, se mantenía de pie peleando contra Zamas-¡Gokū-san! ¡hay que retirarnos por ahora, si continuamos peleando vamos a morir aquí!-_

 _-¡Entendido!_

 _El joven de cabellos lilas sostuvo a su padre como pudo y rápidamente se alejaron corriendo de la zona de batalla dejando atrás a Zamas y Black Gokū, pero el guerrero maligno y el aprendiz de Kaioshin no se quedaban atrás, rápidamente volaron hasta quedar a una altura considerable y comenzaron a rastrear sus ki pero por mucho que lo intentaban, no podían localizarlos, no sabían en dónde podían estar._

 _-Dejen de perder su tiempo tratando de esconderse de nosotros, es inútil-exclamó Black Gokū preparando un ataque de energía, lanzándolo contra la ciudad creando más daños y destrucción pero Zamas lo detuvo pues era una pérdida de tiempo que siguiera destruyendo todo solo por querer encontrar a los tres guerreros._

 _-¡Espera! no hay necesidad de destruir todo sin razón, algo está mal aquí…-dijo Zamas con un tono sospechoso en la voz, de pronto, ambos pudieron ver como un punto se elevaba en la distancia._

 _-Ahora entiendo que está pasando… ¡están usando la máquina del tiempo para escapar otra vez!-dijo el guerrero maligno, elevó su mano preparando un nuevo ataque de energía-no pienso permitir que se vayan-_

 _Sin pensarlo siquiera, envió su ataque de energía hacia la máquina del tiempo que estaba elevándose en la distancia pero fue demasiado tarde, una luz azul rodeó completamente la máquina haciendo que desapareciera y con ello evito ser destruida otra vez por un ataque de Black Gokū. El guerrero maligno se quedó asombrado por unos segundos pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance y cerró su mano en forma de puño completamente furioso._

 _-¡Maldición! otra vez se escaparon-exclamó Black Gokū molesto._

 _*Fin flashback*_

* * *

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo lo que pasó hasta ahora-dijo Gokū sintiendo que ya se había recuperado de sus heridas, se puso de pie con un simple salto-¡tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible!-

-¡BAKA!-gritó Bulma molesta-realmente puedes llegar a ser un completo tonto ¿acaso se te olvidó que perdiste la batalla?-

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados-a veces no me doy cuenta de que olvido fácilmente las cosas-

-Entonces ¿no pudieron detener a Black Gokū ni siquiera peleando en equipo?-preguntó Trunks quien aún estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Gohan.

-No fue por eso que no pudimos derrotarlo, él cuenta con un aliado-respondió Vegeta mirando hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados-su aliado es Zamas-

-¿Zamas? pero… él es un aprendiz de Kaioshin ¿verdad?-preguntó la científica de cabellos celestes.

-En efecto y también es inmortal gracias a un deseo de las súper esferas del dragón-dijo Gokū.

-¿Cómo que es inmortal? ¿eso se debe a que se convirtió en una especie de dios o algo así?-preguntó Trunks confundido.

-Lo dudo mucho, ni siquiera los dioses de la destrucción poseen la inmortalidad-respondió Gohan mirando a su pequeño novio.

-Y para empeorar las cosas, Black Gokū puede alcanzar la transformación de súper saiyajin…-dijo Gokū pero enseguida se detuvo, pues no recordaba el nombre de la transformación que había alcanzado el guerrero maligno, desvió su mirada hacia Vegeta-¿podrías recordarme el nombre?-

-Súper saiyajin rose-respondió Vegeta sin mirarlo y aún con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Súper saiyajin rose?-dijo Gohan sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a Black Gokū nombrar su transformación así?-preguntó Bulma incrédula-cielos…-

-¡No importa cuál sea el nombre correcto, tenemos que regresar pronto!-exclamó Gokū impaciente.

-Agh ¡ya te dije que debes esperar un poco! Acabas de recuperarte de tus heridas y es muy pronto para volver a pelear contra Black Gokū y Zamas.

-Es cierto ¿cómo podemos derrotar a alguien que es inmortal?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados quien miró otra vez a Vegeta-¿tienes alguna idea?-

-¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡tú eres quien debería tener alguna idea para derrotar a ese sujeto!-respondió el príncipe saiyajin enojado.

Gohan vio como su padre y Vegeta comenzaban a tener una discusión sin sentido respecto a que deberían hacer para derrotar a ese sujeto que estaba poniendo la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks al borde del abismo pero luego de unos breves segundos dejó de prestar atención y solo escuchaba ecos en su mente, hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su traje azul que usaba para trabajar en el laboratorio de Bulma y vio que tenía una llamada de su madre, eso si que era extraño, la última vez que se vieron le dijo que no quería saber nada de él.

-¡Oigan!-dijo Gohan llamando la atención de su padre, Vegeta y Bulma-siento mucho tener que interrumpirlos pero… debo irme, recibí una llamada y probablemente sea una emergencia-

-¿De quién es la llamada, Gohan?-preguntó Gokū con curiosidad, Trunks miraba lo que pasaba sin entender nada.

-E-Es de mamá, no sé porque me llamó, quizás quiera que la ayude con algo-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-no se preocupen ¡regreso enseguida!-

Gohan se levantó del sofá, se despidió de todos prometiendo volver pronto, se despidió de Trunks colocando una mano en su cabeza para despeinar sus cabellos lilas y rápidamente salió de allí. El niño semi-saiyajin permaneció arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos en sus cabellos ligeramente despeinados, estaba un poco molesto por lo que Gohan había hecho pero… últimamente, Trunks había notado que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Mirai Trunks llegó al presente ¿qué estaba pasando con Gohan? ¿por qué se había despedido de él despeinando su cabello? algo no estaba bien y de pronto una pregunta muy dolorosa llegó a su mente ¿acaso Gohan ya no lo amaba? no estaba muy seguro de eso, se sentía un completo idiota por no haberle dicho nunca lo que pasó entre él y Hyaku, necesitaba hablar con Gohan y resolver ese problema. De pronto, escuchó a Mirai Trunks levantarse del suelo, tomar su espada (la cual trajo consigo luego de escapar de Black Gokū) y salió de la sala, Trunks se levantó del suelo y también salió de allí, necesitaba hablar con él también, pues ya pasaron tres días desde la pelea que tuvieron y aún no se había disculpado con él, además, necesitaba saber más sobre Mai y cuál era la conexión que esos dos compartían en el futuro, por lo que había escuchado de Mirai Trunks, ellos habían sido amigos pero dudaba que fueran solo eso. Caminó por el pasillo buscando a Mirai Trunks con la mirada y finalmente lo encontró apoyado contra la pared, a solo medio trayecto recorrido.

-Hey… um, Mirai Trunks ¿cierto?-dijo el niño semi-saiyajin aproximándose a él, Mirai Trunks escuchó que lo llamaba y desvió la mirada.

-¿Uh? ¿qué sucede?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas viendo a su versión de esa línea de tiempo.

-Uh… y-yo… quería disculparme por la pelea que tuvimos hace tiempo atrás. Sé que ya han pasado tres días desde aquello pero no he podido disculparme contigo hasta ahora-respondió Trunks un poco avergonzado, nunca antes había hecho algo así y menos disculparse con su contraparte de un futuro alterno-supongo que estaba un poco celoso-

-¿Tú estabas celoso? ¿de mi? ¿y por qué?-preguntó Mirai Trunks sin entender lo que el pequeño semi-saiyajin le estaba diciendo.

-Estaba celoso de que me quitaras a mis amigos, a mi familia y sobretodo… a Gohan-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada-pero ese no es el punto, hay algo que necesito saber-Mirai Trunks solo lo miró sin cuestionar lo que el menor tenía pensado decirle-pude notar que no solo extrañas al Gohan de tu línea de tiempo, también extrañas a Mai ¿cuál era la conexión que ustedes tenían? ¿cómo se conocieron?-

* * *

Gohan volaba por el bosque lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la montaña Paoz, se le hacía extraño que su madre lo haya llamado cuando ella le había dicho que no quería saber nada de él desde la última vez que se vieron, pero quizás ella había cambiado de opinión, había recapacitado y quizás estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, olvidar lo que paso y volver a aceptarlo en su vida nuevamente, desafortunadamente, las cosas a veces no salen como uno lo desea y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros nunca pudo haber estado tan equivocado en su vida. Apenas aterrizo en la puerta de su casa, cerró su mano en un puño dispuesto a tocar la puerta pero apenas estaba por hacerlo, se detuvo y bajó la mano, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su madre cuando le abriera la puerta pero poco le importaba su reacción, después de todo, él solo había ido hasta allí para ayudarla con lo que ella necesitaba. Decidido, tocó la puerta y esperó, no pasaron más de diez segundos cuando escuchó unos pasos bajar las escaleras y al igual que la vez anterior, quien fue a abrirle la puerta no fue su madre, si no Goten.

-¡Onii-chan!-exclamó Goten apenas se asomó por la puerta, la abrió completamente para poder correr a abrazar a Gohan-¿cómo estás? ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí-

-Sí, lamento mucho si no vine a verte antes pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente-respondió Gohan correspondiendo el abrazo de su pequeño hermano-mamá me llamó por teléfono, eso es extraño, supongo que debe necesitar ayuda-

-¿Y qué estás esperando para pasar? ¡adelante! no te quedes afuera-dijo Goten quien se separó de su hermano, tomó su mano y lo condujo al interior de la casa-mamá está en la cocina, puede que ella te haya llamado para que la ayudes con algo allí-

-Bien, iré a ver que necesita, gracias Goten.

El niño semi-saiyajin regresó a su habitación a continuar con las tareas de la escuela, Gohan lo vio subir por las escaleras y apenas escuchó que entraba a su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con su madre quien estaba ocupada cocinando toneladas de comida, supuso que toda esa comida la estaba preparando para su padre. Gohan se asomó a la puerta de la cocina, entró en ella y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su madre, Chi-chi no lo oyó entrar, pues estaba muy concentrada en cocinar, así que Gohan no tuvo otra opción más que toser un poco para llamar su atención y al parecer eso dio resultado.

-¿Uh? ¿qué?-dijo Chi-chi deteniendo su trabajo, giró su mirada encontrándose con Gohan detrás de ella, lo primero que hizo fue sobresaltarse y luego se tranquilizó un poco pero luego su semblante cambió de asustado a molesto al ver a Gohan parado allí en la cocina-¡tú! ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?! te dije que no eras bienvenido en esta casa-

-Vine porque me llamaste y supuse que necesitabas mi ayuda-respondió Gohan.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? yo nunca…-dijo Chi-chi pero enseguida detuvo su frase al darse cuenta de quien había sido el responsable de la llamada-¡agh! ¡Goten! Lo sabía ¡sabía que ese niño estaba tramando algo! nunca más volveré a pedirle que cuide mi teléfono mientras preparo la comida-

-Mamá, lamento mucho haber tomado tu teléfono sin permiso pero tenía que hacerlo-dijo Goten, quien había salido de su habitación al oír a su madre llamándolo-era la única forma en la que podía hacer que Gohan viniera a casa sin que tú lo supieras y quizás… quizás podrías perdonarlo y dejar que vuelva a casa-

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Goten. Además ¿pensaste que con llamar a Gohan y hacerlo venir a casa lograrías que haga las paces con él? lamento decirte que no pienso perdonar a Gohan-dijo Chi-chi molesta-pero ya que lo trajiste aquí, necesito que me ayude a llevar la comida que estoy preparando para tu padre-

-Está bien ¿qué es lo que debo llevar?-preguntó Gohan, mirando a su madre yendo y viniendo por la cocina sacando ingredientes de los muebles y la nevera.

-Primero que nada necesito que me ayudes a empacar toda esa comida-respondió la mujer de cabellos negros señalando más de diez bentos (*) todos repletos de comida, a Gohan por poco se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, algo muy propio de los animes pero por suerte eso no sucedió, después de todo, contaba con una fuerza sobrehumana gracias a que era parte saiyajin, si hubiera nacido completamente humano no sería capaz de cargar tantas toneladas de comida-¿y bien? ¿qué estás esperando? ¡ayúdame a empacar esta comida!-

-S-Sí, lo siento mucho, no volveré a distraerme.

* * *

 _Vocabulario japonés:_

 _(*) Bento (_ **弁当** _): Son unos cofres tradicionales de madera lacada (normalmente en color negro) que suelen servirse en restaurantes tradicionales o de lujo, los Bentos, comúnmente pueden llegar a contener pequeñas raciones de comida dentro._


	24. Capítulo veintitrés

Capítulo veintitrés.

Gohan comenzó con su tarea de ayudar a su madre a empacar toda la comida que había estado preparando para poder llevarla a la Corporación Capsula. Mientras empacaban los bentos, Chi-chi miró disimuladamente a Gohan, notando que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevaba puesto un traje de mecánico como los que usaba su amiga Bulma, pero a diferencia de los que ella solía usar, su traje era un poco menos ajustado al cuerpo, era de color azul y tenía el logo de la Corporación Capsula cosido en el brazo derecho.

-¿Gohan? ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Chi-chi señalando el logo de la Corporación Capsula cosido en la manga del traje.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Gohan queriendo ocultar el logo con la mano pero su madre apartó su mano bruscamente de su brazo en el que estaba cosido dicho logo.

-¡Estoy hablando de esto!-exclamó la mujer de cabellos oscuros señalando el traje de mecánico azul que Gohan llevaba puesto con su mano-¿por qué estás usando un traje de mecánico con el logo de la Corporación Capsula? no me digas que… ¡oh dioses! ¿acaso estás trabajando allí?-

Gohan no sabía que decirle a su madre, sentía un poco de pena porque ella hubiera descubierto que estaba trabajando en la Corporación Capsula y en parte se sentía un tonto por no haberse quitado el traje antes de ir volando a su antiguo hogar.

-¡Gohan! ¿qué no me escuchaste? ¡respóndeme! ¿acaso estás trabajando en la Corporación Capsula?-preguntó Chi-chi sacando al semi-saiyajin de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy trabajando allí-respondió Gohan cabizbajo, levemente avergonzado por tener que decirle a su madre que estaba trabajando en ese lugar, miró otra vez a su madre con la esperanza de que le dijera algo, que le gritara o por lo menos lo abrazara diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él pero… ese momento no llegó-um… ¿mamá? ¡lo siento! sé que ya no puedo llamarte así pero ¿estás bien? ¿por qué no me dices nada?-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a estar bien? ¿qué crees que estabas esperando? ¿qué te abrace y te diga lo feliz que estoy por ti? ¡pues no lo estoy!-respondió Chi-chi muy molesta quien se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a quien fue su hijo-¡estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Gohan! nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo-

-Mamá, escucha… lo que hice tiene una explicación-dijo Gohan apoyando su mano en el hombro de su madre queriendo que se volteara para poder verla pero ella tomó su mano y la apartó de su hombro, permaneció de pie en la misma posición como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acababan de ofender.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿y cuál es esa "explicación" que debes darme?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros sin mirar a Gohan.

-El trabajo en la Corporación Capsula es temporal, pronto conseguiré algo mejor pero hasta entonces necesito dinero para buscar otro lugar donde vivir-respondió Gohan, Chi-chi seguía dándole la espalda, dudaba mucho que estuviera escuchando lo que le estaba diciendo-y… y lo hice porque quería que me perdonaras-

-Sabes muy bien que no pienso perdonarte por lo que hiciste, Gohan.

-¡Déjame terminar! no solo lo hice porque quería que me perdonaras lo hice porque… porque pensé que volverías a aceptarme como tu hijo otra vez-dijo Gohan llevándose una mano a la nuca con pena, Chi-chi caminó unos pasos y siguió empacando la comida sin ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-¿mamá? ¿acaso escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Si te escuché, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo-respondió Chi-chi haciendo un nudo en la tela donde había colocado los bentos, caminó hacia una canasta y metió los últimos bentos en ella-bien, ya estamos listos. Ahora tenemos que llevar toda esta comida a la Corporación Capsula-

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Gohan, Goten y Chi-chi llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, Goten caminaba siendo tomado de la mano por su madre, a cada segundo observaba a su alrededor por si alguien llegaba a verlo, pues le daba algo de vergüenza caminar hacia el enorme edificio en forma de domo tomado de la mano de su madre, él ya no era un niño pequeño. Gohan, por otro lado, caminaba detrás de ellos llevando la canasta con los bentos cargada en su espalda, no se quejaba por ello, después de todo, desde que era niño lo habían entrenado para pelear con enemigos fuertes y le habían enseñado a cargar cosas muy pesadas, más de lo normal. Después de que Chi-chi estuviera un largo rato en la entrada discutiendo con un guardia de seguridad para que la dejara pasar, Bulma se asomó a ver que estaba sucediendo y de dónde venían esos gritos, al reconocer la voz de su amiga, le pidió al guardia que la dejara pasar y el hombre obedeció rápidamente.

Gokū estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala de estar con los brazos apoyados bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada, las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, no es que estuviera durmiendo, al contrario, estaba buscando alguna forma de derrotar a Black Gokū y a Zamas, quienes misteriosamente habían formado una alianza y ahora la tierra del futuro alterno corría un gran peligro. Justo cuando creyó encontrar una buena solución, escuchó unos pasos caminar por el pasillo y tres ki muy familiares aproximarse a la sala, abrió los ojos y al mover la cabeza hacia la puerta se encontró con Chi-chi, Goten y Gohan, la mujer de cabellos negros al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposo, soltó la mano de Goten y salió corriendo hacia él mientras Gohan se ocupaba de bajar la canasta que cargaba en su espalda.

-¡Gokū! bienvenido a casa, estaba muy preocupada y por un momento creí que no ibas a volver-dijo Chi-chi abrazando al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, se separó al ver que su gi anaranjado estaba roto debido a la batalla que acababa de tener-¿qué le pasó a tu ropa? ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿acaso fue ese tal Black Gokū? por favor dime que por lo menos pudiste derrotarlo-

-De hecho, casi estábamos a punto de lograrlo pero en cierto modo se volvió más fuerte de lo que esperábamos y no pudimos derrotarlo-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-¿Cómo que no pudieron derrotarlo? ¡confié en ti, Gokū! pensé que serías capaz de derrotarlo pero no lo hiciste, en su lugar decidiste rendirte y regresar a casa-exclamó la mujer de cabellos oscuros enojada-¿qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando a Goten al saber que su padre no pudo derrotar a una de las amenazas más poderosas de la tierra?-

-No nos rendimos, Onna. lo que hicimos fue una retirada estratégica, si continuábamos peleando allí íbamos a morir-dijo Vegeta quien permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana.

-Oigan, dejando esta discusión de lado ¿por qué no vamos afuera y comemos algo? Chi-chi trajo suficiente comida para todos-dijo Bulma queriendo evitar que una nueva pelea comenzara allí adentro.

-Sí, eso no estaría mal, Bulma. Comer algo nos ayudará a reponer energías-dijo Gokū entusiasmado.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, todos se encontraban sentados frente a una larga mesa que había sido colocada en la terraza de la Corporación Capsula para que todos puedan comer con más comodidad. Gokū ya se había comido más de diez bentos de los que había traído Chi-chi en la canasta al igual que Vegeta, Mirai Trunks apenas había comido la mitad de su primer bento, no estaba con ánimos para comer ahora, su mente se encontraba pensando en los pocos sobrevivientes que tuvo que abandonar, pensaba en Mirai no Mai, cuyo cuerpo estaba escondido en las montañas para que ni Black Gokū ni Zamas la encontraran pero más que nada, pensaba en Mirai Gohan; sin embargo, sus pensamientos se borraron al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Gokū ¿has pensado en algún plan para poder vencer a Black Gokū y a Zamas?-preguntó Bulma viendo a su mejor amigo.

-Je, muy graciosa, Onna. dudo mucho que ese insecto sea capaz de pensar en algo que no sea comida-respondió Vegeta con sarcasmo.

-De hecho, aunque no lo creas, si lo hice, Vegeta-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados sorprendiendo un poco a Vegeta-me puse a pensar en diferentes estrategias y planes para poder derrotar a Black Gokū y a su aliado pero nada parecía funcionar hasta que… recordé algo que quizás nos puede ayudar-miró a Goten, quien estaba sentado junto a Shu-por cierto, Goten ¿cómo te fue con la llamada por teléfono a Gohan?-

-Me fue bien pero… no salió como lo habíamos planeado-respondió Goten cabizbajo, Chi-chi escuchó lo que su esposo y su hijo menor estaban diciendo, al principio se sorprendió pero luego su expresión cambió a una completamente furiosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la mujer de cabellos oscuros enfadada, llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes en la mesa- Gokū, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ¿tú también estabas involucrado en eso?-

-Lo siento, pero si queríamos que el plan funcionara, Goten necesitaba mi ayuda para que hicieras las paces con Gohan-respondió Gokū haciendo la señal de "perdón" con las manos. A pesar de haberse disculpado con ella por lo que hizo, Chi-chi no estaba conforme, enseguida se levantó de su silla dispuesta a seguir regañando a su esposo por haber participado en ese plan pero Bulma la detuvo a tiempo.

-Chi-chi, tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? si quieres lo hablamos en cuanto termine la cena-le sugirió Bulma intentando calmar a su amiga, la mujer de cabellos oscuros relajó su semblante poco a poco hasta que se tranquilizó, dio la vuelta y regresó a su silla.

-¿Qué fue lo que recordó, señor Gokū?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.

-Recordé que hay una técnica para detener a un enemigo como Black Gokū o incluso a Zamas-respondió Gokū-hace mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera, un enemigo extremadamente poderoso apareció en la tierra, en ese entonces, los únicos guerreros fuertes para detenerlo eran el Maestro Roshi y su maestro. No importaba cuanto entrenaran o cuan fuertes se volvieran, no podían derrotarlo…-

-¿Y cómo fue que se deshicieron de él?-preguntó Mirai Trunks escuchando el relato del saiyajin.

-Lo encerraron en una arrocera-respondió Gokū, en ese momento todos lo miraron con una cara de "¿estás hablando en serio?"-esa técnica se llama "Mafuuba", podemos pedirle al Maestro Roshi que nos enseñe como usarla para poder encerrar a Zamas-

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora todo se hace más claro ¡solo teníamos que encerrarlo! ¡hay que apresurarnos y regresar al futuro lo más pronto posible!-exclamó el joven de cabellos lilas, pero apenas Gokū, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks se levantaron de sus sillas escucharon un golpe en la mesa y los tres vieron que Bulma fue quien había hecho el golpe.

-¡Esperen un momento! si ustedes van a ir al futuro, yo también quiero ir-dijo Bulma.

-¿Qué? ¿estás segura, mamá? no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Mirai Trunks sabiendo lo que había pasado con la Bulma de ese futuro alterno.

-¿Por qué no? yo también quiero conocer ese futuro y saber cómo están las cosas-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Bien, no se diga más, si Bulma quiere ir a conocer el futuro, entonces llevémosla con nosotros cuando acabe la cena-dijo Gokū emocionado.

* * *

Unos minutos después de finalizada la cena, Gokū, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks estaban listos para ir de regreso al futuro alterno de donde provenía el joven de cabellos lilas pero les faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien, ese alguien era Bulma, los tres guerreros saiyajin se pusieron a buscarla por el jardín de la Corporación Capsula pero no pudieron encontrarla.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer? si no aparece pronto, nos tendremos que ir sin ella-dijo Vegeta molesto.

-No te pongas así, Vegeta. Bulma vendrá pronto, esperemos un poco más y cuando llegue iremos a derrotar a Black Gokū y a encerrar a Zamas-dijo Gokū poniendo una mano en el hombro del príncipe saiyajin pero este se lo apartó con brusquedad.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, insecto!-exclamó Vegeta apartándose un poco, vio a Mirai Trunks subiendo a la máquina del tiempo-¡oye, tú! ¿no piensas esperar a tu madre?-

-Sí pero tengo que revisar que todo esté en orden-respondió Mirai Trunks, en eso escucharon unos pasos correr hacia ellos, Bulma se acercaba corriendo hacia la máquina del tiempo y llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano-¡mamá! creímos que no vendrías con nosotros-

-Lo siento pero estaba hablando con Chi-chi, teníamos unos… asuntos que aclarar-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes, abrió la bolsa de papel y metió su mano en ella-y también te traje un regalo que por poco dejo olvidado en mi laboratorio-

-¿Un regalo? no tenías que hacerlo, mamá-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Créeme, vas a amar este regalo ¿acaso no confías en lo que hace tu madre?-preguntó Bulma, al escuchar eso, Mirai Trunks recordó el momento en que Mirai Bulma murió asesinada por Black Gokū, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que rápidamente secó, cuando terminó vio que la científica de cabellos celestes sacaba lo que parecía ser una chaqueta de jean similar a la que llevaba puesta cuando llegó a esa línea de tiempo-¡tada! ¡aquí tienes tu regalo! ¿qué te parece? ¿eh? está como nueva, yo misma me encargue de arreglarla-

-Esto… esto es… no sé qué decir, mamá-dijo Mirai Trunks observando la chaqueta en sus manos, volvió a mirar a su madre y le sonrió-gracias, en serio, muchas gracias, mamá-

-Muy bien ¡ya podemos irnos!-exclamó Bulma entusiasmada.

Enseguida los tres guerreros y la científica de cabellos celestes entraron en la máquina del tiempo, lo cual fue un poco difícil, ya que los cuatro no entraban en ella pero se las arreglaron para poder viajar lo más cómodamente posible, Chi-chi, Goten, Mai, Pilaf y Shu, observaban el despegue de la máquina del tiempo afuera en el jardín, mientras que Bra, Gohan y Trunks observaban el despegue dentro de la enorme edificación en forma de domo. El pequeño semi-saiyajin se acercó hacia Gohan, quien estaba sentado en la sofá de la sala al igual que Bra y tomó su mano intentando calmar los nervios que sentía en ese momento, pues estaba preocupado por su madre pero más que nada por su padre y su contraparte de un futuro alterno. Gohan notó que su pequeño novio estaba nervioso y correspondió su agarre para calmarlo, al parecer funcionó porque Trunks comenzó a aflojar un poco el apretón en su mano. Ambos semi-saiyajin contemplaron como la máquina del tiempo era rodeada por la característica luz azul cubriéndola totalmente hasta que despareció de su vista, Bra se quedó mirando la ventana por unos segundos más, se acercó a Gohan y lo abrazó.

-Gohan ¿mi mami volverá pronto a casa? ¿y qué hay de mi papi?-preguntó Bra viendo al semi-saiyajin con sus ojos celestes que brillaban en la oscuridad y que hacían juego con su cabello.

-No lo sé, Bra. Eso no puedo decírtelo con seguridad-respondió Gohan correspondiendo el abrazo de la pequeña niña, Trunks solo miró a su novio abrazando a su pequeña hermana y luego desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, la respuesta de Gohan no lo calmaba y tenía miedo de que sus padres no volvieran a casa.

Los minutos y puede que un par horas pasaron sin que Gohan o Trunks tuvieran noticias de Gokū, Vegeta o incluso Bulma. Bra se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperando a que sus padres regresaran pero Trunks, en cambio, permaneció despierto unos minutos más contemplando la ventana en espera de que la máquina del tiempo volviera a aparecer pero por mucho que esperaba eso no sucedía. De pronto, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sintió como el suelo comenzaba a vibrar y pudo ver a través del cristal de la ventana que una nube verde se estaba formando en el cielo cubriéndolo completamente, se alejó de la ventana y se acercó lentamente a Gohan quien descansaba en el sofá con Bra durmiendo en su regazo, apoyó su mano en su hombro y comenzó a tocarlo con la intención de despertarlo para que vea lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Gohan, Gohan…-lo llamó Trunks suavemente intentando despertarlo-Gohan, despierta-

-Ahh, no quiero, déjenme dormir-protestó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros aún dormido, empujando a Trunks involuntariamente con su mano apartándolo de él. El niño se molesto un poco por la repentina acción de su novio pero aún así, volvería a intentar despertarlo, nuevamente se acercó a él y esta vez tomó con fuerza el cuello de su traje azul.

-Gohan ¡tienes que despertar! Algo extraño está pasando ahí afuera-dijo Trunks, esperando que Gohan finalmente despertara.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Gohan despertando súbitamente, se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo al jardín de la Corporación Capsula con Trunks corriendo lo más rápido que podía detrás de él.

Afuera, en el jardín soplaba un viento muy fuerte, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por unas nubes verdes muy oscuras y se podía ver el rostro de Zamas esparcido en aquel cielo lleno de nubes verdes, su risa resonaba por todo el lugar, molestando a Gohan y a Trunks quien se puso en posición de ataque dispuesto a salir volando e intentar desaparecer aquel rostro junto con esa insoportable risa pero Gohan bloqueó su paso poniendo su mano en su pecho. Los guerreros Z, Goten, Mai, Pilaf y Shi se encontraban unos metros más adelante, contemplando lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!-dijo Pilaf viendo las nubes verdes oscuras que cubrían el cielo.

-No lo sé ¡pero tengo mucho miedo!-exclamó Mai aterrada.

-¿Acaso esa cosa será lo mismo que cuando Black Gokū vino al presente?-preguntó Krillin, la risa de Zamas seguía resonando por todo el lugar y eso solo molestó más a Trunks.

-Aaah ¡ya cállate! ¡no lo resisto más!-gritó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas queriendo ir a detener a Zamas, quien de forma misteriosa se había convertido no solo en el universo alterno de Mirai Trunks, sino también en el universo de la línea de tiempo original, pero nuevamente fue detenido por Gohan al intentar acercarse volando por segunda vez-¡déjame ir, Gohan! necesito hacer que este sujeto se calle de una vez ¿qué acaso no me escuchas? ¡déjame ir!-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks, la tierra está envuelta por las mismas nubes verdes, el paisaje está completamente desierto, no quedan edificios abandonados, ni vegetación, tampoco sobrevivientes humanos pues los pocos que quedaban han sido eliminados por Zamas, quien se unió con el universo que contiene esa línea de tiempo alterna. Parece que todo está perdido para Gokū y sus compañeros, quienes habían estado trabajando tan duro para proteger ese mundo, sin embargo, el esfuerzo había sido en vano, Gokū y Vegeta intentan transformarse para finalmente poder derrotar a Zamas pero no da resultado.

-Maldición, ya no me queda nada de fuerza… me hubiera gustado pelear transformado en súper saiyajin-comentó Gokū molesto, sin perder tiempo comenzó a revisar su gi, el cual estaba casi deshecho, buscando la bolsa que tenía las semillas del ermitaño-nunca pensé que esto terminaría así-

-Después de todos los problemas que me has dado todo este tiempo, por fin podre verte morir… eso es más que suficiente para mí-dijo Vegeta sin abandonar su sonrisa orgullosa tan característica de él.

-Si tan solo me quedara una semilla del ermitaño-murmuró el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados pero al volver a revisar su gi, encontró algo, quizás no era una semilla pero era algo que les podía ser de gran utilidad y también podía llegar a ser su último as bajo la manga ¡era el botón que Zeno-sama le había dado cuando fue a verlo!

" _Presiona este botón y apareceré cuando me necesites_ "

Las palabras del pequeño rey sonaban en la cabeza del guerrero saiyajin, si Zeno-sama le había dado ese botón específicamente para que lo llamara cuando más lo necesite… eso quería decir que quizás en esa línea de tiempo alterna el estaba vivo ¡pero claro! ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Zeno-sama era un ser muy poderoso, nada ni nadie podía derrotarlo, ni siquiera Zamas o Black Gokū. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Gokū oprimió aquel botón que el pequeño rey le había dado y en un instante, Mirai Zeno-sama apareció en la tierra, la cual ahora estaba bajo el control de Zamas.

-¿Uh? ¿qué?-dijo Mirai Zeno-sama apenas llegó, vio a Gokū-¿quién eres? ¿tú fuiste quien me llamo?-

-Sí, me llamo Gokū. tú y yo somos amigos en mi línea de tiempo-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados. Mirai Zeno-sama no respondió, solo se dedico a observar el desértico paisaje a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? este lugar se ve terrible-comentó el pequeño rey, regresó su mirada hacia Gokū-¿tú hiciste esto?-

-¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡por supuesto que no! fue ese sujeto de allá arriba-respondió el saiyajin apuntando al cielo donde se encontraba Zamas, Mirai Zeno-sama elevó su vista hacia el cielo topándose con el aprendiz de Kaioshin que se hacía llamar un "dios".

-Hay muchos de ellos allí arriba ¿es culpa de ellos?

-Así es, son unos tipos muy malos, ellos hicieron todo esto-respondió Gokū, Mirai Zeno-sama permaneció en silencio por unos segundo hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.

-Eso… **_me molesta mucho_** -respondió el pequeño rey con tono de voz muy serio que le daba miedo a cualquiera.

-Y ¿no crees que estaríamos mejor sin ellos?

- ** _Sí, supongo que tienes razón…_** -el pequeño rey elevó sus manos y unas esferas de luz comenzaron a salir de ellas- ** _¡me encargaré de arreglar esto! Estaremos mejor sin un mundo como este_** -

Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma y Mirai Trunks se quedaron en shock ante las palabras dichas por el pequeño rey creador de muchos universos, enseguida cayeron en la cuenta de que al arreglar el problema, Mirai Zeno-sama estaría eliminando el universo donde vivía Mirai Trunks, sin mencionar el hecho de que si no se iban pronto de allí también serían eliminados, rápidamente corrieron hacia la máquina del tiempo para poder salvarse de ser eliminados, Bulma y Mirai Trunks se subieron en ella, Gokū y Vegeta se aferraron en la cúpula de cristal mientras la máquina del tiempo se elevaba al cielo a su vez era rodeada por la luz azul, cubriéndola por completo. Abajo, Mirai Zeno-sama reunió suficiente energía para poder deshacerse de Zamas y también de aquel universo, lanzó su ataque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo lo que Mirai Trunks alguna vez había conocido, desapareció para siempre.

* * *

Volviendo a la línea de tiempo original, las nubes verde oscuro desaparecieron dejando el cielo nocturno despejado, una luz azul apareció y con ella surgió la máquina del tiempo, la cual comenzó a descender con cuidado hasta aterrizar en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula con Gokū y Vegeta aferrados en la cúpula de cristal, cuando el motor de la máquina se apagó, Mirai Trunks abrió la cúpula haciendo que ambos saiyajin cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras que Mirai Trunks se bajo de un salto de la máquina y ayudo a su madre a bajar de ella.

-¿Ya… ya regresamos?-dijo Vegeta confundido, pues no sabía si de verdad estaba de nuevo en casa o solo estaba teniendo una alucinación por el agitado viaje que acababa de tener.

-¡Gokū-san! ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Mirai Trunks preocupado, acercándose al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados quien se sujetaba el estómago con una mueca de dolor.

-Sí, c-creo que me mareé, es todo…-respondió Gokū.

De repente sintió un peso abalanzarse contra él y supo que era Goten, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba, el saiyajin correspondió el abrazo de su pequeño hijo como pudo, pues aún se sentía un poco mareado por el viaje, Chi-chi también se acercó a saludarlo y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Mai salió corriendo a abrazar a Mirai Trunks, incluso los gatos que estaban jugando en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula fueron corriendo a recibirlo y Trunks fue corriendo a abrazar a sus padres, Bra (quien se había despertado a causa del ruido) caminó hacia la puerta del jardín refregándose los ojos por el cansancio, pero apenas vio a Mirai Trunks, sinitó que las fuerzas regresaban a su pequeño cuerpo y fue corriendo hacia el joven de cabellos lilas.

-¡Onii-chan!-gritó la niña de cabellos celestes, al verlo, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza, Mirai Trunks correspondió al abrazo de su hermanita de aquella línea de tiempo.

Luego de tener una buena noche de descanso, al día siguiente, Bulma organizó una pequeña fiesta en la terraza de la Corporación Capsula para festejar que Black Gokū por fin había sido derrotado, la paz estaba reinando otra vez sobre la tierra, habían obtenido una nueva victoria y todo volvía ser como era antes. Todos los que estaban presentes en la fiesta (a excepción de Vegeta, quien estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad) conversaban sobre lo difícil que había sido derrotar a Black Gokū y la dura batalla que habían tenido contra él en la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks. El supremo Kaioshin, Beerus-sama y Whis también habían sido invitados a la fiesta pero el dios felino de la destrucción no estaba con ánimos de festejar la derrota de Black Gokū, no después de todos los delitos que los mortales habían cometido para poder intentar salvar la línea de tiempo del joven de cabellos lilas.

-¿Así que al final terminaron llamando a Zeno-sama? ¡no hay castigo divino suficiente para lo que han hecho!-dijo Beerus-sama totalmente molesto.

-Así es… pero a pesar de que hemos ganado, el futuro de Mirai Trunks desapareció-dijo Bulma mirando al joven de cabellos lilas, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada de todos. Durante toda la fiesta, Mirai Trunks no mantuvo contacto visual ni habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Gohan, a quien no había visto desde que comenzó la fiesta, probablemente estaba oculto en alguna parte con su contraparte de aquella línea de tiempo, besándose o algo así… aunque el joven de cabellos lilas se sentía bien por haber derrotado a su enemigo, en parte se sentía un poco triste, pues no había podido tener una pequeña oportunidad para despedirse apropiadamente de Mirai no Mai o por lo menos enterrar su cuerpo en las montañas, pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora? ya no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

-Supongo que traer tantos mundos alternos no fue una buena idea desde el principio-aseguró Whis.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor idea reducirlos a todos-opinó Beerus-sama sin dejar de comer-a propósito ¿dónde está Gokū?-

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡ Mirai Trunks no tiene otro lugar a donde ir! No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que comenzó la fiesta-respondió Bulma-pero si quieren puedo ir a buscarlo-

La científica de cabellos celestes se levantó de su silla y caminó al interior del enorme edificio, una vez dentro comenzó a buscar a Gokū registrando las habitaciones y llamándolo por su nombre pero el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados no estaba, casi estaba por rendirse cuando recordó que le faltaba una habitación más por revisar: su laboratorio. Fue corriendo velozmente hacia allí, pues recordó que la máquina del tiempo aún seguía allí pero cuando llegó a su laboratorio, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y la máquina del tiempo no estaba ¿a dónde pudo haber ido Gokū que necesitaba la máquina del tiempo? de pronto, pudo ver una nota escrita por su mejor amigo colocada en su escritorio, Bulma se acercó, tomó la nota y leyó lo que Gokū había escrito en ella.

 **"Lo siento, Bulma.**

 **Sé cuánto te molesta que tomen tus cosas sin permiso pero necesito la máquina del tiempo una última vez.**

 **Hay algo que tengo que hacer.**

 **No te preocupes ¡regresare pronto!**

 **Gokū"**

* * *

Gokū volvió a usar la máquina del tiempo que tomó "prestada" del laboratorio de Bulma para viajar a la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks, la cual ahora ya no existía, al llegar miró a su alrededor buscando a Mirai Zeno-sama, pues tenía pensado llevarlo al palacio del Zeno-sama de su línea de tiempo para presentarlo y que tuviera un amigo con quien jugar, estuvo buscando con la mirada por unos minutos hasta que finalmente encontró al pequeño rey flotando en aquel enorme espacio vacío, enseguida salió volando de la máquina del tiempo, la cual dejo encendida y se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Zeno-sama!-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados llamándolo.

-Ah, Gokū. regresaste-dijo Mirai Zeno-sama al ver al guerrero saiyajin volando frente a él-ya me deshice del problema como me lo pediste-

-¿Qué tal si ahora te llevo a un lugar divertido?

-¿Qué? ¿en serio?

-Claro que sí, acompáñame y yo te mostraré a dónde iremos.

Tan solo unos segundos bastaron para que la máquina del tiemp

* * *

o volviera a aparecer en la línea de tiempo original, pero esta vez aterrizo en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula junto al estanque, la cúpula de cristal se abrió y el primero en bajar de ella fue Gokū, quien caminó hacia la terraza donde sus amigos estaban celebrando la derrota de Black Gokū, todos se alegraron de verlo otra vez allí, pues nadie entendía que había ido hacer y porque había tomado la máquina del tiempo para dicho asunto.

-¡Hola! ¡ya regrese!-les gritó Gokū desde su lugar, todos bajaron de la terraza para ir a recibirlo y de la máquina del tiempo bajó Mirai Zeno-sama. Beerus-sama, Whis y el supremo Kaioshin rápidamente se arrodillaron ante él mostrándole respeto (y algo de temor) al pequeño rey creador de muchos universos, Gokū los observó y su mirada se posó en cierta persona de la que necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento-supremo Kaioshin ¿podría llevarnos al palacio de Zeno-sama?-

El supremo Kaioshin accedió, instantáneamente fueron teletransportados al palacio del Zeno-sama de aquella línea de tiempo. Gokū, Whis, Mirai Zeno-sama y el supremo Kaioshin caminaban por el pasillo que conducía al trono de Zeno-sama guiados por Daishinkan. Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con Zeno-sama quien estaba parado esperándolos en lugar de estar sentado en su trono, los mismos guardias que vieron la otra vez estaban allí custodiándolo.

-¡Gokū, viniste!-exclamó Zeno-sama emocionado-¿eso quiere decir que ya podemos jugar?-

-Buenas tardes, Zeno-chan. De hecho, te traje a un amigo para que puedas jugar, tal y como lo pediste-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, se movió un poco dejando que Mirai Zeno-sama se acercara al pequeño rey, ambos Zeno-sama se miraron por unos segundos y con solo decirse unas simples palabras se hicieron amigos y enseguida se alejaron de aquella sala para comenzar a jugar juntos-bueno, parece que todo salió bien-

-¿Esta fue su idea, Whis-sama?-preguntó Daishinkan al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-No, de hecho, todo esto lo planeó Gokū-respondió el ángel asistente de Beerus-sama.

-Ya veo, tengo celos del universo en el que vive.

-Puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiera… padre.

-Claro que sí, lo haré algún día.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula, Gohan y Trunks habían aprovechado la conmoción y que los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos en la fiesta para escaparse y poder besarse apasionadamente sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Gohan tenía al pequeño semi-saiyajin acorralado contra la pared, su cuerpo estaba arrodillado de forma que quedara a la altura de Trunks, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado al sentir como Gohan dejaba sus labios por un segundo para comenzar a repartir besos por su cuello que lo hacían temblar y gemir de forma involuntaria.

-Gohan… n-no…-dijo Trunks intentando detenerlo pero no era posible.

-Lo siento, Trunks pero he estado esperando mucho tiempo y ya no puedo esperar más-dijo Gohan con la voz ligeramente ronca por el deseo y la excitación que recorrían su cuerpo.

De un segundo a otro, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros bajó sus manos por el torso y cintura del menor hasta llegar a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos, metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa interior para encontrarse con su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo de manera desesperada haciendo gemir a Trunks, quien tuvo que morder su labio inferior para reprimir los gemidos.

-Gohan… nngh… G-Gohan no… detente-le suplicó el menor, Gohan no lo escuchaba, solo se concentraba en masturbar su miembro contra su voluntad haciendo que Trunks ahogara tantos gemidos como le fuera posible-Gohan, por favor… y-ya es suficiente… agh… G-Gohan… ¡ah! ¡dije que ya es suficiente!-

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Trunks tomó a Gohan por los hombros y lo apartó bruscamente de él, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin lo mirada entre sorprendido y molesto, notó como los ojos azules del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas brillaban por las lágrimas, rápidamente se acomodó su ropa y salió corriendo de allí dejando a Gohan solo en el pasillo. El semi-saiyajin mayor salió de su trance y cerró sus manos en un puño completamente molesto ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando a Trunks? ¿por qué no dejaba que lo tocara libremente como hace tres años atrás? estaba cansado y realmente molesto de que su pequeño novio lo evadiera cada vez que quería tocarlo, necesitaba hablar ya mismo con él y saber que le había pasado. Se incorporó del suelo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo buscando el ki de Trunks hasta que finalmente lo encontró, el pequeño semi-saiyajin se había ido a esconder a su habitación y estaba llorando del otro lado de la puerta, Gohan no lo resistió más y golpeó la puerta violentamente, asustando a Trunks, quien dejó de llorar y miró hacia la puerta sintiendo el ki de su novio del otro lado.

-¡Vete de aquí, Gohan! no quiero que entres, me niego a que vuelvas a tocarme-le grito el menor dentro de su habitación.

-Trunks, no quiero tocarte, solo quiero que hablemos-respondió Gohan-estoy muy preocupado por ti, estos días te has estado comportando muy extraño y cada vez que quiero tocarte, me evitas. Necesito que me respondas una sola pregunta ¿qué te pasó para que actúes tan distante conmigo?-

Trunks no respondió, en su mente estaba intentando debatir si debía contarle todo a Gohan o simplemente guardarse ese terrible secreto que le oculto por varios meses. Gohan seguía esperando una respuesta de su pequeño novio pero los segundos pasaban y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta, la cual no estaba asegurada y entró en la habitación, encontrándose con Trunks llorando en un rincón de la habitación en plena oscuridad, quiso acercarse a él pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas señalo hacia la puerta entreabierta con el rostro apenas oculto entre las rodillas.

-Cierra la puerta, no quiero que entre la luz-le ordenó Trunks, Gohan obedeció y con cuidado cerró la puerta, caminó hasta quedar arrodillado frente al menor como cuando se besaron hace unos segundos afuera en el pasillo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas descubrió su mirada para ver a Gohan quien se encontraba arrodillado frente a él en plena oscuridad-e-escucha… si te digo todo lo que pasó ¿me prometes que no te enfadarás y que tampoco vas a odiarme por esto?-

-¿De qué estás hablando? yo nunca te odiaría, eres lo más importante en mi vida después de Goten, bebé-respondió Gohan poniendo una mano en la mejilla derecha del menor y con su dedo pulgar removió con cuidado las lágrimas que la humedecían-pero de verdad necesito saber porque estás…-sus ojos se desviaron del rostro del menor hacia sus piernas-evitándome…-

A pesar de la falta de luz en aquella habitación, las oscuras orbes de Gohan estaban clavadas fijamente en unas marcas en las piernas de su pequeño novio que antes no había notado, aquellas marcas eran marcas de dedos, demasiado pequeñas para ser suyas y un poco grandes para que sus huellas digitales coincidieran con dichas marcas, al verlas, supuso que algo terrible le había pasado a Trunks aquella vez que Bulma tuvo que ir a buscarlo de la escuela. Un inmenso odio comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a transformarse en súper saiyajin de forma instintiva, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y la oscuridad opacó sus ojos ante la sola idea de que alguien (o quizás un par de personas) se hayan atrevido a lastimar a su bebé.

-Trunks…-lo llamó Gohan haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo mirara-dime ¿quién te hizo eso?-

-No… no puedo decírtelo, Gohan-respondió Trunks con un débil nudo en la voz, desviando la mirada.

-¡No empieces con eso! ¡no he llegado hasta aquí para nada! ¿vas a decirme quien te hizo esto o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?-dijo Gohan molesto, Trunks tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza-bien, entonces vas a decirme en este preciso momento quien te hizo esas marcas-

-Fue… fue…-dijo Trunks sintiendo que el nudo que tenía en la voz no desaparecía-fue… un chico de la escuela-sintió como Gohan tomaba su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara fijamente-¿Gohan?-

-Fue un chico de tu escuela, ya estamos progresando ¿de acuerdo? y ¿qué más te hizo?-preguntó Gohan sin dejar de ver a Trunks, el pequeño se negaba a responder esa pregunta-¡respóndeme! ¡¿qué más te hizo?!-

-Él… él me… él me violó-respondió Trunks volviendo a romper en llanto, Gohan se quedo callado procesando la información, pues no era posible que solo un chico le hubiera hecho algo así-no fue solo él, también sus amigos se aprovecharon de mi-

Gohan rápidamente se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación dejando a Trunks solo en aquella oscuridad, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas miró hacia la puerta, temeroso de lo que novio tenía planeado hacer. Gohan caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la terraza, abrió la puerta entrando a la fiesta que se estaba realizando allí y encontrándose con Bulma conversando animadamente con los guerreros Z, decidido, caminó hacia ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, la científica de cabellos celestes notó su presencia debido a que sintió la mano del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros en su hombro y se giró para verlo.

-¡Gohan! es un alivio que hayas decidido venir aquí-exclamó Bulma más emocionada de lo normal, abrazándolo. Gohan supuso que quizas estaba ligeramente ebria pero no lo suficiente como para desinhibirse-¡estaba preocupada por ti! ¿qué necesitas? Pídemelo y te ayudaré-

-Necesito hablar contigo y con Vegeta, es algo muy serio, se trata de Trunks ¿dónde está?-preguntó Gohan buscando a Vegeta entre las personas presentes en la fiesta pero no lo vio allí.

-D-Debe estar entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, ya sabes cómo es él…-respondió Bulma riéndose, tomó la mano de Gohan y lo llevó otra vez al interior del edificio-sígueme, te llevaré con él y luego nos dices lo que tengas que decir-

Bulma y Gohan caminaron por el pasillo que los llevaba a la cámara de gravedad, una vez frente a la puerta, la científica de cabellos celestes oprimió unos botones de un panel conectado a la puerta introduciendo un código que la dejaría entrar a la cámara de gravedad, la puerta se abrió un poco revelando a Vegeta quien estaba esquivando unos laser instalados dentro de la cámara con casi quinientas toneladas de gravedad.

-¡Vegeta!-lo llamó Bulma asomada a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad-¿quieres dejar de entrenar por un momento? Gohan tiene algo que decirnos-

-¿Qué?-dijo Vegeta, por desconcentrarse, uno de los láseres tocó su armadura y el entrenamiento concluyó automáticamente-¡maldita Onna! ¡no me molestes cuando estoy entrenando!-

-No me importa, Gohan tiene que hablar con nosotros y necesito que vengas conmigo a la cocina de inmediato-le ordenó la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Lo que sea que quiera decirnos, no me interesa en lo más mínimo-le dijo Vegeta molesto mientras tomaba una toalla que había llevado consigo para secar el sudor de su cara, Bulma se quitó una de sus zapatillas y se la arrojó en la cabeza al príncipe saiyajin-¡¿cuál es tu problema ahora, Onna?!-

-Vas a venir conmigo a la cocina quieras o no, lo que Gohan tiene que decirnos es algo serio… se trata de Trunks-respondió Bulma con sus manos colocadas en su cintura, Vegeta no tuvo más opción que salir de la cámara de gravedad e ir con su esposa y Gohan a la cocina, solo esperaba que lo que Gohan tuviera que decirles valiera la pena.

Al llegar a la cocina, Gohan, Bulma y Vegeta tomaron asiento frente a la mesa que Bulma solía usar para el desayuno. Gohan tenía un vaso de jugo en la mano, Bulma una taza de café y Vegeta una simple botella de agua, ambos miraban a Gohan esperando a que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros dijera algo o por lo menos hiciera mención de lo que pasó con Trunks pero el ambiente era tan tenso y silencioso que se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo, hasta que Vegeta decidió hablar para romper esa incómoda burbuja de silencio y tensión que se había creado en ellos.

-¡Ya dinos de una vez que fue lo que pasó con Trunks!-exclamó Vegeta irritado.

-¡Vegeta!-dijo Bulma molesta por la actitud de su esposo y luego miro a Gohan-Gohan, de verdad necesitamos saber qué es lo que pasó con Trunks que nos reuniste a ambos en la cocina para poder hablar-

-No creo que les vaya a gustar lo que voy a contarles pero…-dijo Gohan apretando ligeramente el vaso de jugo que tenía en las manos-unos chicos… unos chicos violaron a Trunks-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo que lo violaron?-exclamó Bulma sorprendida y shockeada al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer lo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros les estaba diciendo.

-Espero que esto solo se trate de una broma pesada, insecto. Porque podría llegar a golpearte como aquella vez-dijo Vegeta mirando amenazadoramente a Gohan.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, Trunks me lo contó, me dijo que unos chicos han estado molestándolo en la escuela, lo violaron y no sé que más lo obligaron a hacer. Noté que tenía unas marcas de dedos en sus piernas y era evidente que no eran mías porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo toqué-respondió Gohan reclinándose ligeramente en la silla debido a que la mirada amenazadora que tenía Vegeta en su rostro lo intimidaba un poco.

- _Así que por esa razón Trunks se comportaba extraño y distante conmigo cuando lo fui a buscar a la escuela ese día_ -pensó Bulma, no solo Gohan había notado los bruscos cambios de comportamiento en el menor, ella también los había notado desde que lo encontró sentado en el suelo del baño de la escuela junto a Goten.

-Sus nombres…-dijo Vegeta con los ojos cerrados presionando la madera de la mesa con sus puños, una pequeña vena apareció en su sien debido a la rabia que recorría su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Gohan-necesito que me digas sus nombres… esos chicos van a recibir su merecido-

-Yo… n-no sé sus nombres, de verdad no los sé-dijo Gohan cabizbajo, Vegeta lo miró furioso, pues creía que el semi-saiyajin le estaba mintiendo-pero Trunks los debe saber ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?-

-Está bien, lo haré, iré a preguntarle.

Vegeta se levantó de su silla, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks para ir a preguntarle cuales eran los nombres de aquellos chicos que lo habían estado molestando todo este tiempo. Al llegar a la habitación de su hijo, tocó la puerta con violencia, cosa que sobresaltó a Trunks quien estaba durmiendo en su cama, escuchó otro violento golpe en la puerta, se bajó de su cama y fue caminando a ver quien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación y al abrirla se encontró con su padre de pie en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Papá! Tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Trunks al verlo.

-Ya lo sé todo, sé lo que te hicieron esos chicos en la escuela, Gohan me lo contó-respondió Vegeta, Trunks tragó saliva al saber que su padre estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido aquel día en el baño de la escuela-quiero que me digas los nombres de los chicos que te violaron, planeo darles una lección-

-Yo… no recuerdo como se llaman-respondió el niño desviando la mirada, no quería meterse en más problemas con Hyaku y sus amigos a causa de una pelea que tuvieron con su padre.

-Así que no los recuerdas ¿uh? ¡no te hagas el tonto conmigo, niño!-dijo Vegeta molesto-dime sus nombres en este instante, no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-

-Sus nombres son… Hyaku, Muasaki y hay otro chico más pero no sé cuál es su nombre-respondió Trunks cabizbajo, Vegeta lo miro seriamente sin bajar los brazos-es cierto, papá, no sé cuál es el nombre del tercer chico. Te juro que si hubiera tenido fuerzas suficientes, los habría enfrentado pero… estaba paralizado por el miedo y no pude hacer nada-

-¡Cállate! solo cállate ¿quieres niño? solamente necesitaba saber los nombres de esos chicos, ahora ya sé a quienes debo darles su merecido-dijo Vegeta, dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo directo a las escaleras pero a mitad de camino se encontró con Gohan-¿qué estás haciendo aquí, insecto? Ya tengo los nombres de los chicos que molestaron a Trunks-

-Yo vine para decirte que también tengo planeado darles una lección a esos chicos-dijo Gohan-aún me cuesta trabajo creer que le hayan hecho algo así a Trunks… esos malditos-sus manos se cerraron en un puño-¿cómo pudieron atreverse a lastimar a Trunks? ¡juro que me ellos van a pagar por lo que hicieron!-

-Espera un momento, no puedes enfrentar a tres chicos tu solo…-dijo Vegeta pero fue interrumpido por Gohan.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! ¿Por qué dices que no puedo enfrentarlos solo?

-Digo que no puedes enfrentarlos solos… porque… porque…-dijo Vegeta, desvió la mirada apretando sus dientes con fuerza pero no al punto de quebrarlos, Gohan solo lo observaba esperando a que terminara su frase-porque yo… yo pienso ayudarte a enfrentar a esos chicos y darles una lección-

-¿Qué? ¿piensas ayudarme, Vegeta-san? pero… yo creí que me odiabas-dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que el príncipe saiyajin acababa de decir.

-¿Y por qué crees que te odiaría, insecto? la única persona que puedo llegar a odiar es a tu padre. Escucha bien lo que voy a decir porque no lo repetiré, yo no te odio Gohan, lo único que no puedo hacer es aceptar el hecho de que estás saliendo con mi hijo cuando tú mismo estás consciente de que él es siete años menor que tú-respondió Vegeta molesto-de todos modos, no dejaré que eso me impida ayudarte a darle una lección a esos chicos-extendió su mano hacia Gohan sin abandonar su característica sonrisa orgullosa-¿qué dices? ¿trabajamos juntos en esto? recuerda que lo hacemos para ayudar a Trunks-

Gohan no respondió, en su lugar solo se limitó a asentir y estrechó la mano del príncipe saiyajin para cerrar el trato.


	25. Capítulo veinticuatro

Capítulo veinticuatro.

Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks volvieron a la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la terraza de la Corporación Capsula. Gokū ya había vuelto del palacio de Zeno-sama luego de dejar a Mirai Zeno-sama para que jugaran juntos, ahora se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa comiendo tranquilamente mientras los demás discutían sobre que podían hacer para ayudar a Mirai Trunks a volver a casa ya que su línea de tiempo había sido borrada completamente por Mirai Zeno-sama, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados al notar que Bulma lo miraba un poco molesta y con las manos colocadas sobre su cadera, dejó de comer por un momento para ver a su mejor amiga.

-¡H-hola, Bulma!-la saludó Gokū levantando su mano y sonriendo como solía hacer normalmente pero la científica de cabellos celestes solo lo miraba con seriedad.

-Gokū-exclamó la científica de cabellos celestes aproximándose a él sin abandonar su mirada sería, se acercó hasta que quedaron frente a frente-¡¿cómo te atreves a desaparecer y llevarte la máquina del tiempo?! ¿acaso tienes al menos una idea de cuánto tiempo toma recargarla?-

-Lo siento, debí haber preguntado primero pero… te deje una nota ¿no la leíste?-preguntó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Sí, la leí. Pero la próxima vez que quieras tomar algo de mi laboratorio, pregúntame primero en lugar de dejarme una nota-respondió Bulma molesta-por cierto ¿para qué tomaste prestada la máquina del tiempo?-

-La use para traer a Zeno-sama de la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks al presente, tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice al Zeno-sama de esta línea de tiempo de traerle amigos para que pueda jugar-dijo Gokū-además, no se me ocurrió algo mejor y cuando llegue a al futuro alterno, no creí que Mirai Zeno-sama iba a ser capaz de eliminar todo el universo-

-¡Te olvidas que por poco nos elimina a nosotros si no huíamos de allí, insecto!-exclamó Vegeta enfadado.

-Está bien, eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que por fin logramos derrotar a Zamas, a Black Gokū y protegimos los demás universos alternos que estaban en peligro de ser eliminados-dijo Mirai Trunks fingiendo que estaba feliz por ello pero su sonrisa instantáneamente se borró y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la mesa-aunque me da pena saber que ya no podré volver a casa y que tampoco tuve la oportunidad para despedirme de Mai-

-De hecho… hay una solución para ese problema-exclamó Bulma, gracias a que una idea fugaz había aparecido en su mente.

-¿Eh? Creí que habías dicho que no había solución para ese problema y que Mirai Trunks ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir-comentó Gokū mientras comía, todos los presentes en la fiesta (a excepción de Mirai Trunks) lo miraron seriamente y una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza del saiyajin, reconociendo que había metido la pata otra vez.

-Eso era lo que pensaba antes pero… podríamos encontrar las esferas del dragón, pedir un deseo para restaurar la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks y también revivir a todas aquellas personas que murieron por los ataques de los androides y Black Gokū-sugirió la científica de cabellos celestes-aún me queda mucho trabajo por hacer, pues debo activar el radar para que podamos encontrar todas las esferas del dragón-

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, estos tontos siguen ignorando una regla universal tras otra…-dijo Beerus-sama completamente irritado.

-Supongo que esto también podríamos dejarlo pasar, después de todo, sigue vivo gracias a ellos, Beerus-sama-le recordó Whis.

* * *

 _Tres meses después…_

Tomo mucho trabajo lograrlo pero finalmente, con ayuda de Bulma y su radar previamente mejorado y activado, Gokū junto con Vegeta y los demás guerreros Z lograron reunir todas las esferas del dragón. Durante ese período de tiempo, además de buscar las esferas del dragón con Gokū, Vegeta intentaba reservar un par de horas para ir con Gohan a espiar a Hyaku y sus dos amigos cuando estos terminaban las clases, averiguar a qué sitios iban todas las tardes y una vez que lograron "aprender" las rutinas que ellos hacían después de la escuela, pudieron comenzar a trabajar en un plan en secreto, pues nadie debía enterarse de lo que estaban por hacer, ni siquiera Trunks.

Una tarde, todos se habían reunido en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula para poder pedir el deseo que habían estado guardando por tres largos meses a las esferas del dragón. Bulma salió al jardín llevando una caja de cristal con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en la tapa que contenía las esferas del dragón que no habría podido encontrar sin la ayuda de Gokū, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks y los demás guerreros Z, colocó la caja en una mesa, la abrió y al instante las esferas del dragón brillaron bajo la luz del sol de aquella tarde.

- _Muy bien, ya llegamos hasta aquí, no hay vuelta atrás… tenemos que traer el futuro de Mirai Trunks de regreso_ -pensó Bulma, estaba un poco nerviosa, pues nunca pensó que usaría las esferas del dragón para restaurar una línea de tiempo alterna, abrió los ojos y miró la caja que contenía las esferas del dragón-¡sal de ahí, Shenlong y haz realidad nuestros deseos!-

Al instante las esferas del dragón comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, un rayo de luz cruzó el cielo y el dragón guardián de las esferas y portador de los deseos hizo su aparición frente a Bulma, Gokū, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks y los guerreros Z, los observó detenidamente a cada uno y finalmente habló.

-¿Quién se atrevió a invocarme? ¿cuáles son los tres deseos que van a pedir?-preguntó Shenlong, todos se quedaron callados al saber que solo podían pedir tres deseos, por lo tanto debían ser muy cuidadosos con lo que iban a desear, pues no había marcha atrás y tampoco había forma de restaurar el deseo que habían pedido hasta que las esferas del dragón volvieran a ser útiles.

-Fui yo-respondió Bulma-te invocamos para pedirte que restaures la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks-

-También queremos que revivas a todas aquellas personas que murieron intentando protegerse de los androides y Black Gokū-dijo Gohan acercándose unos pasos hacia el enorme dragón.

-Esos deseos… son complicados pero creo que se pueden cumplir-respondió Shenlong, sus ojos rojos se iluminaron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a su estado original-ya restauré la línea de tiempo alterna y reviví a todos los que murieron ¿tienen un último deseo que pedir?-

-Tengo que ser honesto, nosotros… no habíamos pensado en un tercer deseo-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso-de hecho, no tenemos idea de que pedir-

-¡Esperen!-gritó Goten corriendo hacia ellos-sé que pueden pedir como último deseo-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que podemos pedir, Goten?-preguntó Gohan, el niño semi-saiyajin se acercó al oído de su hermano y susurró algo en secreto para que nadie más lo escuchara, nisiquiera Mirai Trunks-oye, eso no está nada mal, eres un genio, Goten-

-¿Y bien? ¿van a pedir su tercer deseo o no?-preguntó Shenlong esperando a que alguno de esos mortales pidiera el último deseo.

-Sí, ya sé que quiero pedir-respondió Gohan-quiero que revivas a Mirai Son Gohan, él fue el sensei de mi mejor amigo, Mirai Trunks y creo no sería justo que continuara viviendo en un mundo donde él no esté-

-Ese deseo… se puede cumplir-dijo Shenlong, al realizar el último deseo que le fue otorgado, desapareció y con ello las esferas del dragón perdieron su brillo, se elevaron al cielo dispersándose por distintos puntos del planeta dejando la caja de cristal completamente vacía. Gohan contempló el cielo naranja con ligeros tonos violáceos dando a entender que pronto vendría la noche, sintió un ligero toque en el hombro y al voltear su mirada se encontró con Vegeta.

-¿Qué sucede, Vegeta?-preguntó Gohan sin entender que estaba pasando, Vegeta no respondió, miró a los lados asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera observando o escuchando, tomó la muñeca de Gohan y caminaron a una parte alejada del jardín, cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura, lo acorraló contra la pared del enorme edificio en forma de domo-hey ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿vas a decirme que sucede o no?-

-Cállate, insecto. Hoy tenemos que poner nuestro plan en acción-le gritó el saiyajin en voz baja, al instante, Gohan recordó el plan que él y Vegeta llevaban planeando por tres largos meses para poder darles una lección a Hyaku y sus amigos por haber violado a Trunks, volvió a mirar a Vegeta y se limitó a asentir-¿y bien? ¿qué estamos esperando? hay que irnos de aquí cuanto antes-

Ambos saiyajin se asomaron por la pared, vieron que los demás estaban ocupados conversando así que aprovecharon esa pequeña oportunidad de distracción para poder escapar e ir al centro de Satan City pero apenas salieron de su escondite, tuvieron que detenerse pues escucharon la voz de Bulma llamándolos y aproximarse hacia ellos, haciendo que se quedaran quietos en su lugar como si fueran estatuas o un tetris (*) humano.

-¡Oigan! ¿a dónde creen que van ustedes dos?-preguntó Bulma parada de brazos cruzados frente a Gohan y Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin rápidamente deshizo la posición en la que estaba quedando parado de forma autoritaria frente a su esposa.

-Eso no es algo que deba importarte, Onna. Gohan y yo tenemos asuntos que hacer y no regresaremos hasta dentro de un par de horas-respondió Vegeta de manera directa, demasiado directa, tomó a Gohan de la muñeca y lo jaló quedando de pie a pocos centímetros de él-¡vámonos, Gohan! no hay tiempo que perder-

-S-Sí, lo siento, Vegeta.

Enseguida, Gohan y Vegeta se alejaron corriendo de la Corporación Capsula y se dirigieron volando hacia el centro de Satan City, antes de llegar, Gohan oprimió el botón de su viejo reloj con su traje de "Gran Saiyaman" y se disfrazó para permanecer de incógnito, ya había tenido suficientes problemas con la policía hace tres años atrás y no quería volver a repetir ese suceso. Una vez allí comenzaron a rastrear el ki de Hyaku, ya que él era el más "fuerte" de los tres chicos y por ser el líder del grupo, había sido el primero en tener el privilegio de violar a Trunks, tras unos diez minutos buscando su ki, Gohan pudo detectarlo en el árcade, estaba a punto de aterrizar pero Vegeta lo detuvo y le señaló un callejón pues debían tenderles una trampa. Mientras eso ocurría, Hyaku y sus amigos estaban en el árcade del centro de Satan City jugando videojuegos, habían decidió ir a divertirse un poco después de la escuela y antes de llegar a casa para hacer sus tareas, aunque normalmente no las hacían ya que le pedían a otros niños que les dieran sus tareas para copiar las respuestas y así poder pasar la clase.

-¡Sí! ¡gané otra vez! ¡en tu cara, Muasaki!-exclamó Hyaku entusiasmado mirando a Muasaki.

-¡Maldición, Hyaku! No puede ser que cada vez que jugamos siempre me ganes-protestó Muasaki cruzado de brazos.

-Aaaw, no te enojes conmigo-dijo Hyaku burlonamente picando la mejilla de su amigo con el dedo, Muasaki se resistió por unos segundos pero no pudo evitar ceder y comenzar a reírse a carcajadas junto a su líder.

-Oigan ¿quieren dejar de hacer eso? me están avergonzando-dijo el tercer chico del grupo mirando a sus otros dos amigos, al percatarse de esto, Hyaku se separó rápidamente de Muasaki ligeramente avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, además de que noto la mirada extraña de otros niños y niñas que se encontraban allí-¿podemos irnos ya de aquí? estoy aburrido y si mis padres ven que no estoy en casa haciendo la tarea me matarán-

-¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso?-preguntó Hyaku mirando a su amigo con una expresión incrédula pero luego volvió a ponerse serio-está bien, como ustedes digan… vámonos de aquí, ya no me queda dinero para seguir jugando-

Vegeta estaba asomado en la pared del árcade aguardando el momento en que Hyaku y sus amigos salieran, unos segundos más tarde los vio salir por la puerta principal del local y enseguida se dirigió al callejón que no se encontraba muy lejos del árcade para poder ejecutar el plan que había estado organizando con Gohan. Hyaku y sus amigos se alejaron caminando del árcade mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y se hacían bromas pesadas unos a otros pero enseguida se detuvieron al ver al príncipe saiyajin apoyado contra la pared del callejón de brazos cruzados, Gohan estaba escondido en un contenedor de basura, atento a las acciones de Vegeta.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Hyaku al ver a Vegeta apoyado en la pared. El príncipe saiyajin tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía de brazos cruzados sin dejar de lado su semblante serio, Gohan solo observaba desde su escondite sin saber que estaba planeando hacer-¡oye! ¿me escuchas, insecto? ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?-

-Ustedes tres son amigos de Trunks ¿no es así?-preguntó Vegeta, Hyaku y sus dos amigos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que responder-¡les estoy hablando, sabandijas! Ustedes son amigos de Trunks ¿si o no?-

-¡H-Hai!-respondieron los tres chicos al unísono un poco atemorizados por el tono de voz con el que les habló el príncipe saiyajin.

-Perfecto, y ya que ustedes son amigos de Trunks, quiero invitarlos a una pequeña… eh… fiesta que organizó en su casa-dijo Vegeta.

-Bueno… una fiesta no se oye nada mal ¿dónde queda la casa de Trunks?-preguntó Hyaku con curiosidad.

-Queda a veinte minutos de aquí, les sugiero que vengan lo más temprano posible, no querrán hacer esperar a su amigo ¿verdad?

Vegeta le hizo una señal secreta a Gohan (quien aún seguía escondido detrás del contenedor de basura) indicándole que lo siguiera, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros obedeció y salió de detrás del contenedor, vio como Hyaku y sus amigos se alejaban de aquel frío callejón, Gohan se aseguró de que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente y cuando dejó de escuchar sus voces, se acercó caminando rápidamente hacia Vegeta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-exclamó Gohan en voz baja pero audible para que Vegeta lo escuchara.

-Tranquilízate, insecto. tengo una idea-respondió Vegeta-tú solo sígueme y cuando te dé mi señal, entrarás en acción ¿de acuerdo?-

Ambos saiyajines regresaron volando velozmente a la Corporación Capsula, a pocos metros de llegar, cada uno voló por lados opuestos, Vegeta aterrizó en la entrada mientras Gohan se escondía en el jardín, cerca de la puerta que daba ingreso a la enorme edificación, tenía suerte de que nadie lo haya visto, si eso ocurría, todo el plan se estropearía. El príncipe saiyajin esperó por unos minutos y finalmente, Hyaku y sus amigos llegaron al enorme edificio en forma de domo, al principio los tres chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pues nunca imaginaron que el niño al que habían estado molestando todo este tiempo viviera en una casa tan grande, Hyaku salió rápidamente de su asombro y miró a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión desafiante en el rostro.

-Seguimos tus instrucciones y vinimos hasta aquí ¿dónde es la fiesta, insecto?-preguntó Hyaku sin dejar de lado su pésima actitud.

Vegeta no respondió, pues poco le importaba el mal comportamiento de aquel niño, caminó por uno de los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula con Hyaku y sus dos amigos siguiéndolo detrás, tras recorrer un breve trayecto se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta metálica con un panel para insertar un código y una manija de rosca para poder abrirla.

-Muy bien, aquí dentro es la fiesta, sabandijas-dijo Vegeta parado de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta, Hyaku y Muasaki se acercaron a ver que estaba escrito en la puerta y pudieron leer las siguientes palabras: Cámara de gravedad. Vegeta noto como los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos entusiasmados, pues debían creer que la cámara de gravedad era un lugar donde se jugaban juegos con temática espacial o algo así, no estaba seguro, después de todo, a él poco le importaban esas cosas que usaban los humanos para entretenerse.

Al entrar en la cámara de gravedad, Hyaku, Muasaki y su otro amigo se asombraron de lo enorme y espaciosa que era esa habitación. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente observando todo a su alrededor, pudieron ver unas luces en el techo (que eran los láseres con los que Vegeta entrenaba), unas compuertas (de donde salían los robots programados por el padre de Bulma) y un panel de control encendido, los tres chicos se voltearon para preguntarle a Vegeta cuál era el botón para sacar los cascos de realidad virtual y jugar un rato hasta que llegara Trunks pero el príncipe saiyajin no se encontraba detrás de ellos, de hecho, nunca se dieron cuenta de que la cámara de gravedad estaba totalmente a oscuras. De pronto, algo les rozó la espalda dándoles escalofríos y al girar la mirada hacia la izquierda se encontraron con la sombra de Vegeta parado junto al panel de control, los tres chicos sintieron que el pánico los invadía, por un momento les surgió la idea de escapar ya que se percataron de que habían caído en una trampa pero el príncipe saiyajin oprimió un botón del panel de control de la cámara de gravedad, haciendo que la gravedad en aquel lugar bajara a diez niveles de presión. Los tres chicos sintieron como las piernas comenzaban a fallarles y lentamente caían hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, luego el resto de su cuerpo cayó haciendo que quedaran acostados, completamente incapaces de moverse o levantarse siquiera.

-Q-Que… ¿qué pasa? ¡¿qué pasa?! ¿por qué no puedo moverme?-exclamó Hyaku intentando levantar la cabeza pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su cabeza temblaba por la falta de fuerza que su cuerpo poseía y nuevamente quedaba apoyada contra el frío suelo, dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos-¡ayúdenme, chicos!-

-N-No podemos… estamos en las mismas condiciones que tú, baka-le gritó Muasaki.

-¡Entonces no digas nada! ¡no tienes derecho a responderme así!-le gritó de igual manera el líder del pequeño grupo.

Los tres chicos elevaron su mirada al techo al ver una sombra pasar volando velozmente, sintieron sus corazones latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, señal de que estaban asustados, vieron aquella sombra volando sobre ellos y luego sus miradas se posaron sobre una figura que apenas podía distinguirse en la oscuridad. De pronto, se escucharon unos lentos pasos avanzar hacia ellos a través de la oscuridad, hasta que la figura se reveló, siendo nada más y nada menos que Gohan usando su viejo disfraz de "Gran Saiyaman", Hyaku levantó su cabeza débilmente para poder ver mejor al semi-saiyajin disfrazado.

-T-Tú… ¿q-quién eres?-preguntó Hyaku respirando agitadamente debido a la falta de presión en la cámara de gravedad, Gohan no respondió, solo se quedó parado frente a los tres chicos con los brazos cruzados, solo se podía ver su sonrisa debajo del casco que estaba usando-¡respóndeme! ¡¿tú quien eres?!-

-Soy alguien que se encarga de proteger a los indefensos y darle su merecido a quienes se dedican a hacer daño-dijo Gohan-yo soy… yo soy… ¡el Gran Saiyaman!-

Tras terminar esa frase, Gohan hizo una de aquellas ridículas poses que solía hacer cuando defendía Satan City de crímenes que para cualquier ser humano eran habituales, disfrazado de aquel superhéroe que parecía haber sido sacado de algún anime, los tres chicos miraron a Gohan y luego se miraron entre ellos para echarse a reír a carcajadas, cosa que molestó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros quien los miró enfadado.

-Jajajaja ¡oh dioses! ¡eso fue muy gracioso! Jajaja-exclamó Muasaki sin dejar de reír a carcajadas.

-Tendría que disculparnos pero… nunca antes hemos oído a alguien hablar de usted, "Gran Saiyaman"-comentó Hyaku con sarcasmo. ¡Ojala nunca hubiera dicho eso! Gohan se acercó a él y le dio una patada que lo empujo lejos e hizo que se estrellara contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza, cerró los ojos emitiendo un quejido de dolor pero no duró suficiente, Gohan lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, el chico comenzó a temblar de miedo pero intentó mantenerse firme para que el semi-saiyajin disfrazado no se diera cuenta de que se estaba asustado, abrió la boca para poder decir algo pero Gohan no lo dejó hablar, pues le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, un segundo golpe se hizo sentir, esta vez en el extremo de la boca de Hyaku seguido de un tercero y para ese momento la boca del chico derramaba sangre.

-N-No entiendo porque me hace esto… ¿qué fue lo que le hice?-preguntó Hyaku.

-¿"Qué fue lo que hiciste" dices? Tú mismo deberías saber que fue lo que hiciste-respondió Gohan enfadado sacudiendo a Hyaku con fuerza, el chico lo miró con su boca sangrante ligeramente abierta.

-Yo… no sé de que está hablando…

-¡Mientes! ¡tú le hiciste algo horrible a alguien que es muy importante para mí!-gritó Gohan. Hyaku, quien aún estaba aturdido por los golpes, recordó a cierto niño de cabellos lilas a quien hace unos meses había violado y comenzó a reírse, molestando a Gohan-¡¿de qué te ríes?! yo no le veo lo gracioso al asunto-

-¿Acaso ese niño llamado Trunks era alguien importante para ti? ¿por qué lo dices? ¿qué rayos eres tú de él? ¡me imagino que tú no eres absolutamente nada de él!-dijo Hyaku mientras la sangre seguía cayendo de su boca, Gohan sujetó su rostro con una mano y sin perder tiempo, apoyó bruscamente al chico en el suelo con él arrodillado a su lado.

-¡Te equivocas! no saques conclusiones erróneas, yo soy su amigo… no, soy más que eso, yo soy su novio-respondió Gohan molesto, Hyaku se rió entre dientes mientras el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sostenía fuertemente su rostro con sus dedos.

-Oh, no lo sabía ¿él es tu novio? pues… ¡lamento mucho informarte que yo lo folle primero! así es, le quite a tu novio su preciada virginidad y lo tenemos grabado en video-exclamó el chico con arrogancia, Gohan levantó su cabeza en un arranque de ira y comenzó a estrellarla contra el suelo repetidas veces atontándolo-e-eso dolió…-

-¿Cuál… video? ¿de qué estás hablando?-dijo Gohan sin entender de que estaba hablando ese chico, rápidamente soltó a Hyaku, abandonó la cámara de gravedad y caminó a la sala de estar encontrándose con las mochilas de los chicos en el sofá, abrió una por una buscando el video, finalmente lo encontró y rápidamente regresó a la cámara de gravedad, se acercó a Hyaku y le mostró la pantalla del teléfono que contenía el video-¿es este?-Hyaku no respondió, solo cerró los ojos sintiendo unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar.

-Por favor, déjame ir…

-¡¿Es este el video, si o no?!

-S-Sí…

Gohan alejó el teléfono del rostro de Hyaku y le puso " _play"_ al video, con cada segundo que pasaba mirando ese video sentía como el enojo invadía su cuerpo pero debía controlarse, pues si llegaba a enojarse demasiado podía llegar a convertirse en súper saiyajin y no quería que esos chicos descubrieran sus poderes. Los dos "secuaces" de Hyaku desviaron la mirada completamente avergonzados, no se atrevían a hablar, el sonido del video resonaba por toda la cámara de gravedad penetrando sus oídos.

* * *

 _*Inicio del video*_

 _-¿Está encendido? ¿esta cosa está grabando?_

 _-¡Claro que sí, idiota! Solo empieza de una vez-le ordenó una voz, pero la pantalla solo mostraba una pared de azulejos blancos._

 _Al instante la pantalla se acomodó y se podía apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de Trunks recostado en el frío suelo, estaba atado por los pies y manos, amordazado, con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y la cara mojada por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, apenas se veía su rostro por completo a través de sus despeinados mechones lilas, tenía unas ligeras marcas rojas en los tobillos y las muñecas, señal de que había estado intentando escapar hace unos segundos pero todo lo que logró fue hacerse más daño. La cámara se volteó y rápidamente se mostró el rostro del chico que estaba grabando el video, aunque se veía algo borroso debido a que la cámara estaba mal enfocada._

 _-Buenas tardes a todos ¡hoy les presentaremos un espectáculo gay protagonizado por nuestro querido "amigo", Trunks Briefs!-exclamó el chico riéndose a carcajadas al igual que sus otros dos amigos-oigan, en serio, dejando de lado las bromas ¿me pueden decir para qué estamos grabando esto?-_

 _-¡Para la posteridad es que estamos grabando esto, insecto!-exclamó Hyaku enfadado, el chico que grababa asintió, filmó hacia abajo mostrando sus zapatillas, se acercó a Trunks y él comenzó a retroceder arrastrándose por el frío suelo sin dejar de temblar, una de las zapatillas del chico empujó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas en su hombro haciendo que quedara recostado bruscamente en el suelo, intentó esconder su rostro sin éxito, pues sintió como Hyaku lo tomaba fuertemente de los cabellos y lo hacía mirar a la cámara._

 _-¡Mira a la cámara, inútil! ¿qué no ves que te estamos grabando?-dijo Hyaku molesto con el rostro a unos centímetros cerca del menor._

 _Trunks miró hacia la cámara con el cabello despeinado y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos. El video siguió, mostrando a los dos amigos de Hyaku detrás de Trunks, quienes se desabrocharon los pantalones bajándolos junto con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas y comenzaron a masturbarse encima de él, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas intentó deshacer los nudos que ataban sus manos frotando sus muñecas en un vano intento por querer escapar._

 _-Sonríe un poco, Trunks. Nosotros sabemos que te encanta hacer esto, sonríe para la cámara, insecto-dijo Hyaku sin dejar de filmar al menor quien parecía estar gritando el nombre de Gohan con su mirada a través de la pantalla, sin poder contenerse más, los dos amigos de Hyaku llegaron al orgasmo y se corrieron sobre el cuerpo del menor quien cerró los ojos y desvió la cabeza quejándose del asco, aunque no se podía oír mucho por tener la boca amordazada._

 _*Fin del video*_

* * *

Gohan se quedó en silencio por un largo rato hasta que finalmente levantó su mirada ensombrecida, la cual no se podía ver debido a que el casco que usaba tenía unos lentes de vidrio polarizado que por dentro contenían un escáner que había instalado Bulma para que pudiera rastrear la ubicación de los delincuentes con más facilidad sin necesidad de sentir sus ki. Apretó fuertemente el teléfono en la mano mientras dirigía la mirada hacia los dos "secuaces" de Hyaku quienes aún seguían inmóviles en el suelo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lentamente sin soltar el teléfono, Hyaku y Muasaki se miraron al mismo tiempo completamente horrorizados y luego desviaron sus miradas hacia su amigo.

-¡Fue él! ¡él lo hizo! ¡Shichi fue el que grabó el video!-gritaron ambos chicos, delatando a quien consideraban su amigo.

-¡Son unos desgraciados…!-les gritó Shichi pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues Gohan lo calló de un solo movimiento introduciéndole su teléfono en la boca y con su palma enguantada empujó el teléfono lo más que pudo por el estrecho pasaje de su garganta, el chico comenzó a moverse desesperadamente y cerró los ojos lentamente al saber que se estaba ahogando pero Gohan no iba a dejar las cosas así, no quería matarlos, solo quería darles una lección. Sin pensarlo siquiera, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y Shichi logró expulsar el teléfono de su garganta, hizo una horrible arcada y vomitó en el suelo haciendo que sus amigos pusieran una leve expresión de asco e incredulidad.

-Muy bien, creo que con eso fue suficiente… ahora escuchen bien lo que voy a decir porque no lo pienso repetir-les dijo Gohan seriamente, Hyaku y Shichi se encontraban retorciéndose de dolor y Muasaki se estaba muriendo de miedo-Trunks es alguien muy importante para mí, es el amor de mi vida y por él haría lo que sea ¿me oyeron? lo que sea, incluso podría acabar con sus vidas en este mismo instante pero en lugar de eso pienso dejarles una advertencia… vuelven a acercarse a Trunks o incluso a tocarlo y se las verán conmigo y con su padre ¡¿entendido?!-

-S-Sí…

-¿Sí qué?

-¡Sí, Gran Saiyaman!-exclamaron los tres chicos atemorizados, Gohan sonrió levemente al saber que había cumplido su objetivo y ahora tenía a esos tres chicos a sus pies.

-Perfecto, pueden retirarse-dijo Gohan, se acercó al panel de control desactivando los diez niveles de presión que Vegeta había programado previamente Hyaku y Shichi se levantaron del suelo y salieron corriendo de la cámara de gravedad lo más rápido que podían, Hyaku corría con un poco de dificultad debido a que una de sus manos cubría su boca ensangrentada, en cambio, Muasaki permaneció recostado en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad mirando a Gohan atemorizado-ya vete de aquí si no quieres terminar igual que ellos-

El chico asintió rápidamente, se levanto torpemente del suelo y salió casi tropezándose de la cámara de gravedad. En ese preciso instante en que Muasaki salió corriendo de la cámara de gravedad, Bulma, Gokū y los guerreros Z entraron en la Corporación Capsula y vieron como Hyaku y Shichi salían corriendo por la puerta que daba al jardín, Bulma supuso que algo había pasado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cámara de gravedad, al llegar se encontró con Gohan quien estaba usando su viejo traje de "Gran Saiyaman" tenía uno de sus guantes blancos manchado de sangre, había unas manchas de sangre cerca de la pared que se extendían hasta la puerta y un charco de vómito a pocos centímetros del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Gohan!-dijo Bulma llamando la atención del semi-saiyajin mayor-que… ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿quiénes eran esos chicos? ¿por qué hay manchas de sangre en la cámara de gravedad? ¿tienes idea cuanto tiempo me toma limpiar este lugar?-

-Primero que nada, tranquilízate, Bulma-dijo Gohan, la científica de cabellos celestes asintió, tomó aire y respiró profundo para calmarse-verás, lo que pasó aquí… es algo difícil de explicar-

-No importa, lo que sea que haya pasado ahí adentro lo entenderé, prometo no enfadarme…-dijo Bulma, Gohan estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido-pero quiero que me digas toda la verdad ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Gohan le explicó a todos lo que había pasado en la cámara de gravedad, el plan que había elaborado junto a Vegeta para poder darle una lección a Hyaku y sus dos amigos por lo que le habían hecho a Trunks varios meses atrás. Trunks estaba agradecido porque Gohan hubiera logrado enfrentar a esos chicos, cosa que él no había podido hacer debido a que en ese momento se encontraba en un estado de vulnerabilidad y le fue imposible defenderse, los demás, en cambio, no podían dar crédito a lo que Gohan estaba diciendo, para ellos estuvo mal que Gohan haya golpeado a unos chicos todo por querer defender a Trunks y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a criticar al semi-saiyajin por sus acciones, Gohan intentó defender lo que hizo justificando que solo intentaba proteger a Trunks pero nadie le creía, entonces Bulma no tuvo más opción que defenderlo.

-¡Escúchenme todos! Entiendo que lo que Gohan hizo estuvo mal y que no debió haber atormentado a esos chicos pero piénsenlo bien… si su pareja hubiera pasado por una situación similar ¿ustedes que hubieran hecho? ¿acaso dejarían pasar por alto lo que sucedió o la hubieran defendido a pesar de todo?-preguntó Bulma-además, Gohan tuvo una muy buena razón para hacer esto, él solo estaba tratando de proteger a Trunks-

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, todos estaban muy apenados por haber tratado a Gohan de esa manera, tuvieron que reconocer que Bulma tenía razón en lo que decía.

-B-Bueno… supongo que te debemos una disculpa-dijo Yamcha avergonzado por cómo había tratado a su amigo.

-Bulma tenía razón, solo intentabas proteger a Trunks, lo sentimos mucho, Gohan-se disculpó Krillin cabizbajo.

-Ahora que lo considero mejor, yo también hubiera hecho lo imposible para proteger a la persona que amo si se encontrara en una situación similar-dijo Mirai Trunks-y también me disculpo por no apoyarte en lo que hiciste, Gohan-

-Está bien, no hay necesidad de disculparse, reconozco que lo que hice estuvo mal pero tenía que hacer algo para proteger a Trunks-dijo Gohan.

-Entonces, supongo que todo ya está arreglado ¿no? ¿qué pasó con esos chicos?-preguntó Gokū recordando que había visto a Hyaku y a sus dos amigos salir corriendo de la Corporación Capsula-no habrás pensado en matarlos ¿verdad?-

-De hecho… lo había considerado pero no lo hice. En su lugar los dejé ir con una advertencia-respondió Gohan-les dije que si volvían a molestar a Trunks, iban a tener que enfrentarse conmigo y con Vegeta si era necesario-

Después de recibir disculpas de sus amigos, Gohan comenzó a contarle a los guerreros Z todo lo que había sucedido dentro de la cámara de gravedad, Trunks lo escuchaba sin interrumpir y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues le alegraba saber que sus acosadores habían recibido su castigo, también estaba feliz de que Gohan lo hubiera salvado y por fin era libre, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ansiaba ver como habían quedado Hyaku y sus amigos luego de los golpes que su novio les había dado. De pronto, en medio del relato, Bulma apoyó su mano en el hombro de Gohan y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera al pasillo pues tenía algo importante que decirle, el semi-saiyajin se levantó del sofá, salió de la sala y caminó al pasillo, cuando la científica de cabellos celestes notó que estaban a una distancia segura, se detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede, Bulma? ¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-preguntó Gohan mirando a la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Necesitaba que estuviéramos a solas, hay algo que debo darte y no puedo hacerlo si están todos en la sala-respondió Bulma, acto seguido, sacó unos sobres y se los entregó a Gohan quien los miró sin entender que estaba pasando y porque de repente le daba unos sobres-ábrelos ¿qué estás esperando? son para ti-

Gohan no respondió, abrió el primer sobre con las manos un poco temblorosas por los nervios y extrajo unos papeles que tenían impreso el símbolo de una universidad, abrió el segundo sobre y contenía una carta que al parecer provenía de una empresa que también pertenecía a la misma universidad que le envió el primer sobre, leyó el contenido detenidamente mientras sentía que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos por la emoción que estaba sintiendo, guardó los papeles lo mejor que pudo y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano (sí, ya había desactivado su transformación hace unos minutos).

-B-Bulma… e-esto… no sé qué decir… ¿de dónde sacaste estos sobres? ¿por qué no me los diste antes?-dijo Gohan sin poder creer que algo así de verdad estuviera pasando.

-Me dieron esos sobres un día que tú no estabas, decidí quedármelos hasta que tuviera el valor para entregártelos, pues no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar-respondió Bulma-el primer sobre contiene una beca para estudiar en una universidad muy importante, no está muy lejos de aquí y el segundo sobre tiene una carta en la que te ofrecen un trabajo en una empresa dentro de la universidad-la científica dejo de hablar al ver como los ojos del semi-saiyajin brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos-Gohan, no llores, no hay razón para llorar, esto es algo bueno para ti ¿acaso no te gusto la propuesta?-

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡claro que sí! esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora, muchas gracias, Bulma-respondió Gohan abrazando a la científica de cabellos azules, quien se mostró sorprendida al principio pero después correspondió al abrazo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bulma estaba re-programando las coordenadas de la máquina del tiempo, la línea de tiempo alterna había sido totalmente restaurada y Mirai Trunks no podía esperar ni un minuto más para regresar a casa, si Shenlong había logrado revivir a todos aquellos que murieron intentando protegerse de los androides y Black Gokū, eso también quería decir que su madre, su padre, Mirai Gokū y los guerreros Z estaban vivos, en especial su sensei Gohan, ansiaba llegar lo más pronto posible para abrazar a su madre y a Gohan. El joven de cabellos lilas estaba a punto de subir a la máquina del tiempo cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, giró su mirada notando que Bulma estaba parada detrás de él.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo-dijo Bulma, acercándole una caja blanca a Mirai Trunks ¿qué sería eso? ¿acaso le había hecho otro regalo? la científica de cabellos celestes abrió la caja y dentro de ella había una cantidad considerable de capsulas, todas con numeraciones y etiquetas de diversos colores-llévate esto contigo, empaque todo lo necesario en caso de que un desastre como ese vuelva a ocurrir-

-Gracias, mamá-le agradeció el joven de cabellos lilas tomando aquella caja con las capsulas que preparó Bulma.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte durante todo este tiempo, Trunks. espero que sigas entrenando para poder proteger la tierra y no tener que depender de nadie nunca más-dijo Gokū quien estaba feliz por el progreso de su amigo-pero, ya sabes, si todo se sale de control no dudes en venir a pedirnos ayuda-

-No te preocupes, seguiré entrenando para proteger la tierra y no tener que volver a molestarlos-respondió Mirai Trunks, escuchó el sollozo de una niña junto con unos pasos correr hacia él y supo que se trataba de Bra, el joven de cabellos lilas apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues vio como la niña semi-saiyajin se abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Onii-chan ¡no quiero que te vayas! ¡por favor, quédate!-exclamó Bra escondiendo su carita en el pecho de su hermano de un futuro alterno para que no la vea llorar, Mirai Trunks se sintió mal por ella pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Lo siento, sabes que me gustaría quedarme pero… hay personas que me necesitan en mi línea de tiempo y no puedo abandonarlas-respondió Mirai Trunks abrazando a la niña de cabellos celestes-además-miro a su contraparte del presente quien miraba como su hermana abrazaba a Mirai Trunks-aquí tienes a tu verdadero Onii-chan y estoy seguro de que él te va a proteger-

Bra se separó de Mirai Trunks, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego miro a su Onii-chan y asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una de sus pequeñas manos cerradas en un puño. La niña de cabellos celestes escuchó los pasos de Gohan acercarse a Mirai Trunks, se bajó de su regazo y se alejó caminando de allí hasta llegar con su madre, quien la cargó en sus brazos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros acercó su mano a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno para ayudarlo a levantarse y este no rechazó la oferta por no ser descortés. Apenas se levantó se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos breves segundos, desviaron la mirada en lados opuestos y luego volvieron a mirarse, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, pues no sabían que decir y además esa sería la última vez que volverían a estar tan cerca uno del otro.

-Uh… yo…-dijo Mirai Trunks con un nudo de nervios en la voz mientras llevaba una mano a la nuca como solía hacer su sensei Gohan.

-Esto… yo… yo… ¡te deseo mucha suerte!-exclamó Gohan llamando la atención del joven de cabellos lilas-y… y también espero que encuentres la felicidad que estás buscando. Algún día me gustaría ir a conocer tu línea de tiempo y ver cuántas cosas han cambiado y si no te molesta, quisiera saludar a Mirai Bulma-

-Se lo diré cuando llegue y veré que puedo hacer-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas riendo nerviosamente-yo también espero que seas feliz y asegúrate de cuidar bien de mi yo de esta línea de tiempo-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso.

Mirai Trunks subió las escaleras para entrar a la máquina del tiempo, antes de entrar observó a sus amigos y familia por última vez, sonrió levemente, terminó de subir las escaleras, entró de un salto a la máquina, encendió el motor y la máquina comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo mientras una luz azul la rodeaba, escuchó a sus amigos y familia despedirse de él allá abajo, miró hacia el horizonte mientras oprimía unos botones del panel de control de la máquina, varios recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, entre ellos, los momentos que había vivido con su sensei Gohan cuando era niño, se alegró al saber que pronto lo volvería a ver.

- _Gracias a todos, gracias por ayudarme. Espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a ver_ -pensó el joven de cabellos lilas, la luz azul rodeó la máquina desapareciendo completamente y esta vez para siempre.

Gohan se quedó observando como la máquina del tiempo era rodeada por la luz azul hasta que desapareció por completo dejando nada más que un pequeño destello de luz blanco en el cielo, Trunks se acercó a él, tomó la tela de su traje de mecánico azul jalándolo levemente para llamar su atención. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta de ello y desvió su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con Trunks a su lado.

-Vas a extrañarlo ¿no es así?-preguntó Trunks mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y le sonreía.

-Puede que sí lo vaya a extrañar un poco pero eso no me preocupa, porque…- respondió Gohan, acto seguido cargo a Trunks en sus brazos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos desde una altura apropiada-después de todo, te tengo a ti-

Trunks se rió levemente y Gohan sonrió, esa risa siempre le había parecido adorable. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo, un abrazo que Gohan no pudo rechazar y correspondió al abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de volver a tener a Trunks cerca de él y estaba completamente seguro de que esta vez sería para siempre.


	26. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Hoy era un día muy especial, el sol brillaba con intensidad, el viento soplaba meciendo las palmeras, una bandada de aves volaba por el cielo azul donde no se veía ni una sola nube blanca que fuera a regar su lluvia en cualquier momento. En un mirador cerca de la habitación del tiempo, unos músicos tocaban una melodía suave, todos los familiares presentes de la pareja se encontraban allí, conversando en grupos de pequeñas personas, los camareros iban y venían ofreciendo bebidas y bocadillos. Unas mesas redondas de madera habían sido colocadas afuera, estaban decoradas con manteles blancos, velas, floreros de plata con tulipanes azules y plumas celestes muy tenues; los platos tenían fresas rojas y las copas de cristal estaban repletas hasta el borde con moras azules. Cada una de las palmeras había sido decorada con gruesos listones blancos, celestes y lilas con tarjetas colgando de ellos, las tarjetas contenían mensajes personalizados para los invitados, ese detalle fue muy emotivo para todos cuando tomaban sus respectivas tarjetas. En la mesa de centro, la cual tenía de un lado a otro un florero de plata con tulipanes celestes, destacaba un enorme pastel blanco con detalles violeta oscuro y enormes rosas hechas con fondant de color lila, en otras mesas había comida de todo tipo, bebidas, dulces, postres, una variedad para todos los gustos y colores.

Dentro de la habitación del tiempo, frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo en uno de los tantos cuartos que había allí, Bulma se ocupaba de preparar a Trunks para ese día tan importante, pues sí, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, Trunks y Gohan se iban a casar ese día, no sería de la forma legal debido a que Trunks aún era demasiado joven para casarse pero después de mucho pensarlo, ambos semi-saiyajin acordaron que se casarían en la forma tradicional saiyajin del planeta Vejitaseii. La científica de cabellos celestes terminó de vestir a su hijo con un kimono blanco que tenía bordados de flores doradas, un abanico de color rojo oscuro y algunas flores estampadas de color dorado, colocó un obi (*) alrededor de su vientre para ajustar el kimono a su cuerpo, Trunks estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pues le avergonzaba un poco que su madre tuviera que ayudarlo a vestirse para su propia boda como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su madre buscando algo en su bolso y vio como se acercaba a él con un pequeño set de maquillaje, abrió un estuche que contenía rubor y quiso ponérselo en las mejillas al menor pero Trunks se apartó un poco.

-Mamá, está bien, no creo que haga falta que me maquilles-respondió Trunks algo nervioso.

-Por favor, Trunks. no voy a maquillarte, solo pienso ponerte un poco de rubor en las mejillas para que tengan más tonalidad-respondió Bulma quien acercó la escobilla con la que junto el polvo de rubor y lo pasó con cuidado en las mejillas de su hijo-hoy es un día muy especial y no querrás verte mal frente a Gohan ¿o sí? además, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, finalmente se van a casar, siempre has querido eso desde que eras pequeño ¿o acaso te estás arrepintiendo?-

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no!-exclamó Trunks, Bulma termino de aplicar rubor en sus mejillas y guardó el estuche en el pequeño set de maquillaje que había traído en su bolso. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar nuevamente de pie frente al espejo-nunca me arrepentiría de esta decisión. amo a Gohan, sé que él también siente lo mismo por mi y quiero estar con él para siempre-

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, Gohan se encontraba parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, terminando de colocarse la parte superior de su yukata, la cual era de color azul oscuro con una parte inferior de color gris claro, alrededor de la cintura usaba un adorno hecho con un pompón de tela blanco, se miró en el espejó, junto sus manos y las llevó a su frente respirando profundo para calmarse, estaba nervioso, sentía los mismos nervios que había experimentado aquella vez que tuvo su cita con Trunks pero esta vez la sensación era completamente diferente. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio a su padre y a su hermanito entrar en la habitación.

-Papá-dijo Gohan quien se acercó a recibir a su padre, pero Gokū instintivamente lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo soltó para poder ver a su hijo con la ropa que iba a usar en su boda, Gohan se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada-¿c-cómo… crees que me veo?-

-Te ves increíble, Gohan-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados pero su sonrisa rápidamente se borró mostrando seriedad, cosa que preocupó a Gohan-escucha, yo… lo siento, intenté convencer a tu madre para que viniera a verte pero ella no quiso venir-

-No te preocupes, papá. Puedes llevarle una tarjeta cuando vuelvas a casa-le dijo Gohan, le dolía un poco pensar que su madre no asistiría a su propia boda pero también se alegraba de tener a su padre y a su hermanito presentes, se le hacía extraño que ella no les hubiera impedido asistir a la boda, quizás algo había hecho cambiar su opinión y había decidido que Goten y Gokū podían asistir a la boda sin ella. Gokū sintió como Goten jalaba la tela de su traje y giró la mirada encontrándose con su hijo menor parado frente a él.

-Papá, voy a ir a buscar a Trunks, quiero saber cómo le está yendo con su ropa-dijo Goten.

-Está bien, puedes ir a buscarlo pero no te atrevas a traerlo aquí-le dijo Gokū, Goten asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a su padre y a su hermano mayor solos en aquella habitación, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados pudo notar que su hijo estaba golpeteando el suelo con su zapato negro que estaba oculto por la parte inferior de su yukata-¿estás nervioso, Gohan?-

-Un poco…-respondió Gohan-tengo que ser sincero contigo, papá, valió la pena esperar tres largos años en la oscuridad pero finalmente pude reencontrarme con mi luz, mi guía, con mi bebé que siempre me sostiene la mano incluso cuando estoy triste. Nunca llegue pensar a casarme ahora y menos con Trunks, amo a ese niño con locura y pasión-

-Ya lo creo, como tu padre no puedo hacer nada excepto desearles felicidad a ambos-dijo Gokū apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras sonreía, Gohan correspondió su sonrisa y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de su padre.

-Gracias, papá.

Goten se dirigió a la habitación donde Trunks se estaba vistiendo, caminó por el pasillo buscando el ki de su amigo y ahora oficialmente cuñado dentro de unos minutos, finalmente encontró su ki en una de las puertas del pasillo, puso la mano en el picaporte y entró encontrándose con Trunks quien estaba parado frente al espejo con sus manos aferradas en la seda blanca de su kimono, Bulma de vez en cuando lo regañaba porque si seguía haciendo eso la seda se iba a arrugar.

-Um… perdón por interrumpir pero ¿estás listo? Todos, incluyendo Gohan están esperando verte-dijo Goten.

-¡Goten!-gritó Trunks entusiasmado, levantó un poco la parte inferior de su kimono mostrando sus zapatos blancos con bordados rojos, se acercó corriendo hacia el niño semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados y lo abrazó con fuerza-gracias por venir, creí que tu mamá no te dejaría venir-

-Eso pensé al principio pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión y dejo que fuera con mi papá a tu boda-respondió Goten correspondiendo el abrazo de Trunks, pasados unos segundos, recordó que había ido hasta allí por algo importante y se separó del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-oh, espera, antes de que se me olvide…-metió su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita de plástico con un adorno de flores artificiales-para ti, es un regalo de mi parte-

-Gracias, Goten-dijo Trunks sonriendo, se abrazan otra vez por un breve momento, se separan y Trunks se coloca el adorno de flores artificiales en su cabello lila, se miró otra vez en el espejó, el adorno hacia juego con su kimono y el obi de color rojo que lo sostenía a su cuerpo-muy bien, ya es hora-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios, tomó un ramo de flores de sakura que fue colocado previamente en su mesa, cerró los ojos acomodando el ramo entre sus manos, abrió los ojos y escuchó la puerta siendo abierta por su madre, Goten le ofreció su brazo para acompañarlo hacia afuera.

* * *

Afuera, todos los presentes estaban sentados en unas butacas adornadas con una tela de color blanco y unos lazos de color lila, había flores a los costados de cada fila de butacas, los lazos de color lila habían sido anudados con moños al final y el camino que conducía al altar era una hermosa alfombra color beige con detalles dorados. Dende se encontraba parado en el altar, el cual era uno de los miradores pertenecientes a la habitación del tiempo, esperando a la pareja, pues él estaba a cargo de oficiar el ritual de unión saiyajin por órdenes de Vegeta, de pronto, todos (a excepción de Vegeta) se voltearon para ver a la pareja salir por la puerta principal de la habitación del tiempo, Trunks se aferraba del brazo de Gohan mientras caminaban por la alfombra hacia el altar, no dejaban de mirarse con ternura, pasión pero sobretodo con amor. Las familias de la pareja estaban impresionadas por lo elegantes que ambos semi-saiyajin lucían, una vez que subieron las escaleras al mirador, Gohan y Trunks se separaron y se posicionaron enfrente de Dende, el namek pidió a todos que se incorporaran y una vez hecho esto, el ritual pudo comenzar.

-Humanos, saiyajins, supremos kaioshin y namekuseis-habló Dende-estamos aquí reunidos en este día para presenciar a dos saiyajin híbridos unirse oficialmente en el sagrado ritual de unión saiyajin-mira a Gohan y a Trunks-antes de comenzar, la pareja intercambiará unas palabras-

-Trunks, yo… no tenía nada preparado para decirte-dijo Gohan riéndose nerviosamente y los demás también se rieron, Trunks solo le sonrió-es que es tan difícil, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte. Además, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, desde el día que tú naciste tuve la sensación de que terminaríamos juntos pero nunca imaginé que podría llegar a casarme contigo, ni en más locos sueños lo imagine-todos los presentes volvieron a reírse pero el rostro de Vegeta estaba comenzando a transformarse en uno muy molesto-pero ¿quién iba a pensar que ese loco sueño se volvería realidad? ¿eh? y en este día tan importante para ambos, prometo serte siempre fiel, nunca te abandonaré y si alguien llega a hacerte daño, voy a protegerte cada segundo de mi vida si es necesario-

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules, nunca antes le habían dicho algo así y aquellas palabras lo habían conmovido, se llevó una mano a sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas-Gohan, no tengo mucho que decirte, solo quiero decirte que te amo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre te he amado, desde que te fuiste mi vida ha sido muy difícil sin ti pero por alguna razón que desconozco, el destino quiso unirnos de nuevo y ahora que estamos juntos otra vez, no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más, quiero estar a tu lado cada segundo, compartir cada momento contigo y quizás… quizás tener una familia contigo si eso es posible-

Al terminar de hablar, todos los presentes se conmovieron un poco con las palabras dichas por el menor. Dende solo se limitó a sonreír, se dirigió a una pequeña caja de madera con el símbolo de la familia real del planeta Vejitaseii pintado en la tapa y de allí sacó un lazo de tela color rojo sangre que solía ser usado en dicho planeta para los rituales de unión saiyajin, estiró el lazo tomando un extremo, se acercó a Gohan y a Trunks, les pidió que se tomaran la mano, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas dejó el ramo de flores de sakura en el suelo para poder tomar la mano de Gohan entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, el namek envolvió sus manos con la cinta y cuando quedaron dos extremos del lazo libres, los amarró en un pequeño nudo, volvió a revisar la caja y encontró una larga cadena plateada con una piedra preciosa de color azul que colgaba de ella, colocó un extremo de la cadena en el cuello de Trunks y luego prosiguió con el otro extremo de la cadena en el cuello de Gohan. Una vez que terminó, Dende puso sus manos sobre las manos de Gohan y Trunks las cuales estaban entrelazadas con el lazo rojo, miró detenidamente a la pareja antes de volver a hablar.

-Gohan ¿Quieres recibir a Trunks como tu compañero para amarlo y protegerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos?-preguntó Dende sin soltar las manos de ambos semi-saiyajin.

-Sí, sí quiero-respondió Gohan sonriendo sin dejar de ver a Trunks.

-Trunks ¿Quieres recibir a Gohan…?

-Sí quiero-respondió Trunks interrumpiendo a Dende, quien lo miró un poco serio.

-No me dejaste terminar.

-Gomenasai, no lo puedo evitar ¡estoy emocionado!-exclamó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas saltando ligeramente para demostrar su emoción, Gohan se rió levemente, a pesar de haber pasado tres años, Trunks seguía conservando esa actitud traviesa y revoltosa como cuando era un pequeño niño de ocho años.

-Si así lo desean, por los poderes que me ha transmitido Kamisama en este día, los declaro oficialmente compañeros saiyajin-dijo el namek, acto seguido quitó la cadena del cuello de la pareja, también desanudo el lazo y los guardo dentro de la caja de madera-bien, aquí se concluye el ritual de unión saiyajin, puedes marcar a tu compañero-

Gohan y Trunks asintieron, pero antes de marcarse el uno al otro como compañeros eternos, se dieron un tierno pero apasionado beso haciendo que casi todos los presentes les aplaudieran por la emoción, pasados unos segundos se separaron, Gohan bajó sus besos al cuello del menor donde debía dejarle su marca, primero besó y succionó la suave piel dándole cosquillas para luego clavar sus dientes con fuerza, algo que hizo que Trunks emitiera un leve quejido de dolor pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros hizo caso omiso a su quejido y siguió mordiendo con más fuerza al punto de hacer que brotara sangre de la herida, la cual impregnó su boca con su sabor metálico y ligeramente dulce. Sin perder tiempo, Gohan comenzó a lamer con cuidado y dedicación la mordida en el cuello de Trunks hasta limpiar toda la sangre, una vez que se separó, Trunks hizo el mismo procedimiento dejando su marca en el cuello de Gohan y se ocupó de lamer la herida hasta que quedara limpia y sin rastros de sangre. Cuando termino, se separó de su ahora compañero y ambos miraron hacia las butacas donde estaban sentados los presentes quienes felicitaban a la feliz pareja.

* * *

Dos días después de la boda, Gohan se encontraba en su habitación en la casa de Videl empacando una mochila con sus pertenencias, a excepción de su diario de tapa azul, al que no había vuelto a ver desde que lo perdió en la Corporación Capsula. Estaba terminando de empacar y cerrar su mochila cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a su habitación, desvió la mirada encontrándose con Videl, quien estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó Videl mirando la mochila que había preparado su amigo.

-S-Sí, yo… encontré otro lugar donde quedarme y planeo llevarme a Trunks conmigo-respondió Gohan cargando la mochila en su espalda-han pasado dos días desde que… ya sabes-

-Sí, lo entiendo…-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros desviando la mirada al igual que Gohan, volvieron a verse luego de unos segundos-bien, supongo que te deseo mucha suerte en tu nueva vida junto a Trunks y espero que ambos sean felices-

-Videl-chan-Gohan sonrió y por impulso abrazó a su vieja amiga, Videl se sorprendió un poco pero se dejó llevar y correspondió al abrazo del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-gracias, gracias por todo… si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, no hubiera llegado hasta aquí-

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, Gohan-kun-dijo Videl separándose de su amigo-creo que ya deberías irte ¿no es así?-

-¡Sí, es cierto! Tengo que ir a la Corporación Capsula a recoger a Trunks-dijo Gohan, tomó otra mochila pero esta era más pequeña y salió de la habitación-bien, eso es todo, empaque todo y no me olvido nada, otra vez te agradezco por toda tu ayuda, Videl-chan-

Gohan bajo las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa, apenas puso un pie afuera, corrió un poco y se alejó volando de allí, Videl se asomó a la puerta después de que Gohan saliera volando, solo para verlo alejarse cada vez más y más lejos.

-¡Cuídate, Gohan-kun! ¡no olvides pasar algún día a visitarme!-le gritó Videl desde su lugar.

Gohan miró hacia abajo mientras volaba, observó los árboles, los autos y las personas que pasaban por las calles de Satan City, elevó su mirada hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía un edificio amarillo con forma de domo, notando que estaba a pocos metros de la Corporación Capsula, aceleró la velocidad de su vuelo con entusiasmo y finalmente llegó a su destino, aterrizo frente a la puerta principal de la enorme instalación, tocó el timbre y esperó. A los pocos minutos, escuchó unos pasos caminar hacia la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a Bulma del otro lado.

-Oh ¡hey, Gohan! ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Bueno, yo...-dijo Gohan se rascándose la nuca-vine por Trunks, vamos a vivir juntos a partir de hoy-

Gohan miró detrás de Bulma y se encontró con Trunks parado cerca de ellos con una pequeña mochila en la espalda, nada más ver a su compañero, el semi-saiyajin de pelo lila caminó hacia él, Bulma se movió a un lado para dejar que su hijo se acercara a su compañero. Trunks saltó de inmediato y abrazó a Gohan, quien correspondió el abrazo de su compañero con cariño.

-¡Gohan! viniste por mí después de todo-dijo Trunks mientras abrazaba a su compañero.

-Sí, es verdad, vine por ti ¿estás listo para nuestro viaje?-preguntó Gohan mirando a su compañero a los ojos, esos bonitos ojos azules que estaban brillando luego de lo que Hyaku y sus amigos le habían hecho pasar.

-Sí, empaqué toda la ropa que pude. iré por el resto más tarde-respondió Trunks.

Gohan sonrió, después de decir adiós a Bulma, ambos semi-saiyajin emprendieron vuelo y se alejaron de la Corporación Capsula.

Veinte minutos después, Gohan y Trunks estaban dentro de la cabaña en su playa secreta donde habían tenido su cita inoficial. Trunks estaba sentado en una silla de madera frente a la ventana de la cocina mirando la puesta de sol que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, muy sumido en sus pensamientos; de repente, oyó unos pasos y un ki muy conocido aproximarse hacia él, podía sentir cómo Gohan rodeó su hombro con un brazo y lo acercó hacia su pecho, Trunks apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho de su compañero, aferrándose a la tela de su sweater mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, por algún extraño motivo, ese sonido se le hacía muy relajante y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

-G-Gohan…-dijo Trunks sin apartar su cabeza del pecho de su compañero-tu corazón late muy rápido ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió Gohan sin soltar a Trunks, en su lugar, solo lo acercó más a él, quería tenerlo junto a él el tiempo que fuera necesario-¿en qué estabas pensando?-

-Estaba pensando… ahora que vamos a vivir juntos, creo que debería haber algunos cambios-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-¿Por qué? yo no quiero que haya cambios, este lugar me gusta tal y como es-respondió Gohan.

-Sí, este lugar es lindo pero… ¿has pensado que la cocina es demasiado pequeña? Dentro de unos años ya no seré tan pequeño en estatura y puede que no entremos los dos en este espacio tan reducido-dijo Trunks mirando la cocina al igual que su compañero-no estaría mal ampliar un poco más el espacio en la cocina ¿no lo crees? también podríamos instalar un ventanal para desayunar aquí y ver el sol salir al amanecer-

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que tienes razón. No estaría mal remodelar la cocina y ampliar un poco el espacio-comentó Gohan-también creo que haría falta ampliar la habitación, necesito poner un escritorio donde trabajar-

* * *

 _Seis meses después…_

Han pasado seis meses desde que Gohan y Trunks habían hecho el ritual de unión saiyajin. Ambos se habían ido a vivir juntos en la cabaña en la playa donde habían vivido tantas cosas juntos y donde Gohan salvó a Trunks de su intento de suicidio. Ahora estaban fuera de la cabaña, aunque el día era soleado, soplaba un poco de viento en la playa. Gohan estaba colgando la ropa y las sábanas que había lavado recientemente mientras Trunks estaba jugando cerca de allí, la radio en la ventana de la cocina estaba encendida y cuando una canción romántica comenzó a sonar, Gohan dejó su tarea y se acercó a Trunks que todavía estaba jugando, pero enseguida se detuvo al notar una sombra sobre él y vio Gohan extendía su mano.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó Gohan en un tono formal haciendo reír a Trunks, quien no dudó un segundo y tomó la mano de su compañero. El semi-saiyajin lo sostuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a girar como si estuvieran bailando un vals, aunque no sé si contaba porque Trunks casi no tocaba el piso, de pronto, Gohan caminó hacia el interior de la cabaña con Trunks en sus brazos, entraron en la sala, lo recostó suavemente en el sofá y luego él mismo se acomodó quedando encima de él, sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro. Trunks se abrazó al cuello de su compañero sin dejar de besarlo y este lo tomó por la pequeña cintura, deslizando sus manos con lentitud para quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros acomodó a Trunks sobre su abdomen al tiempo que desabrochaba su propio pantalón y abría su cremallera, bajando sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers revelando su más que necesitada erección. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó a Trunks por la cintura y lo sentó sobre su erección, introduciéndola en el estrecho pasaje del menor.

-Esta vez… quiero hacerlo a tu ritmo, conejito-susurró Gohan entrecortadamente en el oído de su joven compañero.

Trunks se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse soltando ligeros gemidos y jadeos, sintiendo como Gohan invadía su entrada con suavidad.

-A-Aaah…Gohan ¡Gohan! aaah…-gimió Trunks mientras subía y bajaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Trunks… ¡Nnngh! s-se siente bien… nngh… no pares, s-sigue así, bebé.

Trunks continuo moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza y con rapidez hasta que sintió como Gohan tocaba su punto "P" en cierto sentido.

-¡Aaah! ¡Gohan!

-¡Aaah!...Trunks… aaah-gimió Gohan no solo por el hecho de sentir la estrecha entrada del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas apretar su miembro sino por la calidez que esta transmitía, Trunks siguió moviéndose un poco más rápido y con más violencia sin dejar de tocar ese punto en su interior que lo hacía delirar por el placer, estaba más que excitado también estaba sonrojado, respiraba entrecortadamente y sudaba un poco.

Pero,como siempre, todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin y esta no era la excepción ya que faltaba muy poco para que ambos semi-saiyajin llegaran al clímax y junto con él se presentaba el orgasmo. Trunks sintió como se corría lentamente mientras que Gohan (tras un par de embestidas más) llenaba su interior con sus fluidos haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Ambos se quedaron ahí, recostados en el sofá, Trunks removió de a poco su miembro de su interior logrando por fin acomodarse sobre Gohan apoyando la cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y daba la sensación de que iba a dormirse pronto cosa que Gohan notó por la expresión de cansancio que tenía el menor, así que dejó que descansara mientras él solo se limitaba a abrazarlo rodeando su espalda con un brazo y su mano acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos lilas, jugando con ellos y enroscándolos en sus dedos.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses hasta convertirse en un año entero. la relación entre Gohan y Trunks se fortalecía más y más con el pasar de los días, cada noche intentaban darse leves muestras de cariño antes de ir a dormir, por la mañana antes de que Gohan saliera a estudiar y a trabajar y Trunks fuera a la escuela se despedían con un tierno beso; sin embargo, no todas las parejas tienen una vida de cuento de hadas y Gohan y Trunks no eran la excepción, a veces se peleaban o discutían por simples tonterías pero luego de unos minutos se reconciliaban y volvían a estar juntos pero una tarde, Gohan había golpeado a Trunks sin querer, luego de una discusión que habían tenido a causa de sus celos y porque había visto a Gohan salir del trabajo acompañado de una chica con la que conversaba animadamente, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta unos minutos después. Cuando volvieron a casa empezaron a discutir y no supo en que punto de la conversación, Gohan llegó a su límite y sin pensarlo, había golpeado a Trunks con violencia en la mejilla, haciendo que el pre-adolescente lo mirara con temor mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla adolorida, su compañero nunca antes lo había golpeado, recordaba que llegó a gritarle un par de ocasiones pero nunca lo había golpeado así. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho a su compañero.

-Oh dioses… Trunks…-dijo Gohan queriendo acercarse al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas para abrazarlo, pero el menor solo se apartó-lo siento, lo siento mucho, bebé… yo… yo no quería-

-¡A-aléjate de mí!-gritó Trunks empujando a Gohan lejos de él-¡no quiero que te me acerques! no ahora-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas corrió hacia la ventana y salió volando de allí dejando a Gohan solo en la cabaña. Gohan solo se quedó allí parado y suspiró con resignación, no tenía caso que saliera a buscarlo a esa hora de la noche, después de todo, sabía que Trunks tarde o temprano iba a volver. Después de cenar y cepillarse los dientes, Gohan estaba acostado sobre su cama y la de Trunks, mirando por la ventana, esperando que su compañero volviera a casa y se preocupó ante la idea de que Trunks no volvería a casa, miró el despertador, eran las 22:00 p.m. y Trunks aún no regresaba a la cabaña. Pasaron quince minutos y pudo oír que alguien abría la ventana del dormitorio y Trunks entró en la habitación sin decir una palabra, se acercó gateando hacia Gohan, se subió a la cama y se puso encima de él.

-¿Trunks? ¿estás bien?-preguntó Gohan preocupado-te estuve esperando, creí que no ibas a ...-

-Gohan...-dijo Trunks interrumpiendo a su compañero, Gohan lo miró en silencio-por favor, por favor follame, Gohan-

El semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuro no tenía otra opción más que follar a su compañero esa noche, si eso era lo que Trunks quería, él iba a complacerlo, porque siempre haría cualquier cosa por su compañero, por su bebé.

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde aquella noche en que Gohan y Trunks hicieron el amor y desde esa noche, Gohan se prometió a sí mismo que nunca lastimaría ni golpearía a su bebé de esa manera. Trunks comenzó a sentirse mal después de esa noche que hizo el amor con Gohan, a veces se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana solo para ir al baño a vomitar y algunas veces tenía hambre y pedía comida todo el tiempo. Su compañero estaba preocupado por él, cuando Trunks se sentía de esa manera, intentaba de hablar con él o incluso le preguntaba qué pasaba con él, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas simplemente lo evadía y pretendía fingir que todo estaba bien.

Una tarde, Gohan estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina leyendo algunas tareas universitarias que tenía que hacer e ignoró por completo durante semanas, cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, unos pasos débiles se acercaron a la cocina y pudo ver a Trunks quien tenía una mano sobre su estómago y se veía más pálido de lo normal. El shock se dibujó en la cara de Gohan, rápidamente dejó sus de lado tareas y corrió hacia Trunks.

-Trunks, Trunks, bebé ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasa contigo?-preguntó Gohan sosteniendo a su compañero por los hombros. Trunks no respondió, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque cerró los ojos repentinamente y se desmayó en sus brazos-¡dioses! ¡Trunks! Trunks, despierta. abre los ojos, no me asustes así, por favor-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevó una mano a la mejilla de su compañero y la sintió bastante fría-¡maldita sea! esto es malo, esto es realmente malo... lo siento, Trunks pero tengo que llevarte a la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma sabrá qué hacer-

Minutos más tarde, Gohan estaba esperando el pasillo del área de enfermería de la Corporación Capsula, estaba nervioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo, pues no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando con Trunks, sabía que estaba mal desde hacía un par de semanas pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grave como para que su compañero se desmayara en sus brazos. De pronto, la puerta del área de enfermería se abrió y Bulma se asomó leyendo unos papeles que tenía la mano, Gohan se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a ella.

-Bulma ¿está todo bien? ¿cómo está, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan viendo con preocupación a la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Él… él está bien, recién acaba de despertar pero está un poco débil-respondió Bulma chequeando los papeles que al parecer contenían los análisis del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-tiene anemia, ha estado con antojos y nauseas desde hace dos semanas-dejó de mirar los análisis para ver a Gohan-tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy personal ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales?-

-Um, no estoy muy seguro… creo que lo hicimos hace unos días atrás-dijo Gohan llevándose una mano a la nuca ligeramente avergonzado-¿p-porqué lo preguntas?-

-Porque… uhm… no sé como decírtelo, Gohan-dijo Bulma-es muy difícil para mí tener que decirte esto pero… Trunks está embarazado. Está esperando un bebé tuyo, escucha, no sé mucho sobre esto pero sé que probablemente el bebé, incluso si es él o ella va a ser muy fuerte cuando crezca, aunque no tengo idea de cómo podría afectar durante el embarazo -

Gohan se quedó mirando a Bulma con una ligera expresión de incredulidad ¿era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? Trunks, su bebé ¿estaba esperando un hijo suyo? simplemente le parecía imposible que algo así sucediera pero la noticia de alguna forma lo hacía sentir tan feliz, Trunks le había dicho que quería formar una familia con él el día que hicieron el ritual de unión saiyajin y ahora ese deseo se había hecho realidad.

-¿Gohan? ¡hey, Gohan! ¿escuchaste lo que te dije o no?-preguntó la científica de cabellos celestes sacando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros de sus pensamientos.

-S-Sí, escuché lo que dijiste-respondió Gohan-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Claro que puedes, solo ten mucho cuidado, aún sigue débil por la anemia-respondió Bulma.

Gohan asintió, abrió la puerta y entró a la enfermería, caminó por el enorme cuarto hasta que vio a Trunks recostado en una de las tantas camillas que había allí. Observó a Trunks con cuidado, pensando en lo tranquilo que se veía cuando dormía, se sintió un poco culpable porque mientras miraba a su compañero, podía sentir que lo estaba mirando, decidido, se acercó lentamente a Trunks, tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la camilla y tomó su mano entrelazándola con la suya. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y cuando tuvo los ojos entreabiertos pudo ver a Gohan sonriéndole.

-Hey, bebé. ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Gohan sin soltar la mano de Trunks.

-Hola...-dijo Trunks sonriendo débilmente-estoy un poco débil y me duele el estómago horriblemente... ¿qué es ese pequeño ki que siento cerca de esta habitación? pude sentir que se acerca y esta... ¿aquí mismo?-Trunks miró su propio estómago y puso una mano sobre él, cerró los ojos otra vez sintiendo un pequeño pero poderoso ki al mismo tiempo, abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero-Gohan... ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿por qué tengo un pequeño ki dentro de mi estómago?-

-Eso es porque estás embarazado, Trunks-respondió Gohan ahora sosteniendo ambas manos de Trunks, el medio saiyajin de cabello color lavanda no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... estaba embarazado... ¡estaba embarazado! ¡oh dioses! llevaba un bebé en su vientre. Trunks sintió como sus ojos se humedecían debido a las lágrimas e instintivamente se acerca a su compañero abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando-dijo Trunks una vez que se separó unos centímetros para ver a Gohan-voy a tener un hijo contigo-

-Sí, es verdad, mi amor... vamos a tener un bebé juntos-dijo Gohan sonriendo, llevó una mano a su abdomen ligeramente plano, colocándola allí-juro que cuidaré bien de los dos-

Trunks se quedo sin aliento, sintiendo que otra vez las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos azules, se aferró a su compañero con fuerza, Gohan podía sentir lo feliz que estaba porque notó que sus lágrimas no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de pura felicidad y eso hizo que su corazón latiera con todo el amor que tenía por su joven compañero y su futuro hijo, miró hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con Trunks quien estaba respirando lentamente, señal de que ya se había quedado dormido. El semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuro se rió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su compañero.

-Descansa, cariño-susurró Gohan en el oído de Trunks mientras lo abrazaba tierna y cómodamente.

* * *

 _Vocabulario Japonés:_

 _Obi (_ **帯** _): Es una faja de tela ancha fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono y se ata en la espalda con diferentes formas. existen muchos tipos de obi y formas de como atarlos, cada forma se usa para cada ocasión en particular._


End file.
